My Little Pony - Equestria Girls - Los Antiguos Guardianes
by xXLobo NegroXx
Summary: Las Mane-7 se embarcaran en una nueva aventura que supera por mucho a todas las que han vivido, llevaran sus poderes al limite, y cada vez mas estarán en grave peligro, pero, también ganaran nuevos amigos y aliados que les ayudaran a sobrevivir a esta mortal aventura. No olviden visitar mi canal de Youtube xXLobo NegroXx.
1. Prologo

_**My Little Pony Equestria Girls**_

"_**Los Antiguos Guardianes"**_

**PROLOGO.**

Filthy Rich se encontraba dentro de su mansión, en su despacho, reprochándose por haber fallado al conseguir que las tierras del Bosque Everfree fueran suyas, ya que de alguna extraña manera, Gloriosa Daisy, consiguió el dinero suficiente para pagar sus deudas con él y así poder conservar sus tierras que pertenecían a su familia desde hace poco mas de 2 generaciones. Filthy Rich seguía quejándose sentado en su escritorio al punto de arrancar sus cabellos, por lo que no noto que de un espejo que se encontraba en un rincón de su despacho, comenzó a emerger una especia de niebla negra que salía en forma de espiral desde el fondo de aquel espejo de forma ovalada en el que una persona bien podría reflejarse de cuerpo completo. Poco a poco la oficina se sumió en la obscuridad total debido a aquella neblina, por lo que Filthy se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

– No puede ser… mi señor ya está aquí… Dijo aterrorizado, por lo que se arrodillo frente a aquel espejo, del cual se vio como se abrieron un par de ojos Rojo en el iris y pupila, y verde escarlata en el resto de ojo.

– Me has fallado Filthy Rich, sabes lo que eso significa… Dijo una voz gutural que provenía desde dentro del espejo y resonaba como eco dentro de aquella oficina.

– Lo siento mi señor, sencillamente no se qué es lo que salió mal, mi plan era perfecto, ya todo estaba listo para poder obtener esas tierras en mi poder. De pronto se formo una especie de tentáculo con aquella neblina, que tomo por el cuello a Filthy y lo levanto casi hasta llegar al techo, lo que ocasionaba que este estuviera siendo ahorcado.

– Te recuerdo que toda la fortuna que tienes es gracias a mí, hicimos un trato, y tú me has fallado. Dijo aquella voz, Filthy solo rogaba por su vida como podía, pues estaba a punto de morir asfixiado.

– Por suerte para ti, eres la única manera que tengo para ser libre una vez más. La neblina soltó a Filthy, por lo que este cayó pesadamente en el piso.

– Te daré solo una oportunidad mas, solo una más, espero y no me falles. Recupera mi cuerpo, libérame, y a cambio, no solo perdonare tu miserable vida, te daré una fortuna aun más grande de la que ya tienes. Dijo la extraña voz mientras toda la neblina desaparecía y la luz volvía a inundar toda la oficina.

– Así será, mi señor, mi rey, su majestad. Dijo Filthy sujetando su garganta mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento y ponerse de pie. De pronto alguien toco a la puerta, Filthy dio la orden de pasar mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su escritorio. Un trabajador con ropa de trabajo pesado y casco entro.

– Sr. Rich, la hemos encontrado, la cueva de la cantera. Dijo el trabajador.

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Excelente! Da la orden para llevar todo el equipo y maquinaria necesarios para comenzar con la excavación. Y por favor, llévenlo de la manera más discreta posible, nadie debe enterarse. Tienen que encontrar lo que buscamos a como dé lugar. Ordeno Filthy, mientras sonreía.

– Esta vez no puedo permitirme fracasar, es mi última oportunidad. Exclamo Filthy Rich.

Mientras tanto, en aquella cueva de la cantera donde Sunset Shimmer y sus amigas habían conseguido sus cristales, comenzó a sentirse un ligero temblor que ocasiono que el suelo comenzara a partirse dejando una gruta en el medio, de la cual salieron 7 orbes de diferentes colores; azul, café, rojo, verde, amarilla, negra y plateado. Estos orbes se dirigieron a diferentes sitios, lo que las chicas no sabían, es que al retirar aquellos cristales, romperían un sello que mantenía encerrado un mal ancestral que pondría en riesgo el lugar en el que ellas vivían, todo Canterlot City y sus alrededores estaban por pasar uno de los peores momentos en toda su historia, las chicas estaban por enfrentar a la maldad verdadera, sellada mucho tiempo atrás.

Al mismo tiempo, en un pueblito alejado de donde las chicas vivían, Twilight y sus amigas transformadas en su tercera fase de Ponificación, usaban su Rainbow Laser en contra de una chica de piel Lila Pálido y claro, cuyo cabello era color morado moderado y morado más claro con agua marina pálido grisáceo, era la Starlight Glimmer de este mundo, quien mientras era envuelta en el poder arcoíris, comenzaba a recordar su vida. Ella era tratada como un cero a la izquierda, siempre fue molestada por los chicos de su edad, por lo que se convirtió en una chica muy solitaria que solo anhelaba tener un amigo, pues en su infancia, tuvo un único amigo en el mundo, un poco mayor a ella, llamado Sunburst, para ella él lo era todo, hasta que un día, debido a las grandes aptitudes académicas y alto coeficiente intelectual, su amigo tuvo que irse para ir a un lugar mejor donde sus capacidades serian mejor aprovechadas que en aquel pueblo perdido, tras esto, Starlight se quedo sola, y jamás logro encontrar a otro amigo como Sunburst, fue maltratada toda su infancia, hasta que un día, logro encontrar un extraño báculo de madera, el cual tenía un extraño poder (era otro más de los objetos hechizados por la magia que escapo del portal a Equestria en Canterlot High), tenía el extraño poder de robar la personalidad de las personas, dejándolas como una especie de cascaron vacio que solo seguía ordenes, así Starlight logro esclavizar a todo el pueblo, buscando vengarse por todos los años de maltrato que tuvo que pasar, y por esto mismo, fue dominada por aquella extraña magia, volviéndola una chica malévola.

Fue poco después de que Starlight lograra dominar ese pueblo, que las chicas llegaron por casualidad el destino, pues estaban buscando a Big Macintosh, quien no había regresado desde hace mas de una semana, pues fue a ese lejano pueblo a visitar a su novia Sugar Belle, a quien conoció en un evento de rodeo de Appleloosa, por lo que decidieron ir con Applejack para encontrarlo, pues su familia estaba preocupada, y tras llegar a este pueblo, se toparon con el incidente que Starlight ocasiono, por lo que tuvieron que luchar contra ella y así liberar a ese pueblo de su esclavitud y a la chica de la magia que la había poseído.

– Tomaste las decisiones equivocadas Starlight Glimmer, todos tenemos talentos y dones diferentes como personas, y el haberle arrebatado todo ello a las personas de este pueblo fue algo muy cruel de tu parte, cuando lo que deberías hacer es compartir con todos esos dones que tienes. Dijo Twilight heroicamente mientras el Laser Arcoíris desintegraba la magia y el báculo de Starlight, devolviéndola a la chica triste que solía ser, las chicas se acercaron a donde Starlight yacía en el suelo, llorando.

– Yo solo quería tener un amigo, alguien que me ayudara a afrontar todos los problemas que tengo, alguien que me quisiera. Dijo Starlight mientras lloraba desesperadamente, fue entonces que Sunset y Twilight se acercaron a ella, mientras Sunset le tendía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, Twilight trataba de consolarla.

– Descuida, está bien, lo que paso no fue tu culpa, Sugar Belle nos hablo de ti y tu historia, tú no eres una chica mala, fue la magia la que te obligo a hacer cosas malas, si quieres, nosotras podemos ser tus amigas. Dijo Twilight con una sonría en la cara, mientras las demás chicas asentían.

– Ven con nosotras, créeme, si hay alguien que puede entenderte, somos nosotras, seamos amigas. Dijo Sunset amablemente, pues Starlight le recordó a ella cuando era mala y a Twilight cuando perdió el control a causa de la magia, fue entonces que Starlight tomo la mano de Sunset y se puso de pie, para abrazar a Twilight y a Sunset, quienes le devolvieron el abrazo, Starlight siguió llorando, tras esto, las demás chicas la abrazaron, mientras que todas las personalidades de los habitantes de aquel pueblo regresaban a sus dueños y todo volvía a la normalidad, poco después, las chicas volvieron a Ponyville, en compañía de una nueva amiga, sin saber que el destino ya les preparaba otra cosa.

Por otro lado, una misteriosa chica que se encontraba en una firma de sus famosos libros escritos por ella, recibía una llamada, por lo que tuvo que salir a contestarla.

– Bueno, ¿Quién Habla? Pregunto la chica al contestar el teléfono.

– Soy yo, necesito pedir tu ayuda una vez más. Dijo una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono.

– ¿Que es lo que pasa, está todo bien? Respondió la misteriosa chica.

– Me temo, que corremos un gran peligro, he tenido un sueño hace poco, y no anuncia nada bueno, necesitó que tu y el vayan a Ponyville a investigar cierto lugar. Dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono con preocupación.

– ¿El también ira? Pregunto melancólicamente la misteriosa chica.

– Si, necesitaremos de su ayuda para el peligro que se avecina, no sé que haya pasado entre ustedes, pero necesito que trabajemos en equipo una vez más, o de lo contrario, correremos un peligro mortal, nada de lo que vivimos antes se compara a la amenaza que se avecina. Respondió desde el otro lado del teléfono.

– Esta bien, cuenta con mi ayuda, si es tan grave como dices, tengo que apoyarte, y juntos evitar que ese desastre ocurra, pero, tan solo, podrías llamarlo tú a él y pedírselo, por favor. Dijo la misteriosa chica.

– Esta bien, lo hare, gracias, yo llegare después, ya que me encuentro algo lejos, y una cosa más, procura no lastimarlo mucho. Dijo burlonamente la voz al otro lado del teléfono, mientras la misteriosa chica solo reía sarcásticamente, poco después, ambas colgaron.

Mientras tanto, en otro sitio, un misterioso chico había ganado un prestigioso torneo de artes marciales de categoría mundial, una vez recibió el premio, que era dinero en efectivo, lo guardo en una mochila, y monto una moto deportiva, pero, justo antes de que se marchara, fue detenido por varios tipos, aproximadamente 10 tipos grandes y musculosos, al parecer querían despojarlo del dinero que había ganado, pero el chico en unos cuantos segundos logro dejar fuera de combate a todos los tipos que lo amenazaban, su rapidez era tal que no podían verlo atacar, y una vez derroto a todos sus contrincantes, se dispuso a marcharse de nuevo, pero esta vez volvió a ser detenido, pues la alarma de su teléfono volvía a sonar, por lo que decidió contestar.

– Hola, ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿Cómo estás? Dijo amablemente el chico.

– Perdona por llamar tan repentinamente, pero, necesito tu ayuda una vez más, este mundo, está en peligro. Dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

– Claro, sabes que siempre puedes contar con mi ayuda, así que está bien, dime, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

– Necesito que vayas a Ponyville, a investigar algo en un lugar llamado "El Bosque Everfree". Dijo aquella voz al otro lado del teléfono.


	2. Capitulo 1 - Una Nueva Aventura Comienza

**Capitulo 1.- "Una Nueva Aventura Comienza"**

Era un muy buen día en Canterlot City, un avión iba arribando al aeropuerto, una vez estacionado, la gente comenzó a descender de él. Una muy famosa escritora, A.K. Yearling había llegado a la ciudad, tomo su equipaje, y camino por el aeropuerto, hasta que vio a un chico de cabello corto peinado hacia atrás como si fueran púas, ojos negros y piel clara, además de que llevaba ropa deportiva negra y un par de guantes sin dedos, pero, lo que más resaltaba en el, era una cicatriz que tenía bajo su ojo derecho, como si fueran 3 líneas paralelas que recorría toda su mejilla. Este la saludo en cuanto la vio, ella le sonrió y se acerco a él.

– Así que al fin llegaste Darring… Dijo el chico burlonamente, pero A.K. le cubrió la boca para evitar que terminara de hablar.

– ¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas así cuando este disfrazada! ¿Acaso quieres que me descubran? Reclamo A.K. a aquel chico, lo soltó y esta suspiro.

– Lo siento, solo fue una pequeña broma jejeje. Dijo apenado el chico.

– Me da gusto volver a verte Black Wolf. Dijo A.K.

– A mí también me da gusto ver que estas bien A.K. Yearling. Contesto Wolf sarcásticamente, ambos se miraron y sonrieron, por lo que se dispusieron a caminar para salir del aeropuerto en busca de un taxi.

– ¿Visitaras a tu padre? Pregunto Wolf.

– No lo creo, el ya ha formado una nueva familia, además, me entere que tengo una media hermana, ya debe de tener 16 años, el nos abandono a mi mama y a mí, aunque no le odio, tampoco lo he perdonado, por mi puede ser feliz con su nueva familia, yo tengo cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparme. Contesto A.K.

– Lo entiendo, sé que no es fácil, después de todo yo tuve que aprender a valerme por mi mismo, ya que no tuve padres, quizás a veces es mejor no tenerlos, ¿no crees? Dijo Wolf.

– Si, tal vez, solo quizás, eso es lo que nos hizo volvernos tan fuertes… pero bueno, dejemos de hablar de cosas tristes, y dime, ¿ya tienes novia? Pregunto A.K. burlonamente mientras daba un golpe en el hombro de Wolf.

– Jajaja, sabes que no… tengo tan mala suerte que solo me cruzo con mujeres que solo me usan para sacarme dinero y después solo me tiran a la basura, ya hace tiempo que me olvide de eso A.K., ahora solo me concentro en mis entrenamientos de varias artes marciales, después de todo, la cinta negra no es más que el comienzo del camino de un artista marcial. Exclamo Wolf con pesar mientras miraba hacia otro lado, A.K. solo suspiro.

– Al menos se que estas bien jejeje, sabes que eres mi mejor amigo y siempre te apoyare, después de todo tu también me has ayudado mucho. Dijo A.K. mientras sonreía a Wolf.

– Por cierto, ya que nos pusimos al día, ¿ya te lo ha contado todo Zecora? Pregunto Wolf mientras tomaba una postura más seria en la conversación.

– Si, ella me ha dicho que ya has ido a revisar el lugar del sello. Exclamo A.K.

– Así es, el problema es que el sello ha sido roto, la última vez que fui a revisar, había una grieta en el suelo, es seguro que "eso" debió haber escapado. Dijo Wolf.

– Sera mejor que vayamos a revisar lo más pronto posible, e investigar un poco mas hasta que Zecora llegue a este lugar. Dijo A.K., Wolf solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras hacía señas a un taxi para que los recogiera, una vez se detuvo frente a ellos, ambos abordaron y se dirigieron a un rumbo desconocido.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de Canterlot City, en un restaurant de muy alta categoría, se encontraba Filthy Rich reunido con alguien más.

– Y bien Dr. Caballeron, la excavación está por comenzar, ¿contare con su apoyo? Pregunto Filthy.

– Ya lo sabe Sr. Rich, mientras me pague lo suficiente, yo me encargare de todo, tanto mano de obra como maquinaria. Dijo Caballeron mientras sonreía, mientras tanto, Filthy tomo su maletín y de el saco un sobre muy grueso.

– Te daré un 75% de lo acordado, te daré el otro 25% cuando el trabajo este hecho. Caballeron tomo el sobre y lo guardo entre sus ropas.

– Cuente con ello Sr. Rich. Caballeron su puso de pie, bebió lo que le quedaba de vino en su copa, y se retiro. Filthy solo reía satisfactoriamente mientras llamaba a un camarero para que le llevara la cuenta.

– Esta vez no puedo fallar. Exclamo Filthy con preocupación.

Al día siguiente, las vacaciones de verano al fin habían terminado, un nuevo ciclo escolar empezaba en Canterlot High, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Sunset Shimmer, se encontraban reunidas en las gradas del campo de la escuela, pues a ellas se había unido una nueva amiga, Starlight Glimmer, (la de este mundo). Todas estaban charlando y riendo entre sí mientras disfrutaban de su comida, varios chicos se encontraban jugando Futbol Soccer, entre los cuales se encontraban alumnos del último grado de la escuela, y que eran de los chicos más guapos, de pronto se marco un penal a favor del equipo de último grado, Trenderhoof, un chico de cabellera rubia muy a la moda y un par de lentes color blanco, pero antes de tirar, miro hacia donde estaban las chicas.

– Este gol va dedicado a mí amada Applejack, esto es para ti. Expreso el rubio, a lo que hizo el tiro logrando anotar el gol, esto ocasiono que Applejack casi se ahogara con el sándwich que estaba comiendo, las chicas solo rieron, lo que hacía que Applejack se avergonzara más.

– Que envidia Applejack, ojala y Trenderhoof se fijara en mí. Dijo Rarity mientras veía al chico rubio de lentes blancos con ojos de borreguito.

– Por mi te lo puedes quedar, no me interesa en lo más mínimo. Respondió Applejack, Rarity solo suspiro mientras lo seguía observando. Las demás solo sonrieron, mientras tanto, alguien comenzó a gritar el Nombre de Rainbow, era Zephyr Breeze, el hermano mayor de Fluttershy.

– ¡Mira esto Rainbow, el próximo gol te lo dedico a ti mi amor! Grito Breeze Mientras pateaba el balón directo a la portería, pero su taco salió volando junto con el balón, y justo cuando el arquero detuvo el balón, el zapato lo golpeo en la cara, lo que hizo que el gol fuera posible, todos en el campo de Futbol y espectadores quedaban con la boca abierta por lo que paso, ni Breeze mismo podía creerlo, así que solo festejo con su equipo.

– ¡Para ti Rainbow mi amor! Grito Breeze eufórico, Rainbow estaba muy avergonzada, tanto que se le podía ver en la cara, ella solo quería que la tierra se la comiera, mientras las chicas se reían, pero Fluttershy solo se llevo una palmada en la frente un poco avergonzada de su hermano.

– ¡Tu puedes Flash, animo! Grito Sunset animando al equipo contrario, en el cual se encontraba jugando Flash Sentry, Flash la miro y este se esforzó aun más,

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí eh? Pregunto Twilight coquetamente, Sunset solo se avergonzó y trato de mirar hacia otro lado.

– Solo es mi amigo. Contesto Sunset.

– Yo no he dicho nada. Respondió Twilight mientras reía, Sunset se avergonzó más y las demás chicas rieron también. El partido continuaba, los del equipo de último grado seguían llevando la delantera, ahora la jugada era de los dos chicos más guapos y ricos de la escuela, Blueblood, sobrino de la Directora Celestia, a quien se le conocía como "El Príncipe", además de Fancy Pants, quien era el "Rey" de la escuela, ambos superaron a los jugadores de la defensa contraria, y en un pase corto de Fancy para evadir al portero, Blueblood anoto el gol, por lo que para festejar se quiso unir a la euforia del momento.

– Esto es para mi amada Rarity. Exclamo Blueblood con un tono muy altanero, Rarity solo hizo una mueca de desagrado, las demás chicas rieron.

– Oye Rarity, no te entiendo a veces, Blueblood es aun más guapo que Trenderhoof, ¿Por qué lo rechazas tanto? Pregunto Starlight.

– Tienes razón, si es muy guapo, es casi perfecto, pero… Contesto Rarity mientras suspiraba.

– ¿Pero? Volvió a preguntar Starlight curiosa.

– Si salía con él, pero no es más que un niño mimado. Respondió Rarity mientras ponía una cara de desagrado aun mayor. Las demás chicas solo rieron. El partido término quedándose con la victoria el equipo de último grado. De pronto dos chicos se acercaron a las chicas en las gradas, uno era de cabellera esponjada color castaño y traía consigo un muñeco de pollo chillón, y el otro de cabellera naranja rojiza con una barba del mismo color.

– ¡Cheese Sándwich, por aquí! Grito Pinkie mientras saludaba a los chicos que se acercaban a ellas.

– ¡Sunburst! Grito Starlight. Ambos chicos se acercaron a ellas.

– Que malas son chicas, hicieron su pequeña fiesta y no me invitaron. Exclamo Cheese con pesar.

– Vamos, vamos, aun así no hubieras podido, tenías que ayudarme con el trabajo. Dijo Sunburst, quien con ayuda de las chicas, volvió a reunirse con Starlight, y decidió ingresar a Canterlot High para estar con ella. Ambos también eran de último grado, en cuanto a Cheese, lo conocieron durante las vacaciones antes de que estas terminaran en un día de playa.

– Pues solo se perdieron de cómo los novios de estas chicas les dedicaban goles. Dijo Starlight burlonamente mientras las demás chicas la veían con el ceño fruncido

– ¡Oye! Exclamaron todas al unisonó, los chicos solo rieron.

– En fin, ya mejor vámonos antes de que quieran venir a cambiarles los goles por besos. Volvió a burlarse Starlight, las chicas solo la miraron feo, lo que amedrento a Starlight Glimmer.

– Esta bien, lo siento, solo era una pequeña broma. Contesto ella.

– Bueno chicas, Cheese y yo ya tenemos todo lo necesario para poder organizar un baile para apoyar a la escuela con nuevo equipó, ¿Por qué no vienen y nos ayudan un poco con la decoración? Pregunto Sunburst, todas asintieron, recogieron sus cosas, depositaron la basura en su lugar, y juntos se dirigieron al gimnasio de la escuela.

Poco después, Black Wolf se encontraba rondando Canterlot High montado en una motocicleta deportiva de color negro con vivos rojos, y unos manos libres por los cuales se estaba comunicando con A.K. Yearling, y en su cuello llevaba una especie de amuleto que irradiaba una luz azul cielo a modo de parpadeo, al notar esto, Wolf volvió a rodear la escuela, y al comprobar que el amuleto solo parpadeaba su luz cerca de la escuela, se detuvo frente a la entrada e hizo una llamada telefónica.

– Hola, ¿Qué pasa Wolf? Contesto A.K.

– Creo que he encontrado algo A.K., el amuleto de Zecora solo brilla cerca de la escuela en la que me encuentro. Contesto Wolf de manera seria.

– Mándame la ubicación de donde estas Wolf, y no hagas nada hasta que yo llegue ahí, quizás consiga una manera de que podamos entrar e investigar un poco mas, Zecora me dijo que ese amuleto brújula solo reacciona cuando esta cerca de fuentes mágicas muy poderosas, quizás ahí se encuentre lo que estamos buscando. Explico A.K.

– Esta bien, aquí esperare, supongo que ser famosa como tu tiene sus ventajas. Dijo Wolf mientras que A.K solo rio apáticamente desde el otro lado, ambos colgaron. No había pasado mucho tiempo, cuando de pronto Wolf alcanzo a ver como 3 chicos vestidos como vándalos salían corriendo por la entrada de Canterlot High llevando consigo una mochila, y tras de ellos una chica de cabello rosa llorando.

– Por favor Diamond Dogs, devuélvanme mi mochila. Decía Fluttershy llorando mientras iba detrás de esos chicos.

– ¡Quítanosla si puedes niña tonta! Gritaban burlonamente los Diamond Dogs, quienes eran conocidos en la escuela por ser brabucones, además de cleptómanos, que soñaban con encontrar tesoros y querer quedarse con todo lo que les gustaba. De pronto, alguien detuvo la carrera de esos chicos, era Black Wolf quien se encontraba frente a ellos, Fluttershy al ver esto tropezó, cayendo sobre el piso de frente, lastimándose un poco, ella alzo la mirada y noto lo que pasaba.

– Vamos, les daré una oportunidad de que le devuelvan su mochila a la pobre chica, odio a los hombres que hacen llorar a las mujeres, así que si se la devuelven por las buenas, no les hare nada. Exclamo Wolf con voz amenazante, los Diamond Dogs se intimidaron un poco, pero al ver que el solo era 1 y ellos 3, se armaron un poco de valor.

– ¿Y tu quien eres, eh? ¿Acaso no sabes quienes somos? Ahora hazte a un lado y no te metas en lo que no te importa, o te ira mal. Exclamo el más pequeño de los 3 retadoramente.

– Si ustedes así lo quieren, tendrá que ser por las malas. La cara del chico cambio de un rostro calmado y amable a un rostro frio y amenazador, cerró los ojos, y al volver a abrirlos, de alguna manera hizo que los Diamond Dogs se quedaran paralizados del miedo, pues su mirada era aterradora, Fluttershy solo observaba lo que pasaba mientras trataba de levantarse, pero se había torcido el brazo, los Diamond Dogs seguían sin poder moverse, de pronto, Black Wolf desapareció de ante la mirada de los rufianes, los 3 cayeron de pronto al piso, ya podían moverse, pero el más grande noto que ya no tenían la mochila con él, no tenía ni idea de cómo la perdió, de pronto, la voz de Wolf se escucho a sus espaldas.

– Eso solo fue una advertencia, váyanse, o será peor para ustedes. Amenazo Wolf, los tres voltearon percatándose de que Wolf se encontraba tras de ellos, no sabían cómo había llegado ahí, además, de que tenia la mochila de Fluttershy con él, los chicos no entendían como logro moverse tan rápido, y encima, arrebatarles la mochila, los tres se miraron aterrorizados, y decidieron salir huyendo de ahí atemorizados, tropezando entre ellos al escapar, Wolf se acerco a Fluttershy, quien miraba atentamente a aquel chico, pues algo en el le resultaba familiar, en especial por la cicatriz de su rostro. Su rostro había vuelto a uno amable, al igual que su voz, se oía más relajada.

– ¿Estás bien pequeña? Supongo que esto es tuyo ¿verdad? Pregunto Wolf mientras le acercaba su mano a Fluttershy para que pudiera levantarse, ella tomo su mano, aunque insegura, y se puso de pie, ella sin querer lo miro a la cara, lo que hizo que se sonrojara un poco y se escondiera tras su cabello, Fluttershy tomo su mochila.

– Gracias. Dijo Fluttershy avergonzada con una voz muy baja, en la cara de Wolf se formo media sonrisa.

– No es nada Pequeña. Contesto Wolf amablemente, de pronto, tras el vio como 7 chicas salían corriendo por la entrada de la escuela.

– Ahí esta chicas, es Fluttershy. Dijo Starlight, y todas voltearon hacia donde estaba ella, y al notar que estaba llorando y lastimada, se enojaron, y decidieron lanzarse en contra de Wolf, pues creían que fue él quien la lastimo, Rainbow Dash fue la primera que trato de atacarlo, uso su súper velocidad para golpear a aquel chico, pero Wolf de manera sorprendente logro esquivarla por poco, esto sorprendió a Rainbow, no podía creer que alguien lograra esquivar esa velocidad que poseía, Wolf también se sorprendió, no entendía como podía haber una chica tan rápida. Rainbow tomo a Fluttershy y se poso frente a ella tratando de protegerla.

– No sé como lo hiciste, pero es obvio que no te dejare hacerle más daño a Fluttershy, nos las pagaras por haber lastimado a nuestra amiga y hacerla llorar. Exclamo Rainbow un poco nerviosa, de pronto las demás chicas se acercaron cubriendo todas a Fluttershy, mirando con enfado a aquel chico.

– Esperen. Trato de decir Fluttershy, pero no la escucharon.

– Escuchen, creo que aquí hay un malentendido… trato de explicar Wolf, pero fue interrumpido por Applejack que trato de golpearlo, Wolf logro detener el golpe, pero de pronto, la fuerza de aquella chica incremento de manera increíble, por lo que no le quedo mas opción que desviar el golpe, Rainbow trato de atacarlo de nuevo usando su súper velocidad, pero Wolf volvió a esquivarla, las chicas solo veían incrédulas lo que pasaba.

– Esperen. Dijo Fluttershy una vez más con un tono de voz más fuerte, pero una vez mas fue ignorada.

– Esperen chicas… trato de razonar Wolf, pero Rainbow y Applejack seguían tratando de atacarlo a pesar de que esquivaba todos sus ataques, pero de pronto, el dejo de poder moverse.

– ¿Pero qué? Se pregunto Wolf sorprendido, pues ahora era él quien no podía moverse.

– ¡Ahora chicas! Grito Twilight, quien uso su telequinesis para detener a aquel chico, pero justo cuando Rainbow y Applejack lo golpearían, Fluttershy se puso entre ellas y el.

– ¡Esperen! Grito Fluttershy mientras protegía con su cuerpo a aquel chico, Rainbow y Applejack se detuvieron.

– ¿Acaso estás loca Fluttershy? ¿Por qué lo proteges a él, si te hizo daño querida? Pregunto Rarity con sorpresa.

– Eso es lo que he tratado de decirles, el no fue quien me lastimo, al contrario, el me ayudo. Las chicas al escuchar esto se sorprendieron, pues estaban avergonzadas por tratar de atacar a aquel chico, Twilight lo libero de su telequinesis, lo que le permitió a Wolf volver a moverse, Fluttershy se volteo hacia el chico.

– Lo siento. Dijo agachando la cabeza.

– Descuida, se ve que tus amigas te quieren mucho, solo trataban de protegerte. Dijo Wolf sarcásticamente. Las demás chicas se acercaron a Fluttershy y también se disculparon, de pronto el collar que Wolf traía puesto comenzó a brillar, al notar esto, Wolf tomo el collar y lo oculto en la bolsa de su pantalón.

– Oye, ¿me dejarías ver tu brazo? Pregunto Wolf a Fluttershy, ella solo se lo acerco, a lo que Wolf lo examino.

– Tienes suerte de que no sea nada grave, espera aquí. Ordeno Wolf mientras se acercaba a su motocicleta, y de el maletero saco un pequeño Kit de primeros auxilios, regreso a donde Fluttershy y comenzó a tratar su herida, las chicas solo observaban como Wolf trataba de manera magistral la herida en el brazo de Fluttershy, una vez hubo terminado, vendo su brazo, terminando de tratar la herida.

– Con eso estarás mejor, procura no quitarte la venda, al menos hasta esta noche antes de que tomes un baño. Dijo Wolf mientras colocaba el seguro a la venda.

– Increíble, ¿acaso eres doctor? Pregunto Sunset sorprendida.

– Jejeje, no, de hecho, solo me he lastimado mucho a lo largo de mi vida. Contesto Wolf burlonamente, todos rieron.

– Oye, de verdad lo sentimos, pensamos que fuiste tú el que lastimo a Fluttershy. Dijo Rainbow avergonzada mientras frotaba uno de sus brazos con una de sus manos.

– De verdad lo sentimos. Dijo Applejack apenada también.

– Ya les dije que lo olvidaran, aun así no había manera de que me hicieran daño jeje. Contesto Wolf mientras reía.

– Eso fue increíble, a pesar de la velocidad de Rainbow no logro tocarte, y además de la fuerza de Applejack, lograste defenderte de todos sus ataques, debes de ser alguien increíble. Dijo Starlight emocionada.

– Digamos que solo he practicado muchas artes marciales. Explico Wolf mientras frotaba su nuca con una de sus manos y reía.

–Creo que me deje llevar y les mostré demasiado a estas chicas. Pensó Wolf, de pronto, una chica de cabello negro que llevaba un sombrero gris y una capa violeta oscuro y un par de gafas rojas apareció detrás de Wolf con una mirada muy amenazante y que claramente se veía que estaba muy molesta.

– Te dije que esperaras hasta que yo llegara, y ahora llego y te encuentro coqueteando con estas chicas. Dijo A.K. muy enfadada, en cuanto Wolf escucho esto, un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, por lo que volteo hacia atrás muy despacio, pero antes de que lograra voltear por completo, recibió un duro golpe en la cabeza por parte de A.K. que le hizo bajar la cabeza hasta la altura de su ombligo, Wolf solo se sobo la cabeza por tan tremendo golpe que se notaba le dolía bastante, las chicas veían impresionadas lo que estaba pasando, pues a pesar de que ellas usando sus poderes no pudieron hacerle nada, esta chica llega y le pega como si nada.

– Te pasas Nico, te pasas… dijo Wolf con lagrimas en los ojos aun sobando donde lo golpeo A.K. pero entonces volvió a recibir otro golpe que lo hizo caer al piso.

– ¿A quién le dices Nico? Dijo A.K. molesta.

– ¡Ya basta Freezer! Dijo Wolf adolorido.

– Y nada mas no te doy otro porque entendí esa referencia. Volvió a decir A.K. mientras se acercaba a las chicas, que aun miraban lo que pasaba sorprendidas.

– ¿Están bien pequeñas? ¿Este tonto les hizo algo? Pregunto A.K. apenada, mientras Wolf seguía tirado en el piso noqueado.

– Todo está bien, el no nos hizo nada, al contrario, fuimos nosotros quienes lo atacamos por error. Explico Twilight. A.K. solo se rio.

– Entonces no hay problema. Las chicas solo miraban anonadadas a la mujer, pero poco a poco Twilight y Rainbow se dieron cuenta de que a ella ya la conocían, ambas se emocionaron y se acercaron a la chica.

– Disculpe, ¿acaso usted es A.K. Yearling? Pregunto Twilight.

– Ah, ya veo que me conocen, ¿acaso son fans de mis libros? Pregunto A.K., Rainbow y Twilight se tomaron de las manos y gritaron emocionadas.

– No lo puedo creer, eres A.K. Yearling en persona. Exclamo Rainbow emocionada. Sunset se acerco.

– ¿Y qué hace alguien tan famosa en Ponyville? Pregunto Sunset curiosa.

– Pues, solo buscando una inspiración para escribir mi próximo libro. Contesto A.K. desinteresadamente. Las chicas se acercaron a A.K. para hacerle más preguntas, mientras Pinkie Y Fluttershy se acercaron a Wolf.

– ¿Estás bien? Pregunto Fluttershy, Wolf se levanto como si nada.

– Claro que sí. Dijo Wolf, pero sobre su cabeza se veía un adolorido chichón.

– ¡Vaya! Pensé que eras alguien impresionante, pero creo que esa chica lo es más por haberte golpeado jajaja. Dijo Pinkie.

– Me llamo Pinkie Pie, ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

– Y yo soy Fluttershy. Dijo apenada mientras se ocultaba tras Pinkie.

– Que lindos nombres, así como ustedes jejeje, me llamo Black Wolf. De pronto A.K. noto el coqueteo de Wolf por lo que volvió a expulsar un aura aterradora.

– ¿Acaso quieres que te golpee de nuevo Black Wolf? Dijo A.K mientras lo volteaba a ver con una mirada maligna.

– No señora, perdón. Exclamo Wolf intimidado, las demás chicas solo se reían.

– ¡Oigan! Ya sé, ¿Por qué no nos acompañan a nuestro baile escolar? Pregunto Pinkie, las demás chicas estuvieron de acuerdo con la decisión, pidiéndole encarecidamente a A.K. que fuera con ellas.

– Y por cierto, ¿acaso ustedes dos son novios? Pregunto burlonamente Starlight a Wolf y A.K., a lo que ambos contestaron no simultáneamente.

– El es solo mi tonto amigo de la infancia que jamás hace lo que le pido. Miro con molestia a Wolf, Wolf reía tontamente mientras acariciaba su nuca.

– ¿Entonces, si vendrían con nosotras a la fiesta? Pregunto Rainbow mientras miraba a A.K con ojitos de borreguito a medio morir. A.K. estuvo a punto de negarse pero fue interrumpida por Wolf, quien le hizo señas con la mano que fuera con él, ella se acerco y ambos se alejaron un poco, Wolf solo hizo señas a las chicas para que esperaran un poco.

– En verdad parecen novios, ¿no creen chicas? Comento Starlight, las chicas solo rieron.

– ¿Qué pasa Wolf? ¿En verdad quieres ir a esa fiesta? ¿Tu? No lo puedo creer, ¿acaso te gustan tanto esas chicas? Pregunto A.K. mientras soltaba de nuevo esa aura agresiva.

– No es eso, tú sabes que no, no hay manera de que pueda enamorarme otra vez. Dijo Wolf mientras cambiaba a un tono más serio.

– ¿Entonces? Pregunto A.K., Wolf saco el amuleto de su bolsa y se lo mostro a A.K. quien lo miraba con sorpresa.

– Esta brillando completamente, eso quiere decir que en esta escuela esta una fuente de magia muy poderosa.

– Así es, pero cuando estaba dando vueltas alrededor del lugar, el amuleto solo parpadeaba, pero, cuando esas 7 chicas se reunieron, el amuleto comenzó a brillar intensamente. Explico Wolf.

– ¿Quieres decir que esas chicas son la fuente de la magia? Entonces, ¿crees que ellas posean las piedras sello? Pregunto A.K. mientras ambos se miraron, y voltearon a ver a las chicas que esperaban ansiosas su respuesta.

– Quizás lo mejor sea tratar de averiguar un poco más lo que está pasando aquí. Dijo A.K.

– ¿Y qué mejor manera de investigar que entrando a la escuela y conociendo mejor a estas chicas? Sin querer obtuve una gran oportunidad, además, cuando esas chicas se enfrentaron a mí, usaron unos extraños poderes. Explico Wolf mientras A.K. lo miraba.

– Esta bien, iremos con estas chicas y averiguaremos lo que está pasando, no podemos hacer nada hasta que Zecora no esté con nosotros. Pero si te veo coqueteando con alguna de esas chicas, te golpeare. Dijo A.K. amenazadoramente, Wolf solo asintió nerviosamente mientras ocultaba de nuevo el amuleto. Ambos fueron a donde las chicas, y les dijeron que si las acompañarían a la fiesta, todos fueron dentro de la escuela. Wolf de pronto volteo, su instinto le decía que algo malo estaba por ocurrir. - ¿Pasa algo? Pregunto Fluttershy.

– No es nada jeje. Contesto Wolf mientras continuaba su camino. Pero nadie se percato de que un orbe de color café se acercaba volando hacia la escuela, entrando en esta.


	3. Capitulo 2 - Antiguos Guardianes

**Capitulo 2.- "Antiguos Guardianes"**

Ya en la fiesta, todos los alumnos se divertían y bailaban al son de la música que DJ Pon-3 ponía, las chicas seguían pegadas a A.K. Yearling, mientras que Wolf estaba en una esquina del lugar disfrutando de un vaso de ponche y algunos bocadillos, pendiente de lo que ocurría, ya que ese presentimiento que tenia no lo dejaba tranquilo. De pronto a él se acerco Pinkie Pie.

– Hola. Dijo Pinkie mientras saludaba.

– Hola. Respondió Wolf.

– Sabes, se que acabamos de conocernos, pero quiero ser tu amiga, me gusta ser amiga de todos, verlos reír y hacerlos felices.

– Je, ya veo, me imagino que debes de tener a muchos amigos entonces.

– Si, así es, y a todos les he hecho una fiesta alguna vez para celebrar nuestra amistad, pero sabes, si ay algo que no me gusta, es ver que mis amigos estén tristes o deprimidos.

– Ya veo, eres una chica con un corazón muy noble, pero, no tienes que preocuparte por mí, ¿Por qué no vas a divertirte con tus amigas? A mí no es que me gusten mucho las fiestas. Contesto Wolf tratando de alejar a Pinkie.

– Lo sé, por eso quería venir contigo, nadie debería estar solo y sin amigos, pero ahora tu y yo somos amigos, si quieres puedo escucharte. Dijo Pinkie con una gran sonrisa.

– ¿Escucharme, de que hablas? Pregunto Wolf sorprendido.

– Sabes, yo sé cuando alguien finge ser feliz, tu sonrisa y tu manera de ser son para ocultar tu tristeza, ¿verdad? Si quieres yo… Pero antes de terminar de hablar Pinkie fue interrumpida, pues Wolf coloco uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Pinkie.

– Escucha, no quiero ser grosero, pero… yo estoy mejor solo, te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero créeme, no lo necesito, tienes razón, mi manera de ser es para ocultar toda la tristeza que hay en mí, me impresiona que alguien tan joven se haya percatado de eso, pero esa tristeza es parte de mí, es lo que alimenta mi odio, y es lo que me da fuerza para vivir, yo ya soy un caso perdido, eres una buena chica, se que debe de haber otras personas que necesiten tu ayuda más que yo, te lo agradezco Pinkie. Wolf retiro sus dedos de los labios de Pinkie, y se alejo de ella, dejando a Pinkie un poco triste, pues jamás había conocido a alguien como él, tan lleno de tristeza y dolor.

– Perdóname niña, pero lo mejor es que te mantengas alejada de mi, así no te lastimare. Pensó Wolf mientras salía del lugar.

– ¿Qué te pasa Cariño, está todo bien nena? Pregunto Rarity a Pinkie, pues ella noto su cara triste, Pinkie volvió a sonreír.

– Si, todo está bien Rarity, es solo que olvide traer mi cañón de fiestas jejeje.

– Vamos, A.K. quería charlar con nosotras. Pinkie asintió y se dirigió al salón donde ellas practicaban para su banda, pues ahí se encontraban las demás chicas con A.K. una vez dentro, cerraron la puerta.

– Escuchen chicas, la verdad es que estoy aquí para investigar una poderosa fuente de magia que se encuentra en este lugar. Las chicas se miraron extrañadas entre sí.

– ¿Cómo lo sabe? Pregunto Sunset, A.K. saco de entre su ropa el amuleto brújula que aun brillaba, y se los mostro.

– Fue gracias a este amuleto que pudimos encontrarlas, Wolf se encontraba cerca de esta escuela cuando noto que comenzó a reaccionar, pero cuando brillo por completo fue cuando las 8 se reunieron, además, el me dijo que cuando lo enfrentaron, usaron extraños poderes.

– Lo sentimos terroncito de azúcar, es que estamos acostumbradas a ser atacados por seres mágicos y amigas que se vuelven locas, sin ofender. Dijo Applejack, mientras Sunset y Twilight solo reían.

– ¿Entonces ya han estado en contacto con la magia? Pregunto A.K., a lo que las chicas solo asintieron, entonces, comenzaron a contarle como sucedió todo, como Sunset robo la corona de la Princesa Twilight de Equestria en otra dimensión paralela y desato así una oleada de magia en este mundo, su enfrentamiento con las Dazzlings, lo que paso en los juegos de la amistad, y por último, lo que ocurrió en el bosque Everfree, y como después algunos objetos como un espejo, un teléfono y un bastón habrían conseguido ser mágicos.

– Así que fueron ustedes las que rompieron el sello. Dijo A.K. mientras suspiraba y se llevaba la palma de su mano a la frente. ¿De qué sello habla? Pregunto Sunset Shimmer.

– Esas gemas como ustedes les llaman, en realidad son potenciadores mágicos, su función es potenciar la magia que les es aplicada, en cual caso fueron usadas como piedras sello en esa cantera, pues fueron usadas para amplificar un hechizo que sellara el mal que ahí se encontraba encerrado.

– ¿Y cómo sabes todo eso? Pregunto Twilight.

– Mi amiga, Zecora, estuvo aquí hace 10 años, puesto que un ser de mal corazón trato de liberarlo, pero gracias a la portadora del sol, la portadora de la luna, la portadora del amor y el portador del escudo, así como con la ayuda de nuestra amiga Zecora, lograron evitarlo, y usaron los amplificadores para volver a colocar ese sello. Hace poco, Wolf y yo fuimos a investigar la cantera del Bosque Everfree, y logramos notar que las piedras habían sido retiradas del sello, además de una grieta que partía el suelo por la mitad. Explico A.K., las chicas escuchaban con atención la historia, pero también preocupadas, pues ellas no sabían lo que habían hecho, a pesar de que fue Gloriosa Daisy quien retiro las gemas.

– No te preocupes, hemos derrotado a seres mágicos y malignos antes, si ellos se han liberado, los derrotaremos y los volveremos a encerrar. Exclamo Rainbow mientras hacia una pose de victoria.

– No es tan fácil chicas, ustedes aun son unas niñas, por lo que Wolf me conto tienen habilidades sorprendentes, pero si no pudieron hacerle nada a él, que es un humano común y corriente como yo… no creo que puedan derrotar a ese mal. Dijo A.K.

– ¿De verdad es un humano normal? Pero si era tan veloz como Rainbow y a pesar de mi gran fuerza, logro detener todos mis golpes. Dijo Applejack sorprendida.

– El solo es un fanático de las artes marciales que se ha dedicado a entrenar casi toda su vida. Respondió A.K.

– ¿Y que es ese mal del que tanto hablas? Pregunto Twilight.

– Son seres antiguos, guardianes, cuya leyenda se remonta a la fundación de este pueblo, pues hace cientos de años, cuando estas tierras aun eran vírgenes, era protegida por 7 animales sagrados, que fueron asesinados por los colonos que llegaron desde el viejo mundo para adueñarse de estas tierras, lo que hizo enfurecer a las tribus que ya habitaban en este lugar y adoraban a esos animales, ellos entraron en guerra, lo que llevo a una total masacre de esas tribus, que en sus últimos alientos de vida maldijeron a aquellos colonos, y sus almas vengativas se unieron a las almas e aquellos animales sagrados, no sabemos cómo fueron derrotados la primera vez, solo sabemos que fueron sellados en esa cantera, eran muy pocos los que sabían lo que había ocurrido en el pasado, fue historia que se trato de olvidar, hasta hace 10 años atrás, que un ser maligno trato de liberarlos y adueñarse de esos sentimientos negativos que se convirtieron en poder, eso es todo lo que se. Termino de contar A.K.

– Pero entonces, ¿Qué podemos hacer? ¿Debemos regresar las gemas al sello? Pregunto Sunset mientras todas miraban sus gemas, pues no querían separarse de ellas.

– Ya se los dije, esas piedras solo son amplificadores mágicos, esas gemas no les dieron poderes, solo amplificaron su poder oculto, la magia también ha existido en este mundo, solo que son muy pocos los que poseen ese don. Explico A.K.

– ¿Y qué es lo que haremos? Pregunto Fluttershy con temor.

– Ustedes nada chicas, lo mejor es que se mantengan alejadas de esto, pueden ser poderosas, tratándose de esos debiluchos que han enfrentado, pero, a menos que logren desarrollar sus poderes, no podrían hacer nada contra los guardianes. Dijo A.K.

– Pero queremos ayudar, de cierta forma es nuestra culpa que esos seres se hayan liberado. Exclamo Sunset.

– Ustedes solo deberían dedicarse a vivir una vida tranquila de chicas pueblerinas, preocuparse solo por cumplir sus sueños y encontrar a su príncipe azul. Dijo Wolf desde la ventana del salón, todas las chicas notaron que su actitud era diferente.

– Así que has escuchado todo ¿eh? Pregunto A.K.

– ¿Por qué se los contaste todo? ¿Acaso quieres involucrarlas en esto? Ellas son solo niñas, ellas no saben lo que es estar al filo del peligro. Exclamo seriamente Wolf como si regañara a A.K.

– Tenia que mostrarles que pueden confiar en mí, necesitábamos saber que pasaba, nosotros no sabemos mucho, solo somos simples seres humanos, no somos mágicos como estas chicas o Zecora, además no podemos hacer mucho hasta que ella llegue, ahora ya sabemos lo que sucedió, deberíamos dar gracias que esos seres aun no han aparecido. Exclamo A.K. reprochándole a Wolf.

– ¿De verdad no están casados? Pregunto Starlight, lo que hizo que la tensión en el ambiente desapareciera, las chicas y A.K. rieron, pero Wolf no, cosa que Pinkie y Fluttershy notaron.

– Lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar a que Zecora llegue. Dijo A.K.

– ¿Y por qué no le piden ayuda a los portadores que los sellaron hace 10 años? Pregunto Starlight.

– Se que tal vez no sea alguien mágica, pero soy muy astuta. Reafirmo Starlight.

– No sabemos quiénes son, ya se los dijimos, Zecora solo nos mando a encontrar la cantera, ya la hemos contactado para avisarle lo que sucedió, ella es la que lo sabe todo en asuntos de magia antigua, viene en camino, en cuanto ustedes, será mejor que olviden esto y se mantengan alejadas si algo sucede. Exclamo Wolf. Las chicas se sintieron desplazadas.

– Oye, si crees que nosotras simplemente nos sentaremos a ver como destruyen nuestros hogares, ¡estás muy equivocado! Grito Applejack.

– Así es, nosotras ya nos hemos enfrentado a otros seres malignos antes y logramos derrotarlos aun sin tener la magia que tenemos ahora, y logramos proteger a nuestros seres queridos. Recalco Rainbow.

– Hagan lo que quieran, si algo les pasa Darring, será tu culpa por haberlas involucrado. Dijo Wolf alejándose mientras las chicas lo miraban molestas por menospreciarlas.

– Perdón chicas, creo que fue mi culpa que Wolf se molestara. Expreso Pinkie con pesar.

– ¿De qué hablas terroncito? Pregunto Applejack mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de Pinkie.

– Es que trate de animarlo al verlo tan solo en la fiesta, pero creo que dije algo que le molesto. Dijo Pinkie.

– No es tu culpa, ni la de ustedes, el tiene una manera de ser muy complicada, es solo que, aunque está preocupado por ustedes, no le gusta demostrarlo, es solo que… trata de mantener a todos alejados… sé que no lo parece, pero es buen chico.

– Lo sé, el me ayudo a recuperar mi mochila con mis mascotas que los Diamond Dogs me robaron, si no fuera por él, no sé qué habría pasado. Dijo Fluttershy agradecida.

– Además fuimos nosotras quienes lo atacamos por error, quizás si tenga un poco de razón en estar molesto. Dijo Sunset.

– Ya olvídenlo chicas, solo no quiere involucrarlas en esto, pero ni eso lo va a salvar de que lo golpee por haberlas tratado mal. Dijo A.K. mientras tronaba sus puños y liberaba su aura agresiva.

– Por cierto, ¿Por qué la llamo Darring? Pregunto Starlight.

– Ah… si… eso… lo hace por molestarme, jejeje (le dije que no me llamara así) Dijo A.K. mientras pensaba y apretaba su puño fuertemente demostrando molestia, las chicas solo la miraban nerviosas.

– Aun así ¿ay algo que podamos hacer para ayudar? Volvió a preguntar Twilight.

– Escuchen, si de verdad quieren ayudarme, primero deben volverse más fuertes, como les dije, yo no sé de magia, pero mi mentora Zecora, ella sí que sabe, quizás pueda ayudarlas cuando ella regrese. Todas las chicas asintieron y decidieron volver a la fiesta. Sin embargo Wolf, se dirigió a la entrada de la escuela, solo envio un mensaje de texto a A.K. diciéndole que se marcharía.

– No has cambiado nada, no puedes ver a una chica linda en apuros, porque enseguida te conviertes en un príncipe azul y la salvas, jejeje, ¿Quién te crees que eres, Vegeta? Pensó para sí misma A.K.

La fiesta estaba por acabar, cuando de pronto Spot y Fido (dos de los miembros de los Diamond Dogs, el más grande y el más pequeño) entraron al gimnasio muy asustados cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La Subdirectora Luna se acerco a ellos preguntándoles que les pasaba, a lo que ellos contestaban gritando que los ayudaran, que su líder Rover se había convertido en un monstruo. Todos comenzaron a reír al escuchar esto, cuando de pronto a pesar del fuerte sonido en el que se encontraba la música, se escucho un fuerte rugido proveniente de afuera del gimnasio, todos callaron al oír esto, y se volvió a escuchar el rugido, pero no solo fue eso, algo colisiono contra el gimnasio, todos se espantaron y corrieron hacia el lado contrario, muchos tropezaron por el pánico, pero se volvían a levantar y corrían buscando protección, lo que estaba afuera volvió a colisionar contra la pared del gimnasio, agrietándola, al ver esto la directora Celestia abrió la puerta trasera para dejar escapar a sus alumnos, y a pesar del pánico que había, lograron salir uno tras otro, a excepción de A.K. quien ni se inmuto, las chicas notaron esto y trataron de regresar por ella para llevarla fuera.

– ¿Qué haces A.K., tenemos que salir de aquí? Exclamo Applejack mientras trataba de jalar a A.K.

– Váyanse ustedes chicas y pongan a salvo a sus compañeros, yo tratare de hacer tiempo para que todos escapen. Ordeno A.K.

– ¿Pero qué dices A.K.? ¿Acaso sabes que es lo que está allá afuera? Pregunto Sunset.

– ¡Solo váyanse! Grito A.K., de pronto Sweetie Belle salió de los baños, que se encontraban por la entrada.

– ¿Dónde están todos? Se pregunto, y al otro lado del gimnasio vio que estaba su hermana mayor Rarity haciéndole señas para que fuera con ella, de pronto, la pared se abrió, esa cosa logro entrar, levantando una cortina de polvo en el lugar, Sweetie trato de escapar, pero tropezó con los escombros que ahí se regaron, ella volteo para ver qué era lo que había roto la pared del gimnasio, y una vez se desvaneció la cortina de humo, las luces del lugar lograron iluminar algo que parecía ser un dinosaurio tan grande como el gimnasio, parecía hecho de piedra, tenía aspecto de un cocodrilo, pero con sus piernas más largas, además de unas filosas garras en sus patas delanteras, parecía poder andar tanto en 4 como en 2 patas. Sweetie miraba aterrada a aquella horrible criatura, la criatura la miro por lo que se acerco a ella dispuesta a devorarla, Rarity y las chicas trataron de salvarla, pero solo Rainbow fue lo suficientemente veloz para tratar de golpear a esa cosa, pero fue inútil, su golpe no le hizo daño, en cambio, ella se lastimo, la criatura se paro en 2 patas y mando a volar lejos con un golpe de su pata delantera a Rainbow, por suerte fue atrapada por Applejack quien por la fuerza del impacto fue lanzada hacia atrás. Rarity solo veía con impotencia tratando de llegar a donde estaba su hermanita, pero la distancia se le hacía demasiado, así que ella decidió activar su poder y crear un escudo de diamantes para impedir que esa cosa lastimara a Sweetie, pero lo destrozo fácilmente, Twilight trato de detenerlo con su telequinesis así como Pinkie con sus explosiones, pero todo era en vano, nada funcionaba contra esa cosa, Fluttershy estaba aterrada, no podía moverse, A.K. solo se mordía los labios muy preocupada. Esa cosa estaba por devorar a Sweetie Belle, cuando de pronto Wolf tomo a la niña entre sus brazos y la aparto de aquella cosa, Sweetie lo volteo a ver, pero poco después, se desmayo, Wolf le entrego a Rarity su hermanita, a lo que ella llorando la abrazo, y agradecía a Wolf.

– Te tardaste demasiado tonto. Regaño A.K. a Wolf.

– Lo siento, trate de detener esa cosa, pero me mando a volar con un golpe de su cola, es demasiado fuerte. Dijo Wolf, de pronto, las luces del lugar alumbraron a Wolf, lo que permitió admirar que estaba lleno de moretones y sangre, además de varias heridas y su ropa rasgada, esto asusto a las chicas, al parecer el ya se estaba enfrentando solo a esa terrible criatura.

– Supongo que ya no importa si saben quién soy en realidad, ya les conté demasiado chicas, espero que puedan guardar esto en secreto. Dijo A.K. mientras se quitaba su sombrero, gafas y capa, dejando descubierta su ropa de aventurera, y poniéndose un sombrero de arqueología, las chicas no lo podían creer, justo frente a ellas estaba la verdadera Darring Doo.

– Supongo que es hora de hacer nuestro trabajo, aun sin Zecora aquí. Expreso Darring.

– Preferiría que sacaras a esas chicas de aquí primero. Dijo Wolf.

– Lo siento, no hay manera de obligarlas, tendremos que protegerlas. Dijo Darring, Wolf solo asintió, ambos se lanzaron a enfrentar a aquella criatura, las chicas presenciaban una pelea impresionante, Darring Doo era muy ágil, además de ser muy buena usando su látigo, hacia tropezar al monstruo consigo mismo además de lograr evadir sus golpes, pero más impresionante aun era ver pelear a Wolf, sus golpes y patadas eran muy efectivas contra aquel monstruo, pues se veía como le hacía daño a este, juntos eran un gran equipo, era como si ya tuvieran experiencia enfrentando a monstruos colosales.

– Esto me recuerda la vez que enfrentamos a Ahuizothl en la pirámide de Kukulcan. Dijo Darring divertida.

– Lo sé, pero este tipo es más duro que ese simio perro. Dijo burlonamente Wolf, a pesar de que sus puños estaban sangrando debido al daño por golpear a ese lagarto de piedra. De pronto, Pinkie vio como una mesa estaba temblando, se acerco y levanto el mantel, encontrando a Fido y Spot.

– ¿Que hacen ustedes aquí, y donde está su líder Rover? Pregunto Pinkie, ambos señalaron hacia la criatura.

– Rover se convirtió en esa cosa. Dijo Fido mientras abrazaba a Spot muerto de miedo.

– ¿Pero que dicen? Pregunto Starlight.

– Si, una extraña bola de luz café se acerco a nosotros, y entro en el cuerpo de Rover, y fue cuando se transformo en esa cosa, si no fuera por el chico de negro, estaríamos muertos, el nos defendió, pero recibió un golpe por nuestra culpa, a pesar de lo que hicimos esta mañana, el nos salvo. Dijo Spot y ambos lloraron.

– Por favor, salven a Rover. Dijeron los Diamond Dogs restantes antes de levantarse y escapar por la puerta trasera.

Mientras tanto en el patio, Celestia y Luna subieron a todos los chicos a los autobuses escolares y se apoyaron de aquellos que supieran conducir para llevar a los alumnos a sus casas. De pronto vieron a Spot y Fido corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos, abordaron el último autobús, no sin antes decirles a Celestia y Luna que las chicas aun estaban en el Gimnasio y acerca de la criatura que invadió el lugar, ambas decidieron ir a rescatar a sus alumnas más queridas, no sin antes ordenar al conductor del autobús que se fuera.

La pelea entre Darring Doo, Wolf, y aquel dinosaurio continuaba, Wolf era el más lastimado, pues siempre que la criatura intentaba atacar a Darring o a las chicas, las protegía, aun así, seguía combatiendo, aquella criatura no era algo fácil de vencer.

– Oigan chicas, por lo que esos brabucones dijeron, algo poseyó el cuerpo de Rover. Dijo Starlight.

– Así es, pero no sabemos qué fue lo que lo poseyó. Contesto Sunset.

– Aun así, no es diferente a los enemigos que han enfrentado antes, todos habían sido poseídos por la magia. Dijo Starlight.

– ¡Exacto!, eso es. Grito Twilight. Lo que hizo que las demás chicas voltearan a verla.

– Derrotamos a todos nuestros enemigos con el ataque de Laser Arcoíris, lo que expulso esa magia de sus cuerpos, y no solo la magia, también los purifico, así como Sunset o Gloriosa, quizás, si usamos el ataque arcoíris contra ese monstruo, podamos liberar a Rover. Explico Twilight, las demás chicas la miraron con esperanza, quizás, podrían derrotar a ese monstruo, de pronto, Rainbow se acerco a Wolf y Darring.

– ¡Oigan! Creo que sabemos cómo derrotar a esa cosa, cuando les demos la señal aléjense de él. Grito Rainbow mientras regresaba con las chicas, quienes tenían sus instrumentos musicales con ellas.

– ¿Deberíamos confiar en estas chicas? Pregunto Wolf.

– No tenemos nada que perder ¿o sí? Dijo Darring. Ambas chicas comenzaron a tocar esa canción que cantaron cuando derrotaron a las Dazzlings.

– Oh Oh Oh Uoh, llevo la música en mí oh oh oh uoh. Se escuchaba cantar a las chicas en coro en compañía de sus instrumentos musicales. Darring y Wolf quedaron anonadados con lo que estaban viendo, no podían entender por qué habían decidido tocar en ese momento, aun así, decidieron confiar en ellas y seguir distrayendo a aquel monstruo.

– No me hace falta oír, mi nombre vitorear, no vine aquí buscando fama o algo más. Cantaba Twilight en solitario.

– La única cosa que, yo vine aquí a traer es música, es la música, la que está en tu corazón, ¡Escapare, si! Libre seré ya, no pensare ¡No! Déjalo ser ya, música en tu corazón, has que suene una canción que te haga despertar. Cantaban las chicas en coro, liberando así el poder de la Rainbowrizacion, pero siendo amplificada por las gemas que cada una portaba, desbloqueando así un nuevo poder que se podría decir es la cuarta fase de poder que consiguen.

– Así que ellas también tienen Power Ups. Dijo Wolf mientras esquivaba los ataques del monstruo y lo contra atacaba.

– Deja de distraerte, algo está por suceder, no debemos dejar que esta cosa se acerque a esas chicas, quizás ellas puedan derrotarlo. Exclamo Darring.

– No vas a hacerme sentir mal, no harás que yo vuelva a dudar de mi, amigas que conmigo están, no cantan por tener hoy fama aquí. Cantaba en solitario Sunset mientras las chicas la acompañaban con sus instrumentos.

– Tú tienes que saber, que va a pasar después, la bondad tiene música y va a estallar, tal vez podrás pelear, pero una voz habrá que alumbrara esta amistad. Cantaba Sunset y Twilight en dueto.

– Música hay dentro de ti, y sé que te hará feliz, siempre juntas, no habrá miedo, a la obscuridad, ven y canta esta canción, junto a todos es mejor, y la música hallara la amistad, veraz… Cantaban en coro las chicas mientras Sunset y Twilight liberaban con sus manos una onda con los colores del arcoíris que golpeo al monstruo y lo lanzo fura del gimnasio, Darring y Wolf miraban impresionados lo que ocurría.

– Música ay dentro de ti, y sé que te hará feliz, siempre juntas, no habrá miedo, a la obscuridad, ven y canta esta canción, junto a todos es mejor, y la música hallara la amistad, veraz… cantaban en coro las chicas, mientras de ellas se desprendía magia que se acumulaba en el cielo en forma de un orbe de luz blanca que tomo los colores del arcoíris, y exploto, dejando ver a un Alicornio formado por toda su energía, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, el Alicornio no era azul, sino que también poseía los colores del arcoíris, y desde su cuerno lanzo un rayo arcoíris que impacto de lleno a la criatura. Las chicas cayeron rendidas, pues ese ataque consumió toda su magia, lo que ocasiono que perdieran su transformación. Darring se acerco hacia las chicas tratando de ayudarlas, Wolf solo miraba desde lejos mientras sonreía, de pronto, la nube de polvo que ese ataque levanto, se disperso, dejando ver una grieta en la tierra que atravesaba el campo de futbol y más allá del terreno de la escuela, pero justo donde comenzaba esa grieta, se encontraba el cuerpo de Rover, aquel que había sido poseído por el orbe café. Wolf lo tomo y lo llevo hacia donde estaban los demás, quienes se estaban relajando, pues creían que la batalla había terminado, pero, de pronto, desde la oscuridad de la escuela, se podía ver como algo se acercaba a gran velocidad, nadie podía explicarlo, era aquella criatura la que se acercaba furiosa, pues en su cuerpo se podía ver que había sido seriamente lastimado, las chicas estaban aterrorizadas, lo que hicieron no sirvió de nada.

– Darring, ayuda a las chicas a salir de aquí, yo me encargare de hacer tiempo. Exclamo Wolf mientras tomaba una pose de guardia.

– ¿Estás loco, solo no podrás contra esa cosa? Es demasiado fuerte, no se parece en nada a lo que nos habíamos enfrentado antes, está a un nivel superior. Contesto Darring.

– ¡No importa, solo llévate a estas chicas de aquí! A pesar de que no lo derrotaron, es obvio que lograron dañarlo, si se hicieran más fuertes, quizás podrían derrotarlo, llévatelas, podrían ser nuestra única esperanza. Ordeno Wolf mientras se lanzaba al ataque, Darring trato de detenerlo, pero no lo logro, Wolf continuo peleando contra el monstruo, y las chicas al ver esto decidieron volver a transformarse con ayuda de sus gemas y ayudarlo, incluso Darring decidió atacar. Twilight trato de usar su telequinesis para detenerlo, cosa que logro con gran esfuerzo, Applejack y Rainbow aprovecharon para atracarlo en la cara, Applejack lo ataco con un puñetazo y Rainbow lo hizo con una Rainplosion Sónica mas el poder de la explosión de Pinkie, esto hizo que la criatura cayera al piso, las chicas creyendo que ahora si lo habían derrotado se reunieron para festejar, pero no notaron que el monstruo lanzo un ataque con su cola directo hacia esas chicas, pero justo antes de que ellas fueran golpeadas, Wolf se interpuso recibiendo de lleno todo el ataque, lo que ocasiono que fuera lanzado violentamente hasta el otro lado del gimnasio, impactándose en la pared, fracturando varios de sus huesos por la fuerza del golpe, formando una grieta alrededor de su cuerpo, y cayendo de forma violenta al piso, al ver eso, las chicas y Darring fueron hacia donde estaba el, Twilight se percato de que aquella criatura se incorporo nuevamente, por lo que decidió volver a detenerlo con su telequinesis.

– ¿Estás bien? Pregunto Darring sollozando a Wolf.

– Por eso no quería involucrar a estas chicas. Dijo Wolf mientras tosía y lanzaba un poco de sangre por la boca, intentando ponerse de pie, cosa que le fue difícil debido a las fracturas que tenia, por lo que fue ayudado por las otras chicas.

– ¿Acaso eres un tonto? Porque recibiste ese golpe, Rarity pudo haber creado un escudo y… Dijo Applejack, pero fue interrumpida.

– Y esa cosa lo habría destruido junto a tus amigas. Wolf volteo a mirar a las chicas y a Twilight que se sobre esforzaba para detener a esa criatura usando el poco poder que aun tenia, pero poco a poco se desgastaba, ya que aquella criatura podía moverse mas y mas poco a poco.

– No me queda de otra… tendré que usar "eso"… Dijo Wolf mientras limpiaba la sangre que escurría por su boca.

– ¿Eso? ¿Acaso te refieres a "eso"? Pregunto Darring preocupada.

– ¿Estás loco? Estas muy lastimado, ¡si usas eso acabaras peor de lo que estas! Replico Darring.

– No me importa, no dejare que nadie lastime a estas chicas o a ti… Dijo Wolf mientras se acercaba cojeando a donde estaba Twilight. La criatura se libero del poder de Twilight, pues ella quedo exhausta, y se preparo para atacar. Las chicas fueron corriendo hacia donde estaba Twilight, pues cayó de rodillas rendida al piso, todas se abrazaron, mientras Darring y Wolf se colocaban frente a ellas.

– En verdad que no has cambiado nada, no puedes ver a alguna chica linda en apuros porque enseguida quieres salvarla, por eso siempre eres tu el que termina lastimado. Dijo Darring burlonamente mientras lloraba.

– Lo sé… soy un grandísimo idiota, pero quizás, solo quizás, valga la pena salvar a estas chicas, además de ti. Dijo Wolf mientras cerraba los ojos y dibujaba una sonrisa confianzuda en su rostro.

– Si algo te pasa, te juro que jamás te lo perdonare. Dijo Darring cabizbaja. Poco después la bestia se puso en 4 patas y comenzó a correr con la intención de embestir, pero Wolf abrió sus ojos, lo que ocasiono que la criatura se paralizara, las chicas veían incrédulas esto, a pesar de lo lastimado que estaba, logro detener a ese monstruo con solo la mirada, así como había hecho con los Diamond Dogs, todas se sorprendieron, pues parecía "La Mirada" que usaba Fluttershy, de pronto Wolf comenzó a gritar, hasta que logro expulsar un aura de energía visible a su alrededor, parecía una ráfaga de aire que le rodeaba, de pronto desapareció de la mirada atónita de todas, solo para aparecer justo arriba de la cabeza de ese monstruo, propinándole un golpe que lo lanzo contra el piso, pero antes de que este lograra levantarse, fue golpeado con una patada descendente de vuelta en la cabeza, lo que ocasiono que se volviera a impactar contra el piso, pero esta vez, abriendo una grieta alrededor de su cabeza, Wolf retrocedió y adopto su postura de guardia, estiro su brazo derecho hacia atrás y hacia abajo a la altura de su cintura, y comenzó a abrir y cerrar sus dedos continuamente, en su brazo se lograba mirar como las venas comenzaban a saltar aun por encima de la piel, el siguió haciendo esto hasta que la criatura logro incorporarse, esta trato de envestir de nuevo, pero antes de que esta llegara a donde estaba Wolf, el dejo cerrada su mano en forma de puño, y volvió a desaparecer, solo para aparecer frente a aquel monstruo a la altura de su pecho.

– ¡Impacto! Grito Wolf impactando su puño contra el pecho de aquel lagarto gigante de roca, provocando así una onda de impacto tan poderosa que atravesó el cuerpo de aquel ser, dejando un agujero casi del tamaño de su pecho, la criatura salió volando hacia atrás, mientras poco a poco se desintegraba como si fuera polvo siendo barrido por el viento, Wolf lo había logrado, había derrotado a esa criatura, poco después, el aura de energía que lo rodeaba, desapareció, ocasionando que cayera violentamente al piso.

– Jejeje, lo logre, pude protegerlas. Dijo Wolf mientras poco a poco iba perdiendo el conocimiento, poco antes de quedar desmayado, alcanzo a ver a Darring y las demás chicas corriendo hacia él, Darring se arrodillo junto a Wolf y lo acomodo boca arriba recostando su cabeza sobre sus piernas.

– Perdón, no era mi intención hacerte llorar. Dijo Wolf antes de quedar inconsciente, pues lo último que vio fue a Darring Doo llorando y el cómo sus lagrimas caían sobre su rostro.


	4. Capitulo 3 - Mas Poder

**Capitulo 3.- "Mas Poder"**

Justo después del ataque del guardián de la tierra a Canterlot High. Wolf había perdido el conocimiento tras derrotarlo, Darring y las chicas trataron de auxiliarlo, de pronto, la directora Celestia y la subdirectora Luna entraron al gimnasio, con la intención de rescatar a las alumnas que aun estaba ahí, pero al ver a las chicas lastimadas, junto a aquel extraño, y ver que ya no había peligro alguno, decidieron llamar una ambulancia, y a la policía. Una vez llegaron, Wolf y las chicas fueron trasladadas al hospital para ser atendidas, en cuanto a Celestia y Luna, tuvieron que declarar ante la policía lo que ocurrió, por lo que decidieron dar la versión de una bomba, la cual se quedo como la versión oficial de los hechos. Mientras tanto, en el campo de Futbol de la escuela, justo en el sitio donde había quedado el rastro del "Rainbow Laser" de las chicas, de entre la tierra, salió un orbe café, el cual pertenecía al Guardián que habían acabado de derrotar, sin embargo, antes de que esta pudiera escapar, desde las sombras, brillaron un par de ojos amarillos, y se escucho una carcajada que hacia recordar a un anciano decrepito, aquel misterioso ser, comenzó a absorber desde su boca con gran fuerza, atrapando así al orbe, que no pudo escapar y termino por ser engullida por aquel ser, lanzando de nuevo una carcajada similar, mientras se alcanzaba a observar que su tamaño aumentaba un poco.

Era un hermoso día en Ponyville, ya ha pasado una semana desde el incidente con aquel lagarto monstruoso, los trabajos de reparación en el gimnasio de la escuela Canterlot High ya habían iniciado, afectando un poco las clases, ya que debido al fuerte ruido que ocasionaban las obras, decidieron suspender las clases hasta haber terminado las reparaciones. Mientras tanto, en el hospital, Wolf, quien se encontraba inconsciente en la cama de una de las habitaciones, lograba despertar, pero al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue a una Darring Doo muy enfadada mirándolo con furia mientras desprendía de ella un aura asesina y tronaba sus dedos como en señal de que lo golpearía.

– ¿Dónde estoy? Pregunto Wolf mientras trataba de sentarse en la cama, pero noto que uno de sus brazos estaba enyesado, y sus puños vendados, sin mencionar parte de su torso y piernas.

– Estas en el hospital. Contesto Darring más relajada.

– ¿Están ellas bien? Volvió a preguntar Wolf.

– Si, todos están bien, fuiste el único que termino tan herido, incluso el chico que fue poseído salió ileso. Dijo Darring mientras acariciaba su brazo con una de sus manos.

– Creo que subestime a esa cosa je, je, je, que bueno que nadie salió herido. Dijo Wolf, cuando de pronto Darring la dio una cachetada.

– ¿Y yo que, eh? ¿Qué crees que sentí al verte tan herido? Nunca antes habías terminado tan mal, ¿Qué crees que sintieron esas chicas al verte así? No quiero perder a mi único mejor amigo. Reprocho Darring mientras comenzaba a sollozar, pero trataba de no derramar lágrimas.

– Lo siento. Dijo Wolf apenado mientras ponía su mano izquierda sobre la cabeza de Darring y la acariciaba.

– Si vuelves a hacer algo así… te golpeare tan fuerte como pueda… Dijo Darring cabizbaja.

– Si. Contesto Wolf, quien volteo a ver el lugar en el que estaba, y se dio cuenta de que había varios ramos de flores, todas con tarjetas que tenían escrito "Recupérate Pronto" y "Gracias".

– Gracias por las flores, no sabía que me quisieras tanto. Dijo Wolf burlonamente.

– Yo no te las he traído, fueron esas chicas. Contesto Darring haciendo puchero.

– ¿Sabes? Tu hermanita es muy parecida a ti, incluso se ve que tiene grandes habilidades físicas. Dijo Wolf.

– ¿Te diste cuenta? Pregunto Darring mientras volteaba a mirarlo.

– Lo raro sería que ella no se diera cuenta ja, ja, ja. Dijo Wolf mientras reía.

– Tonto. Exclamo Darring sonrojada mientras golpeaba el brazo enyesado de Wolf, por lo que este grito de dolor, ambos rieron.

– De verdad que no puedo creer que ustedes dos no sean novios. Dijo una mujer de raza afroamericana muy hermosa, además de un cuerpo exuberante lleno de curvas por donde la vieran, llevaba puesto una gabardina negra que cubría casi todo su cuerpo, al igual que su cara, Wolf se sorprendió, pues no la había notado.

– ¡Zecora!, ¿desde hace cuanto estas aquí? Pregunto Wolf sorprendido y sonrojado.

– Desde que despertaste je, je, je. Rio Zecora, tanto Darring como Wolf parecían un par de tomates de lo sonrojados que estaban.

– Que bueno que ya estés aquí Zecora. Dijo Wolf.

– Si, llegue hace 3 días, y por lo que veo, fue un poco tarde, Darring me conto lo que sucedió, me apena no haber estado antes para ayudarles. Dijo Zecora.

– No te preocupes, pude derrotar a esa cosa, no debí subestimarla, quizás si solo hubiéramos sido Darring y yo, no me habría sido tan difícil, teniendo que proteger a tantas personas, vaya chicas tan tercas. Exclamo Wolf mientras miraba hacia el techo.

– Por lo que Darring me conto, puedo asegurar que se enfrentaron al Antiguo Guardián de la Tierra, pero temo decirte que aunque lograste derrotarlo, solo destruiste su cuerpo físico, en cambio, su alma, un orbe de luz café, aun esta libre. Explico Zecora, mientras Wolf abría de par en par sus ojos, incrédulo a lo que escuchaba.

– ¿Quieres decir que lo que hice no sirvió de nada? Exclamo Wolf molesto.

– Estos seres no son como los monstruos a los que nos hemos enfrentado antes, son espíritus, solo necesitan encontrar un recipiente del cual se puedan alimentar hasta lograr obtener un nuevo cuerpo propio. Explico Zecora.

– Ósea que… ¿esa cosa puede volver a aparecer? ¡Por un demonio, lo que faltaba! Dijo Wolf molesto.

– Así es, pero, al menos que encuentre otro recipiente, es inofensivo, por eso es importante sellarlos mientras están en su forma espiritual. Explico Zecora, Darring y Wolf se miraron preocupados, pues fue demasiado difícil derrotar al Guardián de la Tierra.

– Por eso debemos encontrar los 7 orbes y sellarlos nuevamente, antes de que consigan un nuevo recipiente y resuciten, ya se enfrentaron a uno, y aun ay 6 mas, cada uno guardián de un elemento natural, Tierra, Aire, Agua, Fuego, Luz, Obscuridad, y el más poderoso, Metal, si los 7 reviven, significara el fin del mundo como lo conocemos, la razón por la cual tarde tanto en venir, es porque estaba preparando unos recipientes especiales en los cuales podremos sellar definitivamente a esos seres. Dijo Zecora mientras sacaba entre sus ropas una especie de termos de cristal transparentes en forma de rombo del tamaño de un dedo.

– No quiero ni imaginarme como será volverme a enfrentar contra algo así. Dijo Wolf.

– Y menos en el estado en el que estas. Dijo Darring mientras miraba molesta a Wolf, el solo rio nerviosamente.

– No es necesario enfrentarlos, si los sellamos mientras son orbes, será mucho más fácil, debemos encontrarlos antes de que encuentren un recipiente. Explico Zecora.

– ¿Y cómo es que escogen a su recipiente? Pregunto Darring.

– Estos espíritus fueron creados de sentimientos negativos como el odio, la venganza, la ira o la tristeza, por lo que, ellos se sienten atraídos a personas que tengan sentimientos negativos muy fuertes. Explico Zecora.

– Ahora entiendo. Dijo Darring mientras llevaba su mano hacia su barbilla.

– ¿De qué hablas? Pregunto Wolf.

– Cuando hablamos con Rover, el chico poseído, menciono que tenía fuertes ganas de vengarse de ti, por lo que al encontrarse en la parte trasera de la escuela, ese orbe café se le acerco, y en su cabeza escucho una voz que le ofreció el poder para poder vengarse, por lo que el acepto con tal de llevar a cabo su venganza, y ese orbe entro a su cuerpo, justo en la parte donde tenemos el corazón, y fue cuando empezó a mutar, hasta convertirse en esa cosa. Termino de explicar Darring mientras que las venas en su frente comenzaban a resaltar, mostrando que estaba enfadada, Wolf solo se llevo su mano a su nuca y sonrío nerviosamente.

– Así es, esos espíritus aprovechan esos sentimientos para manipular a sus presas y convencerlas de que los dejen poseer sus cuerpos, por eso debemos encontrarlos lo más pronto posible. Dijo Zecora mientras se acercaba a los chicos.

– Sabes que cuentas con nosotros Zecora, te ayudaremos. Dijo Wolf mientras él y Darring asentían con la cabeza.

– Por suerte no estaremos solos en esto, esas chicas se ofrecieron a ayudarnos. Dijo Zecora alegremente.

– ¿Esas chicas? ¿No te referirás a la hermana de Darring y sus amigas, o si? Pregunto Wolf Molesto mientras miraba a Darring, quien solo suspiro y levanto ambas manos a la altura de su cabeza levantando los hombros.

– Descuida, entiendo que quieras proteger a esas chicas, después de todo así eres tú, no te gusta ver que alguien salga lastimado y no hayas podido hacer nada para protegerles, pero tenemos que admitir que la magia de esas chicas será muy útil, después de todo, lograron separar al recipiente de el guardián y ocasionarle un gran daño, solo necesitan volverse más fuertes, de eso nos encargaremos nosotros, las ayudaremos a mejorara sus habilidades, no solo físicas, sino mágicas. Wolf solo suspiro, y Darring sonrío.

– Si tú lo dices, está bien, te dije que te ayudaríamos. Dijo Wolf.

– Vamos, ¿o es que acaso no puedes confiar en esas chicas así como confías en nosotras? La mejor manera de protegerlas, es ayudándolas a que aprendan a defenderse por sí mismas, así como hiciste con Darring Doo. Dijo Zecora, lo que ocasiono que Wolf y Darring solo se sonrojaran y miraran a lados opuestos.

– Entonces está decidido, ayudaremos a esas chicas y evitaremos que los guardianes se liberen, pero también, necesitamos una cosa más. Dijo Zecora.

– ¿Qué cosa? Preguntaron Wolf y Darring mientras miraban a Zecora.

– Tenemos que encontrar a los portadores del Sol, La Luna, El Amor, y del Escudo, por desgracia esos guardianes no son el único mal que pudo haber sido liberado, si aquel que intento liberar a los guardianes hace 10 años atrás, también fue liberado, estaremos perdidos, pues es un peligro aun mayor que los mismos guardianes, y sin la ayuda de los portadores, no podremos enfrentarlo. Dijo Zecora en un tono más serio, Wolf y Darring solo la miraron preocupados, de pronto entro a la habitación la enfermera Redhearth, y al percatar que el paciente había despertado, procedió a llamar a un doctor y pedirle a las chicas que se encontraban con él, que se retiraran, pues tenían que hacerle una revisión de rutina.

– Regresaremos mañana Wolf. Dijo Darring mientras daba un leve golpe en el hombro de este, Zecora no se encontraba, de alguna manera desapareció justo antes de que la enfermera entrara a la habitación, Wolf se despidió, pero pudo notar que junto a las flores ahora había una botellita que contenía un liquido verdoso dentro con una nota, Wolf escondió la botella, tomando en cuenta que en los hospitales está prohibido introducir alimentos, solo se quedo con la nota, la cual decía: "Bébelo, te ayudara", estaba firmado solo con una Z.

Mientras tanto, en Sugar Cube Corner las chicas se encontraban reunidas charlando mientras disfrutaban de ricos postres.

– No lo sé chicas, siento que en verdad no pudimos hacer mucho contra ese monstruo, ¿de verdad somos tan débiles? Replico Sunset Shimmer deprimida.

– La verdad no quiero ni imaginar que habría pasado si Wolf y Darring no hubieran estado con nosotras cariño. Dijo Rarity lanzando un suspiro, todas suspiraron.

– Quizás Wolf tenía razón, quizás lo mejor sea mantenernos alejadas de todo esto. Dijo Fluttershy insegura.

– No podemos, todas vimos como termino Wolf después de la pelea, y aun sigue inconsciente en el hospital, ¿Qué pasara si algún otro monstruo decide atacarnos? Aun hay 6 mas allá afuera, y fue Wolf quien lo derroto con ese extraño poder. Dijo Rainbow Dash.

– No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados chicas, Rainbow Dash tiene razón terroncitos, ¿y si nos vuelen a atacar? Y el único que logro derrotarlo no está, debemos volvernos más fuertes. Dijo Applejack mientras golpeaba la mesa.

– Yo no quiero volver a ver que uno de mis amigos salga lastimado. Dijo Pinkie pie mientras lloraba y cubría su cara con sus manos. Fluttershy y Rarity, que estaban a su lado la abrazaron tratando de consolarla.

– Esto no es como nada que hayamos enfrentado antes chicas, "esas cosas" son demasiado poderosas, esta vez solo fue Wolf quien salió lastimado, la próxima vez, si nosotras que tenemos poderes, no hacemos algo para detenerlos, podríamos perder a muchos seres queridos. Dijo Twilight, todas la miraron con pesar y bajaron la mirada.

– Vamos chicas, no pueden dejar que esto las afecte tanto, se que pueden volverse más fuertes, Darring Doo lo dijo, esas gemas solo son amplificadores, la corona de la Princesa Twilight de Equestria no les dio magia, solo influyo en ustedes para que despertaran esa magia que estaba oculta dentro de cada una, y las gemas lo potenciaron, lo que quiere decir que pueden hacerse más poderosas. Dijo Starlight tratando de animar a las chicas.

–Tienes razón, un gran poder, conlleva a una gran responsabilidad, si nosotras no hacemos algo para proteger nuestro hogar, nadie lo hará. Dijo Twilight.

– ¡Lo he decidido chicas! Entrenare con Zecora para volverme más fuerte. Dijo Sunset mientras se levantaba de su asiento y apoyaba ambas manos sobre la mesa con decisión mientras miraba a las demás chicas.

– ¿Quién viene conmigo? Fluttershy y Pinkie fueron las primeras en levantarse para sorpresa de todas, mirando a Sunset y asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras Pinkie lucia emocionada, Fluttershy se veía aterrada, aun así, decidió afrontar la situación, después fue Rarity quien se levanto, seguida de Twilight y Starlight.

– Se que quizás yo no tenga poderes como ustedes, aun así, quiero poder ayudar, después de todo, Darring y Wolf son solo simples humanos como yo, sé que puedo volverme tan fuerte como ellos. Dijo Starlight, esto hizo que Rainbow y Applejack se pusieran de pie y sonrieran con seguridad.

– Solo espero que Wolf se recupere pronto, quiero que me enseñe a usar ese extraño poder que uso. Dijo Rainbow Dash mientras se emocionaba.

– No es un poder, lo que uso ese tonto se llama "Ki" o "Chi", es la energía natural que hay en todos los seres humanos, es solo que el logro dominarlo con años de entrenamiento, es un maniaco de las artes marciales después de todo. Dijo Darring burlándose mientras se acercaba a las chicas junto con Zecora. Todas la miraron decididas.

– Me alegra ver qué tristeza y dudas ya no hay, mas sin embargo en ustedes decisión se alcanza a mirar. Dijo Zecora mientras sonreía al mirar a las chicas.

– Y bueno, ¿quién viene con nosotras? Pregunto Darring mientras estiraba su mano hacia las chicas, quienes se acercaron y una a una y fueron colocando sus manos una sobre la otra, Darring al ver que todas aceptaron sonrió. – Hagámoslo entonces. Dijo Darring mientras todas levantaban sus manos al aire y gritaban ¡Sí!.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte, se encontraba la Ex Directora de Crystal Prep sentada en la banca del parque de la ciudad a lado de una fuente de agua, se notaba que no le había ido nada bien desde que fue destituida de su cargo, se veía desaliñada, con ojeras y arrugas, ropa sucia y rota además de una actitud que la hacía parecer como si estuviera loca, solo hablando entre dientes y reprochando lo que esas chicas de Canterlot High le habían hecho y como arruinaron su vida, lo que hacía que la gente solo al verla se mantuvieran alejadas.

– Esas malditas niñas, jamás se los perdonare, me las pagaran, ellas arruinaron mi vida, ahora yo arruinare la suya, me vengare, juro que me vengare… cueste lo que me cueste… me vengare. Decía para sí misma Abacus Cinch mientras se jalaba los pelos y formaba una mirada desquiciada, cuando de pronto, ella escucho una voz.

– ¿Buscas venganza? Si eso es lo que quieres, yo te puedo dar el poder necesario para vengarte. Dijo la extraña voz gutural, en cuanto Cinch escucho esto, lejos de asustarse, solo sonrió maniacamente de oreja a oreja. Al mismo tiempo, en el Hospital, una impresionada enfermera Redhearth con la boca abierta, veía como el chico que estaba completamente lastimado, se ponía de pie, y usando su misma fuerza lograba romper desde dentro el yeso que su brazo tenia, y comenzó a quitarse los vendajes, la enfermera solo lo miraba, pues el chico tenia buen cuerpo, además de que no podía creer que sus lesiones se curaran en tan poco tiempo.

– Sabe, no me molesta que me mire mientras me cambio, pero por lo general recibo dinero por algo así. Dijo Wolf pícaramente dirigiéndose a la enfermera, lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara y cubriera su cara con la tabla de informes que traía consigo.

– Yo… yo lo siento. Dijo Redhearth avergonzada dirigiéndose a la salida, pero no sin antes volver a dar una mirada a aquel chico desde la puerta.

– Si quieres, te puedo dar mi número. Dijo Wolf de manera burlona, lo que hizo que Redhearth se sonrojara aun mas y terminara por salir cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

– Supongo que eso es un no. Dijo Wolf mientras reía.

– Ya me siento mejor, supongo que es gracias a la poción que me dejo Zecora, esa mujer me sigue sorprendiendo. Dijo Wolf mientras terminaba de vestirse, tomo los regalos que le habían dejado, y se dispuso a marchar.

– Un maestro ¿Eh? Pensó Wolf para sí mientras se marchaba del lugar.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, un terreno baldío de Ponyville, se encontraban Darring y Zecora junto A Twilight y sus amigas, pues comenzarían con su entrenamiento para volverse más poderosas.

– Pues bien, ya que todos estamos aquí, será mejor que empecemos por ver el tipo de habilidades que tiene cada una, Twilight Sparkle, tu magia es la Telequinesis, por lo que tus aptitudes son mágicas, al igual que las de Sunset Shimmer, quien posee la telepatía, que son polos opuestos, el dominio de la materia y el dominio de la mente, en cuanto a Applejack y Rainbow Dash, quienes poseen la Fuerza y La Velocidad, también son polos opuestos, pero a diferencia de sus amigas, su poder es físico, en cuanto a Rarity, posee el poder de Crear, Fluttershy posee el poder de Dominar a la fauna, y Pinkie Pie posee el poder de controlar la energía bio-cinética. Explicaba Zecora mientras las demás chicas escuchaban atentas.

– Tenemos que encontrar hasta que limite se pueden manifestar sus poderes y que otras cosas pueden hacer, de eso se tratara este entrenamiento. Dijo Zecora.

– Y sin olvidarnos de que también recibirán entrenamiento físico, tienen que mejorar sus habilidades y capacidades físicas, no pueden depender siempre de sus poderes. Dijo Darring, todas suspiraron, pues no estaban muy acostumbradas a hacer esfuerzos físicos como el ejercicio, a excepción de Rainbow y Applejack, pero se resignaron a lo que les esperaba. De pronto Rainbow levanto su mano y la agito con emoción.

– ¿Y aprenderemos a usar esa cosa llamada Ki? Pregunto Rainbow eufórica.

– Je, je, je, lo sentimos chicas, pero nosotras no sabemos cómo usarlo. Dijo Darring mientras rascaba su nuca, de pronto, Starlight también levanto su mano.

– ¿Y qué es lo que hare yo? Después de todo no poseo ninguna clase de magia, quiero ser tan ágil como tu Darring, tan fuerte como Wolf, si ustedes que son personas normales lograron volverse tan poderosos, se que si me lo propongo yo también lo lograre. Dijo Starlight muy decidida, pero Zecora solo se rio, Starlight puso cara de confusión, pues no entendía por qué Zecora reía.

– Mi niña, tu también posees magia, solo que no la has despertado. Dijo Zecora sonriendo, Starlight la miro con incredulidad, Zecora saco algo de entre sus ropas, era el Amuleto Brújula, el cual aun irradiaba luz con fuerza.

– ¿Ven esto chicas? Este amuleto fue lo que ayudo a Black Wolf a encontrarlas, solo reacciona cuando esta cerca de fuentes de magia poderosas, y este brillo con fuerza cuando las 8 se reunieron. Explico Zecora, las chicas se avergonzaron, pues habían recordado que atacaron a Wolf por error aquel día.

– Pero, ¿Cómo? Yo no he sentido que tenga magia en mi interior. Decía Starlight con incredulidad, de pronto, Darring tomo a Starlight y la llevo lejos de las chicas, Zecora se acerco a ellas y las señalo con el amuleto, el amuleto irradiaba luz mediante parpadeos, entonces Darring volvió a acercar a Starlight con las demás, lo que provoco que el amuleto brillara con intensidad, Starlight quedo anonadada por lo que veía, al igual que las otras chicas.

– Y aunque no lo parezca, este amuleto aun no brilla con todo su potencial, lo que quiere decir que aun hay una chica más que posee una magia similar a ustedes ahí afuera. Explico Zecora. Las demás chicas solo se preguntaban quien podría ser.

– Creo que es hora de liberar ese poder que posees Starlight. Dijo Zecora.

– ¿Y cómo lo haremos? Pregunto Sunset Shimmer.

– Ahí es donde entras tu Sunset, y la chica que aun no conozco. Dijo Zecora.

– Por lo que ustedes dos solían ser "chicas malas" ¿no es así? Pregunto Zecora, a lo que Starlight y Sunset solo asintieron avergonzadas.

– Estoy segura que la tercera es como ustedes, alguien que solía ser mala, pero, que al conocerlas, cambio por completo. Las chicas se miraron entre sí tratando de averiguar quién podría ser, de pronto, Sunset se levanto sorpresivamente.

– ¡¿Trixie Lullamoon?! Grito Sunset sorprendida, las demás chicas también se sorprendieron, no esperaban que fuera Trixie, pero al reflexionarlo, llegaron a la conclusión de que lo más seguro es que si fuera ella, después de todo, tras lo ocurrido con "La Piedra de las Memorias", se volvió gran amiga de Sunset, y de las demás también.

– La próxima vez traigan a esa chica con ustedes, la necesitaremos. Ordeno Zecora gentilmente.

– ¿Aun recuerdan como Sunset despertó sus poderes? Pregunto Darring, a lo que las chicas explicaron que fue cuando se enfrentaron a las Dazzlings en la batalla de bandas, y al cantar el contra hechizo para derrotarlas, juntas, como amigas.

– Entonces, intentemos algo, Starlight, ¿quieres a tus amigas? Pregunto Zecora, a lo que Starlight asintió avergonzada.

– Si, ellas son lo más valioso que tengo desde que las conocí, no sé qué sería de mí si jamás las hubiera conocido, ellas me ayudaron a volver a creer en la amistad. Dijo Starlight mientras algunas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, las demás chicas la miraron enternecidas, y todas juntas la abrazaron, diciéndole a una sola voz, "nosotras también te queremos Starlight", acto seguido, las chicas comenzaron a brillar, obteniendo así su forma Pony, por lo que de pronto, Starlight también comenzó a brillar, comenzó a flotar, y se transformo así en su forma Pony. Las demás chicas veían felices el logro de su amiga. Starlight denotaba emoción en su rostro, al igual que las demás, poco a poco bajo al suelo hasta llegar a él, Starlight no lo podía creer, podía volar usando su propia magia, se elevo de nuevo al aire, a tal altura que estuvo a punto de chocar con una bandada de aves, y sin querer formo una especie de escudo a su alrededor para protegerse, lo que la impresiono aun mas, por suerte las aves lograron esquivarla, entonces al volver a querer bajar al suelo, deshizo su escudo, pero sin querer apunto su mano hacia un tronco seco que se encontraba en el lugar, liberando así una potente ráfaga mágica que pulverizo el árbol y dejo un hoyo muy profundo en el suelo, Starlight se avergonzó por lo que hizo, y decidió mejor bajar al piso, las demás chicas solo rieron, y todas decidieron volver a la normalidad.

– Así que tú posees una magia ofensiva muy poderosa, debes de ser algún tipo de prodigio. Dijo Zecora refiriéndose a Starlight.

– Es como el "Broly" o la "Kale" de este mundo. Dijo Darring divertida mientras señalaba a Starlight, las demás chicas no entendían a lo que se refería y la miraron extrañadas.

– ¿El súper saiyajin legendario? Pregunto Darring, las chicas solo se seguían preguntando a que se refería, Darring se llevo su palma a su frente dándose un leve golpe.

– ¿Acaso nadie vio caricaturas? Si Wolf estuviera aquí, el si me entendería. Dijo Darring mientras suspiraba avergonzada. Al escuchar esto, los ánimos de las chicas decayeron al recordar a Wolf, que aun seguía en el hospital, muy herido, y todo por protegerlas a ellas, pues no habían sido capaces de hacer mucho, sin mencionar que sentían que no lo habían tratado muy bien.

– Descuiden chicas, Black Wolf estará con nosotros pronto. Dijo Zecora tratando de animar a las chicas, todas la miraron y trataron de esbozar una leve sonrisa.

– Vamos, ¿no se supone que estaban entrenando? ¿O a caso fue tan duro que no pudieron ni aguantar el primer día? Dijo una voz conocida de manera burlona que se encontraba tras de Darring. Todas miraron hacia donde se encontraba el dueño de aquella voz, y al notar quien era, la cara de todas se ilumino, incluyendo Darring, Zecora solo sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos, pero Rarity y Fluttershy, al ver que se trataba de Wolf, se sonrojaron, de pronto, de una manera muy rápida y sorpresiva, Pinkie fue a abrazar a Wolf, lo que lo sorprendió muchísimo.

– Wolf, estas bien. Dijo Pinkie mientras y sollozaba sin soltar al chico.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Pregunto Wolf sorprendido mientras miraba hacia donde estaba Darring, pues sabía que esto la haría enojar y temía que lo volviera a golpear, pero al verla vio algo que no esperaba, Darring suspiro y le dio la espalda.

– Solo por esta vez. Dijo Darring obviamente conteniendo su molestia, al igual que Rarity y Fluttershy, quienes se veían un poco celosas, ya que Pinkie seguía abrazando a Wolf.

– Vamos pequeña, no es para tanto. Dijo Wolf de manera muy despreocupada tratando de apartar a Pinkie de él.

– Yo solo quiero ver felices a todos mis amigos, a mi no me guste ver sufrir a nadie, y tú también eres mi amigo, yo también quiero que seas feliz y estés bien. Explico Pinkie.

– Esta bien, entiendo, pero, sabes, estas mojando mi camisa. Dijo Wolf preocupado. Pinkie se dio cuenta, y decidió apartarse avergonzada, dejando ver en la camisa de Wolf una parte húmeda.

– Lo siento. Dijo Pinkie mientras secaba sus lágrimas y volvía a sonreír, pero justo cuando Wolf estaba limpiando su camisa, Pinkie le dio un beso en una de sus mejillas, lo que sorprendió a todos los presentes, de pronto todas las chicas se acercaron a él y lo abrazaron, felices por ver que estaba bien.

– ¿Y cómo te recuperaste tan rápido? Pregunto Darring.

– Fue gracias a la pócima de Zecora, que por cierto, estaba muy amarga y sabia horrible. Dijo Wolf mientras ponía rostro de disgusto.

– La mejor medicina, es aquella que sabe amarga, además, fue un pequeño precio con tal de recuperarte, ¿verdad? Dijo Zecora burlonamente. Wolf solo rio.

– ¿Ya fue suficiente, no crees? Tu… ¡Maldito Lolicon! Grito Darring haciendo que las demás chicas se apartaran de Wolf atemorizadas, y de pronto el peor temor de Wolf se hizo realidad, Darring lo golpeo tan fuerte que termino con la cara enterrada en el suelo. Las demás chicas miraban sorprendidas esto, pues de alguna manera les parecía gracioso, Zecora solo miraba divertida.

– Oye, apenas salí del hospital, ¿no podías ser menos ruda? Pregunto Wolf con la cara aun en el suelo.

– Es que me desesperas. Dijo Darring mientras se volvía a cruzar de brazos y darle la espalda a Wolf. De pronto Fluttershy se acerco para sacar a Wolf, a lo que Rarity y Pinkie decidieron ayudar. Poco después, Wolf se sacudía la tierra de su cabello ya con la cara desenterrada.

– ¿De verdad que no son novios? Dijo Starlight burlonamente, a lo que Darring solo refunfuño mientras que piso a Wolf enterrando su cabeza aun mas en el piso, lo que ocasiono reacciones varias en las chicas.

– Está bien de juegos chicas, es hora de comenzar a entrenar, después de todo, los maestros ya estamos todos reunidos. Explico Zecora, a lo que las chicas se emocionaron al saber que Wolf también las entrenaría.

– Escuchen bien, mi entrenamiento no será nada fácil, así que no me hagan perder el tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? Dijo Wolf de manera seria, todas las chicas asintieron.

– Si acepte hacer esto es porque no quiero que me vuelvan a estorbar. Dijo Wolf mientras las chicas asintieron aun más decididas.


	5. Capitulo 4 - Tormenta

**Capitulo 4.- "Tormenta"**

Era de noche, cuando de pronto comenzó a caer una terrible tormenta como nunca antes se había visto en Ponyville, en el cielo se formo una extraña nube con forma de víbora, de la cual caía tan terrible tormenta, poco a poco la tormenta cubrió a todo el lugar, pero una vez llego sobre el colegio Canterlot High, una extraña sombra negra, como la de una serpiente, pero muy larga y grande, aproximadamente unos 50 metros de largo y unos 2 metros de grosor, salió de aquella nube, y cayó sobre la escuela, el impacto ocasiono que la fachada se agrietara, pero, ese extraño ser, comenzó a destruir todo el colegio, mientras que la tormenta continuaba. Al día siguiente, la tormenta había parado, pero no tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de lo sucedido, pues al llegar los trabajadores de la empresa que estaba a cargo de la reconstrucción de su gimnasio, encontraron todo el lugar destruido, solo había ruinas, además de que quedo una especie de grieta en el suelo, como si algo muy grande y pesado se hubiera arrastrado por la tierra húmeda, mientras que en las noticias no se hablo más que de la extraña tormenta de la noche anterior, y el extraño fenómeno que se dio en las nubes con forma de víbora.

Un poco más tarde, las chicas se reunieron en el lugar donde entrenan, al llegar ahí, notaron que tanto Darring como Zecora y Wolf ya se encontraban en el sitio, charlando seriamente, las chicas los saludaron, a lo que Zecora y Darring contestaron saludando también, en cuanto a Wolf, solo sonrió y asintió la cabeza, lo que hizo feliz a Pinkie, pues era la primera sonrisa sincera que veía en su nuevo amigo.

– Chicas, lamento decirles que tenemos una mala noticia. Dijo Darring mientras las chicas la miraban preocupadas.

– Su escuela… fue destruida… Dijo Wolf, las chicas quedaron perplejas ante tal declaración.

– Oye, ¿no pudiste tener más tacto? Dijo Darring mientras golpeaba a Wolf en la cabeza.

– Pero, ¿Cómo paso? Pregunto Fluttershy.

– Esa es la verdadera mala noticia, tanto la tormenta de anoche, como la extraña nube que se formo en el cielo, así como la destrucción de su escuela, fueron causadas por el guardián del agua. Explico Zecora, a lo que las chicas se sorprendieron aun más al escuchar esto.

– Esto no es justo, apenas llevamos un día de entrenamiento, ¿y ya apareció otra de esas cosas? Dijo quejándose Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y Rarity estaban asustadas, y Pinkie las abrazo a ambas, pues no quería tener que volver a pasar por lo mismo, Applejack y Rainbow apretaron sus puños y dientes en señal de disgusto, Twilight y Sunset se miraron preocupadas, pero en cambio, Starlight, no se dejo acongojar con la noticia.

– No debemos tener miedo chicas, nosotras tomamos una decisión, esta vez no será igual, porque no estamos solas, tenemos a Wolf y Darring con nosotras, además de Zecora, e incluso ahora logre despertar mi poder, se que esta vez podremos ayudar a vencerlo. Dijo Starlight logrando levantar la moral de sus amigas.

– Me gusta como hablas niña. Dijo Wolf mientras sonreía, Darring también se veía feliz, las chicas dejaron escapar ese miedo, y todas se miraron entre si y asintieron con la cabeza, decididas a pelear.

– Además, les prometo que las protegeré, jamás dejare que nadie les haga daño. Dijo Wolf mientras les daba la espalda a las chicas, lo que ocasiono que todas se sonrojaran, a excepción de Darring, quien obviamente se veía molesta.

– Aun así, necesitamos encontrar a los portadores. Dijo Zecora.

– ¿Y quién son esos "portadores" de los que tanto hablas? Pregunto Twilight con curiosidad.

– Hace 10 años, así como ustedes ahora, también pertenecía a un grupo de personas excepcionales, con poderes mágicos, mis antiguos camaradas, todos poseíamos magia como ustedes. Dijo Zecora mientras en su rostro se formaba una cara melancólica.

– Nosotros también nos enfrentamos a peligros mágicos y monstruos, pasamos nuestra juventud tratando de encerrar esa antigua magia, y lo logramos, hasta que… Decía Zecora mientras su cara mostraba tristeza en ella, las chicas se sentaron a su alrededor para escucharla con atención.

– Uno de nosotros, fue corrompido por el poder, "El Portador de la Sombra", su obsesión por volverse el ser más poderoso, lo hizo cambiar, de ser uno de nuestros amigos, además de ser el más poderoso de nosotros, paso a ser nuestro peor enemigo, robo la magia que habíamos sellado, incluso trato de robar la magia de nosotros, sus amigos, y trato de liberar a "Los Antiguos Guardianes" para controlar su poder, y así dominar a todo el mundo. Contaba Zecora, todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que escucharon, incluso Wolf y Darring, pues era la primera vez que lo escuchaban también, Zecora dejo salir una cuantas lagrimas, las cuales limpio de inmediato, Wolf se acerco a ella y le tomo el hombro, Darring la abrazo.

– No se preocupen chicos, fue aun más doloroso en su momento, pero eso ya quedo atrás, lo peor, fue cuando tuvimos que sellarlo en lo más profundo de las ruinas de una antigua ciudad oculta bajo tierra en lo que ahora es "El Bosque Everfree". Las chicas estaban aun más sorprendidas con todo lo que escuchaban.

– Entonces… El lugar donde encontramos las 7 gemas, ¿es donde ustedes sellaron al Portador de la Sombra? Pregunto Sunset.

– No exactamente, esas gemas, fueron usadas para potenciar toda la magia que conseguimos reunir en todas nuestras batallas, y usarlas para mantener los sellos que mantenían encerrados a los Antiguos Guardianes, pues esa piedra de la cual retiraron las gemas, la pusimos para bloquear la entrada a esas ruinas, y así evitar que alguien más intentara liberar a esas criaturas, y al portador de la sombra. Explico Zecora.

– Pero, ¿Por qué no han aparecido los otros portadores? Pregunto Applejack.

– Porque, cuando nosotros creamos ese sello, los demás portadores, usaron su propia magia para aumentar el poder del sello, y decidieron bloquear sus recuerdos, para que todo lo que paso fuera olvidado, solo yo mantuve los recuerdos, como un plan de emergencia en caso de que algo mas ocurriera, y me tuve que ir lejos, para que nadie me encontrara y obtuviera tan preciada información. Mientras que mis camaradas, se quedaron aquí, viviendo vidas normales. También trate de llevar una vida tranquila, pero entonces, por asares del destino, conocí a Wolf y a Darring, quienes eran un par de aventureros jóvenes, con un gran potencial, juntos vivimos cientos de aventuras, pero unos meses atrás, tuve una pesadilla, en la cual me volvía a encontrar con el Portador de la Sombra, y lograba ver que el sello se había roto, y detrás suyo, se encontraban los 7 "Guardianes Antiguos", y tras de sí, solo había caos y destrucción, fue entonces que decidí enviar aquí a Darring y Wolf para que investigaran un poco lo que había pasado, y para mi sorpresa, el sello había sido roto, y ahora, estamos pasando por esto, llegue a pensar que solo con nosotros 3 no sería suficiente para detener el Apocalipsis que se avecinaba, pero entonces, las conocimos a ustedes, y me di cuenta que el destino también estaba jugando sus propias cartas. Explico Zecora mientras sonreía.

– Entonces te ayudaremos a buscar a tus antiguos amigos. Dijo Pinkie emocionada, las demás chicas se levantaron y apoyaron la decisión de Pinkie.

– Mientras más seamos, más fácil será superar el peligro. Dijo Rainbow.

– ¡Idea! ¿tienes alguna foto de ellos para que podamos reconocerlos? Si son de aquí, lo más seguro es que los conozcamos Cariño. Dijo Rarity.

– ¿Y cómo haremos para que recuperen sus recuerdos? Pregunto Fluttershy.

– De eso me encargo yo, sus recuerdos fueron bloqueados por una de mis pociones, por lo que tengo la poción indicada para anularlo. Explico Zecora, mientras que de su túnica sacaba una foto que le entrego a Twilight, pero en cuanto vieron a las personas de la foto, quedaron sorprendidas, pues no esperaban que de verdad conocieran a los Portadores.

– ¡Mi hermano! ¡Y Cadence! Grito Twilight con sorpresa.

– ¡También está la Directora Celestia y la Subdirectora Luna! Exclamo Rarity, la única diferencia es que en esa foto todos se veían más jóvenes.

– Así que así son las cosas, esto no puede ser una simple coincidencia. Dijo Zecora para sí misma mientras veía a las chicas.

– De verdad que no puedo creerlo chicas. Dijo Twilight algo preocupada, pues dos de las personas a las que más amaba, terminarían siendo involucradas en esto también, no quería ni pensar que pasaría si alguno de ellos fuera lastimado también, pero antes de que dijera algo, el tono de llamadas del celular de Sunset timbro, a lo que ella miro quien era, y al ver la pantalla de su celular, vio que era una llamada de Trixie, por lo que contesto.

– ¡Sunset, ayúdame por favor! Grito llorando Trixie.

– ¿Qué pasa, estas bien, porque gritas? Pregunto Sunset, en eso, todos notaron que a la lejanía se volvía a formar una nube en forma de serpiente en el cielo de la cual caía una fuerte tormenta.

– Ayúdame Sunset, vine a la ciudad a hacer una función de magia… pero… entonces… Dijo Trixie entre sollozos.

– Cálmate, dime qué pasa. Dijo Sunset mientras también veía ese extraño fenómeno natural que provenía de la ciudad.

– Una víbora gigante, empezó a destruir todo, y se comió a personas, y yo solo corrí, y me escondí en el centro comercial, pero esa cosa me siguió, y está aquí, no sé cuanto tarde en encontrarme, ayúdame por favor Sunset. Alcanzó a decir Trixie mientras lloraba, pero, la llamada se corto.

– Deprisa, envíame una foto de cómo es ella. Dijo Wolf mientras abordaba su motocicleta, a lo que Sunset le envio la foto.

– Así que esta es la chica, también es muy linda, creo que valdrá la pena ir a rescatarla. Dijo Wolf mientras observaba la foto que había recibido, pero justo cuando pondría en marcha su moto, fue tomado de su oreja por Darring.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas tú solo? Yo iré contigo. Dijo Darring mientras subía a la moto.

– Nos adelantaremos para buscar a su amiga, y haremos tiempo para que puedan llegar, debemos trabajar juntos para acabar con esa cosa. Dijo Darring, Wolf encendió el motor y se puso en marcha con dirección al centro comercial de la ciudad.

– Esperen chicas, nenas, ¿y cómo llegaremos nosotras hasta allá? Pregunto Rarity.

– Pues muy fácil tontita, iremos en el autobús de la banda. Dijo Pinkie Pie.

– ¿Y quién conducirá eh? Ninguna de nosotras sabemos conducir el autobús. Pregunto Applejack.

– Por suerte para ustedes, yo sé conducir cualquier tipo de vehículo. Dijo Zecora.

– Que conveniente. Dijo Starlight, todas rieron, y decidieron ir al lugar donde estaba guardado su autobús.

Poco después, Darring y Wolf llegaron a la ciudad, pero se dieron cuenta que debido a la fuerte tormenta, las calles comenzaban a inundarse, por lo que decidieron bajarse de la moto, más adelante, el agua llegaba hasta un nivel d metros sobre el suelo, por lo que decidieron dirigirse hacia el centro comercial corriendo por encima de los techos de las casas y edificios, poco después lograron llegar, el centro comercial era un lugar muy extenso con un piso de altura, el problema era que la planta baja estaba completamente inundada, por lo que entraron al lugar por el techo, ya una vez adentro, comenzaron a buscar a Trixie.

– Tenemos que parar a ese monstruo cuanto antes, o esta ciudad quedara inundada. Dijo Darring.

– Esto es gracioso ¿no crees? Parece una escena de videojuegos del tipo apocalíptico. Dijo Wolf bromeando.

– Tú y tus gustos. Dijo Darring mientras reía, de pronto Wolf coloco su mano frente al pecho de Darring y le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio, por lo que la tomo y la oculto con él dentro de un local comercial del primer piso donde estaban, con una mano tapo su boca mientras la abrazaba desde detrás, mientras que en la planta baja que estaba inundada, se logro ver varias jorobas que sobresalían del agua, era el guardián del que rondaba por ahí en búsqueda de sus presas, poco a poco se alejo, Wolf suspiro, ya que evitaron confrontarla por ahora, pero Darring tenía la cara sonrojada, por lo que Wolf decidió quitar su mano de la boca de ella.

– Lo siento, es que esa cosa estuvo a casi nada de tomarnos por sorpresa. Dijo Wolf, Darring seguía avergonzada, pero comenzó a enfadarse.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir tocándome? Pregunto Darring muy molesta, por lo que Wolf se dio cuenta de la manera en que la estaba abrazando, pero, lo peor, es que con la mano que la abrazaba la había colocado sobre uno de los pechos de Darring, al percatarse de eso, Wolf la soltó de inmediato.

– ¡Yo!… ¡Lo siento! Exclamo Wolf apenado, pero Darring le dio una cachetada que lo mando hacia atrás golpeando con unos escritorios que estaban ahí, lo que ocasiono un fuerte ruido.

– Deberías agradecer que te salió barato el tocarme. Dijo Darring aun avergonzada, mientras miraba su pecho y le daba la espalda a Wolf, de pronto, se escucho un fuerte sonido de agua corriente que se dirigía al lugar en que estaban ellos.

– Esa cosa nos escucho. Dijo Wolf mientras se levantaba, Darring comenzó a preocuparse, entonces ambos salieron corriendo de ahí y se dirigieron a otro lado, solo se escuchaba como algo salía del agua y entraba a aquel lugar donde se escondieron destrozando el lugar. Wolf y Darring volvieron a ocultarse en otro local.

– Al parecer esa cosa es muy sensible al sonido. Dijo Wolf.

– Sera difícil encontrar a esa chica, este lugar es muy grande. Dijo Darring.

– Lo sé, pero no podemos abandonarla así como así, además, es una chica linda. Dijo Wolf bromeando.

– Si vuelves a decir algo así, te juro que te lanzare al agua y dejare que esa cosa te coma. Dijo Darring molesta, Wolf hizo un ademan con ambas manos en señal de que lo sentía, de pronto, ambos escucharon un leve sollozo, venía desde más adentro, ambos se miraron y decidieron ir a ver de quien se trataba, ya que aun si no era la chica, tenían que salvarlo, poco a poco se fueron adentrando mas en el lugar, hasta que llegaron a una tienda de ropa interior de mujer, del cual provenía el llanto, buscaron hasta dar con una chica de pelo blanco y ropa azul, era Trixie, que de alguna manera había logrado sobrevivir, ambos la vieron aliviados y se acercaron a ella.

– Eres Trixie, ¿verdad? Pregunto Darring amablemente, al verlos, la chica corrió a abrazarla llorando.

– Ayúdenme por favor, sáquenme de aquí, no quiero que esa cosa me coma. Dijo Trixie sollozando en voz baja mientras los miraba con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

– Descuida, nosotros te ayudaremos, también somos amigos de Sunset. Dijo Wolf, al escuchar esto Trixie, sus ojos brillaron y comenzó a dejar de llorar.

– Tenemos que salir lo más pronto posible de aquí, este lugar no es muy propicio para mí, no puedo pelear aquí, lo mejor será atraer a esa cosa afuera. Dijo Wolf preocupado.

– ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Toda la ciudad está inundada, será difícil atraer a esa cosa hasta donde no esté inundado. Dijo Darring, Trixie solo los veía charlar mientras tomaba a Darring por uno de sus brazos y caminaban discretamente por el lugar buscando una salida, pues no podían volver por donde entraron, ya que esa cosa derrumbo parte del edificio cuando estuvo por atraparlos, y había bloqueado el camino con escombros, por lo que decidieron buscar alguna otra salida, y no enfrentar al Guardián hasta que no rescataran a Trixie, ellos sabían muy bien que solos no podrían contra esas cosa, por lo que esperarían a Zecora y las chicas.

– Tenemos que ser muy cautelosos, cuiden por donde pisan, no debemos hacer ruido. Dijo Wolf en voz baja.

– Esa cosa es demasiado grande, comía personas de un solo bocado. Dijo Trixie. Ambos la miraron preocupados.

– Descuida pequeña, te sacaremos de aquí, te lo prometemos. Dijo Darring, y siguieron caminando, cuando de pronto algo comenzó a emerger del agua, era el Guardián, una víbora de escamas negras muy gruesas, con púas en la cabeza y su hocico lleno de afilados dientes. Los tres se ocultaron, esperando evadir esa cosa una vez más, pero el terror se apodero de Trixie, por lo que decidió salir corriendo del lugar, El Guardián la vio y fue tras ella dispuesta a devorarla, Trixie tropezó y cayó, por lo que la víbora comenzó a subir por el pasillo del primer piso, acercándose a Trixie, ella solo volteo quedando sentada en el piso, viendo como esa cosa abría su boca de par en par, era tan grande que podría comer fácilmente un elefante, Trixie quedo impactada, pensando que moriría, viendo esos horribles colmillos, y justo cuando se lanzo para devorar a la chica, Wolf tomo a la víbora de los colmillos más largos que sobresalían en la mandíbula superior, y atasco sus pies entre los colmillos inferiores. Deteniendo así al monstruo.

– ¡Darring, sácala de aquí! Grito Wolf con gran esfuerzo, pues esa cosa pretendía cerrar su boca para devorarlo, lo que provocaba que Wolf poco a poco fuera cediendo a la fuerza brutal de aquel ser, Darring tomo a Trixie, saco su látigo, y decidió atar a Trixie con el de la cintura.

– Perdóname chica. Dijo Darring tomando a Trixie y lanzándola hacia el otro pasillo para que así ella escapara, Trixie llego al otro lado cayendo pesadamente.

– ¡Vete de aquí! Grito Darring, por lo que Trixie se incorporo y salió corriendo, mientras tanto Wolf estaba cediendo más y más, hasta el punto en que algunos colmillos comenzaban a enterrarse en su piel.

– Dije que no volvería a subestimarlos. Dijo Wolf para sí, lanzando un grito, liberando asi su Ki, lo que permitió que volviera a abrir la boca de ese ser, pero el monstruo no se quedo tranquilo, levanto su cabeza, y comenzó a sacudirla, intentando que la soltara, logrando lanzar a Wolf hacia una pared del otro lado por donde Trixie escapo, el agua comenzaba a inundar mas el lugar, de pronto la víbora volvió a lanzarse contra Wolf antes de que este se lograra incorporar, pero fue tomado por el látigo de Darring, lo que le ayudo a esquivar aquella envestida, haciendo que la bestia se impactara contra la pared, derrumbando así las paredes y el techo sobre aquella cosa.

– Se supone que debiste escapar con esa chica. Dijo Wolf mientras era ayudado por Darring a levantarse.

– Sabes que jamás te dejare, aun si eres un sucio pervertido, eres mi amigo. Dijo Darring.

– Incluso si… te "toco". Dijo Wolf burlonamente, pero Darring puso una cara de enfado.

– No me tientes a lanzarte hacia la boca de ese monstruo. Dijo Darring.

– Aprovechemos para escapar, Trixie no debe de estar lejos. Opino Darring, Wolf asintió, y ambos se fueron corriendo de ahí, el problema es que el agua ya estaba inundado la primera planta del edificio, por lo que hacían ruido, dirigiéndose al lugar por donde Trixie había ido, poco después lograron alcanzarla, la pobre chica estaba aterrada, llorando aun, pero al verlos, volvió a abrazarlos, pues creía que habrían muerto.

– Pensé que moriría, lo siento. Dijo Trixie llorando.

– Descuida, todo está bien, no moriremos tan fácilmente. Dijo Wolf esperando animar a aquella chica, pero por suerte para ellos, estaban en el vitral de la entrada de aquel centro comercial, lo que quería decir que podrían salir de ahí, Wolf se acerco a aquel vitral para darse cuenta de que podrían escapar saltando por encima de casas y edificios tal y como hicieron para llegar, los tres suspiraron de alivio, pues podrían salir de ese lugar, cando de pronto, apareció de nuevo aquella enorme víbora negra, rompiendo el suelo para llegar a ellos, esa cosa vio a Darring y a Trixie, por lo que se lanzo para devorarlas, Darring abrazo a Trixie y se aventó con ella para esquivar el ataque, pero antes de que la víbora pudiera volver a atacar, fue atacada por Wolf con su Ki liberado, lo que ocasiono que su cabeza fuera lanzada bruscamente, lo que ocasiono que rompiera mas el suelo, comenzando a derrumbar aquel lugar, Wolf tomo a Darring y a Trixie por la cintura en cada uno de sus brazos, y decidió saltar por el ventanal para salir hacia los edificios por los cuales podrían escapar, pero ese monstruo logro incorporarse, y se lanzo con el hocico abierto para devorar a los tres mientras Wolf saltaba, Wolf solo volteo hacia atrás viendo la enorme boca abierta de esa cosa llena de colmillos, pensando en que quizás no podría escapar de eso, el tiempo para él se alentó, por lo que decidió lanzar al menos a Darring y a Trixie para que ellas escaparan, pero antes de que lo hiciera, vio como un camión azul, con varios dibujos además de arcoíris y notas musicales, entraba por el ventanal y se estrellaba dentro del hocico de esa cosa, haciendo que esta se atragantara, Wolf salió por el hueco que hizo aquel camión, y una vez fuera, logro ver a las chicas en el tejado de una de las casas, por lo que volvió a saltar usando como trampolín una de las mamparas, logrando llegar así con las chicas, salvando a Darring y a Trixie junto con él, soltándolas en aquel techo, para levantarse y ver a las chicas, pero se percato que ellas tenían una mirada muy triste, y no sabía el por qué.

Unos momentos antes, las chicas habían llegado a las afueras de la ciudad, dándose cuenta de que estaba inundado, lo que les impediría seguir avanzando, pero entonces tuvieron una idea, Twilight utilizo su telequinesis para levantar el camión, y Rarity creó un escudo de diamante que funcionara como base para elevar el camión en el aire, y entre Twilight y Rarity levitaron el camión, hasta encontrar la azotea de algún edificio cercano al centro comercial donde estacionarse, y una vez que lo encontraron, decidieron bajar, una vez bajaron del camión, lograron ver que en el ventanal del centro comercial se veía a Wolf con Darring y Trixie, pero antes de que el lograra saltar fuera del lugar, estuvo a punto de ser devorado, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces, Twilight llevo sus poderes al límite y lanzo su camión justo dentro de la boca de aquella enorme víbora, permitiendo así, escapara a Wolf.

– ¿Que es lo que pasa chicas? Pregunto Darring al ver a las chicas tristes, Zecora se acerco a ella y les explico lo que ese camión significaba para ellas.

– Gracias por salvarme chicas. Dijo Trixie a Wolf, además de besarlo en una de sus mejillas como agradecimiento, cosa que tomo a Wolf por sorpresa, pero, al parecer, nadie más se dio cuenta de ello, Trixie solo lo miraba.

– Miren quien está aquí, su amiga, lograron ayudarme a salvarla. Dijo Wolf mientras acercaba a Trixie con sus amigas, quien al ver a Sunset, se alegro mucho y se lanzo a abrazarla, Sunset y las demás chicas también se alegraron al ver que su amiga estaba a salvo.

– Que bueno que estas bien Trixie. Dijo Sunset.

– Pensé que moriría, no sé que habría sido de Trixie si ellos no me hubieran salvado. Dijo ella refiriéndose a Wolf y a Darring, quienes solo veían la tierna escena, pues todas las chicas abrazaron a Trixie, pero todo esto fue interrumpido ya que el monstruo logro sacar el camión de su boca y lo lanzo justo donde ellos se encontraban, siendo detenidos por un escudo de diamante de Rarity, apoyado con la fuerza sobrehumana de Applejack, lo que ocasiono que el camión, cayera destrozado al agua, todas miraron a aquel ser, al igual que ese ser miro a las chicas, pero al ver quiénes eran, la criatura comenzó a volverse loca, la tormenta empeoro, y esa cosa comenzó a volverse mas y mas grande, se notaba la furia que poseía, al notar esto, Zecora ordeno a las chicas alejarse de ahí, pues el monstruo ahora mas enorme, estrello su cabeza contra el edificio en el que estaban, Fluttershy y Rainbow, que pueden volar, ayudaron a Pinkie y a Rarity, Twilight uso su telequinesis para sostener a Zecora, Sunset y Applejack, mientras que Starlight ayudo a Trixie, Wolf y Darring saltaron hacia otro lado evitando así la desgracia, todos fueron hacia otro tejado para bajar, Twilight se observaba agotada, pues no estaba acostumbrada a usar de esa manera su poder, la víbora se sumergió bajo el agua, mientras que la tormenta se volvió más intensa, hasta el punto de convertirse en un ciclón, no solo había vendavales, incluso había truenos y relámpagos que formaban poderosos rayos que impactaban sobre los pararrayos de los edificios. Rarity decidió crear un domo de diamante para proteger a sus amigas, y Starlight decidió apoyarla creando un escudo de magia alrededor para mejorar la defensa.

– ¿Que fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué esa cosa se volvió loca? Pregunto Sunset, Twilight estaba recostada sobre el regazo de Darring agotada, mientras que todos se reunieron a su alrededor, de pronto Zecora saco una pócima de entre sus ropas, y se la dio a Twilight.

– Puedo sentirlo chicas, el odio que ese monstruo tiene, es algo aterrador. Dijo Fluttershy temerosa.

– ¿Pero qué fue lo que hizo que se pusiera así? Pregunto Applejack.

– Me temo que fueron ustedes chicas. Dijo Zecora, todas se sorprendieron por lo que había dicho.

– Cuando las vio, su odio creció, y por desgracia, es un odio lo suficientemente poderoso como para permitirle al Guardián liberarse por completo, en este punto, es imposible salvar a la persona que se encontraba dentro. Explico Zecora.

– Pero, ¿quién sería capaz de odiarnos tanto? Pregunto Pinkie afligida.

– No lo sé, pero si no lo detenemos pronto, este ciclón se convertirá en huracán, y no solo la ciudad quedara destruida, todo por donde pase ese monstruo será destruido. Dijo Zecora.

– Esta cosa es mucho más poderosa que el primer guardián al que enfrentamos. Dijo Wolf apretando los dientes.

– Eso es porque el odio del contenedor del primer guardián no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para liberar su verdadero poder, si el Guardián de la Tierra hubiera despertado por completo, habrá acabado con todo, pues él es capaz de crear terremotos. Dijo Zecora seriamente, todas estaban sorprendidas, no podían creer la diferencia de poder que estaban enfrentando ahora, incluso Wolf y Darring lucían preocupados, las chicas comenzaron a preocuparse por igual, cuando de pronto un fuerte estruendo se escucho, pues el monstruo las había encontrado, y uso su enorme cuerpo para golpear los escudos que les protegían, todo tembló, y el edificio donde estaban comenzó a desmoronarse, poco después volvió a impactar contra el escudo, pero esta vez los colmillos de ese ser lograron atravesar la cúpula, y de un mordisco arranco un pedazo, dejando así una apertura en el escudo, se lograba ver la poderosa tempestad que se desato afuera, el ciclón logro convertirse en huracán con tormenta eléctrica, en eso, Wolf grito liberando así su Ki, pues aquel monstruo estaba por introducir su cabeza por el hueco que había hecho, pero antes de que lo hiciera, fue interceptada por una lluvia de golpes de Wolf, lo que hizo que esa cosa retrocediera.

– ¡Váyanse, deprisa! Grito Wolf mientras seguía golpeando aquella cosa, usando postes y mamparas como trampolín para esquivar y atacar, Starlight envolvió a sus amigas junto con ella en un escudo, Rarity deshizo el domo que formo, y se fueron de ahí, solo observando como Wolf se enfrentaba a esa cosa, las chicas bajaron en otra azotea.

– ¿Que haremos? ¿Cómo nos enfrentaremos a esa cosa? Dijo Sunset aterrada, las chicas solo miraban asustadas lo que pasaba, pero entonces, Starlight fue directo a ayudar a Wolf, y comenzó a usar sus ataques de magia para frenar a ese monstruo, las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas, pues Starlight estaba a un nivel muy cercano al de Sunset Y Twilight, cuando se convirtieron en Daydream Shimmer y Midnight Sparkle.

– ¡Eso es! Grito Sunset.

+– Chicas, por favor, préstenme su poder, si me vuelvo a convertir en Daydream Shimmer, podre liberar al recipiente, así como libere a Twilight, y quizás el Guardián pierda su fuente de poder. Dijo Sunset decidida, las chicas la miraron insegura, pero Sunset las vio con una mirada esperanzadora, las chicas se reunieron a su alrededor, Sunset extendió su mano, y una a una fueron colocando sus manos sobre la de Sunset, transmitiéndole así sus poderes, de pronto, Sunset comenzó a brillar hasta que un orbe de luz dorada se formo a su alrededor, consumiéndose poco a poco, dejando ver así la gloriosa figura de Daydream Shimmer una vez más, ella se dirigió hacia donde el combate estaba siendo llevado a cabo, y le pidió a Wolf y Starlight que la cubrieran, por lo que ella se acerco desde atrás y se paro sobre la cabeza de aquella enorme víbora, creo una especie de portal, y entro en el, ese portal la llevo directamente al subconsciente de aquel ser, donde Sunset se llevo una gran sorpresa, pues quien se encontraba dentro de ese monstruo, no era otro más que la Ex directora Cinch de Crystal Prep, quien se encontraba sentada con la cabeza entre las piernas, poco a poco se acerco hacia ella.

– Ex directora Cinch, por favor, tiene que parar, ¿acaso no ve lo que está haciendo? Esta destruyéndolo todo, por favor, venga conmigo, yo la sacare de aquí. Dijo Sunset intentado colocar su mano sobre uno de los hombros de Cinch, pero antes de que la alcanzara, ella levanto su rostro, dejando ver así unos ojos completamente negros, llorando lagrimas de sangre.

– Salvarme, ¿dijiste salvarme? Pregunto Cinch, y comenzó a lanzar aterradoras carcajadas, tan fuertes que cualquiera podría pensar que su garganta explotaría.

– Yo no necesito que me salven, yo lo que necesito es vengarme. Dijo Cinch mientras que de su boca comenzaba a escurrir sangre.

– Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que le hicimos? Pregunto Sunset.

– ¿Que que fue lo que me hicieron? ¡Qué fue lo que me hicieron! Grito con furia Cinch.

– En primera, ustedes me hicieron perder toda mi reputación, perdí mi trabajo, en ningún lado me volvieron a contratar, todos me trataban como una loca y me despreciaban, ¡ustedes me arruinaron la vida! Grito Cinch con desesperación mientras por su boca y ojos comenzaba a brotar sangre a borbotones, Sunset estaba aterrada por lo que veía, no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando, intento acercarse una vez más a Cinch, pero entonces grito, y Sunset salió disparada hacia afuera del monstruo, Sunset no podía recuperar el control, por lo que estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra un muro, pero fue salvada por Darring, quien la cogió con su látigo y le ayudo a recuperar el control de sí misma. La situación había empeorado, Wolf y Starlight seguían peleando contra esa cosa.

– ¿Que paso? ¿Estás bien Sunset? Pregunto Darring a Sunset, quien aun se encontraba en su forma Daydream.

– No pude salvarla, Zecora tenía razón, ya es imposible separar al recipiente, ella y el guardián se volvieron uno. Dijo Sunset muy triste.

– No es tu culpa, quien quiera que haya sido esa persona, fue su decisión, ella sobrepuso su propio interés sobre las vidas de muchas personas, esas personas no merecen el perdón. Dijo Darring de manera muy fría, Sunset la miro, y entendió lo que quiso decir.

– Aun tengo una manera de enfrentar a esa cosa, debemos derrotarla, o todo será destruido. Dijo Sunset lanzándose a atacar con su poder al Guardián, los tres seguían enfrentando a aquel ser, pero no parecían poder hacer mucho, las chicas solo veían desde lejos, pues su magia se había agotado, al igual que Darring, que esta vez no podía hacer mucho. De pronto, desde las aguas, emergió una larga cola, que se dirigió a golpear a Sunset y Starlight, pero ambas fueron empujadas por Wolf, quien recibió el golpe y salió disparado directo hacia las aguas, hundiéndose en ellas, de pronto Darring y Zecora se asustaron, las chicas no entendían que pasaba, pero al ser Wolf la principal fuente de ofensiva, Starlight y Sunset no podían contra aquella cosa, Darring trato de ir hacia donde Wolf cayó muy apresurada, pero fue detenida por aquella víbora.

– ¡Por favor, que alguien salve a Wolf! Grito Darring desesperada.

– ¡El no sabe nadar! Volvió a gritar Darring, las chicas estaban sorprendidas por lo que escucharon, no esperaban una revelación como esa, Starlight y Sunset trataron de ir por Wolf, pero el Guardián se los impedía, no podían defenderse del todo, y las demás chicas estaban debilitadas, Zecora estaba cuidando de Twilight y las chicas, por lo que no podía arriesgarse a dejarlas a su suerte, además de que la corriente del agua era muy fuerte, Darring intentaba desesperadamente ir por Wolf, pero le era imposible.

– Por suerte para ustedes, la Gran y Poderosa Trixie está aquí. Dijo Trixie sollozando, y lanzándose hacia el agua, las chicas trataron de detenerla, pero no lo lograron, todas estaban impactadas por lo que Trixie había hecho, Starlight y Sunset decidieron mantener ocupado al monstruo, esperanzadas en que Trixie podría rescatar a Wolf, igual Darring decidió poner su fe en la chica que momentos antes, habían salvado, de pronto, Twilight despertó, y se volvió a transformar, y sin previo aviso, se lanzo a ayudar a las chicas a atacar a ese monstruo, lo que ayudo un poco a refrenar la ira de aquel ser. Poco después, lograron ver a Trixie, que salía del agua con Wolf, tratando de llegar a la azotea de uno de los edificios cercanos, pero lo impresionante, era ver que Trixie había logrado transformarse, y salvando así a Wolf, quien estaba inconsciente. Las chicas se alegraron, pero aun así no sabían que harían para derrotar a la bestia. Trixie trataba de reanimar a Wolf dándole primeros auxilios, logrando que este expulsara toda el agua que había tragado, recuperando así el conocimiento, pero justo cuando Wolf despertó, sintió los labios de alguien más sobre los suyos, a lo que el abrió rápidamente los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que era Trixie, quien le daba respiración de boca a boca, al ver esto, Wolf la aparto amablemente, a lo que Trixie se sonrojo, y solo le dio la espalda.

– La gran y poderosa Trixie ya no está en deuda contigo. Dijo Trixie avergonzada.

– Gracias por salvarme. Dijo Wolf mientras tomaba a Trixie por la cintura, cosa que la sorprendió, Wolf se dirigió hacia donde estaban las demás, dejando a Trixie con ellas.

– Zecora, será mejor que prepares el sello para encerrarlo, se me ocurrió una idea de cómo derrotar a esa cosa. Dijo Wolf.

– ¿Que planeas hacer? Pregunto Zecora mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas un recipiente de cristal que ya había mostrado con anterioridad, y que usaría para sellar el alma de esas criaturas.


	6. Capitulo 5 - El pasado, Pasado Esta

**Capitulo 5.- "El Pasado, Pasado Está"**

Twilight, Sunset, y Starlight, seguían enfrentándose al guardián del agua, pero tanto Sunset como Starlight se veían agotadas, pues a diferencia de Twilight, ellas no habían podido descansar, además de que la poción que le dio Zecora le ayudo, lo que ocasiono que poco a poco su magia se agotara, por lo que Sunset perdió su transformación de Daydream Shimmer, y Starlight perdió su transformación por igual, ambas estuvieron cerca de caer, pero Twilight logro atraparlas con su telequinesis, y trato de alejarse del monstruo por lo que las siguió y trato de atacarlas, pero fue interceptado por Wolf, quien había regresado para enfrentarse a esa cosa, lo que dio oportunidad a Twilight de escapar con sus amigas. El viento de aquel huracán era demasiado fuerte, tanto que empezaba a formar olas en el agua que inundaba a la ciudad, el huracán se hacía cada vez más y más grande, y los rayos eran cada vez más peligrosos, por suerte ninguno lograba impactar en las chicas gracias a los pararrayos de los edificios. Wolf seguía batallando contra la enorme víbora, y Twilight llego a donde sus amigas.

– Twilight, ¿aun tienes suficiente magia? Pregunto Darring.

– Si, yo creo que sí, sea lo que sea que Zecora me dio, me ayudo a recuperar mis fuerzas. Contesto Twilight un poco insegura.

– Necesitamos de tu ayuda Twilight, ¿logras ver ese pararrayos gigante de aquel edificio? Pregunto Darring mientras señalaba a una torre con un enorme pararrayos, Twilight asintió.

– Necesito que uses tu magia para traerlo hasta aquí, y hacérselo llegar a Wolf, ¿crees poder hacerlo? Volvió a preguntar Darring.

– Lo hare, si es la única manera de acabar con esa cosa y salvar a la ciudad, lo hare. Dijo Twilight mientras comenzaba a concentrar toda su magia en aquel pararrayos, arrancándolo poco a poco hasta lograr separarlo del edificio y hacerlo levitar, de pronto, la víbora golpeo a Wolf y lo mando a volar, haciendo que se estrellara en las ventanas de un edificio cercano quedando dentro de este, por lo que al ver a las chicas, fue hacia ellas para devorarlas, Twilight seguía atrayendo el enorme pararrayos, pero el ver esa cosa acercándose le hizo perder concentración, de pronto, Trixie, quien aun estaba transformada, se puso frente a las chicas y extendió sus brazos, en señal de que las protegería, pues Twilight tenía su misión, y las demás estaban muy débiles como para poder hacer algo.

– La gran y poderosa Trixie usara sus poderes para protegerlas, Twilight, tú has lo tuyo. Dijo Trixie mientras intentaba hacer algo por su cuenta, pues no sabía ni qué tipo de magia poseía, las chicas solo miraban como esa cosa se acercaba amenazante contra ellas.

– ¡No dejare que lastimes a mis amigas! Grito Trixie, mientras extendía sus manos hacia el monstruo, las cuales de pronto brillaron, y de la nada empezaron a aparecer imágenes de las chicas transformadas que empezaron a distraer a la criatura, pues, al parecer, en el momento en que esas imágenes aparecieron, dejo de ver a las chicas.

– ¿Que fue lo que paso? Pregunto Darring.

– Al parecer nuestra pequeña amiga posee la magia de crear ilusiones. Explico Zecora.

– Pero la gran y poderosa Trixie no sabe que es lo que hizo. Dijo sorprendida.

– Pues sea lo que sea que estés haciendo, continua, Twilight casi trae hasta aquí el pararrayos. Dijo Darring tratando de animar a Trixie, en eso, Wolf salió de los escombros de aquel edificio, claramente lastimado y con heridas y sangre por todo su cuerpo, además de su ropa que ya se encontraba muy maltratada, percatándose de lo que ocurría, volvió a liberar su Ki y se acerco a donde estaban las chicas.

– Twilight, necesito pedirte una cosa más, por favor. Dijo Wolf.

– ¿Que necesitas que haga? Pregunto Twilight difícilmente, pues toda su concentración estaba puesta en hacer levitar el pararrayos hacia donde estaban ellos.

– Por favor, lleva ese pararrayos por sobre la víbora, sé que es mucho lo que te pido, pero no sabemos cuánto tiempo Trixie pueda seguir distrayendo a esa cosa. Dijo Wolf.

– Esta bien, lo hare, ¿pero qué es lo que piensas hacer? Pregunto Twilight.

– Eso déjamelo a mí. Dijo Wolf mientras sonreía, mientras que Zecora daba una poción a las chicas para que estas se recuperaran, mientras que el Guardián del Agua seguía distraído con las ilusiones que Trixie creo. De pronto Sunset se dio cuenta de lo que Wolf pretendía hacer.

– Acaso, ¿piensas electrocutar a esa cosa? Pregunto Sunset alarmada, pues estaban en un lugar lleno de agua, una corriente eléctrica en aquel lugar podría ser mortal para todo lo que ahí estuviera.

– No cabe duda que eres muy inteligente niña. Dijo Wolf mientras inhalaba y exhalaba profunda y lentamente con los ojos cerrados.

– Por favor Twilight, en cuanto liberes al pararrayos de tu magia, protege a tus amigas con ella. Dijo Wolf.

– ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué harás tú? Pregunto Darring muy molesta.

– No lo sé, pero, prometí que las protegería, además, es la única cosa que se me ocurrió. Dijo Wolf mientras sonreía. Darring trato de ir hacia él, pero fue detenida por Zecora.

– ¡Ya está! Grito Twilight y libero de su magia al pararrayos, a lo que Wolf libero nuevamente su Ki, y salto hacia aquel pararrayos, entonces Twilight uso su telequinesis para hacer levitar a sus amigas, y crear un escudo que las protegiera a todas, Wolf llego al pararrayos, y Trixie perdió su transformación, estaba en el límite, por lo que las ilusiones que estaban distrayendo a aquel ser, desaparecieron, haciendo que este volviera a notar a las chicas, pero cuando se preparo para atacar, no noto que Wolf golpeo el pararrayos de tal manera, que este se incrusto en el cuerpo de ese monstruo. Lastimándolo gravemente, pues atravesó su cuerpo por completo, el Guardián se movía de un lado hacia otro, tratando de sacarse el pararrayos de encima, agitando todo su cuerpo, cuando de pronto se escucho un enorme estruendo en el cielo, y se comenzaron a ver rayos dirigirse en forma de espiral al centro del huracán, Wolf había caído, pues también estaba en su límite, pero antes de que cayera al agua, fue atrapado por el escudo de Starlight, y el escudo de diamante de Rarity, quienes a pesar de no estar transformadas, lograron usar su poder, atrayendo a Wolf con ellas, combinando así el escudo de Twilight, Rarity y Starlight, fue entonces que el gran estruendo del cielo se escucho una vez más, un enorme rayo cayó desde el cielo, e impacto de lleno al Guardián del Agua, iluminando el lugar por completo debido a la fuerza de aquella descarga eléctrica, la explosión logro lanzar el escudo en el que se encontraban las chicas, haciéndolas caer en una de las tantas azoteas de los edificios del lugar. Poco después, el impacto paso, la energía eléctrica que descargo aquel monumental rayo, se desvanecía en el agua, poco a poco el cielo se despejaba, aquellas nubes de tormenta se desvanecían, y poco a poco dejaba de llover, los rayos del sol iluminaban a la ciudad, y el agua poco a poco comenzaba a ceder. Las chicas salieron del escudo, solo para encontrarse con una imagen de desolación y destrucción, el centro de la ciudad estaba destruido, aun inundado, solo veían desolación y destrucción sin importar a donde miraran, Zecora, Wolf y Darring fueron hacia donde se encontraba el cadáver calcinado de la enorme víbora, que poco a poco se desintegraba, de pronto, Zecora vio el orbe azul, el alma del guardián del agua, así que le dio el recipiente a Darring, y ella usando su látigo, se acerco hacia donde estaba el orbe, sobre la cabeza de aquel cadáver carbonizado, destapo el recipiente, y este de alguna mágica manera, logro absorberlo, y una vez dentro, Darring tapo el recipiente, y regreso con los demás, haciendo señal de victoria mientras le entregaba el recipiente a Zecora, Wolf se dejo caer al piso recostándose sobre este.

– No puedo creerlo, ganamos. Dijo mientras suspiraba acostado en el suelo, las chicas se acercaron a él preocupadas, pues pensaron que se desmayaría como la vez anterior, pero entonces Darring las aparto, y piso la cabeza de Wolf fuertemente, lo que impresiono a las chicas.

– Te dije que si volvías a salir lastimado, te golpearía más fuerte. Dijo Darring mientras volvía a pisar a Wolf. Las chicas se preocuparon al ver esto, Darring solo refunfuño, dio la espalda a las chicas, y después suspiro mientras sonreía. Las chicas ya se encontraban mejor gracias a las pociones de Zecora, por lo que hicieron lo mismo que Wolf y se acostaron sobre el piso, para observar ese cielo azul tan claro que había, no podían creer que momentos antes estaban peleando bajo un huracán.

– ¿De verdad ganamos? Pregunto Fluttershy con tristeza.

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas cariño? Pregunto Rarity.

– Claro que ganamos, derrotamos al monstruo. Dijo Pinkie.

– Aun así… todo quedo destruido… Dijo Fluttershy.

– Tienes razón, por suerte la ciudad fue evacuada antes de que se inundara por completo. Dijo Sunset.

– Lo importante es que logramos derrotar a aquel monstruo, y evitar que ocasionara aun más daños. Dijo Rainbow.

– Pudimos proteger nuestro hogar terroncito de azúcar, lo material se puede volver a obtener, en cambio, las vidas ya no. Dijo Applejack.

– Y pensar que aun nos faltan 5 más. Dijo Starlight, en cuanto a Sunset, quería contarles que quien estaba dentro de ese monstruo era Cinch, la ex directora de Crystal Prep, pero no pudo decirlo, así que solo sé quedo en silencio, pero algo en las chicas no las dejaba tranquilas, pues es la primera vez que enfrentaban algo tan poderoso y peligroso, el miedo volvió a recorrer sus cuerpos, ocasionándoles escalofríos, lo que hizo que todas comenzaran a llorar. Wolf miraba a las chicas, al igual que Darring y Zecora, pues si algo el odiaba, era ver llorar a las mujeres.

– Gracias chicas, por salvarnos. Dijo Darring tratando de animar a las chicas, todas se pusieron de pie, ella abrió sus brazos, en señal de que fueran a abrazarla, todas la abrazaron en un gran abrazo grupal, mientras volvían a llorar, incluso Darring, quien trataba de consolarlas. Wolf se acerco a Zecora, quien observaba el espíritu que habían acabado de capturar.

– Por eso no quería involucrarlas en esto, son solo niñas, su única preocupación deberían ser ir a fiestas y los chicos guapos. Dijo Wolf mientras se acercaba a Zecora.

– Aun así, tienes que admitir que sin ellas, no hubiéramos logrado vencer, se nota que quieres mucho a las chicas. Dijo Zecora mientras reía, Wolf solo se sonrojo mientras volvía su cabeza para mirar a esas niñas.

– Jamás había conocido a chicas tan dulces y lindas como ellas, solo no quiero que les pase nada. Dijo Wolf avergonzado.

– A pesar de todo, sigues siendo un buen chico. Dijo Zecora.

– Pero bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Zecora? Pregunto Wolf.

– Por más que busque no encontré el alma del Guardián de la Tierra, a quien derrotaron. Dijo Zecora muy preocupada.

– Tenemos que encontrarlos, antes de que tengamos que enfrentarnos a algo más. Dijo Wolf mientras suspiraba. Poco a poco, el sol comenzó a ocultarse, lo que regalo una hermosa imagen de un bello atardecer a las chicas, lo que de alguna manera, las hizo sentir más tranquilas, les dio la esperanza de que todo estaría mejor.

Ya ha pasado un día desde que el Antiguo Guardián del Agua fue derrotado y su alma sellada, la reconstrucción del centro de la ciudad comenzaría, pues tras la inundación, hubo incontables pérdidas materiales, lo que ocasiono que cientos de personas se quedaran sin hogar, en las noticias solo se hablaba del tema, ya era empezado a ser conocido como la peor tragedia que había ocurrido en la ciudad de Canterlot, en la cual hubo un total de cerca de 50 personas desaparecidas, la versión oficial de los hechos quedo como "Un misterioso huracán que se formo de la nada como el causante de la inundación". Tras regresar las chicas, se despidieron, y cada una fue de regreso a su hogar, pues todas estaban recibiendo mensajes de sus familias preocupadas preguntado donde estaban, y si estaban bien, todas a excepción de Sunset, quien vivía sola, además de que fue la más afectada de todas, pues no pudo salvar a Cinch, cosa que la marco demasiado, de cierta forma ella pensó que la habían asesinado, y prefirió no decírselo a las chicas, además de que ellas tampoco preguntaron. Por lo que se fue muy triste a su casa, Wolf fue el único que noto lo que le ocurría.

– Nos vemos luego, ay algo que tengo que hacer. Dijo Wolf mientras se despedía de Zecora Y Darring, que también estaban por marcharse. Sunset caminaba cabizbaja por la calle, cuando de pronto fue detenida por Wolf, quien la tomo del hombro, a lo que Sunset reacciono asustada.

– Si vas tan distraída por la calle, podría pasarte algo malo. Dijo Wolf riendo mientras quitaba su mano de Sunset.

– ¿Está todo bien pequeña? Pregunto a Sunset, mientras ella solo bajaba la mirada, de pronto, Sunset comenzó a llorar, y recargo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Wolf, el solo coloco una de sus manos sobre su cabeza.

– No la pude salvar. Decía Sunset entre sollozos.

– Si quieres, puedo escucharte. Dijo Wolf amablemente., entonces Sunset comenzó a contarle quien era Cinch, y como la conocieron y lo que paso durante Los Juegos de la Amistad, lo que ella le dijo cuando entro al subconsciente del monstruo y toda la horrible escena que vio, ella solo seguía relatando, mientras lloraba, la gente que se cruzaba por el lugar solo se los quedaba mirando, pero Wolf solo la escuchaba a ella.

– No pude salvarla, siento como si nosotras la hubiéramos matado. Dijo Sunset para finalizar.

– Sabes, entiendo que sientas eso, aun eres una niña, este tipo de experiencias no es algo que ustedes tengan que vivir aun. Dijo Wolf mientras Sunset levantaba su rostro para mirarlo.

– Pero, sabes, quizás no pudiste salvarla a ella, pero, tan solo piénsalo, ¿Cuántas vidas más se habrían perdido si no derrotábamos al monstruo?, tú misma viste como quedo la ciudad, tu escuchaste lo que Trixie dijo acerca de cómo esa cosa comía personas vivas, tan solo piensa Sunset, ¿Qué habría pasado si no lo derrotábamos? Dijo Wolf mientras Sunset solo lo miraba y escuchaba con atención aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

– Quizás no pudimos salvarla, pero salvamos miles de vidas mas, quizás "El fin no justifica los medios", y no es que nos este justificando, pero somos los únicos que podíamos detenerlos, Cinch tomo su decisión al dejarse poseer por esa cosa, no le importo la destrucción que podría ocasionar, ella solo se quería venganza contra ustedes, no le importo la vida de los demás, no le importo la destrucción que causo, y nosotros logramos detenerla, nosotros salvamos a este mundo de alguien que solo lo quería destruir, no se tu, pero creo que lo que hicimos, estuvo bien. Dijo Wolf mientras miraba a Sunset a los ojos, ella se sonrojo, y aparto la mirada, seco sus lágrimas, volvió a recargar su cabeza en el pecho de Wolf.

– Gracias. Decía Sunset ya más calmada mientras abrazaba a Wolf, este se sorprendió por el abrazo de la chica, y, con un poco de inseguridad, poco a poco también abrazo a Sunset, y ambos se quedaron así unos minutos, hasta que Sunset se encontraba ya más tranquila, de pronto, el estomago de Wolf comenzó a gruñir, lo que ocasiono que Sunset riera.

– Ja, ja, ja, creo que ya me dio hambre. Dijo Wolf apenado y riendo mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su nuca soltando a Sunset, ella también lo soltó aun sonrojada, pero entonces el estomago de Sunset también comenzó a gruñir.

– A mi también jejeje. Dijo Sunset apenada.

– ¿Quieres ir a cenar algo? Pregunto Wolf apenado mientras rascaba una de sus mejillas con su dedo índice.

– Si. Respondió Sunset, por lo que ambos se dirigieron a buscar algo para comer. Una vez terminaron de cenar, ambos se dieron cuenta de que ya era casi media noche, por lo que Wolf decidió llevar a Sunset hasta su casa, una vez ahí, la acompaño hasta la puerta.

– Me alegra ver que estas mejor. Dijo Wolf.

– Es gracias a ti, por haberme escuchado. Dijo Sunset avergonzada, mientras trataba de mirar a Wolf, pero cada que veía a sus ojos, ella apartaba la mirada sonrojándose aun mas, por lo que se acerco a su puerta, y la abrió.

– Descansa Sunset, nos vemos en los entrenamientos. Dijo Wolf mientras se retiraba del lugar, pero fue detenido de pronto, pues Sunset lo tomo de la ropa.

– ¿Pasa algo Sunset? Pregunto Wolf sorprendido mientras giraba la cabeza para ver que ocurría, entonces Sunset recargo su cabeza en la espalda de Wolf, y así se quedo unos minutos, Wolf solo la miraba enternecido.

– De verdad, muchas gracias. Dijo Sunset apartando su cabeza de Wolf y dándole un beso en la mejilla a este, tras esto, Sunset solo entro rápidamente a su hogar. Wolf estaba sorprendido, no esperaba que eso pasara, entonces comenzó a voltear nervioso a todos lados.

– Espero que nadie haya visto eso, o me tacharan de Lolicon. Dijo Wolf mientras partía del lugar, mientras que Sunset se encontraba recostada en su cama, su cabello cubría su rostro, entonces al recordar lo que hizo, se puso roja como tomate, tomo una almohada, y con ella cubrió su cara de vergüenza y dio de vueltas sobre su colchón.

– No puedo creer lo que hice, ni siquiera a Flash Sentry lo había besado en la mejilla. Dijo Sunset con su rostro aun cubierto con la almohada.

– Aunque, ese abrazo, y el beso, se sintieron muy bien. Dijo Sunset mientras descubrió su cara para dejar ver un ligero sonrojo y una pequeña y dulce sonrisa.

Ya han pasado 3 semanas desde el último enfrentamiento, las chicas continuaron entrenando, ahora con Trixie junto a ellas, todas fueron mejorando en sus habilidades y capacidades físicas, además de sus capacidades mágicas, Trixie logro crear ilusiones solidas, Twilight ya podía mover con facilidad objetos, por más grandes que estos fueran, Pinkie podía hacer explotar cualquier cosa, el poder de Starlight era descomunal, por lo que aprendió a controlarlo, Sunset ya era capaz de entrar en la mente de las personas y lograr controlarlas sin tener que tocarlas, Rarity podía crear escudos que superaban la dureza de un diamante, además de poder crear varios tipos de objetos más como ella imaginara y poder manipularlos a placer, o incluso usarlos como medio de transporte, Applejack y Rainbow, aprendieron a pelear y combinar las técnicas de artes marciales junto a su Fuerza Bruta y Velocidad, además de aprender a usar el Ki, el cual hizo la Rainplosion Sónica mucho más poderosa, similar en poder al ataque con el que derrotaron a las sirenas, y que la velocidad de Rainbow llegara al Match 1, aumento todas las capacidades físicas de Applejack, lo que la puso como la más fuerte de todas, en cuanto a Fluttershy, quien parecía que era la que más lento mejoraba, logro descubrir que podía, además de controlar animales, comunicarse con ellos, o pedir su ayuda, podía copiar las habilidades del animal que ella acariciara. Las chicas entrenaban muy duro, a pesar de que Wolf solo fue por 3 días, dejo unas cuantas rutinas para que las chicas entrenaran, y no habían vuelto a saber de el por casi 3 semanas. Ya era de tarde, el entrenamiento estaba por terminar, pues ya que la escuela estaba en fase de remodelación total, las chicas decidieron invertir casi todo su tiempo libre en entrenar, por lo que Sunset, Trixie, Rarity y Fluttershy, se acercaron a Darring y Zecora, quienes estaban platicando algo.

– ¿Que ocurre pequeñas? Pregunto Zecora amablemente.

– Pues, yo quería preguntarle algo. Dijo Fluttershy muy levemente.

– También yo quería preguntarle algo. Dijo Sunset, Trixie y Rarity solo asintieron dando a entender que quería lo mismo.

– ¿Y qué es lo que quieren? Pregunto Darring amablemente.

– Pues, quería saber por qué Wolf no ha venido, ¿está bien? Dijo Sunset, Trixie, Rarity y Fluttershy se sorprendieron, pues también querían preguntar casi lo mismo, Darring trato de ocultar su molestia con una sonrisa al escuchar esto.

– ¿Alguna otra pregunta? Dijo Darring tratando de evadir la pregunta de Sunset.

– De hecho yo también quería preguntar lo mismo. Dijo Rarity apenada, Fluttershy y Trixie se apenaron y se sonrojaron, pues querían preguntar lo mismo, la molestia de Darring comenzó a crecer más y más, pero justo cuando iba a decir algo, fue Zecora quien hablo.

– ¿Y por que tienen tanto interés en saber? Dijo Zecora pícaramente, las chicas solo se avergonzaron.

– Pues él tiene que hacerse responsable de la Gran y Poderosa Trixie. Dijo nerviosamente, a lo que todas voltearon a verla sorprendidas, Darring se molesto aun mas, al grado que ya no podía esconder su molestia.

– ¿Que quieres decir? ¿Eh? Dijo Darring amenazadoramente.

– Pues, el me robo mi primer beso. Dijo Trixie avergonzada. Todas gritaron de impresión, mientras que Zecora solo reía, Starlight, Rainbow, Applejack, Twilight y Pinkie se acercaron a ver qué ocurría.

– ¿Como que te robo tu primer beso? Pregunto Darring muy enojada. Todas las chicas se quedaron viendo a Trixie, atentas a lo que iba a decir.

– Pues, después de que la gran y poderosa Trixie lo salvara de ahogarse… tuve que darle respiración de boca a boca para reanimarlo. Dijo Trixie sonrojada mientras juntaba sus dedos índices de ambas manos.

– ¿Eeeeeehhhhh? Dijeron todas al unisonó, sorprendidas, pero entonces empezaron a reír por la inocencia de Trixie, Darring se calmo un poco, mientras que Zecora solo veía la divertida situación que se daba ante sus ojos.

– Sabes, alguna de estas chicas podría quitarte a Wolf. Le dijo Zecora a Darring, a lo que ella se sorprendió por lo que le dijo, y bajo la mirada un poco avergonzada.

– ¿Desde cuándo te diste cuenta? Pregunto Darring en voz baja nerviosa.

– Yo creo que eres muy mala para ocultar tus sentimientos, en especial cuando te pones celosa. Dijo Zecora burlonamente, Darring vio a las chicas, todas riendo y haciendo bromas por lo que Trixie dijo.

– No te equivocas Zecora, quiero a Wolf, el siempre nos apoyo a mama y a mi desde que mi padre nos abandono, lo quiero mucho… pero… desde lo que le paso… el dejo de ser el Wolf que yo conocía, se que lo lastimaron muy feo, incluso yo misma lo herí, es como si hubiera perdido su corazón, y yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, solo tengo miedo, de querer dar un paso más en nuestra relación, y que pase algo que me aleje de él para siempre, lo quiero, pero es como si el ya no quisiera volverse a enamorar, aun así, soy más feliz siendo solo su amiga, se que así podre estar siempre con él sin miedo a perderlo. Dijo Darring mientras unas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, Zecora solo le dio unas palmaditas en su cabeza, como tratando de consolarla. De pronto, un autobús particular muy lujosos que se notaba que era nuevo, se estaciono cerca del lugar donde entrenaban las chicas, todas observaron aquel autobús con curiosidad, pues estaba pintado de manera similar al autobús que perdieron al enfrentarse al Guardián del Agua, no podían creer lo que veían, de pronto, la puerta de aquel autobús se abrió, de la cual bajo Wolf, seguido por un hombre que venía conduciendo el autobús, ya una vez debajo, el que conducía le entrego unas llaves a Wolf, por lo que se despidieron y el hombre se fue, tras esto, Wolf se acerco a las chicas, quienes estaban muy alegres por verlo.

– Hola chicas, ¿cómo les ha ido con el entrenamiento? Pregunto Wolf mientras saludaba con su mano, de pronto Pinkie Pie se lanzo sobre el abrazándolo, cosa que ya no sorprendía a Wolf, de alguna manera se acostumbro a la forma de ser tan melosa de la chica que parecía algodón de azúcar.

– Bienvenido, te extrañamos mucho. Dijo Pinkie mientras dibujaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Wolf le agradeció y acaricio su cabeza, apartándose esta de él, de pronto, Wolf miro a Sunset, quien también lo miraba, entonces, ambos recordaron lo que paso la última vez que se vieron, por lo que ambos se sonrojaron, al notar esto, Darring volvió a ponerse celosa, se acerco a él, lo tomo del hombro, y le sonrió, en ese momento, Wolf sintió el verdadero terror, podía presentir que algo malo pasaría, por lo que se preparo para lo que ocurriría, Darring lo abrazo, cosa que sorprendió a Wolf, pues él esperaba un golpe, pero justo cuando pensó que no pasaría, paso, Darring le dio un rodillazo en sus partes más nobles, lo que ocasiono que el terminara en el piso, las chicas corrieron a ayudarlo, pues no entendían por que Darring había hecho eso. Ya una vez mejor, Wolf se reincorporo.

– ¿Y qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo? Inútil. Pregunto Darring aun molesta.

– Je, je, je, estaba "trabajando", tenía que juntar dinero para pagar el camión de las chicas que sacrificaron para poder salvarme. Dijo Wolf, las chicas lo miraron con expectativa.

– Ese autobús es para ustedes chicas, sé que es muy diferente al que ustedes tenían, pero me di cuenta de lo doloroso que fue para ustedes perderlo, quería ayudarlas… Dijo Wolf, pero fue interrumpido por las chicas que lo abrazaron y le agradecieron muy contentas, poco después, las chicas subieron para ver su nuevo transporte muy emocionadas, en eso, Darring se acerco a Wolf.

– ¿Se puede saber de dónde sacaste dinero para comprarlo? Pregunto Darring acongojada.

– ¿Acaso importa? Cuando las chicas perdieron su camión, se noto el dolor en sus caras, y por lo que me conto Sunset, ellas trabajaron duro por obtenerlo, sacrificaron uno de sus bienes más preciados por salvarnos, tenía que regresarles el favor. Dijo Wolf mientras sonreía, Darring solo lo miraba, quizás los demás no se daban cuenta, pero algo en Wolf estaba cambiando, es como si poco a poco volviera a ser el Wolf que ella conoció alguna vez, aunque no estaba feliz del todo, pues, la razón por la que él estaba cambiando, era por esas chicas, lo que la hacía sentir celosa, entonces, Darring recordó las palabras que Zecora le dijo.

– Alguna de estas chicas podría quitártelo… Resonó dentro de la cabeza de Darring, entonces ella abrazo a Wolf por la espalda, cosa que sorprendió a Wolf al punto de que se sonrojo.

– Darring, ¿qué pasa, está todo bien? Pregunto Wolf, Darring solo lo abrazo más fuerte.

– No me importa si te enamoras de alguien más, no me importa si decides pasar tu vida a lado de otra persona… pero… por favor… nunca me alejes de ti… te lo pido… por favor… Dijo Darring mientras sollozaba y abrazaba fuertemente a Wolf, el tomo sus brazos que le rodeaban con sus manos y los acaricio.

– Si, te prometo que siempre estaré contigo. Dijo Wolf tiernamente, pero lo que los dos no se habían dado cuenta, es que Zecora lo vio y escucho todo, y una vez que ellos advirtieron su presencia, se separaron casi inmediatamente dándose las espaldas y ambos sonrojados.

– No se preocupen, no se lo diré a nadie. Dijo Zecora riendo.

– Que mala eres Zecora, estaba disfrutando sentir los pechos de Darring en mi espalda, no pensé que los tuviera tan grandes, redondos y suavecitos. Dijo Wolf pícaramente, pero recibió una patada en la espalda que lo mando contra el piso, poco después Wolf se levanto, y los tres rieron como si fueran muy viejos amigos.

– Que bueno que regresaste Wolf, hay unos asuntos de los cuales debo ocuparme, encárguense ustedes dos de entrenar a las chicas. Dijo Zecora en un tono más serio.

– ¿Acaso piensas irte Zecora? Pregunto Darring.

– No, es solo que Twilight ya me ha conseguida una cita con los portadores, y tengo que ir a verlos, no puedo abandonar a mis viejos amigos. Dijo Zecora melancólica.

– Descuida Zecora, haz lo que tengas que hacer, nosotros nos encargaremos aquí. Dijo Wolf. Zecora les agradeció, y se marcho del lugar.

– Creo que es la hora de volver a verlos, mis amigos. Dijo Zecora mientras cubría su cara con su túnica negra y sacaba unas botellitas de cristal de entre su ropa.


	7. Capitulo 6 - El Regreso

**Capitulo 6.- "El Regreso"**

Al día siguiente, las chicas invitaron a desayunar a Darring y Wolf a Sugar Cube Corner, por lo que decidieron ir y tomarse un día de descanso del entrenamiento, después de todo, las chicas se han esforzado mucho, además de mejorar bastante en tan poco tiempo, merecían un descanso y un rato libre. Ya estando ahí se dispusieron a ordenar cada quien tanto como pudieran, pues Wolf dijo que el pagaría, todos estaban charlando y disfrutando de su pequeño convivio, hasta que, en la televisión que tenían en el lugar, salió un corto informativo, lo que llamo la atención de Wolf, quien se acerco a la pantalla, y pidió permiso al Sr. Cake para poder subir el volumen, a lo cual el acepto, el presto mucha atención a la nota, lo que intrigo y preocupo un poco a las chicas, pues el comentarista informativo hablaba acerca de una extraña epidemia que se estaba propagando por el pueblo, pues desde hace unas semanas atrás, empezaba a aparecer gente desmayada en las calles, las cuales eran encontradas en un estado de inconsciencia, las cuales solo eran descubiertas en el transcurso entre el atardecer y el amanecer, los médicos que han examinado la condición de los pacientes están perplejos ante tal enfermedad, pues nunca antes habían visto algo así, es como si "algo" hubiese drenado su fuerza vital casi por completo, y debido a que las víctimas de esta epidemia, solo eran encontradas tiradas en la calle durante el transcurso de la noche, la alcaldesa ordeno un toque de queda en el cual las personas no deben estar fuera de sus casas tras la puesta del sol, al menos hasta que descubran que está ocasionando esta extraña enfermedad, y así termino la nota, Wolf bajo el volumen como estaba, y volteo hacia donde estaban las chicas, pero ellas ya lo estaban mirando, en silencio, y en sus caras se podía notar que estaban preocupadas, entonces él se acerco a donde estaban ellas.

– ¿Creen que sea otro Guardián? Pregunto temerosa Trixie.

– Espero que no cariño. Dijo Rarity un poco triste, pues el ambiente tan relajado y divertido que tenían momentos antes, desapareció, por un momento para las chicas, fue como si todo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad, en esos días tranquilos en que solo se divertían y su mayor preocupación era la magia de Equestria.

– Pues, si es un guardián chicas, tendremos que derrotarlo, nosotras decidimos enfrentarlos para poder salvar a todos, no podemos dar vuelta atrás. Dijo Sunset muy decidida mientras se levantaba de su asiento y colocaba ambas manos en la mesa donde estaban comiendo.

– Ella tiene razón, nosotras aceptamos esto para poder proteger a las personas a las que amamos, además, ya no somos las mismas de antes, nos hemos vuelto muy fuertes, esta vez podremos hacer algo más. Dijo Starlight apoyando a Sunset, las demás chicas suspiraron, y sonrieron.

– Tienes razón, somos mucho más fuertes. Dijo Applejack mientras se ponía de pie.

– Esta vez nos será más fácil derrotar a cualquier Guardián, incluso si se libera completamente, se que podremos con él. Dijo Rainbow Dash muy confiada.

– Aun así chicas, no podemos confiarnos, no sabemos nada de los guardianes, no sabemos que otros poderes puedan tener los demás. Dijo Twilight mientras acomodaba sus gafas.

– Yo hare lo que sea por proteger a todos nuestros amigos, no quiero volver a ver que los lastimen. Dijo Pinkie mientras miraba a Wolf.

– Tengo miedo chicas, mucho miedo… pero, si estoy con todas ustedes, se que podremos lograrlo. Dijo Fluttershy temerosamente, pero con un aire de seguridad. Todas se pusieron de pie, y juntaron sus manos, Wolf y Darring hicieron lo mismo.

– Recuerden que no están solas chicas, ahora todos somos equipo. Dijo Darring tratando de animar a las chicas.

– Además, me tienen a mí para protegerlas, les prometí que no dejaría que nada les pasara. Dijo Wolf, lo que ocasiono que Sunset, Rarity, Fluttershy y Trixie se sonrojaran.

– Además ahora tienen a la Gran y Poderosa Trixie con ustedes, nada podrá detenernos. Dijo Trixie colocando su mano también. Poco después, todas decidieron reunirse en el parque central de la ciudad por la noche, que es donde más se daban los extraños ataques, por lo que cada quien se retiro a su hogar para prepararse para su aventura. Sunset y Twilight iban caminando juntas, platicando sobre como la forma de ser de Wolf había cambiado hacia ellas, pues de ser alguien rudo y frio que las quería lejos, las acepto, e incluso hacia lo que fuese por protegerlas, pero de pronto, Twilight se paró en seco, cosa que sorprendió a Sunset, pero cuando ella trato de llamar su atención, logro ver lo que Twilight había notado, delante de ellas, a unos cuantos metros, se encontraba Timber Spruce, abrazando y besando a otra chica, a pesar de que él era novio de Twilight, ambas observaron a esa feliz pareja dando muestras de amor en público, pero antes de que Sunset lograra decirle algo a Twilight, ella salió corriendo de ahí con el corazón destrozado y los ojos llenos de lagrimas, Sunset trato de detener a Twilight, pero ella se perdió entre la gente que solo miraba a aquella pobre chica que corría llorando, Sunset no sabía qué hacer, por lo que regreso donde Timber, quien ya estaba caminando de la mano con aquella chica desconocida, se acerco a él y lo llamo por su nombre, y justo cuando Timber volteo para ver quién era, Sunset lo abofeteo tan fuerte en la cara, que este término sentado en el piso, pero justo cuando Timber se iba a reincorporar para arremeter en contra de quien le había golpeado, logro percatarse de que era Sunset Shimmer, la mejor amiga de una de sus novias, el comenzó a ponerse nervioso, pero entonces la chica con quien estaba acompañado, se interpuso entre él y Sunset, reclamándole el por qué había golpeado a "Su Novio", cosa que hizo enojar aun mas a Sunset, pero antes de que golpeara a la chica, Timber la alejo de ella, entonces tomo a Sunset de uno de sus brazos y la alejo de donde estaban.

– Escúchame bien niñita, mas te vale que no le digas nada de esto a tu amiguita, o créeme, lo pagaras caro, ella está loca por mí, y si yo quiero, puedo hacer que su amistad termine, puedo decirle que solo estas mintiendo por que estas celosa y porque tu quieres separarnos por qué quieres andar conmigo. Amenazo Timber nerviosamente y molesto, pero antes de que dijera algo más, fue interrumpido por Sunset.

– Yo no tengo por qué decirle nada, ella lo vio todo… Dijo Sunset mientras lloraba de impotencia.

– Estas mintiendo. Dijo Timber incrédulo, entonces comenzó a apretar mas y mas fuerte el brazo de Sunset, quien por más que forcejeaba, no podía soltarse, entonces el enfurecido trato de golpear a Sunset, por lo que ella tuvo que entrar en su mente mediante su poder, haciendo que el quedara en un trance, pero, al mismo tiempo, descubriendo que él no solo había engañado a Twilight con esa chica, si no con muchas más, solo pensaba en usar a Twilight así como había usado a otras más, y una vez que conseguía lo que buscaba, las abandonaba, Sunset se libero de él, pero entonces cuando vio que aquella chica se acercaba hacia ellos, libero a Timber de su trance y se fue de ahí en busca de su amiga, mientras que aquella chica ayudaba a Timber a levantarse del suelo.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte, Zecora se encontraba reunida con Celestia, Luna, Cadence y Shinning Armor, todos estaban sentados en la mesa de un restaurante, entonces Zecora procedió a sacar 4 botellitas de entre sus ropas.

– Pues bien, ¿se puede saber para que nos cito aquí? Pregunto Luna.

– Twilight y las chicas solo nos dijeron que era algo importante, así que accedimos a darle un poco de nuestro tiempo. Dijo Celestia.

– Vamos, si es amiga de Twily, se que podemos confiar en ella. Dijo Shinning.

– Además, no se ustedes, pero por alguna razón ella se me hace conocida, es como si la conociera de toda la vida. Dijo Cadence, Zecora solo sonrió, y comenzó a destapar las botellitas que momentos antes había sacado de entre sus ropas, de ellas salió una especie de esencia, cada una de diferente color, una blanca, otra azul marino, una azul metálico, y una rosa melón, las cuales se introdujeron en Celestia, Luna, Shinning Armor, y Cadence, respectivamente, lo que ocasiono que cada uno de ellos fuera recuperando sus recuerdos, de pronto un aura del mismo color que la esencia que se había introducido dentro de ellos los rodeo, pero en el caso de Luna y Celestia, las hizo adoptar una apariencia más juvenil, una vez se recuperaron, miraron a Zecora.

– Para que nos hayas traído de vuelta, quiere decir que algo paso, ¿verdad Zecora? Dijo Celestia.

La noche había caído en Ponyville, y las chicas se reunieron en el lugar en el que habían acordado para investigar el por qué de tantas personas aparecían tiradas en la calle estando inconscientes, las cuales desde que apareció la primera, ninguna había logrado despertar. Ya se encontraban todos, con excepción de Zecora, quien dijo que les alcanzaría más tarde, además de Twilight, quien tampoco llegaba, a todo esto, Darring pregunto por ella, ya que por más que la llamaban, no contestaba, solo las mandaba a buzón, como si hubiera apagado el teléfono, lo que preocupo a los demás, por lo que Sunset decidió contarles lo que paso con Timber, todas enmudecieron, pues siempre vieron a Timber como un buen chico, a todas les dolió el solo pensar en lo que Twilight debió haber sentido, pero al parecer, quien más le impacto fue a Wolf, cosa que Darring noto. Sunset conto como fue a buscar a Twilight, quien fue a ocultarse en su casa, donde fue recibida por sus padres que estaban muy preocupados, pues en cuento Twilight llego, fue a encerrarse en su cuarto, además de que se la había pasado llorando encerrada en su habitación, que incluso a Spike, no le dejaba entrar, y por más que Sunset trato de hablar con ella, Twilight no salió y solo le pidió que se fuera. Todas sus amigas se preocuparon al escuchar esto, por lo que decidieron ir y hablar con su amiga para ayudarla, pero entonces, se escucharon varios gritos que las alertaron, las chicas no sabían qué hacer.

– Yo iré por Twilight, ustedes vayan a ver qué está ocurriendo y traten de detenerlo sea lo que sea hasta que regrese con ella. Dijo Wolf, las chicas trataron de replicar, pues no creían que Wolf fuera la mejor opción para que fuera hablar con Twilight.

– Descuiden chicas, sé que no lo parece, pero Wolf podría ser mejor que cualquiera de nosotras para ir a traer a Twilight. Dijo Darring, Sunset también lo acepto, y convenció a las chicas de ir e investigar el por qué de aquellos gritos, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Trixie, Starlight Glimmer y Sunset Shimmer se dirigieron hacia donde provenían los gritos acompañadas de Darring Doo, mientras que Wolf fue a la dirección que Sunset le dio para hablar con Twilight, pues si era otro guardián, el sabia que la necesitarían para derrotarlo.

– Oye, ¿y por qué dices que Wolf era la mejor opción para ir a hablar con Twilight? Pregunto Starlight.

– Porque a él también le han roto el corazón… Todas las chicas se sorprendieron por lo que habían escuchado, pero antes de que alguien dijera algo, al llegar al lugar de donde provenían los gritos, lograron ver a una criatura que parecía una extraña combinación entre un fauno y un toro, era enorme, d metros de altura aproximadamente, además de pelaje rojo en el cuerpo y el pelaje du sus piernas negro, con un enorme par de cuernos parecidos a los de un toro de lidia, en ese lugar se estaba llevando una fiesta, por lo que había mucha gente reunida ahí, pero lo que encontraron fue a decenas de gente ya desmayada en el piso, y los gritos provenían de 2 mujeres que ese monstruo traía en sus manos aquella criatura, solo vieron como el abría su boca y con ello extraía la energía de aquellas mujeres hasta dejarlas inconscientes, dejándolas caer como si fueran basura una vez absorbido todo lo que pudo.

– Esa cosa… ¿será otro guardián? Pregunto Rainbow Dash temerosa, Fluttershy comenzó a aterrorizarse y se abrazo a Pinkie Pie y Rarity, tanto Applejack como Rainbow Dash se pusieron en posición de guardia para así combatir, pero Darring se puso al frente de todas, seguida de Starlight, Trixie y Sunset, por lo que decidieron transformarse usando la clásica Ponificación (Pony-Up) y así prepararse para enfrentarse a aquel monstruo, pero entonces aquella enorme bestia se percato de las chicas, por lo que volteo a verlas.

– Pero que magia más deliciosa se ve que tienen ustedes. Dijo aquel monstruo mientras humedecía sus labios con su áspera lengua.

– ¿Acaso esa cosa hablo? Pregunto Applejack.

– Ninguno otro de los guardianes había logrado hablar antes, eran como bestias salvajes. Dijo Sunset. De pronto, aquel ser comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

– Me temo que se equivocan, yo no soy un guardián, soy Lord Tirek, soy un monstruo tipo Centauro, soy un semi demonio. Dijo Tirek mientras se acercaba a las chicas con intención de devorar su magia.

– Un semi demonio, esto no es bueno, es de la misma clase que Ahuizothl, al menos no es un guardián. Dijo Darring mientras veían a esa enorme criatura acercarse cada vez más a ellas.

– ¿Que quieres decir Darring? Pregunto Starlight.

– No se confíen chicas, aun si no es un guardián, los semi demonios también son muy peligrosos, es lo que ustedes conocerán como criaturas mitológicas o criptozoológicas, son seres con habilidades muy peligrosas, por lo visto la de él es absorber y asimilar energía, tengan cuidado. Explico Darring, cuando de pronto Tirek las embistió, lo que ocasiono que las chicas se dispersaran, el trataba de capturarlas con sus manos, pero las chicas solo lo esquivaban, hasta que Darring logro atar sus pies usando su látigo, ella creyó que así lograría derribarlo al piso, pero la fuerza de Tirek era lo suficientemente potente cómo para romperlo, el cual sujeto y tiro de él para acercar así a Darring, pero Applejack sujeto otro extremo del látigo, lo que logro detener tan fuerte tirón y ocasiono que el látigo se partiera por la mitad, Rainbow Dash comenzó a golpearlo usando su velocidad, lo que evitaba que Tirek lograra atraparla, asestando así varios golpes y patadas muy eficaces, Starlight también se dispuso a atacar lanzando su técnica más poderosa, la "ráfaga de luz estelar" (así le llamaba), era un potente rayo de magia lo suficientemente poderoso como para abrir la tierra a su paso, lo que ella no sabía, es que sería un grave error, pues Tirek lo absorbió, y aunque Starlight trato de atacarlo una vez más, el lo volvió a absorber, lo que le hizo entender a las chicas que cualquier ataque mágico sería inútil, pero otra cosa que también notaron, es que tras absorber esos ataques, Tirek se volvió más grande y más fuerte, Rainbow seguía atacándole, por lo que Applejack también decidió unirse y atacarlo físicamente, las demás chicas solo observaban la pelea, Starlight no podría ayudar esta vez, podría empeorar las cosas, Rarity las apoyaba desde lejos creando escudos cuando estos fueran necesarios además de lanzar uno que otro ataque a distancia con sus diamantes, que Tirek no podía absorber, Pinkie le arrojaba pequeñas bombas desde lejos también mientras estaba en movimiento, mientras que Trixie creaba ilusiones de sus amigas para confundir a su enemigo, Fluttershy era la única que solo se limitaba a observar como sus amigas peleaban contra ese monstruo, incluso Darring quien ya no poseía su característico látigo combatía cuerpo a cuerpo contra Tirek, las únicas que no luchaban eran Fluttershy, Starlight, y Sunset, quien estaba analizando aquel ser esperando descubrir alguna debilidad, pues acercarse a él era demasiado peligroso, además, al no encontrarse Twilight con ellas, no podían acceder más que a la primera fase de la Ponificación, lo que limitaba bastante sus poderes, Tirek parecía que caería derrotado, ya que a comparación de los 2 guardianes que ellas habían enfrentado antes, Tirek era más débil en comparación, lo que ocasiono que las chicas se confiaran, tras un arduo combate, Tirek cayó de rodillas al piso, lo que le dio oportunidad a Rarity de encerrarlo en una prisión creada por ella.

– Al fin, logramos capturarlo. Dijo una agotada Rainbow Dash.

– Reforzare la prisión chicas, para asegurarme de que no escape. Dijo Rarity.

– Menos mal que esta vez no fue algo tan peligroso, sin Twilight aquí, nuestros poderes están limitados. Dijo Sunset, todas las chicas suspiraron de alivio, pero de pronto, la voz de Tirek se escucho desde el fondo la tierra, cosa que ellas no se podían explicar.

– Ahora no me cabe la menor duda, su magia será un exquisito manjar, que bueno que absorbí aquel espíritu de aquel monstruo que ustedes derrotaron. Dijo Tirek.

– ¿Un espíritu? ¿Del monstruo que derrotamos? Se pregunto Sunset.

– No puede ser, todas, ¡aléjense! Grito Darring.

– No puede ser, ¿acaso absorbió el espiritu del guardián de la tierra? Pregunto Sunset, cuando de pronto se comenzó a sentir un terremoto que cada vez mas aumentaba su fuerza, Rarity creó una base donde subir a sus amigas y evitar así aquel temblor. El terremoto se hizo mas y mas fuerte, hasta el grado de que empezó a abrir la tierra y a derribar edificios, las chicas no lo podían creer, estaban enfrentándose de nuevo al poder destructivo de un guardián, aquel al que enfrentaron primero que no habría logrado liberarse por completo, Tirek estaba usando su poder, poco a poco las ondas se expandieron y cubría más terreno, las alarmas de los coches comenzaban a sonar, los edificios comenzaban a derrumbarse, el pavimento comenzaba a desquebrajarse, personas salían de su hogar solo para ponerse a salvos, las chicas estaban presenciando de nuevo la destrucción de su hogar.

– Es hora de que reclame lo que debió ser mío. Dijo Tirek mientras salía de entre la tierra, las chicas estaban impactadas, pues al Rarity desvanecer la prisión que creo, se dio cuenta que escapo creando un agujero en el suelo. Rainbow Dash volvió a lanzarse al ataque, pues era la única que podía pelear y volar al mismo tiempo, sus amigas trataron de detenerla, pero no lo lograron.

– Son mías. Dijo Tirek mientras que con una de sus pezuñas golpeaba el piso, lo que provoco que una gran roca saliera desde el suelo, impactando en donde se encontraban las chicas, rompiéndola y haciendo que todas cayeran al suelo, lo que ocasiono que Rainbow se distrajera, entonces Tirek aprovecho y volvió a golpear el piso, lo que lanzo una roca que estuvo a punto de impactar a Rainbow por la espalda, ella logro voltear, pero no tenía el tiempo suficiente para esquivarla, pero de pronto, alguien la abrazo, y la roca impacto sobre esa persona, lo que ocasiono que ambas cayeran al suelo, al reaccionar Rainbow, se dio cuenta de que fue Darring quien la protegió, y no solo eso, Tirek ya estaba por tomarlas.

– Eres una tonta, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Dijo Rainbow llorando. Darring se puso de pie y encaro a Tirek.

– ¡No dejare que le hagas daño a mi hermanita! Grito Darring mientras levantaba los brazos como queriendo proteger a Rainbow, ella solo vio como Tirek la mandaba a volar de un golpe, aquellas palabras que Darring pronuncio impactaron a Rainbow y la dejo en shock, Applejack llego hasta ellos y trato de golpear a Tirek con todas sus fuerzas, pero entonces una roca la golpeo por la espalda, lo que ocasiono que Tirek lograra atraparla, Rainbow trato de atacarlo también para liberar a su amiga, pero fue golpeada por varias rocas que salieron disparadas desde el piso, Tirek también logro capturarla, pero antes de que tratara de absorber su magia, fue impactado por las bombas de Pinkie, aunque poco daño hicieron, por lo que volvió a golpear el piso, y una roca salió desde el suelo para golpear a Pinkie, pero esta fue protegida por el escudo de Rarity, por desgracia, no aguanto el impacto, y ambas salieron volando hasta impactarse contra un auto, quedando ambas muy lastimadas, por suerte el temblor había cesado, pero las chicas no podían enfrentarlo, entonces sin importarle nada, Starlight se lanzo al ataque, pero por más que uso su ráfaga de luz Estelar, Tirek solo la absorbía.

– Muchas gracias por el aperitivo, ahora te mostrare lo que es un verdadero ataque. Dijo Tirek mientras que entre sus cuernos, se formaba una especie de orbe roja, que disparo en forma de rayo poco después, Starlight trato de contrarrestarla con su propio poder, pero no lo logro, y antes de que fuera golpeada por esa ráfaga de energía, fue salvada por Trixie, quien se lanzo contra ella y la saco de la trayectoria de ese ataque, solo quedaban en pie Fluttershy y Sunset, quienes no sabían qué hacer, pero de pronto, unas rocas salieron desde sus pies para así atraparlas a ambas, ninguna de ellas se podía mover, todas estaban fuera de combate, por lo que Tirek procedió a absorber la magia de Applejack y Rainbow, lo que ocasiono que se volviera más fuerte y grande, recogió a Darring, y también absorbió su energía, continuo con Trixie y Starlight, con Pinkie y Rarity, Sunset y Fluttershy solo miraban con impotencia lo que ocurría, hasta que Tirek estaba frente a ellas, el tomo a Sunset, y absorbió su magia, Fluttershy estaba llorando de impotencia y terror.

– ¡Por favor, Wolf, Twilight, ayudenme! Grito Fluttershy llorando mientras Tirek la tomaba y comenzaba a absorber su magia. Las cosas no salieron bien, las chicas habían sido derrotadas, Tirek ya era literalmente un Kaiju, estaba por alcanzar los 10 metros de altura, la magia que absorbió de esas chicas le dio mucho más poder que la que estuvo absorbiendo de las personas comunes, Tirek miro a su alrededor, y se deleito con la destrucción que había causado, por lo que decidió crear un terremoto lo suficientemente poderoso como para destruir todo y no dejar nada, pero antes de que lograra hacer algo, quedo paralizado, no podía moverse, algo se lo impedía.

– ¡No te lo perdonare, jamás te lo perdonare, devuélveme a mis amigas! Era Twilight, quien usando su telequinesis, logro parar a Tirek en seco, la miro, y solo se burlo, pero antes de que dijera algo, Wolf apareció frente a su rostro, ya emanando su aura de Ki.

– Eres un maldito. Dijo Wolf mientras descargaba sobre su rostro su golpe más poderoso.

– ¡Impacto! Grito Wolf mientras golpeaba la cara de ese monstruo, lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás, logrando que cayera derribado sobre el piso.

Momentos antes, Wolf arribo a la casa de Twilight, la cual es de 2 pisos, y la habitación de Twilight se encontraba en la parte superior, en el cual había un balcón con un ventanal, por lo que Wolf de un salto llego hasta el balcón, se acerco al ventanal, desde el cual escucho el llanto de Twilight, toco la ventana, esperando que ella abriera, pero desde dentro solo se escucho como le pedía que se fuera, que quería estar sola, Wolf lo intento nuevamente, pero esta vez varias almohadas impactaron contra la ventana y Twilight solo seguía pidiéndole que se fuera, al ver esto, Wolf se dio la media vuelta, pero en lugar de irse, se sentó recargándose en aquella ventana.

– Sabes, entiendo perfectamente lo que sientes niña, el estar muy enamorado, el ilusionarte, el creer que esa persona es el amor de tu vida, que es con quien te casaras y formaras una familia, y que de un momento a otro, te des cuenta que todo no fue más que una mentira, el tener el corazón roto, es lo peor que te puede pasar. Dijo Wolf mientras recargaba su cabeza en el vidrio, mientras que desde dentro Twilight solo seguía llorando.

– Aun así Twilight, no creo que eso sea una excusa para abandonar a tus amigas, si fueras una chica normal lo entendería, pero ustedes decidieron pelear para defender a aquellos a quienes más aman, y tu sabes muy bien que eso a lo que nos enfrentamos es muy peligroso, cuando enfrentamos al Guardián del Agua, la ciudad termino inundada y algunos edificios destruidos, además de que muchas personas murieron por ello, incluso nosotros, yo mismo, estuve a punto de morir, si no fuese porque luchamos todos juntos, no habríamos podido derrotarlo, y aun así, no pudimos salvar a esa tal Cinch, hubo vidas que no pudimos salvar, cosas que no pudimos evitar, pero, al menos, evitamos que pasaran cosas peores, y ahora, tal vez tengamos que enfrentarnos de nuevo a otro ser tan peligroso, sé que me escuchas Twilight, por eso te pregunto, ¿acaso el dolor que sientes ahora, es más grande que el amor que tienes por tus amigas, por tu hermano, por tus papas, por el lugar en el que vives? ¿De verdad no te importa lo que pueda pasar solo porque un tonto te engaño? Decía Wolf a manera de regaño, y aunque él no se daba cuenta por estar hablando, Twilight dejo de llorar y se acerco a la ventana, donde se sentó justo del otro lado en el que Wolf estaba recargado.

– Siempre te vi como una chica muy inteligente, además de ser dulce y tierna, optimista, que siempre hacia lo necesario para ayudar a sus amigas, incluso ahora que enfrentamos grave peligro, seguiste luchando a lado de tus amigas, me cuesta creer que te dejes lastimar así por un chico, sabes Twilight, yo también estuve alguna vez en el lugar en el que estas ahora, aun siendo hombre, fui yo el que termino herido, pero, ¿sabes? Si algo aprendí, es que nadie te puede lastimar a menos que tu lo permitas, nosotros no podemos elegir si van a hacernos daño en este mundo, pero si podemos elegir quien te lo hace. Dijo Wolf mientras se ponía de pie y limpiaba algunas lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos.

– Te entiendo Twilight, de verdad, por eso te digo, que hare hasta lo imposible por proteger a tus amigas a las que tanto amas, está bien si quieres quedarte aquí a regodearte en ese dolor, es tu decisión, me tengo que ir, si ellas se encuentran con otro monstruo, lo mejor es que este ahí para protegerlas, ustedes decidieron pelear a mi lado, yo no puedo abandonarlas, ahora ustedes son mi responsabilidad… ustedes… ahora también son mis amigas. Dijo Wolf mientras se disponía a partir, pero de pronto la ventana se abrió y Twilight corrió tras de él y lo sujeto de su sudadera por la espalda para detenerle.

– Espera por favor. Decía Twilight aun sollozando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas aun.

– Duele, duele mucho. Decía Twilight mientras recargaba su cara en la espalda de Wolf.

– Lo sé, se que duele. Contesto Wolf.

– Pero me dolería aun más si perdiera a mis amigas. Dijo Twilight sollozando.

– ¿Y qué es lo que harás? Pregunto Wolf.

– Iré contigo, solo déjame estar así un poco más, por favor. Dijo Twilight desconsolada.

– No. Dijo Wolf, y se aparto de Twilight, ella solo lo miro pensando que él se iría, pero se dio media vuelta y la abrazo fuertemente, en un abrazo tan fuerte, pero a la vez cálido y reconfortante.

– Creo, que así será mejor, si lo que quieres hacer es llorar, hazlo, aquí estaré hasta que hayas sacado todo eso que te hace sentir mal. Dijo Wolf avergonzado mientras estrujaba delicadamente el cuerpo de la pequeña Twilight entre sus brazos, mientras que ella, solo se soltó a llorar, y así quedaron ambos por un rato más, hasta que Twilight se sintió mejor.

– ¿Ya estas mejor? Pregunto Wolf, Twilight solo asintió.

– Se siente cálido. Dijo Twilight sonrojada, Wolf también se sonrojo al escucharla decir esto, ambos se miraron, y de un momento a otro se apartaron.

– Creo que iré por mis cosas para irnos. Dijo Twilight mientras entraba a su habitación de nuevo, mientras que Wolf la espero fuera.

– Si sigo haciendo estas cosas, un día terminare en la cárcel. Pensó Wolf para sí mismo mientras reía nerviosamente, pero fue interrumpido por una Twilight que sonreía nuevamente.

– Estoy lista. Dijo ella.

– Escucha, ya estuvimos un buen tiempo aquí, tendremos que ir lo más rápido posible, espero que todas estén bien. Dijo Wolf.

– Si uso mi magia llegaremos rápido. Dijo Twilight.

– No, será mejor que guardes toda la energía posible, podrías necesitarla después. Dijo Wolf.

– Entonces, ¿Cómo haremos para llegar rápido? Pregunto Twilight, pero entonces Wolf se puso en cuclillas frente a ella, lo que sorprendió a Twilight.

– Sube a mi espalda. Dijo Wolf apenado, Twilight también volvió a avergonzarse, pero aun así monto su espalda y lo abrazo fuertemente, lo que ocasiono que su rostro quedara casi junto al de él, a pesar de todo, Twilight seguía sintiendo aquella calidez que sintió cuando lo abrazo, es algo que no había sentido, ni con el mismo Timber.

– Sujétate fuerte, no quiero que te vayas a caer a medio camino. Dijo Wolf mientras liberaba su Ki y dio un gran salto hacia el tejado de otra casa, y así fue avanzando, de techo en techo para llegar a la plaza, Twilight lo abrazo aun más fuerte, y no solo por la velocidad a la que iban o por el miedo a soltarse y caerse, si no porque acerco su rostro al de Wolf hasta lograr darle un beso en su mejilla, lo que sorprendió a Wolf, pero no dijo nada, solo siguió avanzando, en cambio, Twilight tan solo le dijo al oído con voz baja y apenada: "Gracias". Pero por desgracia, este tierno momento término cuando empezaron sentir como temblaba la tierra, y la destrucción que miraban conforme se acercaban más y más, pero peor aún, al llegar al lugar donde se iban a reunir, ver todo destruido y a sus amigas inconscientes, lo que enfureció a Wolf, y preocupo a Twilight, la dejo en el piso, y se lanzo a atacar, Twilight se transformo y uso su magia para impedir que aquel monstruo contraatacara, lo que logro que Wolf le diera un devastador golpe directo a la cara.

\- Twilight, usa tu telequinesis para sacar a todos de aquí, yo me encargare de ese monstruo. Grito Wolf, Twilight asintió, y saco a todas las personas que se encontraran entre todos los escombros lo más rápido posible, asegurándose que nadie más faltara, incluyendo a Darring y a sus amigas y llevándolos a un lugar lejos de ahí.

– ¿Qué hago? Esto es mi culpa, si hubiera estado con ellas desde antes. Dijo Twilight culpándose a sí misma por el estado en el que estaban sus amigas. Mientras tanto, Wolf miraba como aquel colosal monstruo se levantaba de nuevo, tenía sangre saliendo de la nariz y boca, Tirek miro a su atacante, y sonrió.

– No esperaba que hubiera un simple humano capaz que pudiera lastimarme, me has sorprendido, pero esto que has hecho, te saldrá caro, disfrutare matándote. Dijo Tirek enfadado, Wolf solo siguió atacándolo con golpes y patadas, esquivando los golpes que Tirek lanzaba, cada uno de los golpes de Wolf lastimaban a Tirek pero no parecía ser suficiente para derrotarlo, y a pesar de que Wolf se dio cuenta de esto, no se rindió, y siguió atacándolo, pero cuando se dispuso a esquivar otro de los enormes puños de Tirek, una enorme roca lo impacto desde atrás, fracturando varias de sus costillas, haciendo que cayera al piso, pero más rocas lo impactaron por enfrente y detrás sin que él pudiera evitarlo, pero antes de que lo tocara, fue atrapado por una de las manos de Tirek, quien lo levanto a la altura de su cara.

– Te dije que te saldría caro, admito que eres muy fuerte, pero, por desgracia para ti, solo eres un simple humano. Dijo Tirek mientras aplastaba el cuerpo de Wolf con su mano hasta quebrar casi todos los huesos en su cuerpo, ocasionando hemorragias internas y dañando órganos internos.

– Maldición. Dijo Wolf mientras escupía sangre de su boca.

– Al menos permití que ellas se fueran, perdónenme chicas, creo que no podre cumplir mi promesa. Dijo Wolf, pero un último apretón de la mano de Tirek hizo que expulsara aun más sangre y un grito ahogado, mientras que entre la punta de los cuernos de Tirek, se comenzaba a formar una esfera de poder carmesí.

– Muere, asqueroso humano. Dijo Tirek burlonamente, mientras lanzaba el destrozado cuerpo de Wolf y desde esa esfera, lanzaba un rayo de poder que impacto de lleno a Wolf.

Momentos antes, Twilight estaba llorando frente a los cuerpos inconscientes de sus amigas, cuando de pronto una mano toco gentilmente su hombro, era Zecora, quien la miraba dulcemente.

– Descuida pequeña, ellas estarán bien, yo me encargo. Dijo Zecora.

– ¡Zecora! Grito Twilight mientras la abrazaba.

– ¿Donde está Wolf? Pregunto Zecora.

– Esta enfrentándose a ese monstruo, lo distrajo para que pudiera sacar a todos de ahí. Dijo Twilight.

– Esto no está bien, ese ser es demasiado poderoso, el solo no podrá contra él. Dijo Zecora preocupada.

– ¿Que podemos hacer? Todas están así por mi culpa, no quiero perderlas. Dijo Twilight con pesar.

– Lo importante es que viniste pequeña, y aun hay tiempo para salvarlos a todos, por lo pronto, toma este pequeño obsequio, te lo envían unas amigas muy queridas. Dijo Zecora mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas una botella que contenía en su interior una esfera de poder comprimido, con los colores del arcoíris.

– ¿Un regalo? Pregunto Twilight extrañada.

– Tan solo ábrelo pequeña, esto aumentara tu poder, lo suficiente para despertar tu potencial dormido. Explico Zecora, Twilight abrió la botella, y esa esfera salió y se introdujo en el cuerpo de Twilight, lo que la hizo brillar como si de un arcoíris se tratara, obtuvo una nueva Ponificación, su poder Alicornio, ¡Alicorn Pony – Up!, lo que ocasiono que le salieran alas aun más grandes, y una especie de cuerno de energía en su frente, era una transformación parecida a cuando se convirtió en Midnight Sparkle, solo que esta vez no estaba dominada ni corrompida por la magia. Twilight se miro a sí misma, cerró los ojos, suspiro y decidida volvió a levantar la cabeza y la mirada, dispuesta a enfrentar a Tirek.

– Quizás les arrebataste su magia, pero jamás me podrás arrebatar a mis amigas, ellas son lo más importante que tengo en la vida, Fluttershy me enseño a ser amable con todos, Applejack me enseño a ser siempre honesta, Rarity me mostro lo que es ser generosa, Rainbow Dash siempre nos mostro la lealtad, y Pinkie Pie me mostro que a pesar de todo, jamás hay que dejar de reír, inclusive Sunset, quien logro redimirse, Trixie, quien aprendió a ser humilde, y Starlight, quien siempre se esforzó por dar lo mejor de sí misma, yo aprendí de todas, gracias a ellas soy quien soy ahora, gracias a ellas ahora soy feliz,. Gracias a ellas deje de estar sola, y conocí mi más preciado tesoro, la amistad. Dijo Twilight, mientras que a su alrededor se formaban esferas de poder, cada uno del color de la magia de sus amigas, las cuales se introdujeron en el cuerpo de cada una, haciendo que despertaran y lograran entrar a la segunda fase de Ponificación, ¡Rainbow Pony – Up! Twilight miro feliz a sus amigas, el ver que todas estaban bien.

– ¿Que paso? Pregunto Applejack aun confundida.

– Tirek nos derroto. Dijo Rainbow.

– Y no solo eso, nos absorbió la magia. Dijo Rarity.

– ¡Twilight, estas bien! Dijo Pinkie lanzándose a abrazarla.

– Twilight, viniste. Dijo Fluttershy llorando.

– Si, Wolf me ayudo mucho, el me hizo ver, que ustedes son lo más importante y más preciado que tengo. Dijo Twilight mientras todas se abrazaron.

– Pero, ¿Qué paso con Tirek? Pregunto Sunset, a lo que Twilight explico que Wolf lo estaba enfrentando solo, todas se preocuparon.

– Pues no se ustedes, pero la gran y poderosa Trixie no volverá a ser derrotada por un monstruo malvado. Dijo ella.

– ¿Que dicen chicas, están listas para el segundo round? Pregunto Starlight, todas asintieron, pero antes de que partieran, Zecora les dijo que ella cuidaría de Darring y las personas que rescato Twilight, y les dio un frasco donde pudieran sellar el alma del guardián, y se dirigieron a donde estaba Tirek y Wolf peleando, pero por desgracia para ellas, al llegar a donde se encontraban peleano, solo vieron como Wolf, malherido, era eliminado por el ataque de energía de Tirek, esto hizo entristecer a las chicas, pero, también las hizo enfadar, por lo que se lanzaron a atacar con todo a aquel ser que se atrevió a lastimar a su amigo.

Twilight y Starlight se dirigieron a atacar a Tirek, el volvió a lanzar su ataque de energía, pero fue retenido por la Ráfaga de Luz Estelar de Starlight, lo que aprovecho Twilight para atacarle también con una poderosa ráfaga de energía, el ataque fue muy efectivo, pues le hizo retroceder, de pronto, fue atacado por gemas enormes creadas por Rarity que Applejack lanzaba contra él y que Pinkie convertía en bombas, ocasionando que estas explotaran al impactar contra su cuerpo, Rainbow se elevo lo más alto en el cielo que puso, se preparo para atacar con su Rainplosion sónica, pero antes de que Tirek usara el poder del guardián de la tierra, Trixie creó ilusiones de todas sus amigas, lo que impidió a Tirek saber a dónde atacar, no había manera de que él se defendiera, las chicas lo estaban superando de manera increíble, Sunset logro llegar hasta su cabeza con ayuda de Fluttershy, lo que le facilito entrar a la mente de Tirek logrando así impedir que usara su poder, Tirek estaba entrando en pánico, no podía entender como esas chicas a las que derroto tan fácilmente momentos antes, le habían superado. De pronto, Starlight y Twilight combinaron sus ráfagas de energía para así atacar a Tirek, Sunset impidió que este se moviera usando su control mental por lo que el golpe le entro de lleno, y para rematarle, Rainbow se lanzo en picada desde el cielo y libero la Rainplosion Sónica, Fluttershy ayudo a escapar a Sunset, lo que hizo que el impacto golpeara de lleno a Tirek, lanzándolo una gran distancia y dejándolo fuera de combate, Tirek había sido derrotado, las chicas se acercaron levitando con la ayuda de Twilight a donde el cayo, todas se tomaron de las manos y dispararon la ráfaga arcoíris, aquella con la que purificaron a Sunset Shimmer, impactando a Tirek, quien poco a poco fue liberando toda la energía y magia que este fue absorbiendo a los habitantes de Ponyville, y por último, expulso el alma del guardián de la tierra, que fue inmediatamente sellado en el frasco que Zecora les dio, tras todo esto, de Tirek, solo quedaba el cuerpo de un anciano, cosa que sorprendió a las chicas, Rarity creó unas esposas de diamante para colocarlas en las manos y pies de Tirek, además de una mascarilla que sellara su boca y así evitar que volviera a absorber magia. Todas se reunieron, pero a pesar de que habían ganado, todas ellas comenzaron a llorar, no pudieron llegar a tiempo para salvar a Wolf.

Pero de pronto, fueron interrumpidas por una extraña voz femenina que provenía de una pequeña niña encapuchada.

– ¿Por que lloran señoritas? Dijo burlonamente aquella extraña niña, todas la miraron extrañadas aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

– Oh, ya, lloran a causa de este tipo. Exclamo burlonamente la niña mientras lanzaba frente a ellas el cuerpo de Wolf con un poder parecido al de Twilight, Fluttershy trato de recogerlo en cuanto lo vio, pero esa chica lo movió violentamente para que no lo alcanzara.

– Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no será tan fácil, seamos amigas, ¿sí? ¿Qué les parece si hacemos un intercambio? ¿Cómo en el día del amor y la amistad? Y así todas salimos ganando. Dijo la misteriosa niña burlonamente.

– ¿Y qué es lo que quieres? Pregunto Sunset molesta por ver como esa niña trataba a Wolf como basura a pesar de que estaba mal herido.

– Pues, denme al anciano a cambio de este chico ¿sí? Dijo la niña riendo. Las chicas se miraron entre sí, sabían que Tirek era alguien muy peligroso, no podían dejarlo ir, o podría volver a ser una amenaza, pero antes de que alguien dijera algo, la niña los interrumpió.

– Oh mi dios, por favor, no lo piensen mucho, este pobre chico se está desangrando, pobrecito, mientras más tiempo tarden en decidir, menos tiempo de salvar a este tipo tendrán, ¿acaso no les da lástima? Mírenlo, se está muriendo. Dijo la niña burlonamente riendo sarcásticamente, mientras azotaba el cuerpo de Wolf violentamente una y otra vez contra el suelo, por lo que las chicas entregaron a Tirek sin pensarlo más, Applejack lo acerco a donde estaba la niña.

– Aquí lo tienes, ahora entréganoslo. Dijo Applejack, pero la chica no entrego a Wolf.

– Claro que no, libérenlo, o me temo que su amigo morirá desangrado. Dijo sarcásticamente la niña, por lo que Rarity accedió a liberar a Tirek, una vez hecho esto la niña tomo a Tirek con su extraña magia.

– Por favor, regrésanos a Wolf. Dijo Pinkie suplicando por su amigo. La chica lanzo a Wolf lejos, y ella desapareció, tanto Pinkie como Rainbow usaron su inusual velocidad para lograr atraparlo, en cuanto a la niña, así tan misteriosamente como apareció, de igual manera desapareció. Todas las chicas se acercaron a Wolf, notaron el grave estado en el que se encontraba, Rainbow lo acostó en el suelo, pero Pinkie uso su regazo como almohada para recargar la cabeza de Wolf, todas lo rodearon, y solo lo miraron impactadas, no sabían qué hacer, ninguna de ellas tenia poderes curativos. De pronto, Twilight se arrodilla a un costado del cuerpo de Wolf, y para sorpresa de todas las chicas, recarga su cara en el pecho de Wolf.

– ¿Por qué siempre te sacrificas por nosotras? No es justo, no te puedes ir así, primero vas y me das ánimos cuando más lo necesitaba, me hiciste ver que hay cosas más importantes, cosas por las cuales vale la pena pelar para protegerlas, me diste una razón para seguir hacia delante, y ahora tú, ¿te vas a ir así? ¿De qué sirvió la lucha que tuvimos? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que tú también eres una de las personas a las que quiero proteger? No te puedes ir así, si te vas, jamás te lo perdonare, no me puedes dejar. Dijo Twilight llorando, cuando de pronto, la mano de Zecora toco su hombro, ella traía consigo una pócima como la que le dio aquella vez en el hospital, la cara de las chicas se ilumino de esperanza, pero la cara de Zecora se ensombreció.

– Está en muy mal estado, ni siquiera podrá beber la poción por sí mismo, y aun si la bebiera, no sé si funcionaria, ha perdido mucha sangre, sin mencionar que su cuerpo esta triturado.

– No puedes decir eso Zecora, al menos tenemos que intentarlo. Dijo Sunset muy triste.

– Si, esa pócima ya lo salvo una vez en el pasado, estoy segura que podrá volver a hacerlo. Dijo Starlight.

– Wolf es muy fuerte, más que nosotras, el no se dejaría derrotar tan fácilmente. Dijo Rainbow tratando de contener el llanto. Todas las chicas estaban tristes.

– ¿Y quién lo hará? Pregunto Zecora.

– ¿Hacer que Cariño? Pregunto Rarity. Darle la poción, alguna de ustedes tendrá que dársela directamente. Contesto Zecora, todas se sonrojaron, pues eso implicaba darle un beso indirectamente, además, de que ninguna de las chicas había dado su primer beso.

– Pues yo ya le di respiración de boca a boca una vez, la gran y Poderosa Trixie lo hará de nuevo. Todas la miraron, pero nadie dijo nada, pues el tiempo corría y lo único que querían era salvar a Wolf, por lo que Trixie se acerco a Zecora, pero antes de que tomara la pócima, Darring apareció y consiguió la poción.

– Novatas. Dijo Darring mientras bebía la pócima, una vez bebió todo el contenido, se arrodillo a lado de Wolf, quien aún seguía recostado en el regazo de Pinkie, acerco sus labios a los del malherido chico, y con un beso consiguió hacer que bebiera por completo la pócima, una vez termino, Darring se aparto y se sentó, las chicas solo miraron impactadas la manera en que Darring lo hizo sin tanto problema.

– Así que eso es ser una mujer mayor. Dijo Applejack.

– ¿Están todas bien? Pregunto Wolf con dificultad, las chicas al oír su voz, se alegraron y todas lo abrazaron llorando de alegría al saber que había reaccionado.

– Más despacio chicas, eso duele un poco. Dijo Wolf pesadamente, pues apenas y podía hablar.


	8. Capitulo 7 - Recuerdos

**Capitulo 7.- "Recuerdos"**

Ha pasado un mes desde el enfrentamiento en contra de Lord Tirek, tanto Ponyville como Canterlot City estaban devastados tras los dos últimos "Desastres Naturales" que ocurrieron, pues fue la versión oficial que el gobierno dio, y a pesar de que los rumores sobre monstruos gigantes se fueron expandiendo, solo lo clasificaron como "Alucinación por Histeria Colectiva". En cuanto a las chicas, nadie perdió su hogar, sin embargo, aun se sentían responsables por toda la destrucción ocurrida, aun así, estaban bien, todas a excepción de Wolf, quien a pesar de haber sobrevivido gracias a la pócima de Zecora, estaba en un estado muy delicado, casi grave, por lo que tuvo que ser internado en el mismo Hospital que la vez anterior, cosas que sorprendió al Doctor que le atendió, pues verlo por segunda vez y en un estado crítico, le parecía algo sospechoso, pero las chicas solo se excusaron en que fue una víctima del terremoto pasado, por lo que el Doctor ya no hiso más preguntas, pero ya una vez internado cayo inconsciente, y a pesar de que estaba mejorando, Wolf no despertaba, y hasta el momento, sigue sin hacerlo. Las chicas, así como Zecora y Darring iban a visitarlo diario, además de que seguían entrenando, las obras continuaban en Canterlot High, y debido a los últimos acontecimientos, se declaro estado de alerta, por lo que nadie tenía permitido salir de sus casas si no era absolutamente necesario, y así poder seguir un protocolo de emergencia en caso de otro desastre, por lo que las chicas tenían que escaparse a veces de sus hogares.

Twilight estaba por salir de su casa, por lo que se despidió de Spike, su perrito, que aun se encontraba convaleciente, pues tiempo atrás, se fracturo una patita en un accidente en el que casi es atropellado, por lo que necesitaba estar en reposo absoluto hasta que se recuperara, se dirigió a la entrada de su casa y estaba por partir, pero fue detenida por la voz de su mama, quien la llamo.

– Twilight, puedes venir a la cocina un momento por favor, tu papa y yo queremos hablar contigo. Dijo Twilight Velvet, la mama De Twilight Sparkle, ella se dirigió a la cocina, y tomo asiento, frente a sus papas, quienes se encontraban sentados del otro lado.

– ¿Que pasa papas? Pregunto Twilight un poco temerosa, pues la cara de su papa estaba muy seria, y la de su mama demostraba preocupación.

– Escucha hija, sabes que estamos orgullosos de ti, y te amamos mucho, eres una hija modelo, pero aun así, hay cosas que como padres no podemos permitir. Dijo Night Light, el padre de Twilight.

– Escucha hija, lo que tu papa quiere decir, es que aun eres demasiado joven para poder experimentar algunas cosas, y los dos estamos preocupados por ello. Dijo su madre.

– ¿De qué están hablando? Pregunto Twilight confundida.

– Escucha hija, esperábamos que tuvieras la confianza y nos dijeras por iniciativa propia, pero ya va un mes desde que llegaste a casa llorando, y no nos has dicho mas nada. Dijo su padre.

– Ah… eso… pues… eso fue… pero ya no importa… Decía Twilight con dificultad, pero los nervios hacían que la lengua se le trabara.

– Hija, nosotros también fuimos jóvenes, sabemos que la razón por la que llegaste llorando aquella vez, fue a causa de un chico. Dijo su mama, Twilight no dijo nada, solo bajo la mirada.

– Escucha hija, tú mama y yo creemos que aun eres muy joven como para que quieras andar teniendo novio. Dijo su papa en tono molesto.

– Tienen razón mama, aquella vez, si fue porque un chico me lastimo, pero eso ya quedo atrás, me di cuenta que el no valía mis lagrimas, alguien me enseño, que puedo elegir quien me puede lastimar. Dijo Twilight sonriendo mientras recordaba a Wolf.

– Me parece bien que pienses así hija, pero… Dijo su mama.

– Ese no es el problema, el problema es que ese chico te ha estado viniendo a ver a escondidas, y no solo eso, una noche te escapaste con él y no regresaste si no hasta el otro día. Dijo enfadado Night Light.

– ¿Como lo sabes? Pregunto Twilight sorprendida.

– La noche que llegaste llorando y te encerraste en tu habitación, tu madre subió para ver como estabas, y antes de tocar la puerta, escucho que estabas hablando con alguien más que parecía ser un chico, aunque no alcanzo a oír lo que decían, tu mama se preocupo y vino a decírmelo, por lo que subí para entrar a tu habitación, pero cuando entramos, tu ya no estabas. Dijo su padre enojado, Velvet lo tomo del brazo como tratando de calmarlo.

– Escucha hija, aun eres joven, y no queremos que cometas ciertos errores, además, irte con un chico que primero te hace llorar, y después viene y te pide perdón y decides escaparte con el… nosotros no queremos que te pase algo malo hija. Dijo Velvet decepcionada.

– Esperen, las cosas no son así. Trato de explicar Twilight pero fue interrumpida por su padre, quien se paro violentamente de su asiento y coloco fuertemente su mano sobre la mesa como golpeándola.

– Eres nuestra hija, y mientras vivas bajo este techo, tendrás que seguir nuestras reglas, tu mama y yo creemos que te hemos dado demasiada libertad, por lo que hoy no iras con tus "amigas", si no es que te pensabas encontrar con alguien mas, así que hoy iras con nosotros al médico para que te haga unos estudios, e independientemente de lo que el doctor diga, todos tus permisos de salir se acabaron, ya no saldrás sola, y tu mama o yo siempre iremos contigo a todos lados. Dijo Furioso el papa de Twilight, su madre solo trataba de calmarlo.

– Pero… ¡esto no es justo! Grito Twilight molesta, pues sabía que sus papas estaban equivocados, pero también sabía que no podía contarles la verdad.

– Si, esa vez si me fui con él, pero no para lo que ustedes piensan, fui con mis amigas, ellas me necesitaban. Dijo Twilight.

– Al menos lo admites, pero no me basta para creerte, así que hasta que no vayamos con el doctor para que te revise, no tienes permitido hablar. Ordeno Night Light.

– No, no iré, esto no es justo, ¿Cómo es posible que no confíen en mi? Soy su hija y jamás les he fallado. Contesto Twilight.

– Pues ya te lo dije, mientras vivas con nosotros, tendrás que acatar mis reglas, así que o vas con el ginecólogo por las buenas, o te llevo por las malas. Dijo su padre mientras apartaba a su mujer de él y se paraba frente a Twilight.

– Eres un tonto, no puedo creer que pienses que hice "esas cosas". Grito Twilight molesta, pero entonces su padre la abofeteo, lo que dejo a Twilight en shock, entonces ella empujo a su padre, y se fue directamente a su habitación y se volvió a encerrar. Su padre la siguió, y le grito desde fuera de su cuarto.

– ¡Y escúchame bien señorita, se acabaron los permisos para salir, estarás todo el día en casa, y si es necesario contrataremos maestros para que te eduquen aquí mismo, ya no volverás a salir a ningún lado, y ay de aquel imbécil si decide venir a verte hasta aquí, porque hare que lo metan a la cárcel por violación! Grito el padre de Twilight mientras golpeaba violentamente la puerta, hasta que Velvet logro calmarlo, y ambos bajaron a la cocina nuevamente.

– No puedo creer que siendo mi padre no confié en mí. Se replico Twilight mientras contenía las ganas de llorar.

– Perdóname mama, pero si las cosas serán así, entonces, me iré de aquí. Al escuchar esto, Spike se preocupo bastante.

– ¿Pero qué estás diciendo Twilight? No te puedes ir así. Dijo Spike.

– Descuida Spike, no te dejare aquí, te llevare conmigo. Dijo Twilight mientras acariciaba las orejas de su cachorro.

– Pero, ¿A dónde iras? Pregunto Spike.

– No lo sé Spike, pero cualquier lugar será mejor que aquí. Dijo Twilight mientras comenzaba a empacar sus cosas, y una vez tomo todo lo necesario, saco sus cosas al balcón, cerro su ventana, y uso su poder para llevarse todo e irse de ahí.

Poco después, Twilight llego al lugar donde había quedado de acuerdo con sus amigas para encontrarse, todas ya estaban ahí, y la miraron sorprendidas al ver todas las cosas que traía cargando, hasta parecía Rarity.

– ¿Que ocurre cariño? ¿Por qué traes tantas cosas? Pregunto Rarity.

– Miren quien pregunto, la señorita "solo debo llevar lo necesario". Dijo burlonamente Rainbow, Rarity frunció el seño molesta.

– ¿Que pasa terroncito? Te ves muy decaída. Dijo Applejack preocupada. Twilight dejo sus cosas en el piso, y abrazo a sus amigas, y comenzó a llorar, y así poco a poco les explico lo que paso con sus papas.

– ¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer Twilight? Pregunto Trixie.

– No lo sé chicas, yo no pensé en eso, solo quería irme de ahí. Dijo Twilight sollozando. Todas la miraron con preocupación.

– Si quieres puedes venir a vivir conmigo Twilight, sabes, yo vivo sola, así que me alegraría mucho que vinieras conmigo y me hicieras algo de compañía. Dijo Sunset acariciando la espalda de Twilight.

– ¿Estás segura de esto Twilight? Pregunto Spike, quien se encontraba en los brazos de Rarity.

– De verdad no puedo creer que tus padres no confíen en ti. Dijo Starlight.

– Lo sé, pero ellos también quería prohibirme verlas, además de que no puedo contarles la verdad, Wolf me hizo darme cuenta que ustedes son lo más importante que tengo chicas, fue gracias a su amistad que pude despertar mi poder Alicornio. Dijo Twilight mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

– Ojala y hubiera alguna manera de borrarles sus recuerdos. Dijo Pinkie Pie, por lo que todas la miraron sorprendidas, y a acto seguido, miraron a Sunset Shimmer, quien se sorprendió.

– Eres un genio Pinkie, grito Twilight mientras la abrazaba. – Lo sé, me lo dicen mucho. Dijo Pinkie orgullosa.

– Ahora que lo dices, hay una de nosotras que puede entrar en la mente de las personas. Dijo victoriosa Starlight, por lo que todas comenzaron a mirar a Sunset nuevamente, lo que hizo que ella se pusiera nerviosa.

– ¿Puedes hacerlo Sunset? ¿Puedes borrar los recuerdos o alterar la memoria? Pregunto Rarity, todas la miraron ilusionadas.

– Pues, nunca lo he intentado chicas. Dijo Sunset desconsolada.

– Ash, de haber sabido que algo así pasaría, no debieron de haber destruido la "Piedra de las memorias". Dijo Trixie mientras se cruzaba de brazos, todas suspiraron.

– Con tu habilidad de telepatía debe ser posible alterar la memoria de una persona, solo necesitas aprender a hacerlo Sunset Shimmer. Dijo una voz que venía desde detrás de las chicas, era Zecora, quien se acerco a las chicas.

– ¿De verdad creer que pueda hacerlo? Pregunto Sunset.

– Para descubrirlo, tienes que intentarlo. Contesto Zecora.

– ¿Dónde estabas Zecora, no te habíamos visto desde lo de Tirek? Pregunto Pinkie.

– Estaba reuniendo información. Contesto ella.

– ¿Información sobre qué? Pregunto Rainbow.

– Acerca de sus poderes, por lo que se todo comenzó contigo Sunset Shimmer, o me equivoco? Exclamo Zecora.

– Si, así es, fui yo quien trajo magia a este mundo al robar la corona de la Princesa Twilight en Equestria poni. Contesto Sunset apenada.

– Entiendo, pero por lo que he investigado, ella viene de una dimensión paralela a esta, ciertamente, la magia que usaron para derrotar a Sunset en su forma demonio, fue principalmente la magia de la Princesa, pero esa magia a su vez, resonó con la que ustedes tenían en su interior, despertando su magia propia. Explico Zecora.

– Ahora entiendo, entonces por eso es que aunque la princesa Twilight se llevo su corona de vuelta, la magia se quedo con nosotras. Recalco Sunset.

– La magia también existe en este mundo, solo que los humanos perdieron su conexión con ella, todos poseemos magia, pero la experiencia que tuvieron logro despertar la suya propia, y esa magia, ha ido evolucionando con cada prueba a la que se han enfrentado. Explico Zecora.

– ¿Que quieres decir con que ha evolucionado? Pregunto Fluttershy, todas se dispusieron a escuchar con atención.

– Lo que ustedes llaman "Ponificación" o sus "Pony – Ups" son muestra de ello, se podría decir que así como su magia evoluciono, esas transformaciones que poseen también, la Fase uno que es la "Pony – Up" normal, la que despertaron al vencer a Sunset Shimmer gracias a la magia de la Princesa, la Fase 2, la "Rainbow Pony – Up" aquella que despertaron para así poder vencer a las Sirenas con ayuda de Sunset Shimmer, la transformación que despertaron gracias a las piedras sello, que ustedes llaman Geodas, es una transformación alterna, pues lo que hizo fue aumentar su capacidad mágica, lo que despertó los poderes individuales que ahora cada una de ustedes posee. En cambio, la transformación que obtuvieron al destruir la Piedra de las Memorias", es la fase 3 de su "Ponificación", la "Friendship Pony – Up". Se han vuelto muy fuertes, y ahora que están las 9 reunidas, su poder podría volver a evolucionar, Twilight logro despertar su estado Alicornio gracias a la ayuda de unos amigos míos, pero así como ella logro volverse más fuerte, las demás también podrán hacerlo, muestra de ello es como lograron derrotar a Tirek tan fácilmente, y eso que solo estaban en su fase 2. Termino de explicar Zecora, todas las chicas estaban sorprendidas con lo que habían escuchado, pues eran mucho más fuertes que antes, eso no se podía negar, en parte las chicas estaban alegres, pero, al recordar todo por lo que han tenido que pasar hasta ahora, se desilusionaron un poco.

– Aun así, esto no habría sido posible si tú, Wolf y Darring hubieran aparecido, es gracias a ustedes que pudimos ser más fuertes. Exclamo Applejack, pero entonces todas recordaron que tras la pelea con los guardianes, Wolf había salido muy lastimado, y esta vez fue peor.

– Aun así, nos falta bastante, no podemos seguir dejando que Wolf y Darring se sigan sacrificando por nosotras. Dijo Rainbow, todas se entristecieron, pues por protegerlas, ambos terminaron en el hospital esta vez, y aunque Darring tenía lesiones menores, era Wolf quien les preocupaba debido a que esta vez casi muere.

– Tenemos que prepararnos chicas, además, también me preocupa el hecho de aquella niña que se llevo a Tirek. Dijo Sunset, todas se preocuparon, pues quizás tendrían que volver a enfrentarlo, además, de que ahí afuera había más enemigos.

– Pero esta vez no estarán solas chicas, esta vez les ayudaremos. Dijo una extraña voz, que Twilight reconoció enseguida, era su hermano Shinning Armor, las chicas miraron sorprendidas, pues no era solo el, también estaban Cadence, y quienes parecían ser Celestia y Luna, que de alguna manera se veían mucho más jóvenes, Twilight enseguida fue a abrazarlos.

– ¿Directora Celestia, Sub directora Luna? ¿Son ustedes? Pregunto Applejack intrigada.

– ¿Pero qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué se ven tan diferentes? Es como si hubieran rejuvenecido unos 10 años. Dijo Rarity.

– De seguro ellas también despertaron la magia que había oculta en su interior, lo que ocasiono que rejuvenecieran así. Dijo Pinkie Pie, Celestia y Luna la miraron sorprendidas.

– ¿Como lo supiste Pinkie? Pregunto Cadence.

– Lo presentí. Contesto ella.

– Típico de Pinkie Pie. Exclamo Starlight.

– Zecora nos ha informado acerca de todo lo que ha pasado chicas, y el de cómo los pupilos de Zecora terminaron heridos. Dijo Luna.

– Por eso es que decidimos venir con ustedes. Dijo Cadence.

– Hemos venido a ayudarles a perfeccionar sus poderes. Dijo Shinning.

– Ahora, nosotros seremos sus maestros. Dijo Celestia, lo que ocasiono que todas las chicas se sorprendieran, pues el antiguo equipo de "Los Protectores" se había reunido nuevamente, y ahora les ayudarían a vencer a los guardianes restantes, lo que reconforto a las chicas, pues si ellos, siendo tan poderosos como Zecora les conto, sería más fácil enfrentar aquellas amenazas, lo que las lleno de nuevos aires de esperanza.

Mientras tanto, en el Hospital de Ponyville, Wolf al fin despertaba, pero lo primero que vio, fue a Darring frente a él, con unos cuantos vendajes, además de lucir una cara muy furiosa.

– Perdóname, Darring, se que te prometí que no volvería a arriesgarme tanto… pero… no me quedaba de otra yo solo quería protegerlas… a todas ustedes… Dijo Wolf mientras se desataba en llanto.

– Lo sé, pero aun así estoy muy molesta, no solo yo, y no solo por romper tu promesa, sino también porque pensamos que te perderíamos para siempre. Dijo Darring mientras mordía sus labios y trataba de contener el llanto, pero aun así varias lágrimas lograron escaparse, recorriendo sus mejillas hasta caer por el borde de su cara, y terminar sobre el pecho de Wolf.

– ¿Están todas bien? Pregunto Wolf mientras levantaba su mano para limpiar las lágrimas de Darring.

– Todas estaríamos bien, si no fuera por tu culpa. Dijo Darring.

– ¿Que quieres decir? ¿Acaso les paso algo? Pregunto Wolf exaltado.

– Todas han estado muy tristes por tu culpa. Dijo Darring mientras bajaba la mirada.

– Lo siento… Dijo Wolf tristemente.

– No soy la única con quien debes disculparte. Exclamo Darring.

– Lo sé, perdón. Volvió a disculparse Wolf.

– Sabes, esas chicas venían a visitarte diario, y pasaban un poco de tiempo conmigo, incluso traían regalos y flores para cuando despertaras, incluso mantenían este lugar limpio… esas chicas... te quieren mucho… cualquiera podría decir que están enamoradas de ti… que te aman. Dijo Darring con pesar, Wolf solo bajo la mirada, pero no dijo nada, solo miro todas las flores y regalos que Darring le menciono, todas con notas que le deseaban que se recuperara pronto.

– Sabes, Tirek, dijo algo muy cierto. Dijo Wolf reflexivo.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? Pregunto Darring.

– Solo soy un simple humano… Dijo el llorando.

– No hay manera de que pueda derrotar yo solo a esas bestias. Volvió a lamentarse Wolf.

– Solo somos personas comunes y corrientes, aun tú con tus técnicas de artes marciales y tu control de KI, y aun yo con mi agilidad, no podemos hacerle frente a esos monstruos, entrenamos para enfrentar personas, mas no bestias, incluso de las veces que enfrentamos a Ahuizothl, jamás le derrotamos, solo lográbamos escapar de sus garras. Lamento Darring.

– Aun así, a ti nada a logrado detenerte jamás, siempre, siempre que nos topábamos con alguien más fuerte, entrenábamos para mejorar y superarlo, y lo lográbamos, pero aun así, esta vez, diría que es la prueba más difícil a la que nos hemos enfrentado. Dijo Darring.

– Tu lo has dicho Darring, gracias. Dijo Wolf mientras sonreía y se golpeaba su cara.

– ¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?! Grito Darring enfadada.

– Tienes razón, no me puedo dar por vencido, aun si solo soy un humano, aun si no puedo enfrentarme yo solo contra esos monstruos, tengo que volverme aun más fuerte, lo suficiente para poder protegerlas. Dijo Wolf con decisión mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro, Darring hizo lo mismo y sonrió decidida.

– Supongo que ahora, podremos usar "eso". Dijo Wolf.

– ¿Te refieres a nuestro "as bajo la manga"? Pregunto Darring.

– Así es, no podíamos usarlo contra personas, pero siendo monstruos lo que estamos enfrentando, las cosas cambian. Exclamo Wolf riendo.

– Supongo que, tendremos que entrenar por nuestra cuenta un tiempo, Zecora me dijo que ya despertó a los Portadores, así que, con su ayuda, las chicas estarán bien mientras no estamos. Explico Darring.

– Entonces podre estar más tranquilo. Dijo Wolf mientras suspiro, ambos rieron mientras se miraban.

Ya estaba por atardecer, las chicas habían concluido su entrenamiento, y a pesar de que esta vez no fue físico, terminaron agotadas, pues esta vez con la ayuda de Celestia, Luna y Cadence, lograron comprender más su magia, pero su mayor avance, fue que cada quien aprendió a llegar a la tercera fase de su Ponificación, por su parte cada una también aprendió nuevas cosas; Twilight logro controlar su nueva Fase Alicornio, lo que incrementó de sobremanera sus capacidades mágicas, dejándola a la par de Starlight Glimmer en cuestión de poder; Applejack logro incrementar no solo su fuerza, pues usando su magia y el Ki que aprendió de Wolf, obtuvo una fuerza brutal y destructiva muy superior a la que poseía, y a cómo controlarla; Sunset Shimmer aprendió a cómo controlar y modificar los recuerdos de las personas a su voluntad, además de poder controlarlas; Pinkie Pie refino su Pinkie Sentido, ahora le era más fácil saber el lugar exacto de donde ocurriría algo, además de que ahora podía hacer explotar todo lo que tocara a su voluntad; Rainbow aprendió a explotar el máximo de su magia sin afectar a sus amigas por sobreexplotarlo, lo que la llevo a descubrir que podía controlar el clima, crear tormentas eléctricas, tornados e incluso lluvia; Trixie logro crear ilusiones solidas, lo suficiente como para que se consideraran reales; Rarity logro endurecer aun mas sus diamantes y lograr crear objetos inanimados aun más grandes, e incluso seres animados; Starlight aprendió a controlar su magia y no soltarla toda de golpe para así no desgastarla; pero en cambio, Fluttershy, tenía miedo de explotar las capacidades de su poder, pues no solo era capaz de imitar las habilidades de los animales que acariciaba, si no, que podía absorber sus habilidades y recibir mutaciones en su cuerpo dependiendo del animal que tocara, pero a costa de que el animalito quedara inconsciente por un lapso de tiempo, por lo que Fluttershy temía el lastimar a alguno de sus animalitos por usar su habilidad. Pero, a pesar de todo, fue un buen día, por lo que decidieron ir todos a comer, no sin antes ayudar a Twilight con sus cosas para llevarlas a casa de Sunset, por lo que una vez ahí, ordenaron Pizza, hamburguesas, Hot Dogs y comida china para todos, sin olvidar postres de Sugar Cube Corner. Todos convivieron, charlaron y disfrutaron toda la tarde, hasta casi caer la noche, hasta que alguien hizo una gran pregunta.

– ¿Cómo es que paso todo esto? Pregunto Fluttershy decaída, sus amigas la abrazaron tratando de consolarla, pues sabían lo sensible que es.

– Quizás deberíamos contarles un poco sobre lo que sucedió en el pasado. Dijo Zecora mientras veía a sus compañeros. Shinning Armor creó una fogata con ayuda de Celestia, y todas se sentaron alrededor de ella para escuchar la historia que iba a contarse;

Hace tiempo atrás, 10 años para ser exactos, Celestia solía ser una estudiante universitaria de 20 años, mientras que su hermana Luna tan solo tenía 15, ambas conocieron a Zecora, quien tenía la edad de Celestia, además de que Mi Amore Cadence y Shinning Armor, que tenían 15 igual, eran muy buenos amigos de Luna, los 5 se llevaban muy bien, siempre se juntaban para hacer cosas juntos y divertirse, pero, también había alguien más, un chico de la edad de Celestia, alguien sombrío, pues la vida le había tratado mal, los chicos trataron de ayudarle a que volviera a ser feliz, pues era alguien que conoció Celestia de más pequeños, y sabía que era muy buen chico, por lo que quería ayudarle a volver a sonreír, este chico se llamaba Sombra, y era el que protegía al grupo, pues era muy guapo, además de inteligente y muy fuerte, incluso parecía que Cadence y Luna estaban enamoradas de él. Todo era felicidad en este grupo de amigos, hasta que un día se toparon con algo que jamás creyeron que sucedería, pues solo era cosa de cuentos y fantasías o ficción, mientras estaban en el campamento Everfree, decidieron salir a pasear al bosque, pero fueron atacados por un Semi Demonio llamado Discord, un ser tan poderoso, que era capaz de alterar la realidad a su gusto, al parecer era un Draconeequs, despiadado y sarcástico, el grupo de amigos corrió grave peligro, pues aunque sombra trato de defender a sus amigos, todo fue inútil, no había manera de que simples humanos pudiesen enfrentar a tal bestia, de no ser porque ante ellos apareció un anciano con una gran barba, quien dijo llamarse Star Swirl, el barbado, que con ayuda de su extraña magia logro ahuyentar a la criatura y así salvar a los chicos. Una vez estuvieron todos a salvo, este les explico lo que era Discord, uno de muchos semi demonios que habían sido liberados a causa de la "estupidez" humana, también les explico lo que era la magia, y que ellos también podrían despertarla, Star Swirl, les pidió su ayuda, pues en ellos vio un poder y un potencial como jamás nadie antes había visto. Los chicos lo pensaron, pero al final decidieron hacerlo, pues si ellos no hacían algo para evitarlo, Discord podría hacerle daño a sus seres amados. Y así lo hizo Star Swirl, en cada uno de ellos libero su magia propia, Celestia obtuvo el poder de "La Portadora del Sol", que le permitía crear fuego y controlarlo a voluntad, además de poder elevar la temperatura de sus llamas tanto como el sol mismo. A Luna se le otorgo el poder de "La Portadora de la Luna", lo que le permitía crear hipnosis sobre las personas, además de poder entrar en sus sueños, podía controlar las estrellas y hacer que cayeran meteoritos, meteoros, y si ella lo quisiera, asteroides, donde ella quisiera, además de ser capaz de crear pequeñas lunas con la tierra misma. Shinning Armor obtuvo el poder del "Portador del Escudo", lo que le permitió crear con su magia una brillante y muy resistente armadura, como si de un caballero se tratara, además de una lanza, como la que se usaba en las Justas Medievales, y un gran escudo indestructible, que lo hacían ver como todo un paladín. Cadence obtuvo el poder de "La Portadora del Amor", que con su magia podía controlar los sentimientos de las personas a su antojo, e incluso hacer que se enamoraran, podía hacer que se sintieran desdichados, o curar su dolor, incluso con su magia, podía purificar todo aquello que fuera maligno, e incluso curar heridas, tanto físicas como emocionales. Zecora obtuvo el poder de "La portadora del Conocimiento", lo que la hacía tener una gran comprensión de las cosas, además de una gran capacidad intelectual, para ella no había nada que no pudiera entender y aprender. En cuanto a Sombra, el obtuvo un poder, que incluso Star Swirl comprendió que podría ser un futuro peligro, pero confió en que sus amigos, le ayudarían a jamás separarse del camino del bien, Sombra obtuvo el poder de "El Portador de las Sombras", lo que le permitía absorber todo lo que el absorbiera con su oscuridad, además de poder manipularla a su gusto, incluso crear cristales negros, su oscuridad era tan poderosa, que el mismo podía convertirse en una masa negra en la cual era imposible provocarle daño, además de ser capaz de crear tormentas negras, y si la obscuridad penetraba dentro de algún ser vivo, este quedaba bajo su control, y por último, el podía usar la magia o habilidades de todo aquello que absorbiera su oscuridad, lo que le daba un potencial ilimitado para aumentar su poder. Tras esto Star Swirl desapareció sin más, los chicos enfrentaron en muchas ocasiones a Discord, pues para él, su pasatiempo era crear caos, convirtiendo a criaturas comunes en bestias aterradoras, o alterando el relieve o clima de varios sitios, fueron muchas las batallas, pero al fin lograron derrotar todos juntos a Discord y lograr exiliarlo a una dimensión diferente, llamada "El Tártaros", donde ya no sería capaz de causar más daño.

Tras esto, los chicos trataron de llevar vidas normales, todos, salvo Sombra, quien se volvió maligno, y muy soberbio, el solo buscaba mas y mas poder, quería ser el más poderosos de todos, su ambición de poder le hizo autonombrarse "Rey Sombra", la amistad de sus amigos no fue suficiente para salvarlo del camino de la oscuridad, su hambre de poder, hizo que aquel quien fue un gran amigo, se convirtiera en su peor enemigo, Sombra fue incluso peor que Discord, pues el lastimaba a las personas sin arrepentimientos, y las usaba para llevar a cabo sus macabros planes, ni siquiera Luna quien confesó sus sentimientos por él, pudo hacerlo cambiar, Sombra rechazo su amor, ni la magia misma de Cadence fue suficiente para hacerle frente, así fue como comenzó la guerra de los Portadores, lo que empeoro una vez que Sombra se entero de la leyenda de "Los Antiguos Guardianes", seres capaces de destruir el mundo mismo si eran liberados, Sombra deseo ese poder para sí mismo, y así ser el Rey de todo el mundo, por lo que investigo hasta dar con el paradero de la prisión de esos seres, cuya entrada estaba en la cantera del Bosque Everfree, los Portadores se enteraron de esto, y pelearon contra Sombra en las ruinas ocultas debajo de la cantera en un intento por detenerlo, fue una batalla muy difícil, parecía que sería la victoria de Sombra, pues los portadores aun lo veían como su amigo, además de que yacían derrotados, pero justo antes de que Sombra lograra liberar a aquellos seres para absorber su poder, Luna decidió usar su técnica más poderosa, la Luna Sello, ella aun amaba a Sombra, por lo que decidió detenerlo de una vez por todas, aun sabiendo que no volvería a verlo, pero prefería eso, a verlo convertirse en la perdición de este mundo, por lo que en un último intento, Celestia, Cadence, Y Shinning lo atacaron al unisonó, lo que Sombra pudo absorber gracias a su oscuridad, pero fue una perfecta distracción, e hizo que Sombra desgastara el poco poder que le quedaba, pedazos de roca empezaron a impactarse contra su cuerpo, lo que lo estaba formando una especie de orbe a su alrededor, el no pudo evitarlo, su poder ya no le era suficiente para convertirse en oscuridad, pues pelear con los portadores fue muy desgastante para él, poco a poco mas y mas rocas fueron rodeando su cuerpo, hasta crear una pequeña luna que fungió como prisión para encerrarle eternamente, que quedo enterrada dentro de aquellas antiguas ruinas, los Portadores lograron obtener la victoria esta vez, lograron evitar que un antiguo y poderoso mal resurgiera, lograron evitar que el mundo fuese destruido, pero, por alguna razón, todos se sentían devastados, pues ellos, no pudieron salvar a aquel que también fuera uno de sus amigos. Tras esto, los Portadores decidieron fortalecer el sello que contenía el alma de los Guardianes, usando piedras de Geoda que había en las mismas ruinas, creando piedras sello que amplificaran y liberaran la magia para aumentar su poder, Luna estaba destrozada, pues no volvería a ver a aquel a quien amaba, y no solo ella, los demás también, por lo que decidieron sellar ese lugar, junto con sus memorias, para así poder llevar una vida normal y que nadie más volviera a conocer la existencia de ese lugar, solo Zecora conservo sus recuerdos, pues ella sería la encargada de proteger ese lugar y evitar que alguien más tratara de liberarlos, mientras que los demás, solo vivirían una vida normal.

\- Y eso fue lo que paso. Dijo Luna justo cuando Celestia termino de contar la historia, Los Portadores estaban tristes al recordar lo que paso con Sombra, pero, al ver a las chicas, al ver que lo que hicieron no fue en vano, su mirada se lleno de esperanza, ninguna de las chicas dijo nada, y poco después, todos se retiraron a su casa.

– ¿Aun lo extrañas Luna? Pregunto Cadence.

– No, ya no, todo este tiempo se encargo de hacerme olvidarlo, eso, y que nos borraron la memoria, hasta ahora. Contesto Luna bromeando, ambas sonrieron.

– Además, creo que me he interesado en un chico mas lindo que conocí hace poco en un baile de la escuela. Dijo Luna.

– ¿En serio? ¿De quién se trata? Pregunto Cadence pícaramente.

– Es un secreto. Respondió Luna, ambas rieron.

– ¿Y qué hay de ti? Sé que también sentías algo por él. Pregunto Luna en esta ocasión.

– También he olvidado esos sentimientos, además, soy muy feliz en mi relación con Shinning. Dijo Cadence, tras esto, Luna miro sorprendida a Cadence, pues ella no le había contado nada, ambas bromearon entre sí.

– Extrañaba esto. Dijo Zecora nostálgicamente.

– Perdónanos Zecora, se que fue egoísta de nuestra parte el hacerte cargar con esto tu sola, mientras nosotros solo nos limitábamos a vivir una vida normal. Exclamo Celestia con pesar.

– Descuida, después de todo, nada pasa por coincidencia. Dijo Zecora mientras miraba a las 9 chicas que entrenaba.

– El destino, puede que no sea algo escrito, pero, al conocer a estas chicas, me hace darme cuenta, que de alguna manera, trata de arreglar las cosas para bien. Explico Zecora.

– Tienes razón, aun cuando nosotros no estábamos, aun cuando eso que aquello que sellamos, termino siendo liberado por accidente, estaban estas chicas para protegernos, nada pasa por coincidencia, "El destino juega sus propias cartas" ¿eh? Dijo Celestia mientras sonreía al mirar a las chicas que protegieron a esta tierra en su lugar. Poco después Shinning Armor se acerco a Twilight, hablo con ella sobre lo que paso con sus papas, y decidió apoyarla, la ayudo a cargar sus cosas para que se mudara al hogar de Sunset Shimmer, todos se retiraron a sus hogares, pues era de noche, y había sido un día muy pesado.

Al día siguiente, Pinkie Pie fue al Hospital, pues pensaba en ir a visitar a Wolf y a Darring, pero una vez al llegar a la habitación donde estaban, fue recibida por la Enfermera Redhearth, quien le dijo que ambos se habían retirado, y le entrego una nota que ellos dejaron para las chicas, y una vez que termino de leerla, cito a todas a ir a Sugar Cube Corner, pues era urgente, todas las chicas fueron rápidamente, y se sentaron en la mesa de siempre, Pinkie llego al último, estaba exhausta, pues fue lo más rápido posible con sus amigas, se acerco a donde estaban ellas, recupero la respiración, inhalo un poco de aire, mientras sus 8 amigas la miraban extrañadas.

– ¡Wolf y Darring no están, se fueron! Grito Pinkie a todo pulmón, a lo que las chicas, sorprendidas y anonadadas, solo pudieron decir una cosa al unisonó: ¡Que!


	9. Capitulo 8 - Solas

**Capitulo 8.- "Solas".**

"Hola chicas, antes que nada, quiero pedirles una disculpa por irnos así sin más, tras la última batalla, Wolf y yo nos dimos cuenta de lo débiles que aun somos por no ser más que simples humanos, Wolf fue el más afectado por esto, pues él no quiere perderlas, se han vuelto muy preciadas para él, también para mi, y el hecho de que él estuvo a punto de morir por protegerlas, nos lleva a querer volvernos más fuertes, incluso ustedes nos han superado por mucho, estamos orgullosos chicas, y mucho, por eso, partimos en esta ocasión, pero no nos vamos para siempre, volveremos, y más fuertes que nunca, y así, tener el suficiente poder para poder protegerlas, por favor chicas, no dejen de entrenar, quizás nosotros tardemos un poco, pero Zecora estará con ustedes, esperamos que no pase nada grave en nuestra ausencia. Por Favor chicas, cuídense mucho. Con Cariño, Darring Doo y Black Wolf.

Las chicas leyeron juntas la carta que les dejaron, todas estaban un poco tristes y sorprendidas, no entendían el por qué ellos se sentían de esa manera, pues gracias a ellos dos que han logrado superar sus últimas batallas, si no fuera por ellos, quizás las cosas serian diferentes, todas las chicas se entristecieron, pero el saber que regresarían, les dio ánimos para seguir adelante.

– No puedo creer que se hayan ido sin despedirse. Dijo Applejack tristemente.

– Yo tampoco puedo creerlo, los voy a extrañar mucho, incluso estaba organizando una fiesta especial solo para ellos. Dijo una Pinkie tan triste que su cabello dejo de estar esponjoso.

–Yo también estaba preparando ropa especial hecha solo para ellos, para agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por nosotras. Dijo Rarity.

– Y la Gran y Poderosa Trixie les iba a dar boletos VIP para mi próxima función debut como maga profesional. Dijo Trixie.

– No es justo, le iba a pedir a Wolf que me entrenara para la próxima competencia de "La Chica de Acero", y también… quería hablar con Darring. Dijo Rainbow molesta y a la vez triste.

– Yo también quería hablar con él y agradecerle por lo que hizo por mí la vez anterior, si no fuera por él, no habría podido superar lo de Timber. Dijo Twilight.

– Vamos chicas, no tenemos por qué estar tristes, se que todas estamos muy agradecidas con ellos por todas las veces en que nos ayudaron, y que incluso nos han salvado, además, en la carta dicen que volverán. Dijo Starlight tratando de animar a sus amigas.

– Lo sabemos, pero aun así, duele que no se hayan despedido. Dijo Fluttershy al borde de las lágrimas.

– Starlight tiene razón chicas, lo mejor que podemos hacer, es esperar a que regresen, y volvernos más fuertes, no podemos depender siempre de ellos, ellos ya nos protegieron bastante, Wolf incluso casi muere en varias ocasiones… y todo por nuestra debilidad, no podemos dejar que las cosas sigan así, desde el crucero en el que viajamos y enfrentamos a los restos del Rey Tormenta, decidimos que siempre estaríamos listas para enfrentar a cualquier peligro que se nos presentara, se que por lo que estamos pasando ahora no se compara en nada a lo que nos hemos enfrentado antes, pero no por eso debemos rendirnos, nosotras tenemos el poder de detenerlo, no podemos arrepentirnos ahora, aun hay 5 guardianes libres allá afuera, y debemos detenerlos, tanto la ciudad como nuestro pueblito han sido parcialmente destruidos, y en tan solo 3 enfrentamientos, si nosotras no hacemos nada, nadie más lo hará, además, ahora tenemos la ayuda de Los Portadores Originales, yo creo que si podremos enfrentarnos a todo lo que se nos imponga, después de todo, nos hemos vuelto más poderosas, se que nosotras podemos, ¿Quién está conmigo chicas? Exclamó Sunset Shimmer tratando de brindar confianza a sus amigas, pues sabía que como la líder del grupo, era su responsabilidad mantenerlas unidas a todas, extendió su mano frente a ella en señal de unión, y una a una, fueron las 9 chicas colocando sus manos una sobre de otra, y una vez estuvieron todas, las levantaron al cielo en señal de amistad y unión, las chicas estaban más motivadas que nunca, no permitirían que nada les arrebatara a lo que más aman, ahora están dispuestas a todo con tal de proteger aquello que mas aman.

Mientras tanto, en otro sitio, se encontraba Indigo Zap discutiendo con sus compañeras, Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare y Lemon Zest.

– ¡Es que sencillamente no lo puedo creer! ¿Cómo pudieron trabajar junto a esas perdedoras de Canterlot High? Exclamo Indigo Zap muy molesta.

– Pues fue gracias a ellas que logramos hacer nuestra fiesta de graduación. Contesto Sugarcoat.

– Ay pobrecita, ¿acaso te molesta?, ¡Cuando tu ni siquiera nos ayudaste! Exclamo Sour Sweet.

– Teníamos que lograr hacer la fiesta, y tu solo no hiciste nada, ¿y aun así te atreves a quejarte? Replico Sunny Flare.

– Pudiste habernos ayudado también. Dijo Lemon Zest tratando de calmar la situación.

– ¿Ayudarlas? ¿A las que nos hicieron perder nuestro perfecto record? ¿Estás bromeando, verdad? Pregunto Indigo de manera sarcástica.

– Porque simplemente no lo superas y ya. Dijo Sunny Flare ya harta de la actitud de su amiga.

– De todos modos, ni siquiera tenemos una escuela ahora, y topo por culpa de aquella inundación. Dijo Sour Sweet.

– Si lo que te molesta es que no te hayamos pedido que salieras con nosotros en el video, entonces lo sentimos. Dijo Sugarcoat.

– ¿De verdad creen que estoy molesta por no salir en un estúpido video? Pregunto Indigo Zap, a lo que sus amigas solo asintieron con la cabeza, lo que termino por hacerla estallar.

– Se supone que nosotras éramos lo mejor de esta escuela, éramos el grupo elite, todos nos admiraban, nos idolatraban, nuestra escuela era considerada lo mejor de lo mejor, la crema de la crema… pero ahora… desde lo que paso en los juegos de la amistad, no hicimos más que convertirnos en la burla de todos, no importa lo que haga, solo me ven y se ríen de mi, ya nadie me toma en cuenta para los eventos deportivos, ya nadie me pide consejos, ya nadie me habla, ya nadie quiere estar conmigo… Exclamo Indigo Zap mientras comenzaba a dejar salir unas lágrimas, Lemon Zest se acerco a ella y coloco su mano sobre su hombro tratando de consolarla, pero Indigo Zap solo se aparto mientras cubría su rostro con ambas manos para así evitar que la vieran llorar.

– Pensamos que tu habías cambiado también, incluso cuando la dimensión comenzó a romperse, nos ayudaste a rescatar a todos. Dijo Sugarcoat.

– Esa vez fue diferente, no podía dejar que murieran, a todas ustedes las veía como mis iguales, como mis amigas. Dijo Indigo Zap triste.

– Escucha, no era nuestra intención hacer que te sintieras excluida, y tampoco es nuestra culpa que los demás nos estén tratando mal. Exclamo Sour Sweet.

– Deberías tratar de superar eso Indigo, así como nosotras, aun somos tus amigas, puedes volver con nosotras si es lo que quieres. Dijo Sunny Flare.

– Así es, para nosotras también eres nuestra querida amiga, tu eres como nuestra líder, de todas, tu siempre fuiste la mejor, la número 1, incluso mejor que Twilight, vuelve con nosotras, por favor. Suplico Lemon Zest.

– Perdónenme chicas, es solo que, aquella vez que ustedes estaban ocupadas grabando lo del video, recibí la peor humillación en toda mi vida. Cuando llegue a la escuela, todos los alumnos empezaron a insultarme, y no solo eso, durante las clases solo se la pasaban haciéndome bromas, incluso pusieron tachuelas en mi asiento, que me lastimaron al sentarme sobre ella, termine en la enfermería y a pesar de eso, me quitaban mi silla cuando iba a sentarme, lo que hizo que me cayera varias veces de sentón al piso… pero… pero lo peor, fue en la hora del almuerzo, todos, todos comenzaron a lanzarme su comida mientras seguían insultándome… todos me echaban la culpa de que hubiésemos sido humillados en los juegos de la amistad y perdiéramos nuestra reputación… y todo causado por ella… Explico Indigo Zap mientras se soltaba a llorar desconsoladamente, sus amigas solo se vieron unas a las otras, y decidieron abrazar a su amiga, quien siguió llorando por un rato más.

– Perdónanos, pero nos dimos cuenta de lo que pasaba, y aun así, no hicimos nada. Dijo Sour Sweet con arrepentimiento.

– Perdónanos Indigo Zap, por no apoyarte cuando lo necesitabas, y solo hacerte de lado como si no nos importaras. Dijo Sunny Flare con pesar.

– Perdónanos Indigo Zap, te prometemos que no lo volveremos a hacer, solo regresa con nosotras, no dejaremos que eso vuelva a pasar. Suplico Lemon Zest.

– Esta vez no nos haremos de la vista gorda, iremos todas contigo a enfrentar a la causante de todo esto, a "La Reina" de Crystal Prep, Fleur Dis Lee, hablaremos con ella para que detenga esto. Propuso Sugarcoat, Indigo Zap se calmo un poco, y al ver a sus amigas abrazándola, se sintió reconfortante el calor que ellas le daban, es algo que no había sentido antes, por lo que también las abrazo tras limpiar sus lágrimas.

– Las perdono chicas, y gracias. Dijo Indigo Zap avergonzada, pero feliz, porque había recuperado a quienes consideraba sus amigas.

Poco después, las Shadowbolts fueron en búsqueda de Fleur Dis Lee, pues querían terminar con el Bullying hacia Indigo Zap, por lo que se dirigieron a uno de los lugares que esa chica mas frecuentaba, un centro comercial muy lujoso, en el que las chicas ganaron el concurso de baile con su video que hicieron junto a las Rainboom, que está ubicado en las afueras de la ciudad, pues tras las inundaciones, gran parte del centro de la ciudad y las instalaciones de Crystal Prep, quedaron inutilizadas, por lo que sería más posible encontrarla ahí. Una vez llegaron, empezaron a buscarla, por suerte para ellas no tardaron en lograrlo, pues se encontraba en una fiesta privada con muchos de los alumnos de Crystal Prep, a la que las Shadowbolts no habían sido invitadas, una vez encontraron a Fleur Dis Lee, se acercaron a ella, quien al notarlas les permitió entrar a su pequeña reunión, mirándolas con desprecio y burlándose de ellas.

– Pero miren nada más a quienes tenemos aquí, a las 5 perdedoras que nos hicieron perder nuestro prestigio. Exclamo Fleur Dis Lee en voz alta y burlona.

– Ya basta Fleur Dis Lee, nosotras no merecemos este trato, no fue nuestra culpa lo que paso en los juegos de la amistad. Reclamo Sugarcoat, Fleur Dis Lee solo rio a carcajadas.

– ¿Que no fue su culpa lo de los juegos de la amistad? Por favor, ustedes fueron las finalistas, y no pudieron ganar, pero en cambio, se pusieron del lado de nuestro enemigo, por culpa de ustedes la Directora Cinch fue despedida, e incluso ahora está desaparecida, es culpa de ustedes que nuestra escuela perdiera su fama, el perder contra una escuela como Canterlot High nos convirtió en una burla, ¿y quieren que dejemos de tratarlas mal? Ja, no me hagas reír. Exclamo Fleur Dis Lee burlonamente pero esta vez con molestia.

– Si tanto te molesto que nosotras participáramos, ¿Por qué no participaste tú? ¿No se supone que eres "La Reina"? Replico Sunny Flare.

– ¿Yo? Por favor, soy una princesa, y las princesas no hacen nada, sus súbditos las mantienen, pero claro, no espero que unas nacas pobretonas como ustedes entiendan eso, incluso su vulgar disque fiesta en ese yate barato, habla muy mal de ustedes, aprendan a mí, organice una mejor fiesta en un lugar exclusivo para gente bien, ¿acaso no entienden? Dijo Fleur Dis Lee burlándose.

– ¿Entender qué, de que hablas? Pregunto Sour Sweet.

– Entiéndanlo perdedoras, nosotros ya no queremos a basura como ustedes en nuestra escuela. Dijo Fleur Dis Lee enojada.

– ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? Nosotras hicimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para hacer ese baile, Tu… Exclamo furiosa Lemon Zest, por lo que Sugarcoat tuvo que detenerla por la espalda para evitar que golpeara a Fleur Dis Lee.

– Quería deshacerme solo de la líder perdedora, Indigo Zap, para que así funcionara de ejemplo para todos, pero veo que es mejor si me deshago de todas ustedes, no son más que unas perdedoras, no son más que basura, son unas pobretonas, son unas estup… Exclamaba Fleur Dis Lee, pero fue interrumpida por una bofetada que Indigo Zap le propino en su mejilla derecha, por lo que todos enmudecieron, Fleur Dis Lee estaba impactada, no entendía como alguien se atrevería a golpearla, pero tras acariciar su mejilla, y ver que su palma tenía un poco de sangre que salió de su boca por el impacto del golpe, esta enfureció.

– No permitiré que hables así de mis amigas, ya bastante me hiciste a mí, no permitiré que ellas también tengan que pasar por ello, no dejare que las humilles, y que mucho menos las lastimes. Replico Indigo Zap enfadada, Fleur Dis Lee solo se limpio, y les dio la espalda.

– Esto no se quedara así perdedoras, pagaras caro el haber lastimado mi hermoso rostro. Dijo furiosa Fleur Dis Lee.

– Chicos y chicas de Crystal Prep, ¿van a dejar que traten así a su reina? Estas perdedoras se atrevieron a golpearme, es hora de que les demos una lección. Grito Fleur Dis Lee incitando a todos sus compañeros a molestar a las Shadowbolts, todos las chicas quedaron rodeadas por cientos de sus compañeros, que empezaron a lanzarles comida y varios objetos que tenían a su alcance, incluso comenzaron a lanzar objetos contundentes como sillas o bancos. Indigo Zap no podía creerlo, estaba pasando por lo mismo otra vez, pero esta vez, sus amigas habían sido involucradas, ella estaba usando sus habilidades deportivas para poder desviar los objetos más peligrosos que les lanzaban, pero aun así, era sobrepasada, sus amigas solo trataban de cubrirse y esquivar lo que podían, pero era casi inútil, eran demasiadas cosas, en algún momento, 3 chicos lanzaron una de las mesas de metal en las que estaban comiendo, esta caería sobre las Shadowbolts, pero entonces Indigo Zap se interpuso entre ellas y la mesa para tratar de detenerla, pero el peso era tal, que recibió un golpe de lleno en la cara, lo que ocasiono que su nariz sangrara y quedara casi noqueada, además de que la mesa cayó sobre ella en el piso, sus amigas se espantaron, por lo que apartaron la mesa de encima de Indigo Zap, quien yacía casi inconsciente en el piso, Fleur Dis Lee solo miraba divertida lo que para ella era un espectáculo gracioso.

– Perdónenme chicas, yo no quería que esto pasara. Dijo Indigo Zap con dificultad, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, mientras Sunny Flare la recostaba sobre su regazo.

– No seas tonta, prometimos que no te volveríamos a hacer de lado, esta vez, estamos contigo, afrontaremos esto juntas. Dijo Sugarcoat.

– No hables, esta vez te protegeremos. Dijo Sunny Flare preocupada.

– Eres una tonta, mira como quedaste por protegernos, pero, mira como quedaste ahora. Expreso Sour Sweet con impotencia.

– Lo siento. Dijo Indigo Zap mientras comenzaba a llorar aun más y solo repetía "lo siento", de pronto, una de los bancos metálicos fue lanzado, casi impacta a las chicas, quienes rodearon a Indigo Zap, pero esta vez fue Lemon Zest quien detuvo el impacto y lo recibió en parte de la espalda y su nuca, lo que ocasiono que sangre comenzara a resbalar por su cuello, las chicas quedaron impactadas al ver esto, pues los ojos de Lemon estaban casi en blanco, ella solo se dio la vuelta y miro hacia donde estaba Fleur Dis Lee, y usando las fuerzas que le quedaban, grito:

– ¡"Reina", no dejare que le hagas daño a mis amigas! Tras pronunciar estas palabras, Lemon Zest cayó de rodillas al suelo, para luego caer boca arriba completamente inconsciente, ¡Lemon!, gritaron sus amigas al ver esto, por lo que Sour Sweet fue rápidamente a su lado, la lluvia de comida y objetos continuaba, Indigo Zap solo miraba impotente lo que ocurría, el ver como sus queridas amigas eran humilladas y lastimadas, lo que ocasiono que llorara aun mas, mientras tanto, Fleur Dis Lee solo se divertía con lo que estaba viendo, incluso reía a carcajadas al ver como las chicas estaban siendo maltratadas, por lo que decidió, según ella, hacerlo más interesante.

– ¡Bravo! ¡Maravilloso! ¡Esto sí es un verdadero espectáculo! Gritaba eufóricamente Fleur Dis Lee.

– Le daré un premio de $1000 bits a aquel que sea el primero en hacer sangrar a las perdedoras que faltan, y $1000 bits extra para aquel que logre dejarlas inconscientes. Exclamo, tras oír esto, las chicas se aterraron, Sour Sweet jalo a Lemon Zest hacia donde estaba Sunny Flare e Indigo Zap, pero, esta vez, Sugarcoat se puso de pie, y trato de encarar a la reina, pero cuando trato de abrirse paso entre la gente, recibió un golpe en la cara, que rompió sus gafas y la hizo caer de espaldas al piso, esto dejo impactada a Sugarcoat, no sabía cómo reaccionar, por lo que se quiso poner de pie, pero recibió una patada justo en la cara que hizo que sangre comenzara a brotar de su boca, habían sido sus compañeros, quienes impulsados por la ambición, no les importo lastimar a esas chicas, Fleur Dis Lee solo observaba encantada lo que ocurría, Sugarcoat termino inconsciente también, por lo que Sour Sweet se lanzo a ir por ella, pero de pronto, alguien la tomo por la espalda, fue uno más de sus compañeros, ella trato de liberarse, pues varios chicos estaban pateando a Sugarcoat y tenía que sacarla de ahí, pero entonces, fue golpeada en la cara con una mochila que tenia libros dentro, esta vez había sido una chica la que lo hizo, y lo volvió a hacer una y otra vez, Sour Sweet empezó a gritar de dolor, y les pedía que se detuvieran, pero entonces varios chicos mas comenzaron a golpearla en el estomago, al igual que a patearla a donde fuera, ella no aguanto, y poco después se desmayo a causa del dolor, solo quedaba Sunny Flare, quien estaba aterrada al ver lo que ocurría a sus amigas, contrario a Fleur Dis lee, quien solo se burlaba y disfrutaba de aquel macabro espectáculo. Sunny Flare estaba empapada en porquería, pues trataba de cubrir a Indigo Zap y Lemon Zest, ella comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, y coloco su cuerpo sobre Indigo Zap quien seguía llorando y suplicando por que pararan, pero cuando ambas se miraron, Indigo Zap solo alcanzo a ver como Sunny Flare salía volando encima de ella tras recibir una patada en el costado, Sunny Flare cayo violentamente de lado en el suelo, y trato de protegerse la cara, pero entonces comenzó a ser pisoteada en el piso por varias personas más, hasta que alguna logro darle una patada en la cara, que la desmayo, Indigo trato de ponerse de pie, toda esa impotencia y tristeza comenzó a convertirse en odio, pero una vez que logro reincorporarse, una taza de cerámica impacto en su cara, rompiéndose y cortándole su rostro en varios lados, Indigo Zap volvió a caer, tras esto, Fleur Dis Lee ordeno que reunieran los inertes cuerpos de las Shadowbolts en un solo lugar, por lo que entre varios las cargaron y las arrojaron donde se encontraba Indigo Zap, ella solo miraba enfurecida a sus amigas gravemente lastimadas, por lo que con las fuerzas que le quedaban, se acerco a ellas y tomo las manos de todas.

– Perdónenme chicas, es por mi culpa que esto pasara, no debí haberlas involucrado, lo siento mucho chicas, las quiero… Dijo Indigo Zap ya resignada a que no podía hacer nada para salvar a sus amigas, de pronto, Fleur Dis Lee se acerco hasta donde estaban ellas, pero esta vez, tenía un celular en la mano con las que les tomo varias fotos, se acerco hasta Indigo Zap.

– Ya ves, esto es lo que les pasa a las que se meten conmigo, pero, por desgracia para ti, se atrevieron a tocarme, así que si crees que esto ya se ha terminado, estas muy equivocada. Dijo Fleur Dis Lee al oído de Indigo Zap, lo que ocasiono que ella volviera a llorar, aterrada por lo que iba a suceder.

– Pues bien chicos, quiero grabar un video ahora, ¿alguien está interesado en salir en él? Exclamo Fleur Dis Lee sarcásticamente, de pronto, se acerco a Sunny Flare y abrió su blusa por la fuerza.

– Vamos chicos, son todas suyas. Volvió a exclamar "La Reina" con malicia, por lo que algunos chicos se acercaron, y comenzaron a rasgar la ropa de las chicas mientras que Fleur Dis Lee solo se limitaba a grabar mientras reía triunfante. Indigo Zap no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, y peor aún, que nadie quisiera defenderlas, ni siquiera el cuerpo de seguridad del centro comercial, su impotencia la hizo llenarse de un odio terrible hacia todos, pero apenas y podía moverse, ni siquiera podía defenderse de los chicos que estaban tratando de quitarle la falda, Indigo Zap se lleno de ira, un profundo odio, que para su suerte, o mala suerte, atrajo la atención de un orbe de color verde que flotaba por el lugar, este se acerco, y se poso sobre donde estaban las Shadowbolts a punto de ser ultrajadas.

– ¿Quieres venganza? Exclamo una extraña voz que solo Indigo Zap logro escuchar, ella solo miro a aquella extraña orbe verde que flotaba sobre ella.

– ¿Quieres poder para vengarte? Volvió a exclamar esa voz, por lo que con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Indigo Zap levanto su mano hacia donde estaba aquella orbe.

– Por favor, ayúdame, si en verdad puedes darme el poder para vengarme y salvar a mis amigas, hare lo que sea… Dijo Indigo Zap en su interior mientras la multitud de chicos que la rodeaban la cubrían poco a poco, pero aun con su mano elevada hacia aquella extraña orbe verde, como suplicando por ayuda. De pronto, aquella orbe bajo violentamente hacia donde Indigo Zap estaba, introduciéndose dentro de la palma de su mano, tras esto, una especie de explosión lanzo a todos los que estaba ahí, a excepción de las Shadowbolts, por los aires, una extraña orbe de ráfagas de aire muy violentas rodearon el cuerpo de Indigo Zap, hasta prácticamente ser indistinguible, aquella orbe cada vez más se iba haciendo mas y mas grande, hasta el punto de atravesar el techo de aquel centro comercial, que era bastante alto, aproximadamente una planta baja y 5 pisos de altura, los que estaban ahí presentes, salieron huyendo como podían, Fleur Dis Lee solo seguía grabando, que para su suerte, era una grabación que estaba siendo transmitida en vivo, de pronto, aquella gigante orbe volvió a explotar, arrasando casi por completo el interior del lugar, haciendo volar todo cuanto hay se encontraba, e incluso destrozando ventanales y aparadores, todo se volvió un completo caos, pero, una vez que todo se aclaro, la orbe ya no se encontraba, en su lugar, había una especie de águila gigante de 6 alas, con un enorme pico lleno de colmillos, y una larga cola como de lagarto lleno de púas en toda su extensión, todas y cada una de sus plumas parecían navajas de color verde, como si de piedras de oxidiana se tratara, estaba posada sobre sus 4 patas que parecían también garras de lagarto, con garras similares a sus plumas, pero más enormes, era una especie de grifo, pero en lugar de los rasgos de un león, tenia los rasgos de un águila y un lagarto, además, de que era más grande que aquel lugar. Aquel monstruo solo miro a su alrededor, tomo a las Shadowbolts encerrándolas en una especie de burbuja de aire, y comenzó a levantar el vuelo para salir del centro comercial, derrumbando el techo en el acto, todas las personas salían de ahí corriendo, algunas quedaron sepultadas debajo de los escombros, en cuanto Fleur Dis Lee, logro ocultarse dentro de un local comercial, estaba impactada por lo sucedido, casi no podía creer lo que había visto, pero más que estar asustada, estaba molesta, furiosa, pues habían destruido el centro comercial de su madre, además de que aun le resentía la bofetada que había recibido, ella toco su mejilla con sus dedos, y el tan solo pensar que esas chicas se habían atrevido a afrontar su autoridad como reina de la escuela, más que estar asustada por aquella criatura, estaba furiosa, pues se sentía humillada por aquellas chicas, Fleur Dis Lee era una chica que estaba acostumbrada a obtener todo lo que ella quería, para ella, la popularidad y la fama lo era todo, por lo que dentro de sí empezó a crecer un odio inconmensurable por las Shadowbolts, mientras tanto, aquella especie de Grifo, ya volando en el cielo, empezó a agitar todas sus alas con gran fuerza, la gente solo huía despavorida, mientras que otros, miraban lo que estaba sucediendo, otros incluso grababan con sus teléfonos, inclusive ya había un helicóptero de la prensa reportando el suceso tan increíble, de pronto, debido a la fuerza de el aleteo de aquel monstruo, se comenzaron a formar varios tornados, que al tocar el suelo, comenzaron a arrasar con todo a su paso, toda la gente escapo de ahí, incluso el helicóptero de la prensa se alejo. Fleur Dis Lee se encontraba fuera del centro comercial, llorando y gritando como si de un berrinche se tratara, gritando a los 4 vientos lo mucho que odiaba a Indigo Zap y sus amigas, su odio e ira originados por simple capricho, eran tal, que lograron llamar la atención de otra de las orbes de luz que estaban en aquella zona, esta vez era una amarilla, por lo que se acerco a Fleur Dis Lee, y poseyó su cuerpo, lo que ocasiono que fuera envuelta en un orbe de incandescente luz que de igual manera que con Indigo Zap, fue aumentando de tamaño, lo que llamo la atención del Guardián del viento ya desatado, el orbe amarillo creció tan grande como el anterior, hasta explotar e irradiar una luz tan intensa que cegó todo lo que estaba alrededor, incluso al Guardián del Viento. Poco después todo se aclaro, dejando ver a una especie de mariposa gigante, de exoesqueleto negro y pelaje blanco por casi todo su cuerpo, era una especie de combinación entre mariposa y avispa, pues el cuerpo y cara era delgado y fino como el de una avispa, además de varios aguijones en la cola, 4 pares de patas con una especie de dentadura a lo largo de todas ellas, como si fueran una cegeta, pero las alas, eran tan grandes como las de una mariposa, ambas más grandes que el cuerpo mismo, de un color amarillo brillante, con una especie de figura que formaba una calavera blanca entre las dos alas.

El guardián de la Luz también ha sido liberado, lo que significaba una desgracia para todos, pues el hecho de que 2 guardianes estuvieran liberados, significaba destrucción total. Tras liberarse, el guardián de la Luz ataco a el guardián del viento en cuento lo vio, pues el odio que lo despertó estaba dirigido hacia Indigo Zap y sus amigas, por lo que era obvio que atacaría al monstruo que despertó en el cuerpo de Indigo Zap. El guardián del viento trato de alejarse del Guardián de la Luz, y en cuanto lo esquivo, usando el movimiento de sus alas, dirigió los tornados que creo en contra de su enemigo, pero este creó una especie de campo de fuerza a su alrededor, que impedía el paso de los tornados, de pronto, el guardián de la luz lanzo una especie de rayos de luz desde sus antenas, que impactaron de lleno en el guardián del viento, lo que ocasiono que cayera al suelo y se impactara con varios edificios que se derrumbaron sobre de él, tras esto, los tornados comenzaron a dispersarse, por lo que el guardián de la luz deshizo su escudo, pero entonces, un tornado aun mas grande y rápido, le impacto desde arriba lo que ocasiono que quedara atrapado en el mismo, dando vueltas y golpeándose con mas edificios que eran destruidos tras el impacto, poco después, Fleur salió volando, impactándose con otras construcciones que se derrumbaron sobre de ella, mientras que Indigo Zap se levantaba de entre los escombros, y mandaba lejos a sus amigas que tenia encerradas dentro de sus prisiones de viento, para evitar que corrieran peligro, a pesar de perder sus conciencias tras haberse liberado, sus sentimientos y motivaciones seguían predominando, a pesar de que su objetivo principal era la total destrucción.

El guardián del Viento se acerco hacia donde estaba el de la Luz, pero entonces Fleur levanto el vuelo lanzando restos de escombro a todas partes y extendió sus alas frente a su enemigo que estaba relativamente cerca de él, entonces lanzo una especie de flash de luz que cegó todo a su alrededor al cubrirlo con una luz muy brillante, el guardián del viento quedo cegado, por lo que no noto que el guardián de la luz se preparo para atacarle una vez más, pues dejo de aletear, y se puso de frente y extendió sus alas lo más posible, de las cuales empezó a irradiar una luz concentrada, una vez que ambas alas brillaron por completo, el guardián las cerro de par en par y lanzo un potente rayo de luz que impacto de nuevo en todo el cuerpo del guardián del viento, lo que lo arrastro una gran distancia, desintegrando todo lo que había a su paso de aquel rayo de luz. El guardián de la Luz creyó que tenia la victoria, por lo que empezó a destruir cuanto pudo usando los rayos de luz de sus antenas mientras atacaba desde el cielo, pero entonces mas tornados comenzaron a formarse alrededor de el guardián de la luz, por lo que quedo atrapado entre ellos y solo alcanzo a cubrirse con su campo de fuerza, pero entonces desde la lejanía, se veía al guardián del viento acercarse volando a gran velocidad, el guardián de la luz trato de atacarle, pero los tornados le impedían hacerlo, por lo que el guardián del viento se elevo en el cielo, y cayó en picada sobre el guardián de la luz impactándolo contra el suelo, entonces Indigo Zap traspaso el campo de fuerza usando sus afiladas garras, cosa que logro, hiriendo en la espalda a Fleur Dis Lee, entonces la tomo con sus cuatro patas, y la elevo al cielo sujetándola para evitar que escapara, y volvió a caer en picada, haciendo que el guardián de la luz impactara sobre el suelo, que ahora solo parecía un yermo, pues la pelea entre ambos guardianes había logrado destruir todo a su paso. Tras haberla golpeado contra el piso, Indigo Zap creó una especie de prisión de viento alrededor de Fleur Dis Lee, cuyas ráfagas eran tan fuertes y rápidas, que rebanaban hasta el viento mismo, mientras tanto, la prensa aun reportaba en vivo el suceso.


	10. Capitulo 9 - Lucha de Gigantes

**Capitulo 9.- "Lucha de Gigantes"**

El Guardián del Aire estaba por destrozar al de la Luz encerrándolo en una burbuja de corrientes de aire que rebanaban todo a su paso y poco a poco, se iba haciendo más pequeña, lo que hacía que el Guardián de la Luz estuviera a punto de ser rebanado en pedazos, pero entonces, algo impacto en la espalda del Guardián del Viento, lo que hizo que perdiera su concentración, y el Guardián de la Luz quedara libre, pero gravemente herido. Eran las Chicas de Equestria, las 9 habían llegado para detener a los guardianes, Rainbow Dash combino su velocidad y vuelo con la fuerza de Applejack, lo que ocasiono el fuerte impacto que hirió al guardián del viento.

– Esto tiene que ser una broma, ¿2 guardianes? Exclamo Starlight.

– Tenía que pasar alguna vez chicas, fue para esto que nos preparamos. Dijo Applejack.

– Ahora somos más fuertes, se que podremos contra ellos, estoy segura que esto será al menos un 20% más fácil. Dijo Rainbow.

– Eso ya no importa chicas, lo único que importa es que debemos hacer lo que sea necesario para proteger nuestro hogar. Dijo Sunset.

– ¡Esta, es, la peor, cosa, posible! Grito Rarity dramáticamente.

– Todo está destruido. Dijo triste Pinkie Pie mientras miraba aquel pasaje tan desolador.

– Esto es horrible. Dijo Fluttershy aterrada.

– Vamos chicas, mientras nosotras estemos juntas, nada nos derrotara. Exclamo Twilight para animar a sus amigas.

– No tienen de que preocuparse, pues tienen a la gran y poderosa Trixie con ustedes. Alardeo Trixie. Todas se tomaron de la mano, y decidieron pasar de su forma Pony base, a su cuarta fase, incluyendo la forma Alicornio de Twilight, que la había hecho más fuerte. Las chicas se dispusieron a pelear, Twilight y Starlight se elevaron en el aire junto a Rainbow, por lo que las 3 decidieron atacar al guardián desde el cielo, pues eran las únicas que podían volar con libertad, además de Fluttershy, quien parecía rehacía a participar en la batalla, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Trixie y Sunset decidieron atacar desde el suelo, y encargarse del otro guardián, además de apoyar si era necesario. El Guardián del Viento comenzó a agitar sus alas, lo que ocasiono que volvieran a crearse tornados que empezaron a rodear a las chicas, al notar esto, Starlight y Rarity crearon un enorme domo que impidió la entrada de los tornados, lo que dejo a ambas incapacitadas para combatir, pues detener tornados era demasiado para ellas.

– Twilight, tenemos que hacer que vuelva a perder la concentración, solo de esa manera haremos que esos tornados desaparezcan. Grito Rainbow.

– Lo sé, chicas, aprovechemos que el insecto gigante está incapacitado, por si acaso lo detendré con mi telequinesis, ataquen con todo al ave gigante. Grito Twilight a las demás chicas.

– La Gran y Confusa Trixie tiene sus dudas para creer que eso es un ave. Exclamó una confundida Trixie, lo que hizo que Applejack abofeteara su frente.

– Tan solo ataca a esa ave enorme y deforme que tienes al frente, ¡Pinkie! Ataquemos con bombas como contra Tirek. Ordeno Applejack.

– Esta bien Applejack. Confirmo Pinkie, por lo que Applejack tomo rocas enormes de los escombros, y Pinkie las cargo con energía, tras esto, Applejack las lanzo con fuerza en contra del Guardián de Viento, las cuales explotaban al impactar, pero esto ocasiono que muchos pedazos de roca salieran volando, por lo que Twilight se vio obligada a detenerlas con su telequinesis, Fluttershy solo observaba lo que ocurría, pero de pronto vio a un pequeño murciélago que estaba malherido, por lo que acudió a salvarlo. Las chicas seguían atacando a aquella especie de ave deforme, Sunset y Trixie se acercaron a aquel insecto mutado, y Sunset se dispuso a entrar en su mente, mientras que Trixie cuidaba su cuerpo, una vez dentro, Sunset encontró a una atemorizada Fleur Dis Lee, quien le rogo que la ayudara, por lo que Sunset decidió hacerlo, logrando sacar a Fleur Dis Lee de dentro de esa cosa, una vez fuera, Fleur Dis Lee solo escapo de ahí como pudo, pero se topo con el domo que las chicas habían creado, por lo que mejor decidió ocultarse. De pronto, todo fuera de aquel domo se calmo, la polvareda que habían ocasionado las chicas al atacar al Guardián del Viento, solo vieron que este había usado sus alas para cubrirse, aun así, había sido gravemente dañado, pero de pronto, expandió sus alas, lo que ocasiono una terrible ráfaga de viento que hizo a las chicas alejarse e incluso levanto algunos escombros que estaban alrededor violentamente, lo que obligo a Twilight de nuevo a detenerlos todos, y así evitar que sus amigas fueran heridas, pero debido a ello, dejo de aplicar su telequinesis sobre el Guardián de la Luz, quien ya estaba recuperado, pero las chicas no notaron eso, Sunset le comunico a las chicas mediante su telepatía que había logrado liberar al recipiente del insecto gigante, tras esto, Rainbow logro notar que todo estaba tranquilo afuera, los tornados habían desaparecido, pero antes de que hicieran algo mas, el Guardián del Viento bajo violentamente sus alas, y acto seguido, un poderoso tornado cuya punta parecía la broca de un taladro, que atravesó el domo, y sus corrientes de aire fueron tan potentes que destrozaron el Domo desde dentro y mandaron a volar todo lo que ahí se encontraba una vez este impactara el piso, de pronto aquella enorme ave deforme, lanzo un grito y su cuerpo comenzó a rodearse de fuertes corrientes de aire, las chicas estuvieron a punto de salir volando debido a aquel impacto, pero Twilight y Rarity combinaron sus poderes para crear escudos de diamante alrededor de las chicas e incluso Fleur Dis Lee, y reunirlas en un solo lado, aun así, esa coraza de diamante salió disparada con fuerza impactándose varios metros lejos de donde estaban. Las chicas se liberaron, dispuestas a contraatacar, pero entonces, una fuerte luz que el Guardián de la Luz lanzo, cegó a todos, incluso al Guardián del Viento, una vez se esparció aquel flash de luz, todos notaron que el guardián de la Luz había mutado una vez más, pues ahora parecía una especie de araña de 8 patas con alas, cola de alacrán, y un par de tenazas como las de una mantis, por lo que alzo el vuelo, y con sus patas envolvió al Guardián del Viento, entonces, de la punta de su cola, comenzó a brillar una fuerte luz desde la punta, el Guardián del Viento fue lanzado violentamente, y el Guardián de la Luz lanzo su ataque, el cual era un rayo de partículas de luz concentrado, tal cual fuera un laser, el cual atravesó al enorme ave deforme, y lo corto desde el medio hacia un costado, pero el rayo siguió disparándose, erradicando todo por donde pasaba el laser, hasta que se detuvo, el Guardián del Viento cayó al suelo, y acto seguido, el insecto mutado abrió sus alas de par en par, las cuales volvieron a brillar, estaba por lanzar de nuevo aquel demoledor ataque que intento lanzar momentos antes, pero esta vez lo libero con aun más potencia, las chicas solo vieron esto, pero antes de que el impacto se diera, Starlight y Rarity usaron su campo de fuerza y sus diamantes para proteger al Guardián del Viento, pues querían salvar a la chica del interior, pues, entre balbuceos, Fleur Dis Lee les dijo quien era, por lo que querían salvar a Indigo Zap, pues era la única de las Shadowbolts con quien no habían hecho las paces.

– Quizás ese Guardián, alcanzo su máxima etapa. Dijo Zecora, quien apareció sorpresivamente donde estaban las chicas, lo que las sorprendió a todas, pero no era solo Zecora, Celestia, Luna, Shinning Armor y Cadence estaban ahí también. Las chicas quedaron anonadadas al verlas ahí.

– Por favor chicas, ustedes encárguense de cuidar de estas chicas y salvar al recipiente del Guardián del Viento. Dijo Zecora, las chicas estaban sorprendidas, pues a quienes tenían que cuidar, era al resto de las Shadowbolts, pero ellas se veían muy lastimadas y con la ropa hecha girones e incluso sin algunas prendas, aun estaban inconscientes.

– Esta vez les ayudaremos Twily. Exclamo Shinning Armor.

– Ya era hora de que hagamos algo. Dijo Luna.

– Ya que Wolf y Darring no están, es hora de que volvamos a defender nuestro hogar. Dijo Celestia.

– Nosotras nos encargaremos de aquel asqueroso insecto. Dijo Cadence. De pronto, los 5 portadores, fueron envueltos en blancos y brillantes orbes de luz, lo que permitió transformarse a los portadores a una forma parecida a la "Pony Up" de las chicas. Celestia y Luna ahora poseían alas, y un cuerno además de sus clásicas orejas de Pony, además de que sus cabelleras ahora parecían moverse por sí solas. Celestia estaba envuelta en una armadura ligera dorada con un radiante sol sobre su espalda, mientras que luna tenía una armadura ligera azul marino con una luna. Cadence también obtuvo un cuerno y un par de alas, y una armadura ligera de cristal verde azul, Shinning Armor obtuvo un cuerno, además de una armadura pesada y un caso del tipo paladín del color morado, así como una alabarda y un gran escudo. La transformación de Zecora era la más sencilla, pues obtuvo una especie de traje tribal que dejaba al descubierto todas sus curvas, pero con anillos dorados en su cuello, brazos y piernas.

– Es hora, nosotros también pelearemos. Dijo Zecora.

– Yo curare a las chicas. Dijo Cadence.

– ¡A pelear! Gritaron Celestia y Luna al mismo tiempo.

– No permitiremos que nadie destruya todo lo que amamos. Exclamo Shinning Armor. Los 4 se lanzaron en contra del Guardián de La Luz, quien trato de contraatacar con el rayo de su cola una vez más, pero entonces Shinning Armor bloqueo su ataque usando su escudo, que parecía aguantarlo bastante bien, Zecora aprovecho y comenzó a recitar alguna especie de conjuro en una extraña lengua, de pronto, desde el suelo, empezaron a levantarse gruesas raíces que rodearon al Guardián de la Luz y lo inmovilizaron envolviéndolo como si fueran enredaderas, trato de liberarse, pero mas y mas enredaderas lo envolvían como si de un capullo se tratara, poco después, Luna y Celestia se elevaron en el cielo frente al monstruo, ambas levantaron su izquierda y derecha apuntando hacia el cielo con la palma abierta, de la palma de Celestia se empezó a formar una especie de orbe ardiente que se asemejaba al sol mismo, creció tan grande como el Guardián de la Luz, en cuanto a Luna, bajo su mano violentamente apuntando hacia aquel ser mientras Gritaba "Revolución de Meteoros Lunares", de repente, del cielo cayo una lluvia de meteoritos, todos dirigidos hacia aquel monstruo, logrando impactarlo, atravesando la gruesa capa de raíces que lo envolvían y atravesándolo, lo que hirió gravemente al ser, tras esto, Celestia arrojo el pequeño sol que había creado para rematarle, mientras gritaba "Nova Incineradora", al impactar sobre el Guardián de la Luz, este se incinero totalmente junto a todas las raíces que lo rodeaban, apenas duro unos cuantos segundos, hasta extinguirse las llamas, el Guardián de la Luz había sido derrotado, ni cenizas quedaban, solo el orbe amarillo, el cual, antes de que tratara de escapar, fue encerrado y sellado dentro de uno de los recipientes que Zecora había preparado con anterioridad, de manera increíble, los 4 Portadores habían logrado derrotar y sellar al Guardián de la Luz en tiempo record, lo que impresiono a las chicas, pues prácticamente lo derrotaron fácilmente a comparación de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar ellas.

Los portadores se acercaron a donde estaba el otro guardián que quedaba, estaban por atacarle, cuando de pronto, fueron detenidos por Fluttershy, pues les explico que por alguna razón, Sunset aun no había logrado salir de ahí con Indigo Zap, pero estaba a contra tiempo, pues el Guardián del Viento estaba por recuperarse totalmente, por lo que decidieron darle tiempo a Sunset para que la rescatara, mientras tanto, dentro del subconsciente del Guardián, Sunset Shimmer había logrado encontrar a Indigo Zap, pero estaba pasando algo similar a lo que paso con Abacus Cinch, el odio y poder la habían corrompido, sus ojos de igual manera estabas negros, derramando lagrimas de sangre, Sunset por más que trataba de convencerla para salir de ahí, no lo lograba. Mientras tanto, el Guardián del Viento había logrado recuperarse, por lo que Zecora volvió a inmovilizarlo con un capullo de raíces, mientras que las chicas protegían a Sunset Shimmer y todas colocaron su mano junto a la de ella, otorgándole así su poder, lo que permitió a Sunset convertirse una vez más en Daydream Shimmer, pero aun así, no era suficiente, pues el dolor de Indigo Zap era mayor, de pronto, a las chicas, se acercaron las Shadowbolts, que ya habían sido curadas gracias a Cadence, colocaron sus manos en la espalda de Sunset, pidiéndole que las dejara entrar con ella, Sunset se negaba, pero al final, termino aceptando, Lemon Zest, Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, aparecieron frente a su amiga Indigo Zap, quien al verlas, comenzó a llorar lagrimas comunes, sus ojos negros y vacios volvieron a tomar color, las 4 chicas tomaron de las manos a Indigo Zap.

– Chicas… Dijo Indigo Zap mientras aun lloraba.

– Ya todo está bien. Dijo Sunny Flare.

– ¡Amiga, todas estamos bien cómo puedes ver! Exclamo Lemon Zest con alegría.

– De verdad te agradecemos mucho que nos hayas salvado, pero no por eso tenias que destruir toda la ciudad. Dijo Sour Sweet con su típico tono bipolar.

– Ya todo ha pasado, regresa con nosotras, somos tus amigas, y te necesitamos. Exclamo Sugarcoat mientras sonreía, Indigo Zap volvió a la normalidad, Daydream Shimmer le ofreció su mano, ella la tomo, y salió de dentro del Guardián, quedando así libre al fin, siendo recibida por sus amigas con un fuerte abrazo, pero fueron interrumpidas, pues tenían que alejarse de ahí, los portadores estaban por destruir y sellar a aquel guardián de la misma manera que lo hicieron con el otro, poco después, El Guardián del Viento había sido derrotado de la misma manera que el Guardián de la Luz, y su alma, también fue sellada, ya son 4 los guardianes que han sido derrotados, pero, a un gran precio, pues ahora, la Ciudad, estaba totalmente en ruinas, muchas personas perecieron, y muchos heridos, que Cadence secretamente ayudo a curar, una vez terminaron, todos se fueron de ahí, incluyendo a las Shadowbolts, mientras que Fleur Dis Lee escapo en cuanto pudo. Poco después, llego un equipo de rescatistas conocido como "Los Wonderbolts" que rescataron a todos los que lo necesitaban, pero, lo que las chicas no sabían, es que desde un helicóptero de prensa, una misteriosa reportera, logro grabar y documentar todo.

Mientras tanto, en el lote baldío donde las chicas solían entrenar, llegaron con los portadores y las Shadowbolts, a quienes les dieron ropas nuevas para que usaran en lugar de esos uniformes rotos que tenían. Las chicas se cambiaron dentro de un vestidor de diamante que Rarity creo, mientras tanto, Zecora y los portadores observaban a las 4 almas que ya habían sellado.

– Tierra, Agua, Aire y Luz, 4 de los 7 guardianes han sido sellados, ya solo faltan Fuego, Oscuridad, y Metal. Dijo Zecora.

– No quiero imaginar que habría pasado si hubiéramos tenido que enfrentarlos cuando éramos jóvenes. Exclamo con temor Luna.

– Y recuerda que no solo eran ellos, sino también "El", a quien apenas y pudimos vencer, si hubiera conseguido su objetivo, jamás habríamos podido derrotarle. Expreso con Temor Shinning Armor.

– A pesar de haber sellado nuestras memorias, nuestros poderes siguieron creciendo, si "el" también está libre, debemos estar preparados. Dijo Celestia con preocupación.

– Por suerte las chicas están bien, esto fue una desgracia, murieron cientos de personas, y apenas y pudimos salvar a quienes estaban heridos, es horrible, no podemos permitir que algo así vuelva a suceder. Dijo Cadence tratando de enjugarse las lágrimas, para esto, Shinning le dio un abrazo para consolarla. Cerca de ahí, las chicas estaban charlando con las Shadowbolts, pues Indigo Zap quedo impactada al enterarse de toda la destrucción que ocasiono, sus amigas solo trataban de consolarla, todas la abrazaban mientras la trataban de convencer que no era culpa suya. Sunset y las demás chicas también ayudaron a consolarla hasta que Indigo Zap se sintió mejor, tras esto, las Shadowbolts se retiraron para buscar a sus familias con la esperanza de encontrarlas sanas y salvas.

– ¿Que haremos ahora? Pregunto Twilight muy triste, pues cada vez era más difícil las batallas contra los guardianes.

– Y lo peor, que aún quedan 3 guardianes mas. Dijo Sunset afligida.

– Si no fuera por la ayuda de la directora Celestia y los demás, quizás solas no habríamos podido derrotarlos. Expreso Starlight con tristeza.

– Y lo peor, que Darring y Wolf no están con nosotros. Dijo Pinkie Pie mientras suspiraba.

– Queramos o no aceptarlo manzanitas, fue gracias a ellos que derrotamos a los anteriores guardianes. Expreso Applejack con pesar.

– La Gran y Triste Trixie los extraña. Dijo Trixie.

– Nosotras también Cariño. Expreso Rarity mientras sujetaba con su mano uno de los hombros de Trixie.

– Ojala y regresen pronto, quiero ver a Darring, necesito saber porque me llamo hermana cuando enfrentamos a Tirek. Dijo Rainbow Dash.

– Ojala y regresen pronto. Dijo Fluttershy mientras enterraba al murciélago que recogió momentos antes, pues no pudo salvarlo, todos estaban agotados, por lo que decidieron regresar cada uno a sus casas para descansar, no sin antes, acordar que se verían de nuevo para seguir entrenando, pues su poder aun no era suficiente.

Una semana después, el video que grabo la prensa de la "Lucha de Gigantes" (así llamaron a la nota) se hizo viral, se supo por todo Equestria la existencia de aquellos monstruos, e incluso lograron recabar más testimonios sobre eventos pasados, como una especie de dinosaurio, quien fue que causo la destrucción del Gimnasio de la Escuela Canterlot, o una especie de Víbora Titánica quien destruyese la misma escuela, y parte del centro de la ciudad, también hubo muchos quienes relataran a una especie de centauro demonio que absorbía la fuerza vital de las personas y hacía temblar la tierra, fueron muchísimos testimonios los recolectados, lo que dio credibilidad a la existencia de monstruos en el mundo, cosa que alerto a las fuerzas de seguridad pública, pero, lo que más impacto, fue a las personas que aparecieron en el video, aquellas Heroínas que derrotaron a aquellos seres, el impacto fue tal, que ofrecían una jugosa recompensa en Bits para quien pudiese dar información de esas personas.

Mientras tanto, en el Campamento Everfree, llegaron varios carros lujosos de color negro y una limosina elegante, de la cual bajaron varias personas fuertemente armadas, además de "El Doctor Caballeron", quien se acerco a la Cabaña principal, y pidió una reunión con los dirigentes del lugar, al ver esto, Timber Spruce fue rápidamente por su hermana, Gloriosa Daisy, quien al percatarse de la situación, y de los hombres armados, no le quedo más que aceptar una reunión con Caballeron.

– ¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que quiere? Pregunto Gloriosa una vez entro a la oficina y tomaba asiento en su escritorio, acompañada de Timber, Caballeron paso y tomo asiento frente a ellos.

– Escuchen, yo no he venido más que a notificarles, que por orden directa del gobierno, pasamos a disponer del terreno en que se encuentra la cantera. Dijo Caballeron autoritariamente mientras de su portafolio sacaba una orden judicial en el cual se encontraba escrita la orden que acababa de explicar, Timber y Gloriosa lo leyeron.

– ¿Y para eso necesita tantos hombres armados? Pregunto Timber con desconfianza.

– Je, les ruego me disculpen por mis escoltas, pero, como ya saben, soy un trabajador del gobierno muy importante, necesito mucha seguridad debido a lo importante que soy. Explico Caballeron engreídamente, ambos hermanos se miraron preocupados.

– Lo que me recuerda, no me he presentado, soy el Dr. Caballeron, arqueólogo de profesión, y la razón por la que estamos tomando posesión del terreno, es porque un estudio ha indicado que en ese lugar podría haber una muy importante evidencia de culturas pasadas, ya saben, ruinas de ciudades antiguas, y el gobierno nos ha permitido investigar, por lo que de verdad les agradeceríamos, que no intentaran entorpecer nuestro trabajo, ya que ir en contra de una orden judicial, es considerada un delito federal, y se paga con cárcel. Explico Caballeron, tras oír esto, Gloriosa volvió a leer una vez más el papel, miro a su hermano, y suspiro.

– Bien, si es una orden directamente del gobierno, no puedo hacer nada. Dijo ella.

– Perfecto, me parece una excelente decisión señorita, ahora, tan solo necesito que me firme unos papeles de sucesión para empezar a disponer del lugar. Explico Caballeron mientras sacaba otro documento y una pluma de su portafolio, y lo colocaba frente a Gloriosa, ofreciéndole la pluma para que firmara, pero antes de eso, Timber puso su mano frente a la su hermana.

– ¿Y que recibiremos nosotros por ello? Pregunto Timber molesto, Caballeron dejo la pluma sobre el escritorio, y de entre su ropa, saco un grueso paquete.

– Sabía que algo así pasaría, por lo que vine preparado, por lo que hemos investigado, tienes pequeños problemas económicos, así que, esperamos que con esto baste para "persuadirlos". Exclamo Caballeron, los hermanos revisaron el sobre, y notaron que dentro había un fajo de billetes, tantos que les era difícil saber cuántos eran, tras esto, ambos hermanos se miraron y asintieron, a lo que ambos firmaron aquel papel, mientras que Caballeron sonreía maquiavélicamente. Tras firmar el papel, Caballeron se retiro, no sin antes tomar una de las manos de Gloriosa y besarla, y advertirle que no debía acercarse nadie a la cantera, abordo su limosina, al igual que sus escoltas, y se dirigieron hacia la cantera retirándose del lugar, Gloriosa y Timber aun estaba dudosos respecto a lo que habían hecho, pero, al contar el dinero que les dieron, ambos se alegraron, pues era suficiente para cubrir sus necesidades, y aun les sobraba bastante. Poco después, Caballeron llego a la cantera, en donde se encontraba Filthy Rich, y un equipo de trabajadores que ya habían logrado desgajar aquella cantera, convirtiéndolo todo en un yermo, en el que ya habían extraído bastante material, lo que hacía parecer al terreno como una enorme piscina, solo que sin agua. Caballeron se acerco a Filthy y le entrego el documento que Gloriosa firmo.

– Aquí tiene señor, lo prometido es deuda. Dijo Caballeron.

– Sinceramente, no sé cómo pudiste hacerlo, yo trate, pero falle. Reclamo Filthy.

– A veces, la gente solo necesita ser "persuadida", no hay necesidad de llegar a la violencia, perdimos un poco de dinero, pero, con lo que conseguiremos en este lugar, no serán más que migajas todo lo que hemos invertido. Explico Caballeron mientras ambos reían malévolamente, de pronto, uno de los trabajadores de la obra salió de la excavación, y se acerco hacia donde estaban ellos.

– Hemos encontrado la entrada. Explico el trabajador, lo que hizo que ambos sonrieran con satisfacción, pero antes de que ambos bajaran, una extraña criatura de unos 3 metro de alto aproximadamente que tenia la apariencia de una especie de gato simio, de pelaje azul, apareció tras de ellos.

– Por fin has llegado Ahuizothl. Dijo Caballeron.

– ¿Así que este es tu "experto en la materia"? Pregunto Filthy.

– Descuida, he trabajado varias veces con este Semi Demonio, podemos confiar en él, además, es tan antiguo como las primeras civilizaciones conocidas, el es la mejor opción para poder descifrar todo lo que encontremos dentro de las ruinas. Explico Caballeron.

– Y dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio? Pregunto Filthy.

– Yo solo busco el conocimiento y los tesoros mágicos que pueda haber dentro, lo demás, pude ser suyo. Dijo Ahuizothl, tras esto, todos bajaron a la excavación, y entraron por una especie de entrada que conducía hacia unas escaleras que iban hacia el fondo del terreno, como si de la entrada de un sótano se tratara.

El tiempo va transcurriendo con normalidad, ya han pasado 6 meses desde que tuvieron la última pelea con los Guardianes, todo transcurrió con relativa normalidad, la escuela Canterlot termino de ser reconstruida, al igual que todos los lugares que terminaron por ser afectados, la paz había vuelto a Ponyville, y un nuevo ciclo escolar estaba por comenzar, las chicas podrían volver a tomar sus clases con normalidad, aunque han perdido 1 año por completo, pues ya había pasado un año desde que conocieron a Darring y a Wolf, quienes a pesar del tiempo, no regresaron, algo que por dentro les dolía a las chicas, pues, ni siquiera sabían dónde podían estar, aun los extrañaban, pues ellos, se habían vuelto muy importantes para ellas, las chicas se habían vuelto mucho más fuertes, Twilight se fue a vivir con Sunset Shimmer, pues solo ocasionaba problemas el estar viviendo con su hermano, pues aun estaba peleada con sus papas tras el incidente que tuvieron, por lo que decidió ir donde no la pudieran encontrar, al menos, hasta que las cosas se calmaran, llevando consigo a Spike, quien ya estaba mejor y ya podía andar por su cuenta. Applejack solo trabajaba en su granja, tratando de olvidar todo lo que había pasado, Rainbow Dash seguía entrenando mas y mas para poder superarse a sí misma, Pinkie Pie, ya tenía listo todo para hacer una fiesta de bienvenida para cuando Darring y Wolf regresaran, Trixie había conseguido mucha fama, pues ahora que podía crear ilusiones sus actos eran muy interesantes, Rarity, ella paso todo este tiempo diseñando un traje deportivo especial para Wolf, uno que resistiera bastante, esperaba con ansias poder dárselo algún día. Starlight seguía tratando de aprender más de Twilight y Sunset y poder controlar más su magia, cosa que poco a poco logro. Fluttershy, ella tan solo seguía cuidando de sus animalitos y de sus amigas, pero, por alguna razón, era quien más quería ver a Wolf, era quien más le extrañaba a él, no había día en que no quisiera verlo, aunque, para todas las chicas, pasaba igual, por alguna razón, querían verlo otra vez. Ahora que Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Shinning y Zecora eran quienes entrenaban a las chicas, lograron ayudarlas para explotar al máximo su potencial, aun así, aun les faltaba mucho por aprender a las chicas, pero, poco antes de que las clases empezaran, los portadores, a excepción de Zecora, decidieron volver a sellar sus recuerdos, ya que cada uno de ellos ocultaría a uno de los guardianes que ya habían sido sellados, y así, nadie más los volviera a encontrar y pudiese liberarlos. Las chicas se despidieron de ellas y les agradecieron todo lo que las ayudaron, poco después, Zecora volvió a sellar su memoria, lo que ocasiono que los portadores volvieran a ser personas normales, no sin antes, encargarles a las chicas de Equestria, que cuidaran el lugar que era su hogar, y en el que vivían todo aquello que ellos amaban, a lo que las chicas de Equestria aceptaron, y así, con un fuerte abrazo grupal, se despidieron, quedando Zecora aun al cargo de ellas.

Mientras tanto, donde solía ser la cantera, Caballeron y Ahuizothl al fin lograron encontrar lo que Filthy tanto buscaba, además de que habían saqueado esas ruinas durante estos 6 meses, robando todo tesoro que hubiera dentro.

– Esto es lo que buscamos. Dijo Ahuizothl.

– ¿Como lo sabes? Pregunto Caballeron.

– Porque puedo sentir un gran poder oscuro dentro sellado, un poder muy similar al de un demonio, podría decir que es incluso superior al mío, es como si fuera un demonio de verdad. Respondió Ahuizothl mientras tocaba con la mano que poseía en la punta de su cola una especie de bola de piedra enorme que parecía una pequeña luna y que estaba por ser desenterrada totalmente, por lo que Caballeron tomo su teléfono, e hizo una llamada a Filthy Rich.

– Señor, le tengo muy buenas noticias, se que tardamos medio año, pero, al fin lo encontramos, lo que tanto estaba buscando. Dijo Caballeron.

– Excelente, tráiganla lo más rápido posible a mi mansión, en cuanto lo tenga, recibirás la otra parte del dinero que te prometí. Dijo Filthy desde el otro lado del teléfono mientras reía satisfactoriamente, Caballeron colgó, y dio la orden de apresurar el trabajo, él y Ahuizothl rieron a carcajadas, pero lo que no sabían, es que estaban siendo observados desde la oscuridad por dos figuras misteriosas que se encontraban cubiertas por completo con túnicas y capuchas negras, además de bufandas oscuras que terminaban de cubrirles el rostro.


	11. Chapter 10 - Ahuizothl

**Capitulo 10.- "Ahuizothl" **

Era el último fin de semana antes de volver a clases, pero, algo había sucedido, Zecora reunió a las 9 chicas en el lugar en el que suelen entrenar.

– ¿Que es lo que pasa Zecora? Pregunto Twilight.

– Si, por que nos reúnes tan de repente. Expreso Sunset. Todas las chicas estaban agotadas, pues ese llamado fue repentino, y muchas tuvieron que correr para llegar a tiempo.

– La gran y poderosa Trixie, exige una explicación, estaba preparando un nuevo acto.

– Yo estaba preparando mis cosas para la escuela. Dijo Starlight.

– Perdonen por llamarlas tan de repente chicas, pero, tenemos un problema. Dijo Zecora.

– No me digas que es otro Guardián. Expreso Fluttershy con temor.

– Esta, es, la peor, cosa, posible. Dijo Rarity dramáticamente.

– Si es así, estoy lista para derrotarle. Dijo Rainbow confiada.

– Nos ocuparemos de acabarlo terroncito, no hay de qué preocuparse. Dijo Applejack.

– Pero, mi Pinkie Sentido no me ha avisado sobre que haya problemas. Se cuestiono Pinkie.

– No chicas, esta vez no es un Guardián. Dijo Zecora mientras todas las chicas suspiraban de alivio.

– Esta vez nos volveremos a enfrentar a un semi demonio, que por alguna razón está trabajando en conjunto con personas, están excavando en busca de las ruinas ocultas bajo la cantera. Explico Zecora.

– ¿Te refieres a alguien como Tirek? Pregunto Twilight.

– Así es pequeña, se llama Ahuizothl, es un ser ancestral. Respondió Zecora.

– Por un momento pensé que podría ser Tirek de nuevo, pues, la vez que le derrotamos, esa extraña niña se lo llevo. Dijo Sunset.

– No nos quedaba de otra cariño, si no lo devolvíamos, habríamos perdido a Wolf. Expreso Rarity con pesar, pero al escuchar el nombrar a Wolf, todas las chicas entristecieron.

– Pues vayamos y acabemos con ellos. Exclamo victoriosa Rainbow tratando de animar a todas sus amigas.

– Pero, ¿qué es lo que querrán en ese lugar, acaso no están libres todos los guardianes? Claro, a excepción de los que hemos sellado ya, ¿Qué otra cosa podría haber ahí dentro? Pregunto Applejack.

– Ahuizothl es famoso por robar tesoros, y espero que solo sea eso lo que buscaba. Exclamo Zecora.

– ¿A qué te refieres con "solo eso"? Pregunto extrañada Starlight, todas las chicas miraron curiosas a Zecora.

– ¿Recuerdan a Sombra, el sexto portador? Pregunto Zecora afligida, todas las chicas asintieron.

– Espera, ¿acaso estás diciendo que es ahí donde sellaron al sexto portador? ¿Crees que tratan de liberarlo o algo así? Pregunto Pinkie Pie.

– No lo sé chicas, Ahuizothl no debería conocerlo, espero y solo estén ahí para robar los tesoros de ese sitio, aun así, no podemos permitirlo, si ese monstruo está interesado en ese lugar, es porque debe de haber algún tesoro mágico muy poderoso, es lo único que le llama la atención. Explico Zecora.

– ¿Tesoros mágicos? La gran y poderosa Trixie quiere algunos. Exclamo Trixie mientras sus ojos brillaban.

– Ni te emociones querida, estoy segura que es un delito robarlos. Dijo Rarity, Trixie suspiro decepcionada y todas las chicas rieron.

– Y que estamos esperando chicas, sea lo que sea que esté haciendo, vamos a detenerlo. Exclamo con jubilo Rainbow.

– Entonces, ¿tendremos que ir al campamento Everfree? Pregunto Fluttershy mientras miraba a Twilight, al percatarse de esto, las chicas reaccionaron y recordaron lo que paso con Twilight y Timber, por lo que todas se apenaron y miraron a Twilight como esperando por ver que decía.

– Esta bien chicas, vamos, ya no tengo ningún problema en ver a ese tonto, ya no me importa, Wolf me hizo entender que, hay cosas más importantes, no puedo permitir que algo como eso me aparte de las cosas que más amo. Decía Twilight mientras acariciaba uno de sus brazos con una de sus manos, aun se veía triste, pero decidida, todas sus amigas la abrazaron, lo que hizo a Twilight sonreír, pero justo en ese momento, recordó aquella noche que Wolf hablo con ella antes de enfrentar a Tirek, lo que la hizo sonreír aun mas.

– Tenías mucha razón, gracias Wolf. Pensó Twilight mientras se sonrojaba.

– Pues, no esperemos más y vamos. Dijo Sunset, por lo que todas las chicas se pusieron en marcha hacia el bosque Everfree para detener lo que fuese que estuviese ocurriendo ahí.

Ya una vez en el sitio, pasaron al campamento Everfree, pues tenían que preguntarle a Gloriosa si sabía algo de lo que ahí estaba ocurriendo, una vez la encontraron, le preguntaron si sabía algo al respecto, por desgracia, al menos para Twilight, Timber también estaba ahí, las chicas notaron que ella en verdad no quería verlo, Timber trato de acercarse a ella, pero Starlight y Sunset no lo permitieron, por lo que Trixie y Fluttershy se alejaron con ella mientras las demás hablaban con Gloriosa, quien noto lo que ocurría, cosa que le extraño, pues algo paso con su cuñada y su hermano, y Timber no le había dicho nada. Una vez las chicas terminaron de hablar con Gloriosa y esta les contara todo lo que paso con Caballeron, estas se retiraron hacia la cantera, por lo que Gloriosa se acerco a su hermano.

– ¿Que fue lo que paso? Pregunto Gloriosa.

– ¿De qué hablas? Respondió Timber.

– No te hagas el tonto hermano, note lo que ocurrió, ¿Qué paso entre Twilight y tú? Volvió a preguntar Gloriosa con seriedad.

– Nada, solo, terminamos. Respondió Timber mientras le daba la espalda a su hermana.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y por qué no me habías dicho nada? Pregunto ella conmocionada.

– No pensé que fuera importante que lo supieras. Dijo el de manera indiferente.

– ¿Por qué no me importaría?, Twilight es una muy buena chica, como ella no hay dos, incluso sus amigas, todas son muy buenas chicas, es gracias a ellas que nosotros pudimos recuperar el campamento Everfree, ¿Cómo pudiste dejarla ir? Exclamo con molestia Gloriosa.

– Ya te lo dije, eso a ti no te importa. Exclamo molesto Timber, y se dispuso a irse.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas? No hemos terminado de hablar, ¡Timber! Regresa aquí. Gritaba Gloriosa, pero Timber solo la ignoro y se dispuso a seguir a las chicas, pues tenía que hablar con Twilight.

Poco después, Zecora y las chicas llegaron a donde era la cantera, y descubrieron que las excavaciones en ese lugar ya estaban muy avanzadas, Zecora les menciono a las chicas que ese tal Dr. Caballeron no era más que un estafador que se dedicaba a robar tesoros, y que en varias ocasiones, Wolf y Darring se enfrentaron a él y a Ahuizothl, cosa que impresiono a las chicas, ahora entendía el por qué parecía que ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a pelear en contra de monstruos, también entendieron que en realidad, ellas no sabían nada de ellos, de pronto, notaron como algo salió desde el suelo, como si de una explosión se tratara, de entre la tierra, notaron como una especie de monstruo de pelaje azul con varias joyas en su cuerpo y una especie de cola con una mano en su punta, salía saltando de ahí, era un extraño animal, como una combinación entre mono, perro y gato, tras de él salieron dos figuras encapuchadas desde el suelo, al ver esto, Zecora detuvo a las chicas, quienes estaban por transformarse y dispuestas a atacar, pero Zecora decidió que debían observar otro poco, de pronto, de entre una entrada que había en el suelo, salió un hombre, quien según Zecora, era el doctor Caballeron, estaba fuertemente armado con un Fusil de Asalto de uso exclusivo del ejército, y empezó a disparar en contra de los 2 encapuchados, por lo que ambos se movieron para evitar los disparos, mientras que Ahuizothl solo toco uno de los anillo que llevaba en una de sus patas, y se formo una especie de escudo que repelió las balas.

– ¿Acaso estás loco Caballeron? Apunta bien a donde disparas. Grito Ahuizothl.

– Calla y solo mata a esos idiotas, no podemos permitir que arruinen una vez más nuestros planes. Grito Caballeron, mientras más hombres salían tras de él, también fuertemente armados. Ahuizothl se abalanzo contra esos 2, tratando de rebanarlos con un extraño guantelete que tenía varias dagas en cada dedo, pero por más que intentaba, no lograba golpearlos, las chicas solo miraban a la distancia, estaban un poco atemorizadas, pues jamás habían enfrentado a personas armadas, solo escuchaban los disparos que todos esos hombres detonaban tratando de matar a ese par de extraños, de pronto, uno de ellos, saco un látigo de entre su capa, y con él fue despojando de sus armas a varios hombres y golpeándolos de tal manera que donde la punta del látigo impactaba, habría la piel, lo que dejo incapacitados a varios de los atacantes, de pronto, tomo dos de las armas que logro arrebatar, guardo su látigo, y empezó a disparar en contra de los demás que faltaban, mientras el otro peleaba contra Ahuizothl y lo distraía, ese extraño tenía muy buena puntería, pues lograba impactar sus disparos justo en las manos de sus atacantes para así impedirles que pudieran usar nuevamente un arma, hasta que al fin dejo fuera de combate a casi todos ellos, solo faltaba Caballeron, pero las municiones de las armas que el extraño tomo se habían acabado, cosa que Caballeron aprovecho para salir de donde estaba y seguir disparando tratando de eliminar a aquel extraño, pero este se movió rápidamente evitando así ser impactado por alguna bala, la frustración se notaba en la cara de Caballeron, mas aun cuando se agoto la munición de su arma, por lo que la tiro, y saco de sus pantalones, 2 revólveres, que uso para seguir disparando, pero no lo lograba atinar ni un solo tiro, de pronto, el encapuchado que lo enfrentaba, saco una pistola de entre su ropa, y con solo dos disparos basto para impactar en cada uno de los hombros de Caballeron, lo que le impidió seguir moviéndose, y cayó al suelo quejándose de dolor.

– Eres un idiota Caballeron, por eso te dije que nos aseguráramos de haberlos matado en aquella pirámide. Exclamo con decepción Ahuizothl mientras seguía peleando con el otro encapuchado, quien era muy diestro defendiéndose con artes marciales a pesar de que Ahuizothl estaba armado y tenía en su poder varios tesoros mágicos con poderosas habilidades. Las chicas no creían lo que veían, era una escena un tanto sangrienta, Fluttershy incluso estuvo a punto de vomitar por lo que estaba presenciando, todas las chicas estaban igual, el temor empezó a apoderarse de ellas, Zecora noto esto, y trato de calmarlas.

– ¿Acaso no se han dado cuenta chicas? Esos extraños son personas que conocemos muy bien. Dijo Zecora mientras cerraba sus ojos y sonreía, lo que confundió a las chicas, pero entonces, comenzaron a notar algo que el miedo que sentían no les había dejado notar, el hecho de que uno de los extraños fuese muy ágil y usara látigo, y el otro usara artes marciales para pelear, no podían ser otros más que Darring Y Wolf, las caras de las chicas se iluminaron, todo el temor que tenían desapareció, y una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de cada una de ellas, no podían creerlo, estaban emocionadas, eran ellos. De pronto, Ahuizothl agito uno de sus brazaletes, lo que hizo que una fuerte onda expansiva hiciera volar todo a su paso, ambos encapuchados trataron de evitarlo, pero no fue fácil, por lo que sus capas salieron volando con aquella explosión, revelando así sus caras, de verdad eran ellos, Wolf y Darring, ambos se veían bien, aunque sus ropas se veían muy desgastadas, además de que ambos estaban algo lastimados, con vendajes y cicatrices por todos lados.

– Darring y Wolf, ustedes han sido una piedra en mi zapato desde la primera vez que nos vimos, siempre terminan arruinando mis planes y escapando como si nada, pero, esta vez, yo personalmente me asegurare de acabar con ustedes personalmente. Exclamo Ahuizothl mientras tocaba su collar, lo que hizo que se abriera una especié de portal, de donde Ahuizothl logro sacar una espada dorada.

– Así que si fuiste tú quien robo la legendaria espada Excalibur. Dijo Darring sarcásticamente, Ahuizothl solo rio burlonamente.

– Has robado demasiados tesoros que son invaluables para la humanidad, no podemos permitir que sigas haciéndolo, esta vez te detendremos de una vez por todas. Decía Wolf mientras desde su cintura, desenfundaba dos katanas japonesas, una negra como el azabache, y otra tan brillante como el acero, mientras que Darring tomaba un par de metralletas que tenia a los costados, ambos tomaron su postura de guardia para combatir, entonces Ahuizothl se lanzo al ataque usando a Excalibur, la cual fue bloqueada por Wolf con sus Katanas, lo que Darring aprovecho para disparar a Ahuizothl, pero usando nuevamente su anillo, logro bloquear todos los disparos, por lo que Darring retrocedió, Wolf desvió la espada e hizo lo mismo, Ahuizothl ataco nuevamente usando su brazalete, generando nuevamente una onda expansiva muy potente, pero en esta ocasión Wolf libero su aura usando su Ki, y con un fuerte tajo de una de sus espadas, logro romper la onda expansiva, cosa que dejo impresionado a Ahuizothl, por lo que decidió atacar nuevamente usando la misma onda, pero tuvo que defenderse de los disparos de Darring, por lo que le fue imposible atacar de nuevo, de pronto, no vio mas a Wolf, por lo que lo único que hizo fue generar una especie de barrera alrededor suyo, y lo hizo a tiempo, pues Wolf apareció de la nada al frente suyo, y lo ataco con ambas Katanas, lo que ocasiono que su barrera se agrietara, Ahuizothl comenzó a sentir la presión, pues los ataques de Wolf eran muy poderosos, pero entonces fue sorprendido por Darring, quien se encontraba frente a él apuntándole con una escopeta recortada de doble cañón.

– Veamos si logras soportar esto. Dijo Darring mientras disparaba su escopeta, lo que termino por destruir la barrera, lo que Wolf aprovecho para lanzar un ataque girando sobre sí mismo para cortar a Ahuizothl en el pecho, impactando directo, lo que ocasiono una seria herida en el semi demonio, quien retrocedió lo mas que pudo, toco su pecho, y miro como sus manos se llenaban con su propia sangre.

– ¿Cómo es posible que simples humanos me hayan hecho hacer esto? Se preguntaba Ahuizothl confundido mientras miraba a aquellos seres que consideraba inferiores, pues antes ellos no podían ni tocarlo, no entendía cómo es que ahora se volvieron tan fuertes, lo peor, es que al mirarlos los veía como sonreían, como si se burlaran, como si le dijeran que ese no es todo su poder, lo que hizo enfurecer a Ahuizothl, y poco a poco fue perdiendo el control de sí mismo, volvió a abrir su portal usando su collar, y esta vez saco 9 anillos, que coloco en cada uno de sus dedos hasta que en cada uno de ellos tenía un anillo, tanto en manos como en sus patas, también saco una especie de brazalete con forma de espiral que coloco en su cola, y una corona que coloco en su cabeza, eran todos los tesoros que Ahuizothl estuvo buscando, un juego de joyería legendario, el cual cada artículo le otorgaba extraordinarias habilidades.

– ¡Esta vez, los acabare, los matare! Grito Ahuizothl enfurecido, de pronto su cuerpo comenzó a brillar en un color verde como el jade, su tamaño aumento, al igual que su musculatura, Wolf y Darring se pusieron en guardia, listos para pelear, de pronto, Ahuizothl abrió su enorme boca, en la cual comenzó a acumular energía, y disparo un enorme rayo verde, tan potente que dejaba ,marca sobre la tierra, Wolf volvió a desaparecer y reapareció a un lado de Ahuizothl, quien nuevamente creó una barrera, pero ahora, disparo nuevamente un rayo desde la mano en su cola, el cual Wolf logro desviar usando sus katanas como si de espejos se trataran, redirigiéndolos contra él, impactando en un costado de Ahuizothl, lo que Darring aprovecho para volver a disparar su escopeta e inhabilitar una de las manos del aquel monstruo, pero Ahuizothl contraataco y de cada uno de sus anillos lanzo rayos de energía, pero Wolf logro desviarlos de nuevo usando sus Katanas.

– Si fuéramos como antes, no cabe duda que nos habrías acabado, pero, enfrentamos a enemigos mucho más poderosos que tu, y tuvimos que volvernos más fuertes, porque ahora, hay personas a las quienes quiero proteger. Dijo Wolf, las chicas al escuchar esto, se sonrojaron, pero solo seguían mirando aquella batalla, pero entonces, Fluttershy se transformo y se lanzo al ataque, cosa que sorprendió a las chicas, quienes trataron de detenerla, pero mejor decidieron ir con ella y ayudarlos, por lo que todas se transformaron a su cuarta fase, pero Fluttershy se transformo una vez más, sus orejas se pusieron puntiagudas y un poco mas grandes, le salieron dos grandes colmillos de la boca y sus alas se convirtieron en unas membranosas, como las de un murciélago, y era mucho más veloz y ágil al volar, sin mencionar que en sus manos, crecieron algo parecido a garras, cosa que impresiono a las chicas, Zecora al ver esto, recordó aquella vez que enfrentaron a los Guardianes le la Luz y del Viento, Fluttershy trato de rescatar a un murciélago que resulto herido en el enfrentamiento, pero era muy tarde, estaba muriendo, ya no había más nada que hacer, por lo que Zecora hablo con Fluttershy y le explico que la única manera de salvarlo, era que ella absorbiera la esencia de aquel animalito, así, aunque su cuerpo muriera, seguiría viviendo en ella, por lo que Fluttershy lo hizo, absorbiendo así sus habilidades, para después, enterrar el cuerpo del pobre animalito.

– Definitivamente, Fluttershy es la más poderosa de las chicas, menos mal ese poder está en manos de alguien con un corazón tan amable como el de ella, quien jamás lo usaría para el mal. Dijo Zecora tranquilamente. Wolf y Darring seguían enfrentando a Ahuizothl, cuando de pronto, Fluttershy uso un ataque de ondas sónicas que generó usando su propia voz y que aturdió por completo a Ahuizothl, esto sorprendido a Wolf y Darring, pues no esperaban ver a las chicas de nuevo tan pronto, de pronto, Ahuizothl volteo hacia donde estaba Fluttershy, y se dispuso a atacar, pero Fluttershy lo paralizo usando su mirada, Ahuizothl solo seguía enfadándose más, pero entonces fue detenido por la Telequinesis de Twilight, eran todas las chicas quienes se dispusieron a pelear también.

– ¡Disparen chicas! Grito Pinkie Pie, a lo que todas las chicas se tomaron de las manos, y lanzaron su Rayo Arcoíris, que impacto de lleno a Ahuizothl, quien no pudo defenderse para nada de aquel ataque que poco a poco le desintegro y lo volvió a sellar en el Éter, que es la dimensión de donde provenían los monstruos. Wolf y Darring miraron impresionados, y enfundaron sus armas, las chicas habían logrado derrotar a su némesis tan fácil, ellas de verdad se habían vuelto muy poderosas, lo que los lleno de orgullo. Tras esto, las chicas volvieron a la normalidad y se acercaron a sus amigos, todos se miraron.

– Se han vuelto muy fuertes chicas. Dijo Wolf orgulloso.

– Estaba preocupada por pensar si estaba bien que las dejáramos solas en esta situación, me alegra saber que están todas bien. Dijo Darring con alivio.

– Han tenido muy buenos maestros. Dijo Zecora quien se acerco donde las chicas.

– Gracias por avisarnos que Ahuizothl estaba aquí Zecora, al fin lo derrotamos, aunque esta vez fue gracias a la ayuda de estas chicas. Explico Darring.

– Ósea que, ¿siempre han tenido contacto ustedes? Pregunto Starlight sorprendida.

– Que malos son, jamás nos enviaron siquiera una carta para saber como estaban. Dijo Pinkie.

– Lo sentimos chicas, teníamos que partir para una misión, justo para enfrentar a Ahuizothl, pero quedamos atrapados en unas ruinas antiguas, y fue difícil volver, aun así, aprovechamos para entrenar y volvernos más fuertes. Explico Darring, Wolf no decía nada, solo cerro sus ojos.

– Que bueno verlos de vuelta. Dijo Rainbow un poco apenada, Darring también se apeno, pues desde la batalla de Tirek en que la llamo hermana, Darring no sabía que decirle, y Rainbow no sabía cómo preguntarle el por qué lo hizo.

– Que bueno que hayan regresado, los extrañamos mucho manzanitas. Dijo Applejack mientras contenía sus lágrimas y cubría sus ojos con su sombrero.

– Que bueno que regresaron. Dijo Rarity.

– La gran y poderosa Trixie, los extrañaba demasiado. Dijo ella mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

– Nos deben una rica cena por habernos hecho esperar tanto. Dijo Sunset, Twilight solo miraba a Wolf al igual que Fluttershy, de pronto, todas se abalanzaron para abrazarlos, de verdad estaban muy felices al verlos, un poco después, todos se soltaron, por lo que Wolf se acerco a donde estaba Caballeron, quien como podía se trataba de arrastrar para tratar de escapar.

– Y bien, ¿Que es lo que estaban haciendo aquí? Dijo Wolf amenazadoramente mientras pisaba a Caballeron en su centro de gravedad para impedir que se siguiera moviendo.

– ¡Que te importa! Grito Caballeron.

– Por lo que veo aun tienes bastante energía, supongo que tendré que ser más duro contigo para hacerte hablar. Dijo Wolf mientras tronaba sus dedos, pero entonces fue detenido por Sunset.

– Espera Wolf, no lo hagas, déjamelo a mí, ¿está bien? Yo averiguare lo que sea que esté pasando. Dijo Sunset tratando de calmar a Wolf, el solo asintió, pero piso aun más fuerte a Caballeron para asegurarse de que no se moviera ni un poco, acto seguido, Sunset toco la frente de Caballeron, descubriendo así todo lo que había pasado, desde el trato que hizo con Filthy Rich, hasta que él era el verdadero causante de todo esto, pues buscaba liberar al portador de la Oscuridad. Sunset lo soltó y se lo conto a las demás, cosa que en verdad preocupo a Zecora, pues si ya habían logrado desenterrar la prisión en la que Sombra fue sellado, era cuestión de tiempo que este fuera liberado, pero, ellos no habían notado que alguien los miraba desde la lejanía, era Timber, quien las siguió para saber que estaba ocurriendo. De pronto, una espesa niebla negra empezó a rodear a Caballeron, al notar esto, Wolf y las chicas se alejaron, y solo vieron como esa niebla se tragaba a Caballeron, haciendo que desaparecieran sin más, al ver esto, Zecora comenzó a sudar frio, y abrió de par en par sus ojos, atemorizándose por lo que veía.

– No puede ser, es el… Dijo Zecora entre dientes mientras miraba aterrada, de pronto, de aquella neblina, se comenzaron a formar un par de ojos verdes con el iris rojo, que desprendían de cada uno de ellos un brillo purpura.

– Ha pasado mucho tiempo Zecora. Exclamo una gutural voz que provenía de aquella sombra.

– Así que al fin eres libre, ¿o me equivoco Sombra? Pregunto Zecora retadoramente tratando de ocultar su temor, todos miraban a aquel ser.

– Por fortuna para ustedes, mi cuerpo aun esta sellado, por lo que solo logro escapar una pequeña parte de mi poder, la cual ven ahora. Explico Sombra.

– Así que tu eres Sombra ¿eh? Al fin nos conocemos. Dijo Wolf mientras se colocaba frente a todas y tomaba su guardia para pelear, Sombra solo se rio al ver esto.

– Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, se que ya han sellado a 4 de los 7 guardianes, aun así, aun están libres 3, aunque, por desgracia para ustedes, ya poseo a 1 de ellos, por lo que encontrare a los otros 2, y con ellos bastara para poner en marcha mi plan y poder retornar con todo mi poder, así que estarán obligados a darme a los 4 restantes, por ahora me iré, pero volveré pronto. Dijo Sombra, y así como llego, desapareció. Todos quedaron anonadados tras lo que escucharon, el ya tenía en su poder a uno de los guardianes, lo que significaba peligro, Zecora cayó de rodillas al suelo y se atranco con ambas manos al suelo para evitar caer, las chicas fueron con ella, pero notaron algo que jamás habían visto, estaba nerviosa, a pesar de que Zecora siempre tenía un semblante tranquilo.

– Estoy bien chicas, descuiden, es solo que, aunque él dijo que solo era libre una pequeña parte de su poder, pude sentir una horrible presión, pues lo que vimos era aun más poderoso que lo que yo recordaba, a pesar de haber sido sellado, de alguna manera logro volverse aun más poderosos. Explico Zecora mientras trataba de calmarse.

– Pues no permitiremos que cumpla su objetivo. Dijo Darring decidida.

– Así que él es Sombra. Dijo Wolf para sí mismo. Las chicas seguían consternadas por lo que paso, y el por qué Filthy Rich estaba involucrado en todo esto, mientras charlaban, Twilight se alejo un poco, pues quería hablar con Wolf, pero por alguna razón se ponía muy nerviosa, en el fondo, quería verlo otra vez, por lo que se aparto para poder calmarse un poco, pero iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no noto que alguien la seguía, entonces la tomaron desde detrás, taparon su boca, y la jalaron dentro de la maleza, Twilight forcejeo para tratar de liberarse, pero entonces uso su telequinesis contra su captor, logrando liberarse, pero cuando trato de escapar, fue detenida del brazo, y una voz que ella conocía muy bien dijo su nombre, por lo que ella volteo, era Timber.

– Suéltame Timber, suéltame o gritare. Exclamo Twilight temerosa, pero Timber la sujeto aun más fuerte al grado de lastimarla.

– No lo hare Twilight, no te soltare hasta que no hables conmigo. Ordeno Timber molesto mientras apretaba más fuerte el brazo de Twilight, lo que la lastimaba, por lo que no podía concentrarse lo suficiente para usar su poder.

– Tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, no quiero verte, no quiero oírte, dejarme en paz ya. Decía Twilight suplicando ya al borde de las lagrimas, pues Timber solo seguía lastimándola, entonces el trato de abrazarla para besarla, y estuvo a punto de lograrlo, pero, ella no lo permitió, recordó una técnica que Wolf le enseño, por lo que golpeo a Timber donde más le duele con un rodillazo, y una vez la soltó, lo golpeo en la barbilla con su codo, lo que dejo a Timber en el piso, entonces Twilight trato de escapar, pero Timber se incorporo, y la alcanzo, Twilight no quería lastimarlo más, por lo que no quería usar su telequinesis, Timber cada vez se veía más molesto, y volvió a abrazar a Twilight por la fuerza y trato de besarla nuevamente, Twilight no sabía qué hacer.

– Ayúdame, Wolf. Dijo Twilight mientras lloraba y cerraba sus ojos esperando lo peor, de pronto, ella sintió una briza a lado de su cara, y él como Timber la soltaba, por lo que ella volvió a abrir los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue a Timber con la nariz rota y sangrando, y a su lado, estaba un puño, que ella reconoció, era Wolf, quien había golpeado fuertemente en la cara a Timber, Timber se sentó, y toco su cara, notando la sangre que salía abundantemente de su nariz, por lo que empezó a gritar como loco, lo que llamo la atención de los demás, que fueron al lugar, Twilight solo miraba a Wolf, pero no decía nada, ella estaba feliz de que llegara en su ayuda, entonces Wolf se acerco a Timber y lo levanto del cuello con una sola mano.

– ¿Y tu quien eres, que estabas tratando de hacer? Pregunto Wolf de manera seria, pero atemorizante, Timber solo forcejeaba, pero no podía liberarse.

– ¿Por qué te metes en lo que no te importa? Dijo Timber.

– ¿Que no me importa dices? ¡Acaso crees que voy a permitir que lastimes a Twilight! Dijo Wolf molesto, apretando mas el cuello de Timber, y lo golpeo en el estomago, haciendo que Timber escupiera saliva y sangre, como si vomitara, entonces Wolf lo soltó y este cayó al piso, pero antes de que Wolf volviera a hacer algo, Twilight lo abrazo por la espalda para detenerlo.

– Ya basta Wolf, ya está todo bien, yo estoy bien, gracias por salvarme, pero, ya no es necesario que sigas, él es quien me lastimo aquella vez que fuiste a verme a mi casa, y puede que lo merezca, pero, no quiero que seas tú quien se manche sus manos con él, por favor, por favor Wolf, no sigas. Dijo Twilight mientras recargaba su rostro en la espalda de Wolf, al escuchar estas palabras, Wolf regreso en sí, y solo miraba a un aterrado Timber que trataba de arrastrarse para escapar.

– Esta bien Twily, ya no seguiré. Dijo Wolf ya más calmado, entonces, llegaron las chicas y encontraron a Twilight abrazando a Wolf y a Timber en el suelo muy maltratado.

– ¿Que fue lo que paso aquí? Pregunto Darring.

– Este tipo trato de lastimar a Twilight. Contesto Wolf, quien trato de soltarse de Twilight, pero ella lo abrazo aun más fuerte.

– Por favor Wolf, ya no sigas. Dijo Twilight, pues tenía miedo de que el matara a Timber.

– ¿Aun sientes algo por él? Pregunto Wolf sin mirarla.

– No, desde aquella vez que hablaste conmigo, pude superarlo, gracias a ti, gracias a todo lo que me dijiste, te extrañaba Wolf, y quería verte otra vez, quería seguir platicando contigo de muchas cosas más, pero no quería esto, no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa, tan solo vámonos Wolf, y déjalo, el no vale la pena, el ya no me importa… ahora… solo me importan mis amigas… y tu… Dijo Twilight llorando mientras abrazaba más y más fuerte a Wolf, pero, al escuchar lo último, Wolf se sonrojo, no esperaba escuchar algo así jamás en su vida, menos de alguien menor que él, las demás chicas también escucharon lo que Twilight dijo, lo que las hizo sentir un poco celosas, pero, no dijeron nada debido a lo que estaba pasando, entonces Darring se acerco a Timber, y se agacho hasta mirarlo a la cara.

– Y más te vale que no vuelvas a acercarte a Twilight, ¿entendido? Pregunto Darring, a lo que Timber solo asintió, entonces Darring sujeto uno de los hombros de Wolf, y le pidió que se fueran, por lo que todos se fueron de ahí, Timber se quedo sentado en el piso, mirando con odio a Wolf, un profundo odio, que hacia querer matarlo, y mas, al ver como Twilight lo abrazaba, hasta que se perdieron de su vista.

Unas cuantas horas después, ya todo estaba más calmado, por lo que todos decidieron ir a casa de Applejack a festejar que Wolf y Darring estaban de vuelta con una fiesta de bienvenida que Pinkie ya había organizado desde hace tiempo. Todos estaban disfrutando de la fiesta, habían olvidado todo lo malo que había pasado, y como siempre, Wolf se encontraba apartado de todo, solo miraba desde lejos a las chicas, quienes se encontraban bailando, de pronto, Zecora se acerco a él.

– ¿Está todo bien Wolf? Pregunto ella.

– Si, es solo que, estaba pensando en algunas cosas. Dijo él.

– ¿Acaso estabas pensando en alguna de nuestras chicas? ¿No crees que sean muy pequeñas para ti? Dijo Zecora burlonamente, lo que hizo que Wolf se sonrojara.

– Yo no estaba pensando nada de eso. Dijo Wolf apenado. – Ja, ja, has cambiado mucho desde que conociste a estas chicas, ahora puedo verte sonreír sinceramente, además, de que te vez más relajado, es como si ahora fueras otro. Dijo Zecora.

– ¿Tú crees? Respondió Wolf.

– Solo un tonto responde a una pregunta con otra, pero, es normal, si eres algo tonto para algunas cosas. Dijo Zecora burlonamente, Wolf solo se avergonzaba más y más.

– Algún día vas a tener que tomar una decisión Wolf, sé que no eres tan tonto, a estas alturas, ya deberías haberte dado cuenta de lo que esas chicas sienten por ti, incluso Darring, solo que ella tiene miedo de perderte y prefiere que seas su amigo, pero, un día tendrás que decidirte por alguien Wolf, se que tú no quieres lastimar a nadie de la misma manera en que Chrysalis te lastimo a ti, pero, a veces es algo inevitable, tu mejor que nadie, deberías saber, que del dolor también se aprende. Dijo Zecora mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Wolf, pero él no dijo nada, solo suspiro, de pronto, Twilight, Trixie y Sunset, se acercaron a Wolf y trataron de convencerlo de que bailara con ellas, a lo que él se negaba alegando que no sabía bailar, de pronto, Applejack lo empujo desde detrás, y Rainbow y Pinkie lo tomaron de cada una de sus manos, Rarity, Starlight y Fluttershy también lo animaban, hasta que terminaron por convencerlo, y lo llevaron a la pista de baile improvisada en el granero de Applejack, fue muy divertido, pues era verdad que Wolf no sabía bailar, pero las chicas no se rieron, en cambio, entre todas decidieron enseñarle a bailar, incluida Darring y Zecora, fue una noche inolvidable para todos, a pesar de los malos momentos que habían pasado, estaban felices de estar reunidos todos otra vez, fue una noche muy divertida en la que todos bailaron, comieron ricos bocadillos, y se divirtieron mucho. Ya era de madrugada, las chicas terminaron exhaustas de tanta diversión, ya solo Wolf estaba despierto, estaba admirando la luna llena, pensando en las palabras que Twilight le había dicho.

– No puede ser que esto me este pasando otra vez, y encima, con chicas jóvenes, debo de ser alguna clase de pervertido. Pensaba Wolf mientras suspiraba.

– Me pregunto si, estaría bien que me volviera a dar una oportunidad con alguna de ellas, aunque, sinceramente, no podría elegir solo a una. Dijo Wolf en voz baja, mientras miraba a las chicas que yacían durmiendo, entonces el mismo se abofeteo.

– Pero que cosas estoy pensando, soy casi 10 años mayor que ellas. Se regañaba Wolf así mismo, pero él no se percato de que alguien lo escuchaba, era Fluttershy, quien logro despertarse, Wolf volvió a mirar por la ventana a aquella luna llena tan hermosa que había esa noche e iluminaba parte del granero, pero de pronto, alguien se coloco a su lado, Wolf no lo había notado hasta que sintió un peso que se recostó sobre su brazo, al mirar, logro notar que era Fluttershy, quien se había acomodado a su lado, ella lo miro a los ojos, y con una de sus manos, acaricio la cicatriz que Wolf tenía en el rostro de bajo de su ojo, aquellas 3 marcas que parecían una garra. Wolf no supo que decir, no sabía si era por la luz de la luna, o porque razón, pero, Fluttershy se veía muy hermosa, ella solo siguió acariciando su rostro, y seguían mirándose.

– Eres tú, lo sabia… eres tú... Dijo Fluttershy tímidamente mientras comenzaba a llorar, Wolf solo sonrió y limpio sus lágrimas.

– Pensé que no me recordarías pequeña. Dijo Wolf.

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Pregunto Fluttershy.

– No pensé que me recordaras, eras muy pequeña aquella vez que nos conocimos. Dijo él.

– Como podría olvidar al chico que me salvo, aunque al principio no estaba segura, al ver tu cicatriz, y ver que podías usar "La Mirada", aquella mirada con la que me salvaste, y que me enseñaste a usar para poder defenderme, supe que eras tú. Explico Fluttershy, ella solo recargo su cabeza en Wolf.

– Quería verte otra vez, y hablar contigo, tú fuiste mi primer amigo, pero un día desapareciste sin decir adiós, te extrañaba muchísimo. Dijo ella, Wolf solo acaricio su cabellera, y volvió a mirar la luna.

– Perdóname. Dijo Wolf.

– Esta bien, solo no me vuelvas a dejar sola, no te vuelvas a ir, y menos sin decir adiós. Dijo Fluttershy.

– Pero tú ya no estás sola, tienes a tus amigas contigo… Dijo Wolf, pero fue interrumpido por Fluttershy quien se paro en la punta de sus pies y lo beso en la mejilla.

– Pero también quiero que estés tú conmigo. Dijo Fluttershy tras besarlo, ambos se miraron, Fluttershy estaba muy sonrojada, pero se miraba feliz, al igual que Wolf, ambos se sentaron bajo aquella ventana, hasta que ella fue vencida por el sueño, y se quedo ahí, admirando a la pequeña que estaba recostada a su lado, entonces miro a las demás chicas, y comenzó a llorar.

– Esto tiene que ser un sueño. Pensó Wolf mientras lloraba.

– Si tan solo, las hubiera conocido a ustedes antes que a ella, no tendría este miedo, de lastimarlas… y perderlas después… ustedes también… se han vuelto muy importantes para mí… Dijo Wolf, quien se puso de pie, cargo a Fluttershy, y la llevo a las bolsas de dormir donde estaban las demás chicas, y la acomodo en su lugar, lo más gentilmente posible para no despertarla o lastimarla. Poco después, Wolf se fue de ahí.


	12. Chapter 11 - La Paz que Precede a la Tor

**11.- "La Paz que precede a la Tormenta".**

Todo estaba en caos en el zoológico de la ciudad, pues un león había escapado de su recinto y la gente corría para todos lados tratando de escapar de aquella fiera, el pánico cundía por doquier, pero nadie noto que una pequeña niña de cabello rosa se separo de su hermano mayor y tropezó, quedando tendida en el suelo llorando, de pronto, frente a ella, apareció aquel león que había escapado, estaba furioso y hambriento, la chica solo lloro aun mas, pensando que sería su fin, pero justo antes de que el león se abalanzara sobre ella, apareció un adolescente que traía ropa negra deportiva consigo y una gorra, logro patear la cabeza de aquella fiera, lo que la aturdió, y el chico lo aprovecho para tomar a la niña y ayudarla a levantarse, pero entonces el león volvió a atacar con un zarpazo, la pequeña le aviso al chico, por lo que alcanzo a detenerlo, pero esa fiera era demasiado fuerte, por lo que termino ganando en fuerza al chico, quien a pesar de tratar de esquivarlo, el león logro rasgarle la cara abriendo su piel en 3 líneas paralelas que cruzaban desde su ojo hacia debajo de su mejilla, la gorra que el chico traía termino hecha trizas, entonces, este golpeo al león en el hocico, cosa que lo hizo enfurecer mas y lo volvió a atacar con un zarpazo, pero esta vez el chico salió volando hacia atrás, la pequeña fue donde el chico para ayudarle a levantarse, pero vio lo herido que tenia y la sangre que salía de su cara, por lo que la pequeña lloro aun mas, entonces, el chico se incorporo, y acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña.

– No te preocupes, yo te protegeré, no dejare que te pase nada. Dijo aquel chico mientras se ponía de píe, el león se abalanzo sobre ellos, por lo que el chico se puso de pie frente a la pequeña de cabello rosa, cerro sus ojos, suspiro, y los volvió abrir, cosa que hizo que la bestia quedara paralizada, el chico le pidió a la pequeña que aprovechara para escapar, pero ella no quería dejarlo solo, le pedía que se fueran juntos, a lo que el chico respondió que no podía, ya que si el parpadeaba, aquella bestia podría moverse de nuevo, que aprovechara, antes de que ya no pudiese aguantar más, la pequeña se negó a irse, el chico trato de resistir mas, y justo cuando pensó que ya no podría mas, se escucho el sonido de un disparo, eran los guardias del zoológico, quienes habían disparado varios sedantes al león, lo que ocasiono que este cayera inconsciente, el chico no aguanto más y se desplomo al piso desmayado, la pequeña lloraba y le pedía que se levantara, pero entonces ambos fueron ayudados por los guardias, quienes también aseguraron al león y lo capturaron, poco después, ambos chicos fueron enviados a un hospital para recibir valoración medica, la pequeña estaba bien, solo un poco alterada por el shock que vivo, en cambio, el chico, recibió varias puntadas en la cara y pecho, pues el león le había desgarrado la piel. La pequeña fue devuelta a sus padres, en cambio, nadie reclamaba a aquel chico, por lo que la pequeña peli rosa lo iba a visitar diario al hospital hasta que pudiera ser dado de alta, ambos se volvieron muy buenos amigos, e incluso el chico le enseño a la pequeña a cómo usar "La Mirada", cosa que la chica aprendió poco a poco, pues quería aprender a defenderse por sí misma, los días pasaron, y la pequeña iba diario a visitar a su amigo, ella lo quería mucho, pues era su primer amigo, pasaron gratos momentos, hasta que un día, la pequeña no lo volvió a ver más, el chico había sido dado de alta, y se fue, sin despedirse, la pequeña lo busco por todas partes, esperando volver a encontrar a su amigo, pero paso el tiempo, y no ocurrió, aun así, la pequeña peli rosa no perdió la esperanza en que algún día podría volver a ver a su querido amigo, y así paso el tiempo, ahora la pequeña ha crecido, ya tiene 16 años, y pudo volver a ver a su amigo. De pronto, Fluttershy despertó de su sueño, en el que recordaba como conoció a Wolf, vio que estaba con sus amigas, pero, a Wolf, no lo vio ahí.

– Sabía, que algún día… te volvería a ver. Dijo Fluttershy mientras sonreía, poco después, las demás despertaron, y todas decidieron retirarse a sus casas, pues ya mañana comenzarían un nuevo un ciclo escolar, y tenían que prepararse para ello, pues ellas ya habían perdido un año tras los enfrentamientos contra los Antiguos Guardianes.

Un nuevo curso había iniciado en una renovada Canterlot High, las chicas asistieron gustosas a sus clases, pero tuvieron un día muy agitado, pues los pretendientes de algunas chicas, Flash Sentry y Zephyr Breeze, las estuvieron molestando todo el día, pues estaban molestos porque en casi un año no las habían visto, incluso Trenderhoof vino desde Crystal Prep para buscar a Applejack, por lo que las chicas trataron de evitarlos todo el día, la más curiosa fue Rarity, quien a pesar de que estaba enamorada de Trenderhoof, al encontrarlo, noto que ya no sentía nada por él, sus sentimientos habían cambiado, y recién se daba cuenta, en cambio, lo que más ocupaba su mente era encontrar a Wolf y poder darle ese conjunto de ropa deportiva que con tanto esmero hizo para él. Y así paso todo el día, las clases terminaron, y las chicas se retiraron a sus casas para ir a comer algo y hacer sus deberes para poder ir a entrenar otro poco, pues estaban emocionadas, debido a que Darring y Wolf habían vuelto, y querían mostrarles todo lo que habían mejorado. Rarity también fue a su casa por el regalo, y decidió irse antes, esperando encontrarse a solas con Wolf, pues le daría pena dárselo frente a todas las chicas, por lo que una vez comió, se preparo, tomo el obsequio, y se dispuso a irse, y así se dirigió al lugar esperado, pero, entonces, fue detenida abruptamente por cierto chico que se paro en su carro de lujo frente a ella, cortándole así el paso, aquel carro bajo la ventanilla del lado del conductor, que quedo frente a Rarity, era Blueblood.

– Hola hermosura, ¿A dónde tan solita? ¿No quieres que te lleve? Dijo el seductoramente, Rarity lo miro extrañada.

– No, gracias, yo contigo no vuelvo a ir a ningún lado. Dijo Rarity cortante barriéndolo con la mirada, por lo que decidió continuar su camino rodeando el auto, esto molesto mucho al Casanova, por lo que decidió dar marcha atrás a su auto y dar alcance a Rarity, le cerró el paso nuevamente sin importarle el tener que subirse a la banqueta, abrió su puerta y se bajo, Rarity comenzó a preocuparse, por lo que decidió retroceder, pero Blueblood la tomo del brazo.

– Escucha niñita, a mi no me gusta que se me hagan las difíciles, ¿tienes idea de cuantas chicas quisieran subirse a mi auto? Si tu estúpidamente crees que voy a aceptar un no, estas muy equivocada, ya una vez anduviste idiota por mí, te estoy dando otra oportunidad, así que, o te subes por las buenas, o te subes por las malas. Exclamo amenazadoramente Blueblood, pero entonces Rarity uso su magia para lanzar con un escudo de diamante al tipo, cosa que Rarity aprovecho para escapar, Blueblood estaba furioso, se subió nuevamente a su auto, dándole alcance a Rarity, quien trato de escapar, pero soltó el obsequio que traía consigo, ella trato de recogerlo, pero entonces Blueblood la había alcanzado, y piso aquel paquete justo cuando Rarity iba a recogerlo.

– Por favor, ya déjame en paz, es por esto que me aleje de ti, tu eres muy posesivo y celoso, yo no quiero nada contigo, por favor, tan solo déjame tranquila. Suplico Rarity llorando y tratando de recuperar el obsequio, pues es algo que había hecho con tanto cariño, pero Blueblood no se apartaba de encima, por lo que Rarity decidió usar de nuevo su poder, pero recibió una patada en la cara, lo que la dejo conmocionada y tirada en el piso, nunca nadie se había atrevido a hacerle eso, Rarity comenzó a temer, volteo a ver a Blueblood, quien se acercaba a ella, pero estaba demasiado resentida por el golpe, por lo que no sabía cómo reaccionar, lo peor es que él había recogido el paquete.

– ¿Que es lo que tienes aquí, eh? ¿Por qué te importa tanto? Exclamo el molesto, por lo que abrió la envoltura, descubriendo así la ropa, por lo que lo tiro al piso y comenzó a pisotearla, esto le dolió mucho a Rarity, quien solo podía limitarse a llorar.

– ¿No me digas que esto es para tu novio? Pregunto Blueblood muy molesto mientras seguía pisoteando aquella ropa y burlándose.

– Tienes que entender que tú eres mía y de nadie más, ya una vez te me escapaste "viva", y eso no volverla a pasar. Volvió a decir el, Rarity se arrastro como pudo hasta donde estaba su obsequio.

– Por favor, ya detente… Dijo Rarity muy débilmente, la gente solo se limitaba a mirar e irse de ahí sin entrometerse. Blueblood fue por su auto y lo estaciono a lado de Rarity, quien ya había recogido la ropa que el ensucio y maltrato, Rarity solo lloro mas al verla y la abrazo contra su pecho, de pronto solo alcanzo a escuchar el sonido del motor de una motocicleta pasar, Blueblood se bajo del auto, abrió la puerta del copiloto, y se acerco a Rarity, la tomo por la fuerza del pelo y la jalo para obligarla a subir, Rarity trato de forcejear, pero estaba muy dolida.

– ¡Suéltala! Grito una voz que Rarity conocía muy bien, era Wolf, quien por suerte paso en su motocicleta y logro ver lo que estaba pasando, Blueblood volteo a ver a quien grito, pero no vio nada, de pronto, solo sintió un dolor en el estomago, era Wolf, quien lo golpeo con un recto justo en la boca del estomago, lo que hizo que Blueblood perdiera el aire, estuvo a punto de caer al piso en posición fetal, pero Wolf lo tomo de la cara, y lo estrello0 contra la puerta de su auto que estaba abierta, haciendo que la puerta se rompiera con el cuerpo de Blueblood, el solo se retorció del dolor sin oportunidad de poder gritar siquiera, pues Wolf lo pateo en el estomago, lo que hizo que saliera disparado varios metros hacia atrás. Al ver esto, Rarity logro ver en Wolf algo que no había visto antes, algo en el le causo terror, era una sensación confusa, pues estaba feliz de verlo y que la salvara, pero tenía miedo de él, entonces, recordó que ya lo había sentido antes, el día que Timber trato de lastimar a Twilight, sintió lo mismo, mientras tanto, Wolf tomo de nuevo a Blueblood y lo arrojo en contra del parabrisas de su auto, que se estrello con la fuerza del impacto dejando a Blueblood con medio cuerpo atravesando el cristal, Wolf volvió a acercarse, pero entonces, Rarity lo abrazo por enfrente, aun con la ropa que había recogido.

– Detente Wolf, por favor, ya está bien, no sigas mas, por favor, me estas asustando, ya no sigas. Suplico Rarity mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, pues de esa misma forma, es como Twilight había hecho que él se calmara, algo no estaba bien, es como si fuera otro. Wolf se detuvo, y volvió en sí.

– ¿Rarity? ¿Estás bien? Dijo Wolf confundido, mientras miraba a la chica de pelo purpura que le abrazaba.

– Si, ya estoy bien, así que, por favor, ya no sigas, tan solo vámonos. Dijo Rarity sollozando. Wolf miro a Blueblood, y entonces entendió lo que había hecho.

– Perdóname Rarity. Dijo él mientras acariciaba su cabello y cabeza, ambos partieron de ahí, Wolf encendió su moto, Rarity se monto detrás, lo abrazo de nuevo, y se fueron a donde siempre entrenan, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Poco después, llegaron, aun no había nadie más aparte de ellos, Wolf se estaciono, y ambos bajaron, el noto la ropa que Rarity estaba sosteniendo.

– ¿Es la ropa que usaras para entrenar? Tienes muy buen gusto, se ve genial. Dijo él, entonces, Rarity se puso de cuclillas y volvió a llorar, cosa que sorprendió a Wolf.

– Oye, espera, ¿dije algo malo? Perdóname, no fue mi intención si dije algo que te lastimara. Dijo el apenado.

–No, no es tu culpa, esta ropa, es un regalo que hice para ti el tiempo que no estuviste, quería dártelo, pro entonces él, Blueblood, lo arruino. Dijo Rarity sollozando, y lanzo la ropa lo más lejos que pudo, mientras se llevaba sus manos a la cara. Wolf fue donde la ropa, y la recogió, la miro, y logro notar que estaba sucia, maltratada, y rota en algunas partes, entonces regreso a donde estaba Rarity y se incoó frente a ella.

– Gracias Rarity, me gusto mucho, esta ropa esta genial, se nota que la hiciste con mucho esfuerzo, y que conoces muy bien mis gustos, gracias por este lindo regalo. Dijo él.

– No me mientas, esta horrible, esta arruinada. Dijo ella con su cara cubierta por sus manos llorando, de pronto Wolf suspiro, y sacudió la ropa.

– No vayas a mirar, ¿de acuerdo? Dijo Wolf un poco apenado. Rarity se extraño por lo que él dijo, por lo que descubrió su rostro, solo para ver lo que estaba haciendo, pero al mirar, alcanzo a ver a Wolf quitándose la ropa, cosa que sorprendió demasiado a Rarity, quien se avergonzó y se volvió a cubrir la cara y le dio la espalda.

– ¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?! Pregunto Rarity muy nerviosa.

– Te dije que no miraras, al menos no aun. Contesto Wolf pícaramente. Rarity no supo que decir, pensó que le estaba haciendo una propuesta indecorosa, poco después Wolf termino de cambiarse.

– Listo, ahora si puedes mirar. Dijo él.

– ¡No lo hare!, ¿estás loco? Exclamo Rarity avergonzada.

– Vamos, ¿de verdad no quieres mirar? Pregunto Wolf de manera seductora, Rarity se empezó a avergonzar aun más, no sabía ni que decir o cómo reaccionar, su corazón estaba latiendo al mil, pero, por alguna extraña razón, se sentía emocionada, entonces, decidió voltear a ver, pero lo que vio no es lo que estaba pensando, en cambio, vio a Wolf usando la ropa que ella le iba a obsequiar, algo en ella se sintió apenada, pero, feliz.

– Y, ¿Que tal me veo? Pregunto Wolf entusiasmado. – Pfff, por favor cariño, yo misma hice esa ropa, es obvio que te vas a ver espectacular con ella. Dijo Rarity limpiando sus lágrimas, pero entonces, fue sorprendida por Wolf quien la abrazo sorpresivamente, su cara quedo sobre su pecho, y ella solo se quedo escuchando el latir de su corazón.

– Gracias Rarity, me gusto mucho. Dijo Wolf casi susurrando al odio de Rarity, ella tenía ganas de llorar, pero esta vez de alegría, ella abrazo su cabeza y no lo soltó.

– Tú no tienes por qué darme las gracias, al contrario, soy yo quien debería agradecerte, tu rescataste a mi hermanita, me has rescatado a mí, nos has ayudado mucho, esto es lo menos que podía hacer por ti para agradecerte. Exclamo Rarity sollozando, mientras seguía abrazando a Wolf, ambos se quedaron así un poco más.

– ¿Ya te sientes mejor? Susurro Wolf, Rarity solo asintió, por lo que él empezó a soltarla, pero ella no, en cambio, giro su rostro, y lo beso en la mejilla, el no dijo nada.

– Gracias. Susurro ella, y lo soltó, ambos cruzaron su mirada avergonzados, pero la apartaron al instante. Wolf se dio la media vuelta para disimular su nerviosismo, Rarity estaba muy feliz, pero de igual manera nerviosa, de pronto volteo y limpio sus lagrimas, solo para encontrar a Darring tras de sí, cosa que sorprendió a Rarity.

– ¿Se puede saber que le hiciste a Rarity? ¿Por qué tiene la cara golpeada y está llorando, eh? Pregunto Darring furiosa mientras se acercaba a Wolf, tras escuchar esto, Wolf ya sabía lo que le esperaba, por lo que no quiso ni voltear a ver a su amiga, de pronto, recibió un golpe en la cabeza que lo enterró de cara en el piso, al ver esto Rarity grito y detuvo a Darring antes de que quisiera enterrarlo aun mas a pisotones.

– Darring, espera, el no fue. Exclamo Rarity mientras sostenía a Darring de su ropa.

– Lo sé, aun así, tenía que golpearlo. Dijo Darring mientras agachaba la mirada, Rarity se extraño por lo que dijo, pero, antes de que dijera algo, noto que una lagrima se escapo de los ojos de la furiosa chica.

– Tengo que ir por unas cosas para curar las heridas de Rarity, ya regreso, y más te vale que ella ya no esté llorando para cuando vuelva, o te enterrare tres metros bajo tierra. Dijo Darring mientras se iba con rumbo a una farmacia, Rarity solo la miro extrañada.

– ¿Habrá visto todo lo que paso? Acaso ella también… Pensaba ella, pero fue interrumpida por la voz de sus amigas, quienes iban llegando al lugar acompañadas de Zecora, todas muy contentas y hasta emocionadas, pero en cuanto notaron el rostro de Rarity y lo lastimada que estaba, todas se preocuparon y enseguida le preguntaron qué fue lo que paso, pero entonces Wolf saco su cara de la tierra, y les explico a las chicas que la golpeo por accidente, por lo que Darring lo enterró de cara en el piso como castigo y fue por medicamentos para curarla, Rarity solo siguió el juego, poco después, Darring regreso y se dispuso a curar el rostro de Rarity, charlaron un poco sobre lo que paso en la ausencia de Darring y Wolf, y les mostraron lo que ahora eran capaces de hacer, incluso retaron a Wolf a pelear una vez más, pero esta vez, de manera más seria, por lo que Wolf acepto, con la condición de que si él las tocaba, es como si fueran derrotadas, por lo que las nueve chicas liberaron todo se poder, y se dispusieron a pelear todas contra Wolf. Twilight comenzó tratando de paralizar a Wolf usando su telequinesis, pero este desapareció de su campo visual, a lo que ella le impidió poder aplicarla en el, de pronto, apareció detrás de ella, pero antes de poder tocarla, Rarity la protegió con un escudo de diamante, por lo que Wolf retrocedió, pero fue sorprendido por Applejack quien se lanzo en un ataque frontal y lanzo varias combinaciones de golpes, que Wolf trataba de evitar, pues sabía que si trataba de detenerlos en seco, Applejack usaría su Fuerza Extrema para derrotarlo, entonces fue paralizado por Twilight, lo que dejo a Wolf a merced de Applejack quien estaba por darle un recto fulminante, entonces él se vio obligado a usar la mirada, lo que paralizo a las chicas, y le permitió escapar de la telequinesis, las chicas pensaron que habían perdido, pues ninguna pudo moverse, pero Wolf solo las libero, lo que las chicas entendieron como que continuaran, entonces, fue el turno de Rainbow Dash de atacar, y lo hizo usando su súper velocidad combinada con el ki que aprendió de Wolf, cosa que lo hizo sentir orgulloso, Wolf tuvo que defenderse de sus ráfagas de golpes y patadas, pues ella era muy rápida, y solo con puro instinto se defendió, pero entonces Applejack le ataco, ahora también usando su Ki, fue un golpe certero, pero por suerte Wolf logro detenerlo, pero debido a la fuerza del golpe, salió volando una distancia muy considerable, pero fue alcanzado por Rainbow quien lo golpeo de nuevo y este se dirigió de golpe hacia el suelo, logrando evitar una dura caída, pero fue recibido por un ataque de magia efectuado por Starlight, el cual apenas pudo esquivar, pero Pinkie lanzo varia rocas que explotaron e hicieron a Wolf retroceder, lo que aprovecho Applejack y Rainbow para volver a atacarlo, y justo cuando iban a golpearlo, Wolf desapareció de frente a ellas, y reapareció en su espalda, pero de nuevo, Rarity las protegió para evitar que fueran golpeadas, acto seguido, Starlight volvió a disparar una ráfaga de magia que Wolf volvió a esquivar, pero ahora fue atacado nuevamente por Twilight, quien también lanzo una potente ráfaga de magia, pues paso de su cuarta fase a su estado Alicornio, Wolf recibió este ataque de lleno, lo que preocupo a las chicas, pero el apareció de nuevo tras Sunset.

– ¿Acaso no vas a pelear bonita? Le dijo Wolf al oído a Sunset, lo que hizo que se sonrojara, entonces le toco la espalda, eliminando así del enfrentamiento a una, quedaban ocho. Rainbow y Applejack se lanzaron de nuevo al ataque, apoyadas por Twilight, Starlight, Pinkie y Rarity, Fluttershy solo miraba el combate. Wolf seguía defendiéndose, pero de pronto volvió a desaparecer, y reapareció a lado de Rarity, a quien le toco la cabeza, había eliminado a otra mas, quedaban siete, de pronto volvió a desaparecer, y reapareció frente a Pinkie Pie a quien le toco la frente, quedan seis, las chicas no podían seguirlo con la mirada, pues de alguna manera lograba moverse muy rápido, las chicas lo buscaban, pero no lo veían, de pronto, apareció delante de Twilight, quien choco con su pecho, el solo acaricio su cabeza y volvió a desaparecer, quedan cinco, poco después, apareció tras de Applejack y Rainbow, a quienes toco de los hombros, elimino a dos de un solo movimiento, quedan tres, Fluttershy y Trixie solo miraban, Starlight lo seguía buscando, pero entonces apareció detrás de ella, se dio media vuelta y levito hacia atrás para evitar que la tocara, pues no quería perder, pero lo que hizo tuvo el efecto contrario, Wolf se movió demasiado rápido, por lo que no pensó en detener el toque, pero, por error, y debido a la altura a la que Starlight flotaba, termino por tocarle uno de sus pechos, cosa que sorprendió a Starlight, en cuanto se dio cuenta, Wolf aparto su mano para desaparecer, y volvió a aparecer detrás de Starlight, a quien tomo por los hombros, ella estaba sonrojada, por suerte, nadie más se dio cuenta de lo que paso.

– Lo siento pequeña, no era mi intención. Dijo Wolf, había eliminado a una más, quedaban dos, tras esto, Trixie se confió, pues sabía que podía ganar, ya que creo ilusiones de sus amigas, esto sorprendió a Wolf, quien se confió de igual manera al creer que eran simples ilusiones, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de que eran ilusiones solidas capaces de hacer daño, Trixie creyó ver la victoria, pero entonces, Wolf empezó a ir enserio, pues sabía que eran simples ilusiones, y quería que las chicas vieran su nivel de poder, por lo que libero su Ki, y aplico varias técnicas a las ilusiones, haciendo que estas desaparecieran al ser derrotadas, Trixie y las chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas, pues no se imaginaron que Wolf peleara de una manera tan cruel, pero al mismo tiempo sabían que él no haría algo así en contra de ellas, de pronto, volvió a desaparecer y apareció enfrente de Trixie, quien se resigno a perder, pero antes de que Wolf la tocara, ella tomo su mano y la llevo a su mejilla, al hacer esto Trixie, las demás chicas sintieron celos de ella, quedaba solo una, Fluttershy, Wolf solo la miro, y ella a él, como esperando por ver quién atacaba primero, de pronto, Fluttershy comenzó a mutar en su forma Murciélago, era la segunda vez que Wolf miraba a Fluttershy en esa forma, por lo que decidió ponerse en guardia, Fluttershy fue la primera en lanzarse al ataque, lanzando varios golpes usando sus garras, Wolf solo los esquivaba, pero entonces ella uso su ataque sónico, lo que confundió a Wolf y le hizo perder el control de sus sentidos, Wolf no esperaba que eso fuera tan eficaz contra él, no podía sobreponerse, entonces, Fluttershy voló a su alrededor hasta poder posicionarse en su espalda, aprovechando para sujetarlo, entonces, ella mordió su cuello, Wolf comenzó a sentir como su vitalidad comenzaba a ser drenada, por lo que termino en el piso arrodillado, pero entonces, Fluttershy paro, pues Wolf había logrado tocar su mejilla, lo que significaba, que ella había perdido, ya no quedaba ninguna chica, la batalla termino con la victoria de Wolf, quien termino por desmayarse.

Ya era de noche, Wolf despertó, todas las chicas se miraban preocupadas, mas aun Fluttershy, pues sentía que era su culpa, Wolf solo se levanto y acaricio su cabeza, y la felicito, por haberlo atacado en serio, las demás chicas se avergonzaron, estaban impresionadas por Fluttershy, pues aquella chica que solía ser la más tímida, fue quien más cerca estuvo de vencer a Wolf, las chicas tuvieron toda la tarde para reflexionar, pues es como Wolf dijo, ellas solo estaban jugando, por lo que Wolf pudo derrotarlas jugando, se sentían un poco decepcionadas, aun así, el las felicito por los maravillosos progresos que habían logrado, por lo que si hubieran peleado en serio contra él, de seguro no habría podido hacer nada, les dijo lo orgulloso que estaba de todas. Tras esto, decidieron ir a cenar unas ricas hamburguesas, durante el camino, Fluttershy se acerco a Wolf.

– Lo siento, pero, no pienso dejarte ir otra vez, por eso pelee en serio esta vez, para que vieras que si piensas irte de nuevo, entonces, yo te detendré. Dijo ella apenada, Wolf solo rio, y acaricio su cabeza.

– Esta bien Fluttershy, prometo no irme de nuevo. Contesto él, Darring solo miraba de reojo a estos dos, poco después, llegaron al restaurante de comida rápida donde tuvieron un festín, que tras terminar, todas se dirigieron a sus hogares, pues, mañana tenían escuela, pero, nadie se percato, de que alguien les seguía la pista, una extraña persona con gabardina y sombrero que lo cubría por completo.

Era un nuevo día en Ponyville, y más aun hermoso en los verdes campos de Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack ya había partido para la escuela, solo quedaba la abuela Smith en el lugar, ella se dispuso a recoger su correo, regreso a su casa, y se dispuso a leerlo, entre los sobres había uno que destacaba entre los demás, era una solicitud para pagar impuestos, que tenia rato se habían atrasado con los pagos, debido a todo lo que ocurrió, además, aun faltaba mucho tiempo para poder recoger la cosecha y así venderla para poder pagar, esto preocupo un poco a la abuela, no quería decirle a sus nietos para no preocuparles, pues ahora su responsabilidad era recuperar el año de estudios que perdieron, por lo que decidió buscar por algunas cosas de valor, las cargo en la camioneta familiar, y partió con rumbo a la casa de empeño de Flim & Flam, una vez llego, empeño todo lo que traía consigo, pero a pesar de todo, y de los bajos precios que el par de tramposos hermanos le dieron, no logro ni juntar ni una tercera parte de lo que necesitaba para pagar sus deudas, por lo que trato de convencer a Flim & Flam para que le dieran un poco más, explicando su situación, los hermanos charlaron un rato a solas, y aceptaron darle el dinero que le hacía falta, pero, a cambio, ellos necesitaban algo a cambio de garantía por el pago, por lo que le pidieron las escrituras de su terreno, y que firmara unos cuantos papeles, La abuela Smith acepto y fue por lo que le pidieron, al regresar, entrego sus escrituras, y firmo dos papeles que le dieron los hermanos Flim & Flam, tras firmarlos, le entregaron el dinero suficiente para pagar sus deudas, y la abuelita se puso en marcha con dirección al banco para hacer inmediatamente su pago, pero lo que no sabía, es que ese par de hermanos avariciosos, reían maliciosamente mientras le veían partir.

– Estamos por ser muy ricos hermano. Dijo Flim.

– Así será hermano, somos unos genios. Dijo Flam, ambos rieron a carcajadas.

El día transcurrió con normalidad, la abuela Smith logro hacer su pago a tiempo, por lo que volvió a su granja para hacer cuentas de cómo cubriría los pagos del préstamo que consiguió, tras unos cuantos cálculos, logro ver que con lo de 3 cosechas conseguiría cubrir la deuda, pero, tendría que recortar muchos gastos. Poco después llegaron Apple Bloom y Applejack de la escuela, a lo que saludaron a su abuelita, quien se encontraba preparando la comida, casi enseguida, llego Big Macintosh, todos se sentaron en la mesa, y la abuela Smith se dispuso a servir la cena, todos comieron tranquilamente, y una vez terminaron, Applejack fue la primera en levantarse, pues tenía que ir a entrenar, así que fue por sus cosas, se despidió de su familia, pero justo antes de que saliera, escucho que tocaron la puerta, Applejack abrió, y fuera, había un grupo de policías, y delante de ella, dos personas vestidas con trajes caros, uno de ellos decía ser Actuario, y el otro abogado, además, los hermanos Flim & Flam se encontraban ahí también mirando en la distancia.

– Disculpe, estamos buscando a la Sra. Smith. Dijo el abogado.

– Eh, ¿para qué sería? Pregunto Applejack temerosa.

– ¿Quién es Applejack? Pregunto Apple Bloom muy asustada, enseguida salió Big Macintosh.

– Eyuup, si esta. Dijo él.

– Podría llamarla, traemos información importante para ella. Dijo el abogado, enseguida Big Macintosh fue a buscarla, mientras que Applejack y Apple Bloom miraban con temor a aquellos hombres, les parecía extraño que hubiera tantos policías afuera, además de que el hecho de que los hermanos Flim & Flam estuvieran ahí les daba aun mas mala espina, poco después, la abuela Smith salió.

– Dígame señor, ¿Qué es lo que necesita? Dijo la abuelita amablemente.

– Vera señora, hemos venido a desalojarla. Dijo el abogado, tras oír esto, la familia Apple quedo impactada.

– ¿Pero, de que está hablando? Pregunto la abuela Smith nerviosa.

– Como lo escucha abuela, necesitamos que abandonen la casa ahora mismo, de lo contrario, nos veremos obligados a usar la fuerza. Dijo el Actuario severamente.

– Nooop, no puede hacer eso. Dijo Big Macintosh tomando por el cuello al actuario, pero entonces los policías intervinieron y lo sometieron.

– Pero, ¿Por qué? si justo hoy fui a hacer el último pago de la hipoteca. Exclamo la abuelita llorando.

– Señora, nosotros no hemos venido por parte del banco, nosotros hemos venido en representación de nuestros clientes. Expresó el abogado señalando a los hermanos Flim & Flam, a lo que la abuela Smith los miro extrañada.

– Pero ¿por qué?, nosotros no le debemos nada a ellos. Dijo Applejack molesta.

– Te equivocas pequeña, según estos documentos, su abuela cedió sus terrenos y bienes a mis clientes. Applejack sorprendida miro los papeles y los leyó, dándose cuenta que lo que decían esos tipos era cierto, sin saberlo, la abuela Smith había firmado un documento en el que ella cedía los derechos sobre sus bienes descritos en la escritura que dejo de garantía de pago a cambio de recibir una cantidad de dinero, el que uso para pagar sus deudas.

– Pero, ¿por qué no nos dijiste antes de hacer esto? Pudimos haber encontrado otra manera. Pregunto Applejack muy triste mientras devolvía los papeles al abogado.

– Perdónenme pequeños, yo, no lo sabía, no pensé que esto pasaría. Dijo la abuela Smith mientras se ahogaba en su llanto, a lo que Apple Bloom y Applejack la abrazaron, podo después, el actuario les dijo que abandonaran de inmediato el lugar, solo podían sacar sus papeles, no podían sacar ningún bien material que hubiera dentro del lugar, los policías soltaron a Big Macintosh, y juntos los cuatro sacaron solo lo que les indicaron, además de los pocos ahorros que tenían cada uno, Applejack llamo a un taxi por teléfono, y en cuanto este llego, lo abordaron, y partieron de ahí, destrozados, pero, entonces, la abuela Smith se desmayo, por lo que decidieron llevarla a un hospital, una vez internada ahí, les explicaron que ella estaba grave, pues la impresión fue demasiado para ella, por lo que necesitaría ciertos medicamentos, que eran bastante caros, que por ahora le darían la primer dosis por parte del hospital, pero aun así, tendrían que pagarlos debido a lo caro de las medicinas, Big Macintosh se fue con Apple Bloom a buscar un lugar donde poder quedarse por ahora, pues solo tenían poco dinero, por lo que Applejack, decidió ir a ver a sus amigas esperando que ellas pudieran ayudarla, pues estaba desesperada, y no sabía que mas hacer, por lo que uso el poco dinero que tenia para abordar otro taxi, y dirigirse a donde entrenaba, esperando aun poder alcanzar a las chicas, una vez llego ahí, logro encontrarlas, bajo del taxi, y se dirigió hacia ellas, donde fue recibida por Rarity.

– Cariño, ¿está todo bien, que tienes, porque te vez tan mal? Pregunto Rarity, tras oír esto, Applejack se soltó a llorar amargamente y abrazo a su amiga, todos los ahí presentes la miraron preocupada, por lo que todas las chicas la abrazaron, Applejack entre sollozos les explico su situación, cosa que impresiono a todas las chicas, Darring y Zecora estaban preocupadas, pero en cambio, Wolf, era quien más molesto se veía, al grado que tenía sus puños fuertemente cerrados.

– Darring, ve al hospital y hazte cargo de los gastos, yo iré con Applejack a buscar sus medicinas. Ordeno Wolf, Darring solo asintió, así que fue con las chicas en dirección al hospital en su auto, mientras que Wolf tomo a Applejack y ambos abordaron su motocicleta, y se pusieron en marcha con dirección a varias farmacias para encontrar lo que ella necesitaba.

Mientras tanto, en Sweet Apple Acres, los hermanos Flim & Flam estaban regocijándose de alegría, pues, al revisar todo lo que había en la granja, encontraron muchas cosas de valor a las cuales les podrían sacar bastante dinero en su casa de empeños, mientras que el abogado que llevaba el caso, se encontraba realizando una llamada telefónica.

– Así es señor, logramos desalojar con éxito a la gente que habitaba aquí, ahora todo saldrá según su plan, ya podrá ocupar estas tierras para monopolizar el mercado de cultivos.

– Perfecto, he perdido mucho dinero últimamente, por lo que empezar un nuevo negocio me ayudara a sacar aun más ganancias, al menos en lo que Caballeron logra vender todos esos tesoros que sustrajo de aquellas ruinas en el mercado negro y me dé la parte que me corresponde. Dijo una voz del otro lado del teléfono.

– Así será señor Filthy Rich. Dijo el abogado mientras colgaba la llamada.

– Y que fue lo que nuestro jefe le dijo. Pregunto Flim.

– Así es, díganos, ¿Qué sigue ahora? Ya hicimos mucho, en cuanto se nos presento la oportunidad de obtener esta granja, no lo pensamos dos veces y le tendimos una trampa a la viejita, yo creo merecemos mas. Dijo Flam.

– Y así será señores, ustedes serán quienes dirijan la empresa de agricultura que el señor Filthy Rich emprenderá aquí. Explico el abogado, por lo que los ojos de los hermanos brillaron de ambición, ambos rieron malévolamente.


	13. Capitulo 12 - Dragon de Fuego

**12.- "Dragón de Fuego"**

Ya era de noche, Wolf y Applejack habrían logrado conseguir los medicamentos necesarios, llegaron al Hospital donde ya se encontraban sus amigas, Applejack fue rápidamente con el doctor que estaba atendiendo a su abuelita y le entrego las medicinas, a lo que él le indico que por el estado delicado de su abuelita, tendría que permanecer más tiempo en el Hospital, lo que obviamente significaba más dinero, pero Darring se encargo de ello, Applejack fue a la sala de espera donde estaban sus amigas, quienes la recibieron afectuosamente tratando de consolarla. Mientras tanto, Wolf y Darring se dispusieron a charlar.

– Pobre Applejack, debe sentirse muy mal. Dijo Darring con pesar.

– Así es, la mayor parte del camino siguió llorando. Respondió Wolf molesto.

– ¿Que podemos hacer? Pregunto Darring mirando a Wolf.

– Descuida, ya me encargare yo de esto, que no piensen que se pueden ir de rositas después de lo que han hecho. Respondió el.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer Wolf? Pregunto ella muy preocupada.

– Cuida de las chicas por favor, te dejo mi tarjeta por si necesitas más dinero. Dijo él mientras sacaba su cartera y se la entregaba, Darring la tomo y miro como él se daba la vuelta para irse, Darring lo tomo de la mano para detenerlo, Wolf no dijo nada, se soltó y salió del lugar, abordo su motocicleta y se fue. Pinkie noto esto, por lo que fue con Darring y le pregunto sobre donde iba él, a lo que ella solo le respondió que tenía algo que hacer, pero Pinkie noto la tristeza de Darring en sus palabras, sabía que algo no estaba bien.

Poco después, Wolf llego a Sweet Apple Acres, estaba armado con sus 2 katanas, entro furtivamente, pues buscaba a los culpables de todo esto, cosa que no le fue difícil, pues los hermanos y su abogado aun se encontraban dentro del lugar, festejando su estafa, por lo que decidió ir a donde estaban ellos, pero algo raro pasaba con él, su mirada era fría, casi muerta, su rostro daba temor, y su sed de sangre podría palparse en el aire, y así, poco a poco, fue acercándose a sus objetivos.

Mientras tanto, todas las chicas decidieron acompañar a Applejack al hotel donde se había hospedado, Darring los apoyo con los gastos, pues tuvieron que ocupar una habitación más para enviar a Big Macintosh y que las chicas pudieran estar en otra para charlar, poco después Applejack ya estaba más tranquila, pero no sabía que decir, el que Wolf y Darring hayan cubierto los gastos, le hacía sentir incomoda, pues era demasiado dinero el que gastaron, y ya no quería mas deudas, y menos ahora que perdieron su hogar, de pronto Pinkie se acerco a Darring con una cara triste y seria a la vez, era la primera vez que las chicas veían así a Pinkie.

– Darring, por favor, dímelo… ¿A dónde fue Wolf? ¿Qué va a hacer? Pregunto Pinkie muy preocupada.

– No lo sé, quizás solo fue a pasear o algo así. Contesto Darring como tratando de ocultar algo.

– Por favor Darring, dime la verdad, mi Pinkie Sentido me dice que es algo malo, por favor Darring, tenemos que detenerlo, desde que lo conocí, siempre he mirado a Wolf, me di cuenta de que él estaba muy triste por dentro siempre, que antes fingía ser una persona dura con nosotras para ocultarlo, el siempre tuvo unos ojos tristes, su sonrisa era fingida, pero conforme el estuvo con nosotras, vi que poco a poco fue cambiando, el ya sonreía sinceramente, yo siempre lo he estado mirando, esperando ver el día en que sus ojos brillaran de felicidad, por eso siempre trataba de hacerlo reír, y sé que estaba funcionando, yo solo quería ver que fuera feliz como todas nosotras, yo soy muy feliz de haberlo conocido, ya que a pesar de toda su tristeza, el siempre trato de seguir adelante, siempre trato de protegernos, se que poco a poco el nos fue queriendo a todas, y yo era feliz, hasta hoy, que en su cara vi algo que no había visto antes, el daba miedo, su rostro me aterro, solo pude mirarlo marchar, ni siquiera me pude mover para tratar de detenerlo, se que él iba a hacer algo malo, su rostro, me dio tanto miedo, y no pude detenerlo… por favor Darring, dímelo… ¿A dónde fue? Tengo que detenerlo… no quiero que el vuelva a perder esa sonrisa, esa linda sonrisa que tanto añoraba poder ver, no quiero perderlo Darring. Exclamo Pinkie mientras sujetaba a Darring por sus brazos y lloraba, todas las demás chicas quedaron impresionadas por lo que ella había dicho, de pronto Darring, bajo su mirada, y derramo algunas lágrimas.

– Yo tampoco pude detenerlo, también me dio miedo, y no se a donde haya ido, el siempre es así, hace las cosas a su manera sin importarle si él está bien o no, el siempre se sacrifica por las personas que quiere, muchas veces lo hizo por mí, incluso llego a hacer cosas muy malas con tal de salvarme, y me temo, que esta vez será igual… Dijo Darring mientras llevaba sus manos a su cara para cubrirla mientras lloraba y se dejaba caer de rodillas al suelo, tras escuchar esto Pinkie también lloro, las demás chicas estaban impresionadas por todo lo que dijo Pinkie, por lo que también se preocuparon.

– Que te parece si mejor, en lugar de llorar, tratas de usar ese Pinkie Sentido para encontrar a Wolf. Dijo Starlight mientras ayudaba a levantar a Pinkie.

– Quizás ustedes solas no pudieron, pero, se que si vamos todas juntas, podremos hacerlo. Dijo Sunset, quien ayudo a levantar a Darring.

– Wolf nos ha ayudado mucho, no puedo permitir que el haga algo malo por mi culpa. Dijo Applejack mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas, las demás chicas se pusieron de pie, y todas decidieron ir a buscarlo, pero, antes de que se pusieran en marcha, alguien toco a su puerta, por lo que Rarity pregunto quién era.

– Soy yo. Dijo una voz conocida, era la de Wolf, lo que impresiono a las chicas, Rarity abrió la puerta y ahí estaba el, algo sucio y desaliñado, pero estaba bien, al verlo, Pinkie se lanzo a abrazarlo, pues esa aterradora cara que el tenia había desaparecido, volvía a tener la misma cara gentil que tanto le gustaba, de pronto, Pinkie beso en una de sus mejillas a Wolf, lo que lo sorprendió, y a todas quienes lo vieron, entonces una apenada Pinkie soltó a Wolf, todos estaban en silencio, entonces, Wolf tomo la mochila que traía consigo, y dentro de ella saco un sobre tamaño oficio y un paliacate rojo, se acerco a Applejack y se los acerco a sus manos.

– Toma, esto es para ti, tan solo fui a buscar un regalo para hacerte sentir mejor. Dijo el amablemente, Applejack tomo ambos, y abrió el sobre, de donde saco las escrituras de la granja, Applejack no sabía cómo reaccionar, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, las escrituras de Sweet Apple Acres habían regresado a ella, ella solo comenzó a llorar de nuevo, y miro a Wolf.

– Sweet Apple Acres es de tu familia otra vez. Alcanzo a decir Wolf cuando Applejack también lo abrazo fuertemente mientras lloraba sobre su camisa, todas sonrieron, pero, al mismo tiempo, se empezaron a preguntar, ¿Cómo hizo para recuperarlas? Pero nadie se animo a preguntar, pues, todas estaban felices por Applejack, incluso poco después, Darring recibió una llamada desde el hospital, en el cual le informaron, que la abuela Smith ya estaba estable, y fuera de peligro, lo que alegro aun mas a las chicas, Applejack no lo podía creer, como por arte de magia sus problemas estaban desapareciendo, ella volvió a mirar a Wolf, y le dijo gracias muchísimas veces, y también lo volvió a besar en la misma mejilla que Pinkie y las demás chicas le habían besado, pero, de pronto, Darring tomo por el pelo a Wolf y lo aparto, sacándolo a rastras de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, las chicas solo rieron un poco por tan cómica escena.

– Y bien, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? Pregunto Darring molesta, pero aun triste.

– Descuida, esta vez no mate a nadie, pero si los amedrente, los golpee hasta hacerlos hablar, y que me dieran toda la evidencia para así quemarla y recuperar las escrituras. Dijo Wolf, pero de repente fue callado por una fuerte bofetada que Darring le dio.

– Eres un tonto, Pinkie se dio cuenta de tus intenciones, ella estaba llorando, todas se preocuparon por ti, yo estaba preocupada, no quería que volvieras a matar a nadie. Dijo Darring llorando.

– Lo sé, por eso esta vez no lo hice… pero, tenía que recuperar lo que les quitaron, no podía quedarme de manos cruzadas, prometí que jamás dejaría que nadie les hiciera daño a estas chicas. Dijo Wolf mientras hacia la mirada hacia un lado.

– Dime algo Wolf, ¿te has enamorado de alguna de esas chicas? Pregunto Darring seriamente.

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Contesto Wolf.

– Porque es como cuando estabas enamorado de mí, siempre hacías tonterías con tal de hacerme feliz, y cuando se trataba de protegerme, hiciste cosas terribles, a pesar de que te rechace varias veces, tu seguías insistiendo, incluso ahora, sigues haciendo tanto por mí, ¿es que tu no entiendes? ¿Tanto te urge tener una novia? ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que paso con Chrysalis? Como te uso y termino por romper tu corazón, ¿Por qué sigues haciéndolo? ¿Por qué sigues arriesgándote por proteger o cuidar a alguien que sabes que nunca te va a hacer caso? ¿Por qué no entiendes que las mujeres odiamos a tipos como tú? Exclamo Darring con molestia, al grado que las chicas alcanzaron a escuchar sus gritos, por suerte, no lograron entender lo que ella decía.

– Tu lo has dicho Darring, no tiene caso mentirte, esas chicas… han sido tan lindas conmigo, me han dado su cariño y su amistad, te mentiría si te dijera que no me gustan, porque así es, me gustan todas ellas, al grado de que no podría decidirme por alguna, pero… no lo hago con la esperanza de que alguna de ellas me haga caso, tan solo, quiero verlas ser felices, saber que están bien, ya las involucramos en algo muy peligroso, ¿y que todavía les pasen cosas como esta? No es justo Darring, tú y yo sabemos que la vida no es justa, a mi nadie nunca me ayudo, ni siquiera tras lo que Chrysalis me hizo, siempre tuve que salir adelante yo solo, por eso siempre ayudo a quienes quiero, porque no me gustaría ver que pasaran por lo mismo que yo… Dijo Wolf, pero Darring le tapo la boca para que ya no hablara más.

– Eres un idiota, terminaras lastimado otra vez, por terco, por no entender que jamás encontraras la felicidad a lado de alguien, tienes que encontrarla tu mismo, y si vuelves a salir lastimado, me volveré a burlar de ti para ver si así aprendes y dejas de cometer tus estúpidos errores. Dijo Darring, poco después, soltó la boca de Wolf y se marcho del hotel, Wolf solo se recargo en la pared y suspiro, pensando en lo que Darring dijo, de pronto, escucho como la habitación de donde se encontraban las chicas se abrió, eran las chicas quienes miraban preocupadas a Wolf.

– Descuiden chicas, creo que solo hice enojar a Darring, ella ya se marcho, pero descuiden, ya está todo pagado, ya mañana pueden ayudar a Applejack a regresar a su Granja… bueno, que descansen chicas, nos vemos, cuídense por favor. Dijo Wolf, les dio la espalda y trato de irse, pero fue detenido por todas.

– No te dejaremos ir otra vez. Dijo Pinkie.

– No sabemos qué discutías con Darring, pero sabemos que no fue tu culpa. Dijo Sunset.

– Prometiste que no te irías de nuevo. Dijo Fluttershy.

– No puedes irte así sin más cariño. Dijo Rarity.

– No te dejaremos ir jamás. Dijo Twilight.

– Así es, aun tienes que hacerte responsable por robar el primer beso de la Gran y Pura Trixie. Dijo ella, mientras se abalanzaba sobre Wolf y le volvía a besar la mejilla, cosa que sorprendió a todas, Wolf aprovecho para tratar de soltarse, pero fue detenido por una fuerza aun mayor, era Applejack, quien traía puesto el paliacate rojo que Wolf le dio alrededor del cuello.

– Gracias por el regalo, me gusto mucho. Dijo una sonrojada Applejack que sostenía a Wolf del brazo, mientras tanto, Rainbow y Starlight solo miraban desde la entrada a su habitación. Mientras tanto, en la entrada de aquel hotel, Darring subió a su auto, y estaba por arrancarlo, cuando de pronto escucho una voz conocida.

– ¿Por que eres tan dura con él? ¿Por qué le dijiste todo eso? Pregunto Zecora.

– ¡Zecora! Eres tú, vaya, que manía tienes por asustarnos así apareciendo de la nada. Dijo Darring quien suspiraba a causa del pequeño susto.

– Te hice unas preguntas. Dijo Zecora seriamente.

– Yo… no lo sé… simplemente… no quiero volver a verlo con el corazón roto… Dijo Darring con pesar.

– Lo dice la primera que se lo rompió, y aun así, decidió renunciar a sus sentimientos con tal de seguir a tu lado para así cuidarte. Dijo Zecora, Darring no dijo nada, solo bajo la mirada.

– Wolf es un buen chico, a pesar de todo, jamás perdió su corazón noble que solo busca ayudar a las personas, y, aunque él no lo admita, sueña encontrar a alguien que pueda amarlo, aun cuando Chrysalis le robara su amor, siguió adelante, a pesar de todo el sufrimiento que el siempre carga, trata de seguir adelante, Wolf ya está muy roto, y aun así sigue dándolo todo por las demás personas, en algo tenias razón, la felicidad la encontramos en nosotros mismos, pero también te equivocaste, pues Wolf es feliz sabiendo que pudo hacer algo bueno por alguien a quien quiere, como el no hay muchos, el merece ser mas feliz que cualquiera de nosotros. Dijo Zecora mientras miraba hacia las ventanas de la habitación donde se hospedaron las chicas.

– ¿Y por qué no haces tú algo por él? Dijo Darring algo molesta.

– No es necesario, nunca lo fue, para mi ustedes son como mis hermanitos, además, ¿no entiendo porque te molestas? Siempre es lo mismo contigo, tus celos son muy notorios a veces, basta con reconocer que te has equivocado, perdonarte, y darte una nueva oportunidad, ya que, también te equivocaste en una cosa más, esas chicas… si tu no haces algo… alguna de esas chicas será quien pueda devolverle a Wolf todo el amor que le fue negado. Dijo Zecora, Darring solo comenzó a llorar, y golpeo su frente contra el volante de su auto varias veces.

– Porque yo no pude, yo lo abandone cuando el más lo necesitaba, cuando Chrysalis le rompió el corazón, solo me burle de él y lo creí un idiota por dejarse caer así por que alguien lo uso, pero yo no lo entendía, incluso Chrysalis a pesar de que solo lo utilizo, lo hizo muy feliz mientras duro su engaño, Wolf era feliz, y yo estaba furiosa por que él había dejado de ponerme atención, fui muy egoísta, lo quería para mí a pesar de que estaba enamorada de otra persona, y jamás me pare a pensar en lo que el sentiría, yo también solo quería tenerlo por conveniencia, cuando lo necesitara… yo también lo utilice, y fui mala con él, rompí su corazón, me aproveche de sus sentimientos, y no me importaba si él era feliz o no, era una egoísta que solo pensaba en mi misma y en mi felicidad, y aun sigo haciéndolo, yo no merezco a alguien como él, y yo no quería perderlo, no quiero perderlo… lo quiero solo para mi aun… soy una egoísta… no quiero que él sea feliz… Dijo Darring llorando desesperada, Zecora solo acaricio su cabeza mientras ella solo seguía llorando, poco después, ambas se fueron de ahí, mientras tanto, las chicas ya habían sido vencidas por el sueño, y prácticamente obligaron a Wolf para que se quedara en la misma habitación, incluso Rarity creó una especie de cadenas de diamante para evitar que Wolf se fuese, y todas dormían, excepto Wolf, quien solo miraba a esas chicas bajo la luz de la luna.

– Soy un estúpido pervertido, si hubiera querido, me habría podido ir, pero… preferí quedarme con ellas… soy un idiota, ¿acaso estoy esperando que alguna de ellas se enamore de mi? Eso no va a pasar, un asesino como yo no merece estar con chicas tan maravillosas como ellas, tal y como dijo Chrysalis, alguien como yo no merece ser feliz, no soy más que un juguete… Dijo Wolf mientras caía rendido por el sueño.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión de Filthy Rich, el recibía una llamada del abogado que llevaba el caso de Sweet Apple Acres.

– Bueno, ¿no sabes qué hora es? ¿Por qué llamas tan tarde? Pregunto un somnoliento Filthy Rich.

– Mi señor, lo siento, fuimos atacados y torturados por un tipo, y para salvar nuestras vidas, tuvimos que darle todos los papeles del préstamo y el embargo, él se deshizo de todo, incluso recupero las escrituras. Dijo el abogado desde el otro lado del teléfono, a lo que Filthy Rich grito con furia, pues el plan que tanto le costó llevar a cabo, fue deshecho una vez más, el grito fue tan fuerte, que despertó a la gente que vivía en la mansión, poco después, Caballeron entro a la habitación de Filthy, encontrándolo gritando por el teléfono, así enterándose de lo que paso, por lo que le quito el teléfono a Filthy.

– Dime, como era ese tipo. Pregunto Caballeron.

– El tipo no era tan alto, tenia cabello corto, y vestía ropa deportiva negra, además de tener una cicatriz que atraviesa su ojo en forma de zarpazo. Dijo el abogado, tras oír esto, Caballeron pronuncio la palabra "Wolf", lo que llamo la atención de Filthy.

– ¿Acaso sabes quién es? Pregunto.

– Si, él y Darring Do han sido una molestia desde hace mucho, fueron ellos los que derrotaron a Ahuizothl y lo sellaron en el Éter. Dijo Caballeron.

– Pues tú me vas a decir quién es, y vamos a hacer que desaparezca de una vez por todas, lo mataremos como a un perro al maldito. Dijo Filthy encolerizado.

– Así será señor, creo que es hora de que combatamos fuego con fuego. Dijo Caballeron.

– ¿Conoces a alguien que pueda hacer el trabajo sucio? Pregunto Filthy.

– Así es señor, pero no será barato, contactare con varios de los sicarios más peligrosos del mundo, y asegurarnos de acabar con el de una vez por todas, además, he tenido a alguien siguiéndolo, se dónde encontrarlo. Dijo Caballeron, ambos rieron malévolamente, pero de pronto fueron interrumpidos por la neblina de Sombra, que los rodeo a ambos amenazadoramente.

– Tomen esto. Dijo Sombra mientras de entre su densa neblina, expulsaba un cristal negro en forma de recipiente con un orbe roja en el interior.

– Es el orbe del Guardián del Fuego, es un arma muy poderosa, les otorgara uno de los poderes más mortíferos entre los guardianes, úsenlo si es necesario, ya que aquel que sea poseído por esta orbe, se convertirá en una encarnación monstruosa de la misma, y perderá su total humanidad, su fuente de poder son las emociones negativas, busquen a alguien que tenga un gran profundo odio, y hagan que sea poseído, solo así, se liberara el verdadero poder de la bestia, ustedes encárguense de ese tipo Wolf, yo me encargare de poner en marcha un plan para encargarme de esas "Chicas Mágicas". Dijo Sombra, mientras Filthy y Caballeron se arrodillaban y decían al unisonó "Si, su majestad", y así como Sombra apareció, se fue, mientras ambos canallas comenzaron a reír como locos, pues la frustración en ambos, comenzaba a afectarlos psicológicamente.

Era un nuevo día, las chicas se despertaron pronto para prepararse e ir a la escuela, Big Macintosh se encargaría de regresar todo a la granja, Wolf de alguna manera logro escapar, ese chico cada vez mas impresionaba a las chicas, pero a pesar de la preocupación, decidieron ir a clases, pero ni siquiera Pinkie pudo percatarse de que alguien les seguía y tomaba fotos todo el camino hasta llegar a Canterlot High. Mientras tanto, en otra parte, Wolf se encontraba paseando en su moto, tratando de aclarar su mente, cuando de pronto, 2 camionetas familiares y un auto deportivo de color negro con molduras cromadas, se fueron acercando a él, quedando ambas camionetas, cada una al lado de su motocicleta, y el auto deportivo frente a él para impedirle el paso, de pronto, las ventanillas que apuntaban hacia Wolf, se abrieron a la par, y de ellas salieron varias armas de fuego que comenzaron a disparar al instante, por suerte Wolf salto de su moto y logro caer hacia atrás, aprovechando para huir, mientras que su moto se estampo contra el vehículo y los hizo perder el control, lo que ocasiono que frenaran bruscamente, pero dieron marcha atrás, y fueron tras Wolf, quien se metió entre calles, pero de una u otra forma, le daban alcance, la gente solo escapaba, pues el tiroteo era demasiado peligroso, y así continuo la persecución, hasta que Wolf logro llegar a un parque con una pequeña reserva natural donde decidió esconderse, por lo que los ocupantes de los vehículos también bajaron de ellos, eran veinte sicarios, además de el Dr. Caballeron, todos usando trajes negros muy elegantes y caros al parecer, todos traían rifles de asalto de uso exclusivo de la milicia, de muy alto calibre, por lo que recargaron sus armas, y se adentraron en la reserva natural dispuestos a dar caza a su objetivo, Wolf, se dividieron en cuatro grupos de cinco miembros, Caballeron fue por su cuenta, se adentraron en la reserva y comenzaron su búsqueda, la reserva era rodeada por muros muy altos por los cuales no se podía escalar, por lo que descartaron que hubiera brincado las bardas, por lo que la otra opción es que se escondió dentro, un grupo se quedo resguardando la entrada por si trataba de escapar de nuevo por ahí. Poco a poco iban peinando la zona, hasta que el primer grupo empezó a disparar, habían encontrado a Wolf, por lo que los demás equipos se acercaron al lugar de donde provenían los disparos. Mientras tanto, en Canterlot High, las chicas estaban almorzando las nueve juntas en la cafetería, hablando y charlando, de pronto, Pinkie Pie se exalto, algo en ella le hizo sentir un terrible escalofrió, comenzó a sentir desesperación, y comenzó a llorar, sus amigas al ver esto se aterraron, jamás habían visto así a Pinkie, por lo que trataron de auxiliarla, poco después, ella se calmo, pero algo en su corazón le decía que algo no estaba bien.

– Chicas, es Wolf, está en peligro, tenemos que ir a ayudarlo, no sé lo que es, pero, si no vamos ahora, ¡lo perderemos para siempre! Exclamo Pinkie con desesperación, las chicas se aterraron, pues sabían que el "Pinkie Sentido" de ella jamás fallaba, Pinkie les indico que el lugar era en la reserva natural del parque de la ciudad, uno de los pocos lugares que no resulto dañado en los desastres anteriores, ella estaba desesperada, quería llegar lo más pronto posible, pero, aun si fueran volando, tardarían al menos quince minutos por mas rápido que fueran, Rainbow se ofreció a ir sola, pero Starlight y Twilight las detuvieron, querían probar una nueva técnica que ambas aprendieron, la tele-transportación, pero, hasta ahora, ninguna de las dos había probado más que con ellas mismas, aun así, decidieron arriesgarse, todas estuvieron de acuerdo, así que se tomaron de las manos en forma de circulo, se transformaron hasta llegar a su cuarta fase, Twilight y Starlight usaron la técnica, logrando aparecer justo alrededor de Wolf, quien había sido acorralado por los sicarios, quienes estaban por dispararle para así matarlo acribillándolo, pero entonces Rarity creó un domo de Diamante a su alrededor para protegerlos, por suerte las balas ni siquiera le hicieron un rasguño, los sicarios seguían disparando, pero no había manera de que las balas atravesaran el domo. Dentro, estaban las chicas, alrededor de Wolf, estaban felices por llegar a tiempo, pues si hubieran llegado un poco más tarde, le habrían perdido para siempre, en cambio, el, estaba de rodillas al piso, con la mirada hacia el suelo, no podía creerlo, el, a pesar de tratar de luchar, se rindió, y acepto su muerte, en el fondo… quería morir… pero, frente a toda posibilidad, esas chicas, aquellas chicas, aparecieron para salvarlo en el último momento, y ahí estaban, frente suyo, el simplemente no lo podía creer, esas chicas lo salvaron una vez más, el solo comenzó a llorar hasta derramar lagrimas en la tierra, y rasgo la misma con sus dedos en señal de frustración, pues se había rendido y estaba aceptando morir… de pronto, dos manos tocaron sus mejillas, y levantaron su rostro cubierto en lagrimas, era Pinkie, ofreciéndole una hermosa sonrisa, y a pesar de tener lagrimas en los ojos también, su sonrisa era hermosa y sincera, una sonrisa llena de alegría y felicidad al mismo tiempo.

– Aquí estamos Wolf, vinimos a salvarte. Dijo Pinkie aun sonriendo y llorando al mismo tiempo, acerco la cabeza de Wolf hacia su pecho, y lo abrazo, a su derecha, estaba Fluttershy, quien tomo una de sus manos y la puso en su mejilla, del otro lado, estaba Twilight, quien tomo otra de sus manos y la sujeto fuertemente con una de las suyas, de pronto, sintió una mano acariciando su espalda, era la de Sunset Shimmer, y otra más acariciando su cabeza, era la de Rarity, Applejack tomo uno de sus brazos, y Trixie tomo el otro, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie, Starlight lo miraba riendo.

– Vaya, sinceramente no esperaba que alguien tan rudo como tu llorara. Dijo ella burlonamente.

– Supongo que con esto quedamos a mano por las veces que nos has salvado. Dijo Rainbow, todas sonrieron, pero, Wolf, no decía nada, solo seguía llorando con la mirada cabizbaja.

– ¿Por qué, por que vinieron por mi? Pregunto Wolf entre sollozos aun incrédulo.

– ¿Por qué no lo haríamos?, te has vuelto alguien muy importante para nosotras terroncito. Dijo Applejack, tras esto, todas lo abrazaron.

– No se ustedes chicas, pero, la gran y poderosa Trixie, cree que deberíamos irnos de aquí. Dijo ella, tras esto, Rarity hizo estallar su domo hacia los lados, lo que mando a volar a todos los sicarios, tras esto, Starlight creó un escudo y Twilight uso su telequinesis para arrebatarles a los sicarios todas las armas que traían consigo lanzándolas lejos, Wolf solo miraba a esas chicas, recordando el cómo eran cuando recién las conoció, y lo fuertes que se han vuelto ahora, recordó las palabras que Zecora le dijo hace tiempo; "Que mejor manera de protegerlas, que enseñándoles a defenderse". Tras recordar esto, algo en el pecho de Wolf, algo que no esperaba que volviera a suceder, paso… podía volverlo a sentir, su corazón estaba latiendo de nuevo, tras esto, Rarity se aseguro de inmovilizar a todos los sicarios con esposas en pies y manos para así evitar que fueran tras ellas, tras esto, escaparon hacia la entrada, pero, una vez al llegar ahí, se encontraron con Caballeron justo en la entrada, pero antes de que las chicas hicieran algo, Caballeron comenzó a hablar.

– Simplemente no lo puedo creer, los dardos tranquilizantes que te dispararon para doparte no bastaron para así poder matarte de una vez, tú y Darring han sido una piedra en mis zapatos desde hace tiempo atrás, por causa de ustedes he perdido mi fortuna, mis tesoros, mi reputación, pero, ya no mas, es la última vez que tu y esos remedos de chicas mágicas se entrometen en mi camino, yo mismo los acabare de una vez. Dijo Caballeron mientras que de su bolsillo sacaba una inyección, en la cual se alcanzaba a leer "Droga Experimental de Furia", misma que Caballeron clavo en su cuello y vertió el liquido en el, de pronto, todas sus venas comenzaron a exaltarse, al igual que sus ojos, entró en un estado total de furia, y de nuevo, de su otro bolsillo del pantalón, saco el recipiente que Sombra les dio la noche anterior, rompiéndola en el piso, liberando así el orbe rojo que se posiciono frente a él. Las chicas al ver esto, se aterraron, pues sabían muy bien lo que era.

– ¡Venganza! Alcanzo a gritar Caballeron justo antes de que el orbe lo poseyera, lo que lo hizo iluminarse en una orbe de color roja, que poco a poco fue creciendo mas y mas, mas grande que cualquiera de los otros guardianes, incluso más grande que lo que el Guardián del Agua pudo llegar a ser, lo que significaba solo una cosa, ese guardián había sido liberado completamente a su forma más poderosa, las chicas salieron de la reserva, y colocaron a Wolf en el lugar más seguro que encontraron, una banca, y se postraron frente a él para protegerlo, poco después, el orbe exploto, dejando salir de dentro, una especie de dragón, rojo como la sangre, con escamas muy gruesas y afiladas, al igual que las veinte garras que poseía, cinco en cada pata, su cabeza estaba llena de cuernos, y por toda su espina dorsal hasta la punta de su larga cola, la cual tenía una maza con picos muy afilados en ella, y un par de alas tan grandes que podría cubrir su cuerpo con ellas. El miro directamente a las chicas, que estaban en postura de guardia para poder pelear, mientras que la gente que se encontraba en el lugar, salía escapando de ahí, las chicas estaban un poco aterradas, pero, a la vez, sofocadas, la simple presencia de ese Dragón, aumentaba la temperatura de tal manera que empezaba a ser sofocante, de pronto, aquel dragón abrió su enorme mandíbula llena de afilados dientes con la cual fácilmente podría tragarse un autobús, y de ella exhalo una incandescente llamarada que Rarity apenas y pudo bloquear con un escudo al menos cinco veces más grandes de los que estaba acostumbrada a hacer, pero, el calor era demasiado, comenzó a fundir el escudo de Diamante, por lo que Twilight y Starlight la apoyaron creando un escudo con su magia, el cual, por suerte, era más efectivo, aquella llamarada duro bastante, hasta que el dragón ceso por sí mismo, pero, todo alrededor del trayecto del fuego, quedo calcinado, tan solo había cenizas por doquier, al ver esto, las chicas se atemorizaron, mientras que Wolf, solo miraba desde donde estaba, tratando de luchar contra el efecto de las drogas que dopaban su cuerpo. El Dragón poco a poco fue avanzando hacia las chicas, dispuesto a atacarlas cuerpo a cuerpo, pero, por alguna razón, decidió alzar el vuelo, pues había visto a Wolf, quien era su principal objetivo, por lo que decidió atacarlo a él, mientras usaba su larga cola para distraer a las chicas, Applejack trato de detenerla, pero estaba demasiado candente como para sostenerla, entonces, una vez el dragón alcanzo cierta altura, lanzo una llamarada en dirección a Wolf, cosa que las chicas notaron demasiado tarde, Wolf solo miraba aquella bola de fuego acercarse hacia él.


	14. Capitulo 13 - Discordia y Caos

**Capitulo 13.-****"Caos y Discordia"**

El Guardián de Fuego lanzo su ataque en contra de Wolf, quien a causa de las drogas le era imposible escapar de ahí, las chicas trataron de auxiliarlo, pero, con un aleteo de las alas de aquel enorme dragón, basto para barrer y lanzar por los aires todo a su alrededor, las chicas incluidas, pero, Darring llego rápidamente, y tomo a Wolf para sacarlo del área del ataque y evitar así que muriera calcinado, Zecora creó un muro de madera, que pudo detener el ataque, pero termino incendiado en llamas, hasta consumirse completamente, pero, en cuanto aquel monstruo noto a Darring también, enfureció aun mas, lanzando un rugido ensordecedor que incluso parecía hacer retumbar la tierra misma, por lo que empezó a lanzar de su boca varias bolas de fuego, que trataban de golpear a Darring, quien le era muy difícil, pues tenía que llevar a Wolf en sus espaldas, de pronto, Darring dejo de moverse, era Twilight quien uso su telequinesis para ayudarles, el dragón trato de dispararles nuevamente, pero Starlight detuvo sus ataques usando su escudo, el trato de contraatacar, pero fue golpeado en su hocico por varios diamantes en forma de roca que tanto Rarity como Applejack lanzaban para detenerlo, mientras tanto, Rainbow junto las nubes necesarias para crear una pequeña tormenta que cubriera el área, lo que ayudo a que la temperatura se regularizara solo un poco, pero, en cuanto al guardián, el agua se evaporaba antes de tocarle, Fluttershy y Pinkie decidieron ayudar a Darring con Wolf, Sunset llego junto a Zecora, quien le dio un antídoto a Wolf para que los efectos de los tranquilizantes pasaran, aun así, tardaría un poco en hacer efecto, Rarity, Rainbow, Applejack, Twilight y Starlight seguían enfrentando con todo su poder a aquel enorme monstruo, quien, definitivamente era el peor hasta ahora de todos los que habían enfrentado, aun así, las chicas decidieron no rendirse, Pinkie decidió apoyar a Applejack y Rarity, quienes seguían lanzando pedazos enormes de diamante que Rarity creaba en forma de mazas y Applejack lanzaba usando su fuerza, por lo que Pinkie ayudaba a convertirlas en bombas, que resultaban un poco más efectivas contra aquel monstruo, Rainbow Dash dirigía rayos hacia el monstruo, mientras que Twilight y Starlight se encargaban de detener sus ataques flamígeros y al mismo tiempo atacarle con su magia ofensiva, pero entonces volvió a usar el aleteo de sus alas para tratar de mandar a volar todo de nuevo, pero su ráfaga de viento fue detenido por el escudo de Rarity combinado con el de Twilight y Starlight, por lo que, en cuanto el dragón se canso, decidió volver al suelo, Fluttershy y Sunset no podían hacer nada, pues sus habilidades no podrían ayudarles en esta ocasión, mientras tanto, Trixie estaba como meditando de pie con los ojos cerrados. Zecora apoyo en el combate atando las patas de aquel monstruo usando gruesas ramas que hacia emanar del suelo, pero estas comenzaban a incendiarse debido a la temperatura corporal de aquel ser, por lo que, no eran muy efectivas para detener su avance, aun así lo siguió intentando las veces que fuera necesaria, incluso sostener su boca para evitar que la abriera y volviera a lanzar sus llamas, de pronto, Trixie abrió los ojos.

– Ahora verán la nueva y poderosa técnica de la gran y más poderosa Trixie. Dijo ella victoriosa mientras se agachaba y llevaba su mano derecha hacia el piso, mientras que su otra mano apuntaba hacia el cielo, de pronto, alrededor de ella, comenzó a brillar un área circular casi tan grande como el enemigo que estaban enfrentando, de repente y de la nada, apareció algo que impacto a las chicas, aquel enemigo que las hizo ver lo débiles que eran, era el Guardián del Agua, en su forma perfecta, de alguna manera, Trixie logro crear una ilusión solida de aquella bestia, y así tan rápido como apareció, se lanzo al ataque, enrollando con su cuerpo al guardián de fuego, y usando los colmillos de su mandíbula para clavarlos en el cuello del dragón, era algo digno de ver en una película, era una pelea de dragones, una épica pelea de el Guardián del Agua frente al Guardián del Fuego, ambos estuvieron forcejeando mientras se atacaban usando garras y colmillos, el choque de sus cuerpos comenzó a crear una neblina muy densa que incluso dificultaba la respiración, por lo que todos decidieron alejarse un poco, y ver por segunda vez una lucha tan titánica, de pronto, así como la primera vez que vieron al guardián del agua, la lluvia comenzó a arreciar hasta convertirse en tormenta, lo que hizo bajar la temperatura tan sofocante que había, y se llevo la neblina al suelo, la batalla continuaba, pero, de pronto, las chicas comenzaron a notar a Trixie cansada, al parecer mantener una ilusión así de poderosa le costaba usar demasiada magia, y poco a poco se veía más agotada, por lo que las chicas decidieron hacer algo para acabar con el guardián de una vez por todas, pero para ello necesitaban de Trixie, pues ahora su ataque más poderoso, la Ráfaga Alicornio de Arcoíris, dependía en su totalidad de las 9 chicas, por lo que decidieron atacar usando el mismo ataque con el que derrotaron a sus amigas al ser poseídas, "El rayo Arcoíris", por lo que todas, a excepción de Starlight quién decidió darle parte de su magia a Trixie para que pudiera soportar más tiempo, las chicas elevaron su poder al máximo, y decidieron dispara en contra de su enemigo, quien recibió el impacto de lleno, y una espiral de arcoíris lo rodeo, explotando a su alrededor, lanzando así hacia el cielo una ráfaga de luz arcoíris, justo a tiempo, pues tanto Trixie como Starlight usaron el máximo de su magia, lo que ocasiono que el guardián del agua desapareciera, las chicas con su último ataque agotaron también sus reservas mágicas, lo que hizo que todas cayeran al suelo agotadas, pero, por desgracia para ellas, su ataque apenas y logro dañar el cuerpo de Guardián del Fuego, quien volvió a rugir al verlas, Sunset actuó rápidamente, y pidió el poco poder que le quedaba a sus amigas, para así lograr transformarse en Daydream Shimmer, el Guardián ataco de nuevo con una poderosa llamarada, que Daydream Shimmer apenas y pudo repeler con su propia magia ofensiva, pero no sabía hasta donde podría aguantar, de pronto, Wolf logro ponerse de pie, y tomo sus katanas, que Darring traía consigo.

– De verdad que no puedo creerlo chicas, ¿cuando fue que yo me convertí en la damisela en peligro? Dijo Wolf, las chicas se sorprendieron, incluso Daydream Shimmer, pues algo en Wolf se desprendía de su aura, su Ki no era el de siempre, era algo siniestro, al igual que su mirada, era aterradora, incluso peor que la que puso aquella vez cuando se fue del hospital, Daydream Shimmer estaba por perder, pero, al igual que las chicas, ella quedo paralizada del terror, creyendo que eso ocasionaría que el guardián completara su ataque, pero, para sorpresa de ella, eso no sucedió, pues para sorpresa de todas, también estaba paralizado del terror, poco a poco Wolf fue caminando lentamente entre las chicas, hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Daydream.

– Yo no permitiré que nadie les haga daño. Dijo él, mientras alistaba sus dos katanas, y se ponía en posición de guardia, entonces, desapareció, y reapareció frente al guardián del fuego, desenvainando ambas Katanas al mismo tiempo, realizando así, dos cortes limpios, que rebanaron el cuello de aquel dragón, pero, eso no fue todo, Wolf volvió a desaparecer, para volver a aparecer sobre la cabeza de aquel monstruo, volviendo a blandir sus Katanas, lo partió por la mitad de la cabeza a los pies, poco a poco, el Dragón se fue convirtiendo en cenizas, que terminaron por convertirse en lodo en la pequeña inundación que causo la tormenta, el Guardián del Fuego había sido derrotado, tras esto, las chicas pudieron volver a moverse, mientras que Wolf, caía al suelo inconsciente, de pronto, el orbe rojo trato de poseer el cuerpo de Wolf, pero Zecora logro capturarlo antes de que lo lograra y encerrarlo así en su recipiente especial para sellarlo de una vez por todas. Las chicas, a pesar del terror que habían sentido, fueron a lado de Wolf para así auxiliarlo, pero, Zecora, aun lo miraba con temor, ni ella ni Darring habían visto algo así en Wolf jamás, es la primera vez, que sentían una sed de sangre tan aterradora como la que provenía de Wolf, Darring tomo a Zecora de su hombro, mirándola como preguntando que fue eso, Zecora solo negó con la cabeza, las chicas levantaron entre todas a Wolf, y decidieron marcharse.

Mientras tanto, en lo más profundo del bosque Everfree, Sombra, aun en su forma de niebla, se adentro en el, hasta llegar a un claro en el que ya había estado antes, fue el lugar donde él y sus compañeros portadores, derrotaron a su peor enemigo en aquel entonces, aquel semi demonio llamado "Discord". Comenzó a dibujar extraños símbolos en el piso, y una vez termino, los símbolos comenzaron a brillar, por lo que dibujo un círculo alrededor de los símbolos, creando así una especie de muro de luz oscura, una especie de prisión, tras esto, Sombra comenzó a recitar unas palabras desconocidas con su gutural voz, de pronto, una especie de vapor grisáceo comenzó a emanar desde los símbolos en el suelo, inundando así el interior de la muralla de luz, de donde brillaron un par de ojos amarillos con las pupilas rojas.

– Pero bueno, que es lo que mis ojos ven, un antiguo enemigo es quien me ha invocado esta vez, ¿y por que el sello, eh? ¿Tanto le temes a mi poder? Pregunto el ser encerrado en el interior.

– Ja, ja, ja ya no hay manera de que le tema a tu poder, yo mismo podría derrotarte Discord, si así lo quisiera, te he invocado por que quiero usar el tuyo, te ofrezco un trato, yo te libero de nuevo en este mundo, y a cambio, tu eliminas a ciertas molestias. Dijo Sombra.

– Ya veo, quieres que haga tu trabajo sucio, ¿y si tan molestas son, por que no las eliminas tu mismo? Además, ¿que gano yo? Pregunto Discord.

– Si no lo hago yo mismo, es porque tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, en cambio, si tu accedes a ayudarme, te ofrezco tu libertad de hacer lo que quieras en este mundo, siempre y cuando no te metas en mis asuntos, de lo contrario, te sellare de nuevo en el Éter si no cumples con el contrato de sangre necesario para poder liberarte. Dijo Sombra de manera elocuente y persuasiva, Discord reflexiono un poco, y tras un rato, el accedió a ayudar a Sombra, firmaron un pacto de sangre, y Discord fue liberado, ambos rieron de manera insana.

Ya era de tarde, las chicas ya no regresaron a sus clases, todas fueron al departamento de Wolf, para que descansara, pues por lo que dijo no era nada grave, solo desgasto mucha energía al grado de agotarse, por lo que le llevaron a su hogar para que descansara tranquilamente hasta que estuviera mejor, las chicas estaban emocionadas, pues era la primera vez que estaban en ese lugar, pues no sabían, mientras tanto, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Applejack empezaron a preparar algunas cosas que encontraron para poder cocinar, Rarity, Twilight y Sunset fueron a comprar algunas cosas para preparar algo de comer, mientras que Starlight, Trixie y Rainbow, estaban sorprendidas, pues aunque no era un lugar muy lujoso, mas bien, sencillo, apenas una recamara, cocina, baño, comedor y sala, estaba todo limpio y ordenado, ellas esperaban encontrar un lugar sucio y bastante desordenado, como se esperaría de un chico soltero, Trixie y Starlight siguieron curioseando un poco, en cambio, Rainbow trato de charlar con Darring, pues aun quería saber el por qué la llamo hermana la ocasión que pelearon con Tirek, pero ella solo la evitaba, lo que hizo sentir un poco mal a Rainbow, pues no entendía el por qué la evitaba tanto, poco después, las demás chicas regresaron de las compras, y empezaron a preparar y organizar todo para hacer un pequeño banquete, Darring y Zecora entraron al cuarto de Wolf y cerraron la puerta tras de sí.

– Dime Zecora, ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a Wolf? Pregunto Darring con temor.

– No lo sé Darring, no lo sé… jamás había visto que el hiciera algo así, de algún lado debió haber conseguido tal poder, pero, esa sed de sangre que se sintió, fue aterrador, lo que solo significa una cosa, hay algo muy malo dentro suyo, algo muy terrible. Dijo Zecora con temor mientras miraba con preocupación a Wolf.

– ¿No creerás qué? Dijo Darring mirando aterrada a Zecora.

– No creo, si fuera el aura de alguno de los guardianes restantes, el ya habría mutado desde hace mucho, debe de ser algo más. Respondió Zecora intrigada.

– Tú y yo sabemos todo el dolor que él tiene dentro, conocemos todo lo que el esconde dentro de sí, por eso, siempre pensé que alguna de esas orbes trataría de apoderarse de su cuerpo, si tuviera que compararlo con las anteriores victimas, diría que ni todos juntos tendrían ni el uno por ciento de todos los sentimientos negativos que Wolf tiene, sería su "Presa Perfecta". Comento Darring en voz baja.

– En eso tienes razón, pero, a pesar de todo, el es muy fuerte, uso todo eso como su combustible para seguir viviendo, además, de que, conocer a estas chicas, le ayudo bastante, encontró otra razón para vivir. Expreso Zecora. Poco después, las chicas ya habían terminado de preparar todo para poder cenar, Trixie y Starlight encontraron en el armario una caja llena de Medallas y Trofeos de varios torneos, cosa que impresiono a todas las chicas, además de un pequeño álbum de fotos, el cual no contenía muchas, si al caso eran alrededor de unas cincuenta, solo fotos de Wolf de cada vez que lo premiaban o mientras peleaba, siempre salía a lado de alguien que parecía ser su maestro, pero, al final de aquel álbum, había una foto diferente a las demás, donde se miraba a un Wolf más joven, como de veinte años, tomando en cuenta que ya tiene veintiséis, pues el tenia veinticinco cuando recién conoció a las chicas, inclusive en esa foto lograron ver la fecha de su cumpleaños, 10 de junio, gracias a una pequeña dedicatoria que esa foto traía detrás; "Feliz Cumpleaños mi amor" y debajo solo decía un nombre; Chrysalis, era la foto de Wolf con quien al parecer era su novia, una hermosa chica de largo cabello azul opaco y un par de hermosos ojos color verde limón con pupilas negras. Las chicas se sintieron un poco incomodas y celosas, pues en esa foto, Wolf sonreía de una manera que nunca habían visto en todo el tiempo que llevaban con él, se veía feliz, incluso Pinkie lo admitió, el de verdad sonreía de felicidad en aquella foto, las chicas seguían mirándola, cuando de pronto, Darring tomo la foto y se las quito a las chicas.

– No es bueno andar husmeando por ahí. Replico Darring.

– ¿Tu sabes quién es ella Cariño? Pregunto Rarity nerviosamente.

– ¿Por qué quieren saberlo? Pregunto Darring con la cabeza cabizbaja.

– Es que, en esa foto, Wolf se ve de verdad muy feliz. Dijo Pinkie Pie.

– ¿Y por qué no se lo preguntan directamente a él cuando despierte? Volvió a preguntar Darring, las chicas bajaron la mirada y no dijeron mas nada, de pronto, alguien arrebato la foto de las manos de Darring, era Wolf, quien volvió a mirar la foto por unos instantes.

– Ella ya no es nadie, ni siquiera recordaba que tuviera esto aun. Tras decir esto, empezó a romper la foto en muchos pedazos, los tomo con una sola mano, fue a su cocina, encendió una de las parrillas, y quemo todos los pedazos hasta quedar solo cenizas, las chicas se apenaron, por andar husmeando donde no debían, pensaron que Wolf estaría enojado, por lo que cuando regreso de la cocina, las chicas bajaron la mirada como esperando un regaño o algo similar, pero en vez de eso, Wolf comenzó a oler y mirar el pequeño banquete que habían preparado.

– Todo esto huele delicioso chicas, ¿podría tomar un poco? Me muero de hambre. Dijo él, cosa que sorprendió a Darring, Zecora y las chicas, que no le tomara importancia a lo de la foto, todas lo miraron con la cara iluminada de alegría, y lo invitaron a sentarse para que todos pudieran comer, fue una linda tarde la que pasaron juntos. Tras pasar un rato, todos estaban descansando y charlando de varias cosas, de pronto, Rainbow se aparto del grupo, para ir a donde estaban Darring y Wolf charlando, pero, al notar esto Darring, de nuevo se alejo para así evitar a Rainbow, al notar esto, Wolf se molesto, pero Darring solo se fue, Rainbow se volvió a sentir despreciada, y opto por salir del departamento, Wolf fue tras de ella. Una vez fuera, vio a Rainbow sentada en la acera, cubriendo su cara con sus manos, pues trataba de evitar llorar, después de todo, Rainbow era la chica ruda del grupo, Wolf se sentó junto a ella, sin acercarse demasiado.

– ¿Está todo bien Rainbow Dash? Pregunto él, Rainbow solo cubrió más su cara con sus manos y cabello entre sus piernas y solo negó con la cabeza, no quería que nadie la viera triste.

– ¿Quieres saber por qué Darring te evita? Dijo el pícaramente, Rainbow levanto un poco su cabeza y miro de reojo a Wolf.

– ¿Acaso tú lo sabes? Pregunto ella.

– Escucha, lo que te diré es algo muy delicado, y creo que necesitas saberlo, así que, antes de que te diga algo, necesitó que me prometas que no odiaras a nadie. Exclamo él, Rainbow lo miro preocupada, y asintió con la cabeza.

– ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué Darring y tu se parecen tanto? Claro, exceptuando las obvias diferencias. Pregunto Wolf.

– Antes solo me parecía extraño, pero después de que me dijo hermana, empecé a pensar que podría haber algo más. Contesto ella.

– Y antes de que siga, dime algo Rainbow, ¿a quién de tus padres te pareces más? Volvió a preguntar.

– A mi padre. Tras decir esto, Rainbow abrió los ojos de par en par, algo en su cabeza comenzó a procesar la información, Wolf solo la miro a la cara.

– No puede ser. Dijo Rainbow, pero continúo escuchando lo que Wolf le tenía que decir.

– Supongo que ya lo adivinaste, así que lo diré directamente, tu padre, también es el padre de Darring. Tras oír esto, Rainbow comenzó a alterarse, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, comenzaba a pensar lo peor, que su padre, tenia otra familia, pero Wolf acaricio su cabeza para tratar de calmarla, ella solo lo miro.

– Escucha, te dije que no te alteraras, aun no termino, tu padre, abandono a Darring y a su mama cuando tú estabas por nacer, para ese entonces yo ya conocía a Darring, su mama estaba devastada, y ella igual, por lo que yo tuve que trabajar para ayudarlas a ambas, pero, su mama no pudo superar la perdida, y murió de tristeza, desde ese entonces, yo cuide de Darring hasta que ella pudo salir adelante por su cuenta, ella odiaba a su papa, lo culpaba por la muerte de su madre, por lo que un día pensó en ir y vengarse, pero, cuando lo encontró, tu ya tenias 5 años, yo iba con ella para asegurarme de que no hiciera ninguna locura, pero, en cuanto te vio, en cuanto vio a tus padres felices contigo jugando en el parque, ella ya no pudo hacer mas, no quería que tu, pasaras por lo mismo que ella paso, por lo que olvido todo eso, y se fue, ambos nos fuimos, a buscar una mejor vida en otro lugar, aun así, ella siempre estuvo al pendiente de ti, quería que fueras feliz, de la manera en que ella no pudo serlo, y si tu padre te fallaba, ella lo haría pagar por ello, por suerte, el siempre fue un buen padre para ti, ¿o me equivoco? Pregunto él mientras sostenía la cabeza de Rainbow y acariciaba su cabello.

– Si. Dijo Rainbow sollozando.

– Lo entiendes ahora, no es que tu hayas hecho algo malo, ella solo no quería que supieras la verdad, tenía miedo de que si sabias eso, dejaras de querer a tu padre, no quería destruir a tu familia. Dijo él mientras acercaba la cabeza de Rainbow a su pecho y la abrazaba, tratando de consolarla, de pronto, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Wolf, por lo que solo soltó a Rainbow quien estaba sonrojada, y trago saliva, de pronto, Wolf salió volando de espaldas, pues Darring escucho la conversación, por lo molesta golpeo a Wolf tan fuerte como pudo, Rainbow se avergonzó, pero, ahora no sabía que decirle a su Hermana Mayor, Darring se incoó frente a ella, y la abrazo.

– Perdóname hermanita, no quería que sintieras que te estaba despreciando, es solo que, no quería que descubrieras la verdad, no quería que perdieras a tu familia también por mi culpa. Dijo Darring llorando.

– No, está bien, ahora lo entiendo. Contesto Rainbow, quien le devolvió el abrazo a Darring, ambos se abrazaron y lloraron, mientras tanto, Wolf se reincorporaba sobando su mejilla golpeada, y decidió dejarlas solas, así que entro de vuelta a su departamento, donde fue recibido por Zecora.

– Has hecho un buen trabajo Wolf. Dijo ella.

– Jejeje, no lo creo, me gane una muy buena bofetada. Dijo Wolf sonriendo avergonzadamente aun sobando su mejilla.

– Wolf, ¿Qué fue eso? Pregunto Zecora seriamente.

– ¿A qué te refieres Zecora? Contesto Wolf nerviosamente.

– No te hagas el tonto Wolf, sabes a lo que me refiero, esa sed de sangre, ese poder con el que derrotaste al Guardián del Fuego, tu solo con tu poder al 100% no podrías haberlo logrado, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Wolf? Volvió a preguntar Zecora.

– Perdóname Zecora, pero, ni yo mismo lo sé, algo paso mientras estaba siendo cazado en aquella reserva natural, no sé como logre sobrevivir hasta que ustedes llegaron, yo, no lo sé. Contesto Wolf, dejando a Zecora, y fue a donde las chicas para comer más, poco después, Darring y Rainbow ingresaron al lugar, y decidieron contarle a todas que ahora son hermanas, y que después, ambas irían a hablar con su padre, Wolf miraba esto feliz, pues siempre supo que Darring la vio como su hermanita desde que la conoció, y solo quería estar con ella, pero entonces, Rainbow se acerco a él, y sin decir más nada, le planto un beso en su mejilla.

– Si le dices a alguien sobre esto, lo negare todo. Replico una sonrojada Rainbow que se volvía a alejar, dejando a Wolf sorprendido por lo ocurrido.

Desde la tarde, hasta el anochecer, se la pasaron festejando y comiendo, todos estaban felices, y así, termino un día más.

Era un nuevo día en Ponyville, todo estaba bien en Canterlot High, las chicas se divertían durante una de las clases de deportes al aire libre, todo estaba bien, hasta que de pronto algo muy raro comenzó a suceder, el día y la noche comenzaron a alternarse entre sí a una velocidad imposible, comenzó a llover sin haber nubes en el cielo, empezaron a soplar fuertes corrientes de aire, los animales comenzaron a actuar extraño y a mutar en seres raros, la gravedad misma comenzaba a fallar, incluso comenzaba a temblar por ratos, el espacio mismo comenzaba a alterarse, los salones comenzaban a deformarse, al igual que las puertas, las ventanas y puertas daban a sitios imposibles de llegar, incluso la escuela misma se volteo de cabeza y se retorció de manera increíble. Al suceder todo esto, las chicas se sorprendieron, sabían que esto era a causa de la magia, por lo que decidieron entrar en acción, se transformaron en su cuarta fase de Ponificación, y enseguida Sunset Shimmer creó un lazo telepático con todos los que estaban dentro de la escuela, lazo que Twilight y Starlight usaron para tele transportar a todos fuera de la escuela, una vez fuera, cundió el pánico, y todos trataron de escapar como pudiera, pero no sabían dónde estaban, todo el lugar era diferente, todo era un caos, además de que, toda la zona estaba cubierta por alguna especie de campo de fuerza, por lo que nadie podía salir o entrar, al parecer, ese caos solo imperaba dentro de aquella zona delimitada. Las chicas se dispusieron a averiguar quién era el culpable, pero lo que no se esperaban, es que el mismo apareciera, pues, de la nada, apareció frente a ellas, un ser enorme, no tanto como los guardianes, de cuerpo alargado como si se tratase del de una víbora, en sus patas había una garra de dragón y otra de cabra, en sus manos había una garra de león y otra de águila, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por pelo y plumas a la vez de color café, su cola tenia escamas rojas con plumas y pelos de color blanco en la punta, su cara era como la de un caballo con barba y cejas de chivo, además de llevar 2 cuernos, uno de antílope, y otro de carnero, con un colmillo sobresaliente de su hocico, además de poseer un enorme par de ojos amarillos con las pupilas rojas que denotaban locura.

– Hola a todos, permítanme presentarme, me llamo Discord, soy el espíritu del caos y la discordia. Dijo él con un tono burlón y sarcástico, las chicas solo miraban a aquel ser con temor, pues, Discord era el nombre de aquel semi demonio que Celestia y Luna derrotaron con tanta dificultad, aquel que podía alterar la realidad, su mayor y mas grande enemigo, no sabían cómo o porque estaba de nuevo ahí.

– Así que ustedes son los remedos de "Chicas Mágicas" a los que tengo que destruir, no sé porque, pero, me recuerdan a aquellas que me derrotaran hace años, ¿Dónde estarán? Me gustaría regresarles el favor. Exclamo Discord burlonamente.

– No permitiremos que hagas nada Discord. Exclamo Rainbow Dash, quien se lanzo al ataque usando todo su poder, logrando golpear a Discord directamente, o al menos eso creía ella, pues, Discord ya no estaba, a quien había golpeado fue a Applejack, de alguna manera logro intercambiar lugares, Applejack casi quedo inconsciente debido al golpe de Rainbow, pero Rainbow logro sujetarla antes de que cayera al suelo, de pronto, donde estaba Applejack anteriormente, apareció Discord, quien abrazo a Pinkie Y Fluttershy.

– Bu. Dijo Discord, logrando asustar a las chicas, quienes se quitaron de ahí rápidamente, y nuevamente, Discord desapareció. Rainbow trataba de ayudar a Applejack, mientras que las demás chicas las cubrían, esperando a que Discord volviera a aparecer, de pronto, Twilight y Starlight se elevaron en el cielo, cubriéndose las espalas, para así atacar con todo su poder a Discord en cuanto este apareciera, Applejack logro recuperarse, pero, de pronto, Twilight, Rainbow y Fluttershy perdieron sus alas, Starlight logro salvar a Twilight de una caída inevitable, y Rainbow estaba impactada con lo sucedido, no podía volar, lo mismo para Fluttershy. Discord volvió a aparecer entre medio de las chicas, logrando capturarlas a todas con una especie de raíz negra con espinas que salieron de unas semillas que el escupió con anterioridad, las chicas luchaban por liberarse, pero mientras más luchaban por liberarse, esas raíces se apretaban mas, pero, lo peor, es que las espinas se clavaban mas y mas dentro de ellas, además, de que parecía que cada vez crecían mas.

– Les recomiendo que no luchen chicas, mientras más lo hagan, La Raíz de la muerte las apretara mas y mas, y hará que sus espinas sean cada vez más grandes, es su sistema de defensa, además, de que así logra conseguir su principal alimento, sangre. Exclamo Discord mientras reía con locura, divirtiéndose al ver como todos aquellos que estaban dentro de Canterlot High eran atrapados por su querida Raíz de la Muerte, de esta manera lograría alimentarla lo suficiente para lograr que creciera mas y poder expandirla mas y mas en todo el mundo. Las chicas estaban sufriendo, pero decidieron dejar de luchar, pues si seguían haciéndolo, quedarían empaladas por aquellas espinas, de pronto, Twilight comenzó a brillar, cosa que llamo la atención de Discord, sus ojos eran cada vez más brillantes, logrando así entrar a su fase Alicornio, usando su telequinesis para liberar a todos en el lugar, en cuanto estuvieron libres, Pinkie logro sujetar una de las raíces, y aunque se lastimo sus manos por las espinas, logro cargarla con energía, la suficiente como para cargar con energía a toda la Raíz de la Muerte, una vez lo logro, la soltó, lo que ocasiono que toda la Raíz explotara, Discord al ver esto, enfureció, pues, su hermosa creación había sido destruida tan fácilmente, aun así, las chicas estaban muy mal heridas, pues aquellas espinas las habían ocasionado graves heridas, y eran varias, además de que seguían perdiendo sangre, las chicas se reunieron, pues les dolía, y mucho, pues jamás habían sido heridas a ese grado, comenzaban a tener miedo, además de sentirse débiles, de pronto, las chicas comenzaron a perder su magia, inclusive su transformación, ellas no entendían porque, ellas sabían que a pesar de todo, podían continuar peleando, pero entonces Discord volvió a aparecer frente a ellas, y lograron observar que en una de sus manos, tenía la magia de todas acumulada en una especie de orbe, las chicas estaban a su merced, no sabían qué hacer, además de que Discord había cambiado su semblante de uno lleno de locura, a uno lleno de ira, se notaba que estaba muy molesto, de pronto, Sunset se lanzo contra Discord, a lo que él solo se burlo, pero él no sabía la intención que Sunset tenía, pues iba tras el cumulo de magia, logrando tocarlo, y absorbiéndola para ella, logrando convertirse en Daydream Shimmer una vez más, pero, ahora en una versión más poderosa, pues poseía la magia de sus amigas y la de ella, nueve tipos distintos de magia, por lo que esta vez era capaz de usar las habilidades de sus amigas, lo primero que hizo fue encerrar a Discord en un escudo de Diamante de Rarity reforzado con un escudo mágico de Starlight, después, lo lleno de energía así como Pinkie, haciendo que este explotara dentro del escudo mágico, pero no fue suficiente para detener a Discord, por lo que ahora lo ataco usando la velocidad de Rainbow, esta vez si logro acertar un golpe directo, con la fuerza de Applejack, lanzando así varios metros a Discord, quien nuevamente logro desaparecer, por suerte esta vez no cambio de lugar con alguna de sus amigas, y para rematar, lanzo un rayo de energía desde cada mano, el suyo, y el de Twilight, impactando sobre Discord, para esto Sunset uso el poder de las ilusiones de Trixie, para clonarse a sí misma varias veces, y seguir atacando a Discord sin cesar, logrando darle en muy pocas ocasiones, pero, de pronto, Daydream Shimmer cayó al suelo, por lo que lo último que hizo, fue acercar a todas sus amigas mediante la tele transportación, y se encerró con ellas en una especie de luz blanca, que lo que hizo fue curar las heridas de todas, Sunset Shimmer perdió su transformación, no sin antes devolver a sus amigas la poca magia que quedaba, ellas no entendían por que perdían su magia de manera tan absurda, en cambio, Discord por más que lo atacaron, apenas y parecía que lograban hacerle algo, de pronto, Discord volvió a aparecer frente a ellas, que estaban debilitadas, ya de rodillas en el piso, apenas y podían mantenerse consientes.

– Jajajajaja, este campo fue un regalo de mi amigo Sombra, veo que fue muy útil, de otra manera, ustedes me habrían logrado derrotar, el diseño especialmente este campo para que disipara toda la magia blanca usada dentro. Dijo Discord burlonamente, lo que explicaba el por qué las chicas se debilitaron tan rápidamente.

– Es hora de terminar mi trabajo, es hora de eliminarlas. Exclamo siniestramente Discord.

– ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? Pregunto Twilight, cosa que desconcertó a Discord.

– He descubierto tu punto débil Discord, desde que apareciste, hasta ahora, solo has afectado con tu magia a la materia inerte, y el hecho de que necesitaras de tu Raíz de la Muerte para acabar con todas nosotras, solo puede significar una cosa, tu magia no afecta a los seres vivos, podrías ocasionar mutaciones o robarnos cosas, así como a los animales que convertiste, pero, tu magia no puede matarnos directamente. Dijo Twilight mientras se ponía de pie con mucho esfuerzo, seguida de sus amigas, tras oír esto, Discord comenzó a reír a carcajadas tras ver tan deplorable escena.

– Ja, ja, ja, y dime, ¿de qué te sirve saber todo eso? Ya no tienen magia para defenderse, además, también están débiles físicamente por la sangre que perdieron, y aun así se atreven a retarme, ustedes son tan divertidas, además, no esperan que nadie venga a ayudarlos, pues no hay manera de que algo o alguien logre atravesar el campo. Decía Discord mientras seguía riendo a carcajadas, las chicas lograron reincorporarse, a pesar del dolor y el cansancio, se tomaron de las manos, y en un último intento de atacarlo, reunieron la poca magia que les quedaba, la suficiente para lograr transformarse en su fase 1 de Ponificación, y tratar de lanzar un Rayo Espiral Arcoíris, pero, a pesar de todo su esfuerzo, no lograban acumular la magia suficiente, aquel campo en verdad hacia imposibles las cosas, tras ver su intento fallido, Discord solo se burlo aun mas de ellas, las chicas terminaron por debilitarse, y perdieron su transformación, al punto de caer rendidas al suelo, estaban tan débiles, que solo se limitaban a mirar a Discord reírse de ellas, algunas lloraron, pero, a pesar de todo, jamás se soltaron de las manos, no perdían la esperanza de que podrían salir de esa situación, ellas no perdían la esperanza, pero entonces, Discord, que estaba distraído burlándose de las chicas, no noto que alguien mas estaba ahí, paso muy rápidamente junto a las chicas, solo para aparecer frente a Discord con el puño cerrado y lleno de Ki, impactándolo en la cara de aquel monstruo que salió volando hasta impactarse con el campo de fuerza de Sombra, recibiendo un gran daño.

– Por lo visto, físicamente eres muy vulnerable, maldito, y, por desgracia para ti, yo no uso magia para combatir. Dijo Wolf mientras liberaba su Ki, los ojos de las chicas se iluminaron, poco después, aquel campo fue destruido, de alguna manera Zecora lo logro, dejándolas pasar a ella y a Darring, quienes fueron a auxiliar a las chicas, Zecora les dio una poción a cada una, que les ayudo a reponerse, pero no lo suficiente, de pronto, varios pedazos de roca comenzaron e elevarse del suelo, y se lanzaron directamente contra Wolf, quien esquivo cuantas pudo, y las que no las destrozaba con golpes y patadas, de pronto, sobre el apareció Discord, quien estaba aun mas enfurecido.

– Se supone que tú deberías de haber sido aniquilado por Caballeron. Expreso Discord con furia mientras observaba a Wolf.

– Pues aun sigo vivo como puedes ver. Respondió Wolf sarcásticamente.

– Mi trabajo solo era robar la magia de esas chicas y llevárselas a Sombra, pero, se que si te elimino a ti, podre conseguir un bono extra. Dijo Discord mientras reía con locura, de pronto, chasqueo los dedos e hizo levitar todo objeto que hubiera en el lugar, lanzándolo en dirección de Wolf, mientras tanto, las chicas trataban de reincorporarse, pero Zecora les decía que tenían que descansar, estaban demasiado débiles, por lo que Darring decidió ser quien apoyara a Wolf, así que se puso en marcha y tomo un rifle de alto poder que ella traía, por lo que se fue lejos de ahí esperando conseguir una oportunidad para darle un tiro fulminante y acabarlo, pues Wolf solo podía defenderse de él, la batalla continuaba, Wolf trataba de acercarse a Discord, pero sin que estuviera distraído le era imposible acertar un solo golpe, pues aparecía y desaparecía a su voluntad, además que su magia para manipular la realidad, lo ponía en desventaja, aun así no podía rendirse, no debía hacerlo, no sabía por qué quería llevarse a las chicas, pero, el no podría permitirlo, por lo que lo siguió intentando una y otra vez, con un poco de ayuda de Zecora, Discord solo seguía atacando, pero lo que no esperaba, es que Darring ya lo tenía en la mira, por lo que disparo, pero, justo antes de que la bala impactara en Discord, este chasqueo los dedos y desapareció, dejando en su lugar a Wolf, quien recibió el disparo justo en el pecho, tras ver esto, las chicas quedaron horrorizadas, mas aun Darring, quien no podía ni hablar o decir algo tras ver lo que hizo, solo comenzó a llorar, Wolf cayo violentamente al piso con un enorme agujero en el pecho, desangrándose, y aunque pareciera increíble, aun con vida, este solo miro hacia donde estaban las chicas, y extendió su mano derecha como tratando de alcanzarlas, el solo las miraba acercarse, pero, todo era en cámara lenta, solo alcanzo a ver como Zecora trato de defenderlos de Discord, pero, el usando su magia, la ato con trozos de fierro, imposibilitando que lograra moverse, en cuanto a las chicas, las encerró en jaulas que el mismo hizo aparecer y las ato con cadenas, imposibilitando que también pudieran moverse, las chicas estaban destrozadas, pensaron que esta vez perderían, ellas no podían hacer más que mirar como Wolf moría, pues, por diversión misma de Discord, este se acerco a Wolf y le mostro a las chicas burlándose de que no pudo hacer nada para salvarlas, e incluso apretó mas las cadenas para hacerles daño y así hacer sufrir más a Wolf, quien aun trataba de alcanzar con sus manos a las chicas, el no alcanzaba a escuchar nada, estaba muriendo, su corazón poco a poco se iba deteniendo, dejo caer su mano con la que trataba de alcanzar a esas chicas que eran tan preciadas para él, Discord solo se reía, se burlaba de tan deplorable escena, mientras obligaba a las chicas a ver como Wolf suspiraba su último aliento, y perdían así su última esperanza, pero, de pronto, para sorpresa de todos, ese sentimiento de terror que se sintió cuando Wolf derroto al Guardián del Fuego, volvió, paralizando del miedo a Discord, cosa que lo tomo muy de sorpresa, pero lo que más le sorprendió, fue ver a Wolf rodeado en un aura tan oscura como la noche y el cómo se estaba reincorporando, hasta lograr ponerse de pie, su mirada estaba vacía, y había sangre escurriendo desde su boca y la herida en su pecho, de su boca también salía vapor.

– No te dejare que las apartes de mi lado. Fue lo último que alcanzo a decir Wolf, pues, lanzo un grito tan lastimoso, que incluso poco a poco sonaba como cuando un lobo le aúlla a una luna lejana, de pronto, un orbe negro de energía lo rodeo completamente, y poco a poco fue aumentando su tamaño.

– No puede ser, así que eso es lo que le pasaba a Wolf, pero, ¿desde cuándo fue poseído por el Guardián de la Oscuridad? Dijo Zecora. Las chicas solo miraban destrozadas lo que estaba pasando.

– No, no tu. Dijo Fluttershy mientras miraba impactada lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos, al igual que sus amigas, no podían creerlo, ahora, aquel a quien tanto admiraban y querían, se convertía poco a poco en un enemigo más, de pronto, el orbe negro llego a un punto máximo, no era tan grande como los anteriores, pero, desde el se sentía un gran poder maligno, Discord solo podía ver atemorizado lo que pasaba, su victoria había sido arruinada. De pronto, aquel orbe exploto, oscureciendo todo a su alrededor, dejando ver así a Wolf, convertido en el Guardián de la Oscuridad, un enorme lobo, completamente negro, como si una sombra fuera, con penetrantes ojos rojos, que parecían llamas incandescentes, y su pelaje, parecían llamas negras que ardían con furia, y filosas garras en sus 4 patas tan afiladas que podían cortar el aire, y lanzo un aullido que hizo temblar todo el lugar, preparándose para atacar.


	15. Capitulo 14- El Guardian de la Oscuridad

**Capitulo 14.- "El Guardián de la Oscuridad".**

Hace un día atrás, mientras Wolf se escondía dentro de la reserva natural de aquellos sicarios que le perseguían, la desesperación se empezó a apoderar de él, pues no sabía cómo hacer para escapar de aquella situación, pues, era superado en número, y a pesar de sus habilidades, enfrentar a tantos hombres armados le costaría la vida, y el ahora ya no quería perderla, al fin había encontrado una nueva razón para vivir, esas chicas que conoció, y que tanto aprecio y afecto le mostraron, sus primeras alumnas, a las primeras a las que les había enseñado y de las cuales estaba orgulloso, el simplemente no podía imaginar el daño que les haría si le pasara algo a él, y lo último que quería, era verlas llorar, el solo las quería proteger y verlas siempre felices, de pronto, los sicarios que le perseguían le hallaron, y comenzaron a dispararle, por lo que varias balas lograron rozarlo y lastimarlo, pero pudo escapar saltando entre los árboles, lo malo es que esos disparos atrajeron a los demás grupos de sicarios, por lo que Wolf pronto terminaría por ser rodeado, por lo que no le quedo de otra, el decidió que para sobrevivir, sería necesario liberar sus sentimientos negativos, en una arriesgada jugada por la cual lo daría todo con tal de salir de esa situación, poco a poco fue liberando todo eso que guardaba para así convertirse en un asesino, y acabar con todos ellos que le perseguían para poder regresar a lado de las chicas a las que tanto apreciaba, pero, una vez logro liberar todos esos sentimientos, una voz gutural resonó en su cabeza, una voz tan temible que lo paralizo por completo.

– Si lo que buscas es destruir todo aquello que odias, yo te puedo dar el poder necesario para lograrlo. Dijo aquella voz que provenía de una orbe negra que flotaba sobre Wolf, a lo que el inconscientemente respondió si, impulsado por el odio, pero antes de que reaccionara a lo que había hecho, esa orbe entro a su cuerpo, y Wolf comenzó a sentir como un enorme poder recorría todo su cuerpo, un poder tan enorme que sentía que no podía soportarlo, poco a poco sintió como todas esas emociones negativas iban desapareciendo y alimentando mas y mas aquel poder que crecía mas y mas dentro suyo, poco a poco comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a mutar, sentía como si fuera a explotar, el trato de pelear, pero, aquel poder era demasiado, sentía que no podía soportarlo más, él sabía perfectamente lo que ocurriría si se llegaba a rendir, no soportaba la idea de ser un monstruo más que lastimara a las chicas, el dolor fue creciendo mas y mas, tanto que Wolf termino por caer del árbol donde estaba hacia el suelo, donde siguió retorciéndose del dolor, de pronto, termino por ser rodeado por todos esos sicarios que estaban cazándolo, y directamente apuntaron hacia él, pero no dispararon, pues no entendían el por qué se estaba retorciendo en el suelo, por lo que poco a poco se fueron acercando a él y le dispararon algunos dardos con tranquilizantes, esperando poder capturarlo vivo, Wolf recibió varios de estos disparos, lo que lo ayudo a soportar aquel dolor, el logro ponerse de rodillas sobre el piso, pero la presión que sentía aun era demasiada, por lo que quedo de rodillas sobre el piso, recargando su peso sobre sus manos.

– Perdónenme chicas. Dijo Wolf cuando estaba por rendirse, pero, de pronto, esas chicas aparecieron alrededor suyo, y lo protegieron, al verlas, todo ese dolor que Wolf sentía dentro, desapareció, y en su corazón llego una calma y una alegría de ver a sus amadas chicas, que incluso comenzó a llorar, evitando así, que mutara en un nuevo Guardián.

Wolf solo miraba como Discord atrapaba a las chicas sin poder hacer nada para protegerlas, pues el disparo que recibió estaba acabando con su vida, todas las fuerzas que le quedaban las uso para extender su mano izquierda en dirección a las chicas, Wolf estaba destruido, había fallado, no pudo proteger a esas chicas que le devolvieron la alegría de vivir, el solo sentía como con cada segundo que pasaba, la vida se le escapaba, el luchaba por no quedar inconsciente y morir, no podía dejar que lastimaran a sus amigas, por lo que, decidió recurrir a su último recurso, todo con tal de proteger a sus amadas chicas.

– Oye, ¿Estás ahí dentro? Pregunto Wolf dentro de sí mismo usando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

– Aquí estoy. Contesto una gutural voz en su interior.

– Toma todo lo que quieras de mí, pero, solo te pido una cosa, protege a las chicas que tanto amo. Dijo Wolf, cuando de pronto, sus fuerzas se desvanecieron, sus ojos perdieron su brillo, y la mano que extendía, cayó al suelo, y su corazón se había detenido, Wolf estaba falleciendo, cuando, de pronto, para sorpresa de todos, ese sentimiento de terror que se sintieron cuando Wolf derroto al Guardián del Fuego, volvió, paralizando del miedo a Discord, cosa que lo tomo muy de sorpresa, pero lo que más le sorprendió, fue ver a Wolf rodeado en un aura tan oscura como la noche y el cómo se estaba reincorporando, hasta lograr ponerse de pie, su mirada estaba vacía, y había sangre escurriendo desde su boca y la herida en su pecho, de su boca también salía vapor.

– No te dejare que las apartes de mi lado. Fue lo último que alcanzo a decir Wolf, pues, lanzo un grito tan lastimoso, que incluso poco a poco sonaba como cuando un lobo le aúlla a una luna lejana, de pronto, un orbe negro de energía lo rodeo completamente, y poco a poco fue aumentando su tamaño.

– No puede ser, así que eso es lo que le pasaba a Wolf, pero, ¿desde cuándo fue poseído por el Guardián de la Oscuridad? Dijo Zecora. Las chicas solo miraban destrozadas lo que estaba pasando.

– No, no tu. Dijo Fluttershy mientras miraba impactada lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos, al igual que sus amigas, no podían creerlo, ahora, aquel a quien tanto admiraban y querían, se convertía poco a poco en un enemigo más, de pronto, el orbe negro llego a un punto máximo, no era tan grande como los anteriores, pero, desde el se sentía un gran poder maligno, Discord solo podía ver atemorizado lo que pasaba, su victoria había sido arruinada. De pronto, aquel orbe exploto, oscureciendo todo a su alrededor, dejando ver así a Wolf, convertido en el Guardián de la Oscuridad, un enorme lobo, completamente negro, como si una sombra fuera, con penetrantes ojos rojos, que parecían llamas incandescentes, y su pelaje, parecían llamas negras que ardían con furia, y filosas garras en sus 4 patas tan afiladas que podían cortar el aire, y lanzo un aullido que hizo temblar todo el lugar, preparándose para atacar. Discord no sabía qué hacer, el miedo no le dejaba moverse, estaba aterrado, cosa que el mismo no podía creer, un semi demonio tan poderoso como él, teniendo miedo, era algo que para él era imposible de suceder, de pronto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aquel enorme lobo apareció frente a él, prácticamente era cinco veces más grande que Discord, por lo que lo tomo entre su hocico, y comenzó a morderlo, logrando atravesar su pelaje e hiriéndolo, fue entonces cuando el dolor hizo reaccionar a Discord, quien volvió a tronar los dedos para lograr escapar del hocico de aquel animal, Discord reapareció lo más lejos posible, y miro todas las heridas que le había causado, lo que lo hizo enfurecer pero, su miedo era aun mas grande, por lo que decidió usar toda su magia para deshacerse de aquel que se atrevió a dañarlo, por lo que trono los dedos de sus dos manos, haciendo aparecer así nubes eléctricas sobre el lugar, y elevo del suelo grandes terrones de tierra, que lanzo contra aquel temible lobo monstruoso, pero, nada paso, los terrones de roca se desintegraban antes de tocarlo, y los rayos no parecían afectarle, Discord quedo perplejo, pero, de pronto, el Lobo se sumió en el suelo como si de una sombra se tratara, y avanzo hasta quedar dentro de la sombra de Discord, de donde salió y lo ataco con sus filosas garras, lastimando nuevamente a Discord, quien no salía de su perplejidad, no sabía qué hacer para derrotarle, nada de lo que el hiciera podría afectarlo, pero, volvió a tronar los dedos, y desato a las chicas y Zecora para así usar aquellas cadenas para atar a su enemigo, pero, al tratar de hacerlo, las cadenas atravesaron el cuerpo del guardián como si no existiera, el en verdad era como una sombra, por lo que Discord decidió tratar de escapar usando su tele transporte, pero, sin importar a donde se moviera, aquel Lobo se movía siguiendo su sombra, lo que hacía que le fuera imposible escapar, por lo que Discord hizo aparecer nubes negras que taparan la luz del sol, evitando así que tuviera sombra y que pudieran perseguirlo, aquel lobo se veía tranquilo y sereno, pero, infundía terror al mismo tiempo, de pronto, aquel monstruo se dividió, hasta formar un total de nueve lobos como él, y entre todos atacaron a Discord, quien definitivamente ya no pudo escapar, uno de los lobos logro capturar a Discord del cuerpo, Discord se convirtió en metal, para así evitar ser dañado, pero, aquellos colmillos lograron agrietar aquel metal, lo que hizo daño a Discord, quien decidió volver a desaparecer, pero, al reaparecer, volvió a ser capturado por otro de los lobos, y así se repitió, hasta el punto en que Discord comenzó a caer en la desesperación, las chicas solo miraban aquel terrible espectáculo, mientras eran auxiliadas por Zecora y Darring, quien aun se miraba destrozada, no solo ella, todas estaban destrozadas, por todo lo que había pasado, ahora Wolf, se había convertido en su enemigo, y tendrían que detenerlo, pues Zecora y Darring sabían que Wolf guardaba muchas cosas dentro de sí, sabían, que no había manera de que él pudiera sobrevivir al convertirse en ese monstruo, pues sus emociones negativas eran demasiado grandes, y el ver que aquel guardián despertara en una forma tan poderosa, solo demostraba lo que ellas creían, Wolf ya no existía mas. La batalla continuaba, Discord estaba siendo destruido, cuando, de pronto, una pequeña niña encapuchada apareció, y dejo caer en el piso unas especies de aros dorados, los cuales encerraron dentro a todos los lobos en escudos de magia.

– No te preocupes Discord, somos tus amigos, hemos venido a rescatarte. Dijo aquella niña hablando con una voz muy tierna y dulce, entonces de su manto, saco una especie de varita con la que manipulo las esferas donde estaban encerrados los monstruos para así juntarlas todas sobre el cielo.

– Ahora Tirek, tome a nuestro nuevo amigo Discord. Grito aquella pequeña, y de una especie de portal salió Tirek, quien no se encontraba en su forma más poderosa, pero aun así fue capaz de tomar a Discord para llevarlo hacia el portal, pero entonces, los escudos que contenían a los lobos, empezaron a quebrarse, pues cada uno de los lobos desde dentro, aumentaba su presión, convirtiéndose en una especie de bolas de llamas negras que poco a poco rompían aquellos escudos.

– Deprisa niña, larguémonos de aquí antes de que ese monstruo se libere, o terminaremos peor que Discord. Grito Tirek.

– Ya voy, no es tan fácil soportar tal poder, pensé que podríamos capturarlo y llevarlo a Grogar, pero no creo que sea posible. Dijo la niña, por lo que en cuento los escudos explotaron, Tirek tomo a la niña y a Discord y corrió al portal, logrando atravesarlo cerrándose tras de ellos. Los nueve lobos cayeron al piso, y volvieron a ser uno mismo, volvió a lanzar un aullido que hizo temblar todo el lugar en una extensa área, lastimando los oídos de las chicas que aun lo miraban, y que seguían bastante debilitadas, no sabían que es lo que harían para superar esta situación, ellas no querían luchar contra Wolf, no podían, pero, al ver a ese monstruo, quien parecía ser el guardián mas poderoso al que habían enfrentado, pues si no pudieron contra Discord, quien fue tratado como juguete por aquel monstruo, mucho menos ellas podrían hacer algo, y menos, en las condiciones en las que se encontraban, todas estaban llorando mientras miraban a aquel monstruo, todo volvió a la normalidad, todo lo que Discord altero con su magia, regreso a como estaba antes, salvo los estragos de la batalla, cuando de pronto, aquel enorme lobo giro hacia donde estaban las chicas, y se volvió a sumir en el suelo, pues al regresar el sol, había nuevamente sombras por todo el lugar, pero antes de que ese monstruo las atacara, Zecora se transformo, y uso su poder para crear un escudo de gruesas raíces, las cuales bloquearon el avance de la sombra, pero, entonces, surgió de nuevo y usando sus garras, destrozo fácilmente aquel poderoso escudo de madera, Zecora trato de atacar nuevamente tratando de atarlo con raíces, pero, igual que con Discord, las raíces lo atravesaron, y se desintegraban, como si no tuviera un cuerpo físico, cosa que no entendían, pues, si él era capaz de atacar y hacer daño físico, debería de tener un cuerpo físico como tal, Zecora no entendía para nada lo que pasaba con aquel guardián, por lo que decidió lanzarse al ataque, pero el Guardián de la Oscuridad volvió a aullar, lo que hizo que Zecora se quedara atrapada dentro de las ondas sónicas, y fue golpeada por una especie de bola de flamas negras que salió del hocico de aquel monstruo, ella alcanzo a protegerse con madera en forma de escudo, pero, el impacto fue tan poderoso, que salió volando varios metros hasta terminar impactándose en la pared de la escuela, recibiendo una increíble cantidad de daño, y para culminar, termino cayendo de cara al piso, lo que hizo que quedara inconsciente, las chicas quedaron impactadas al ver esto, de verdad había atacado a Zecora, entonces, esta vez, Darring fue quien trato de proteger a las chicas, pero, solo se paro frente a ellas, y levanto los brazos a la altura de sus hombros.

– No permitiré que les hagas daño Wolf, si piensas hacerles algo, primero tendrás que pasar por encima de mí, ya te has ganado un muy buen golpe por haberle hecho daño a Zecora, así que créeme, si tocas a estas chicas, de verdad, no te lo perdonare jamás. Dijo Darring llorando, y temblando del miedo, las chicas no sabían qué hacer, el miedo y el terror las había dominado, aun estaban paralizadas, poco a poco aquel monstruoso lobo se acerco a ellas, derramando llamas negras de su hocico como si de saliva se tratara, y donde esta caía, todo se comenzaba a desintegrar, entonces, el guardián abrió el hocico, y empezó a crear otra bola mas de llamas negras, apuntando hacia Darring, quien solo cerró los ojos, pero, entonces las chicas usando las pocas fuerzas que recuperaron, se pararon frente a Darring protegiéndola a ella esta vez.

– ¡No dejaremos que lastimes a nadie más! Gritaron las nueve chicas con valor mientras lloraban con el corazón roto, ellas no querían lastimar a Wolf, pero, el ver que el estaba a punto de atacarlas, les hizo entender que el estaba muerto, que ya no existía mas, las chicas se tomaron de las manos, y cerraron los ojos, se abrazaron junto a Darring, quien también las abrazo, ellas, habían aceptado que era el final, aquel monstruo estaba por atacar, cuando las chicas dentro de sí, escucharon una voz muy querida para ellas.

– Yo jamás les enseñe a rendirse. Dijo la voz de Wolf, no sabían de donde venia, pero sabían que era su voz, las chicas se abrazaron más fuerte de Darring, entonces el guardián ataco lanzando aquella enorme bola de llamas negras, impactando directamente sobre las chicas, pero, un milagro ocurrió, una especie de escudo arcoíris las rodeo y las protegió, además de que, Darring se elevo en el cielo, y comenzó a transformarse en su propia Ponificación, obteniendo así un hermoso par de alas, mas grandes que su cuerpo mismo, cosa que sorprendió a todas, Darring había logrado obtener su propia magia, y regreso a lado de las chicas, aquel monstruoso lobo trato de volver a atacar, por lo que Darring rodeo a las chicas con ese enorme par de alas que había obtenido, pero, entonces, algo paso, de los rojos ojos de aquel monstruo, comenzaron a derramarse lagrimas de algo que parecía ser sangre, ese monstruo quedo paralizado por breves momentos, volvió a cerrar su hocico, y se volvió a sumir en el piso en forma de sombra y se fue de ahí, cosa que las chicas no entendían, simplemente se fue, todas cayeron agotadas al piso, excepto Darring, quien fue volando hacia Zecora, las chicas fueron tras de ella, Zecora ya había despertado por su cuenta y tomo una de sus pociones, lo que la ayudo a recuperarse un poco, todas estaban llorando.

– ¿Que haremos ahora? Pregunto Sunset.

– No lo sé. Contesto Starlight.

– ¿Aun podemos salvar a Wolf, verdad? Pregunto Pinkie.

– Solo espero que si cariño. Respondió Rarity.

– No pudimos protegerlo chicas. Dijo Twilight, quien se soltó a llorar aun mas, sus amigas la abrazaron para así consolarla.

– No puede ser que esto esté pasando manzanitas. Expreso Applejack tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

– Pues, tenemos que aceptarlo, Wolf se convirtió en un monstruo. Dijo Rainbow tratando de ocultar su tristeza con enojo.

– La Gran y Deprimida Trixie, quiere creer que aun podemos salvarlo. Dijo Trixie. – También yo, el nos salvo muchas veces. Contesto Fluttershy.

– ¿Ustedes también escucharon su voz chicas? Pregunto Starlight, todas asintieron con la cabeza.

– El dijo que no debíamos rendirnos. Dijo Twilight.

– Y no lo haremos, tenemos que salvarlo. Exclamo Sunset.

– Yo quiero mucho a Wolf, yo jamás lo abandonare, también quiero salvarlo, quiero verlo otra vez y estar con él. Dijo Pinkie, lo que sorprendió a todas las chicas. Y así siguieron charlando las chicas, hasta que se animaron nuevamente con un nuevo objetivo, recuperar a su amigo, Zecora y Darring, no dijeron nada, no querían desilusionar a las chicas, ellas dos sabían, que Wolf ya no existía mas, pero, no querían romper mas el corazón de esas pobres chicas, poco después, decidieron ir a un lugar donde poder descansar y recuperarse, y así, planear como derrotarían al Guardián de la Oscuridad, y recuperar a Wolf, pero, a pesar de todo, estaban tristes, al grado de que no les importo que aquella extraña niña y Tirek volvieran a aparecer y se llevaran a Discord con ellos.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Rich, Filthy y Sombra se encontraban observando lo que ocurrió.

– Así que Caballeron está muerto. Expreso Filthy con alivio, pues su ambición era más grande, y sabia que esta vez podría quedarse con todo para el si conseguía completar el plan de Sombra.

– Ahora que mi cuerpo ha sido liberado, volveré a tomar posesión de él, usare todo mi poder para capturar a ese Guardián, será un muy bien perro de caza. Dijo Sombra mientras reía malignamente, Filthy trato de reír como él, de pronto, Sombra le entrego a Filthy la ultima orbe de los antiguos guardianes, la más poderosa, el Orbe del Guardián del Metal, cosa que dejo desconcertado a Filthy, teniendo en cuenta de lo que ocurrió con Caballeron.

– ¿De dónde la sacaste? ¿Por qué me entrega esto? Pregunto Filthy.

– Tú sabrás que hacer con él, te la entrego en caso de que lo necesites. Contesto Sombra.

– Pero, ¿a qué se refiere? Volvió a preguntar Filthy.

– Yo iré a capturar a mi perro Guardián, si logro adueñarme de su poder, seré invencible, en cuanto a ti, tendrás una misión diferente. Respondió Sombra.

– ¿Qué misión señor? Volvió a preguntar Filthy.

– ¿Aun tienes la información que tu investigador privado y ese par de reporteros consiguieron acerca de esos remedos de "Chicas Mágicas"? Pregunto Sombra molesto.

– Si, si mi señor, las mande a investigar como lo pidió, ahora se todo de ellas, sus nombres, familias, donde viven, a que escuela van, incluso se su tipo de sangre. Respondió nerviosamente Filthy Rich.

– Muy bien, pues quiero que la uses, y captures a esas chicas, las usare como señuelo para atraer a mis antiguos compañeros, los demás portadores, para hacer que me entreguen las demás almas de los guardianes, conseguir nuevos recipientes para liberar su poder, y absorberlos a todos, y así convertirme en el ser más poderoso que jamás pudo existir. Exclamo Sombra mientras reía desquiciada mente.

– Así se hará señor. Respondió Filthy.

– Mas te vale que lo cumplas esta vez, de lo contrario, por eso te di esa orbe, porque si fallas, te daré la opción de sacrificarte y te conviertas en un monstruo que sirva de mi alimento, porque si tratas de escapar, te hare sufrir, a ti y a toda tu familia. Dijo Sombra amenazadoramente, Filthy solo se arrodillo sobre el piso, y azoto su cabeza sobre el suelo, al ver esto, Sombra solo seguía riendo, mientras que su forma de niebla, desaparecía poco a poco, Filthy solo se quedo sobre el piso, desesperado y llorando, pensando solamente en lo mucho que odiaba a esas chicas, pues fue culpa de ellas que ninguno de sus planes funcionara antes, pero esta vez no seria así, además, de que se quito de encima al que representara el mayor obstáculo, Black Wolf, sin él, esas chicas serian más fáciles de derrotar, esta vez, se aseguraría personalmente de no fallar de nuevo.

Pasaron los días, y las chicas no volvieron a saber nada del Guardián de la Oscuridad, por lo tanto, no sabían qué pasaría con Wolf al estar tanto tiempo convertido en ese monstruo, incluso estaban comenzando a perder la esperanza de volver a verlo, sabían que, si lo volvían a encontrar, tendrían que acabar con él, pues sería su enemigo, estaban tan tristes que incluso dejaron de entrenar, pero al menos para Zecora, eso estaba bien, pues aun eran muy jóvenes, y tuvieron que someterse a experiencias muy dolorosas, incluso ahora Darring entendía el por qué Wolf no quería involucrarlas desde un principio, pues al ver a esas chicas, que solían ser tan alegres, tan felices, ahora estaban abatidas en todo sentido, incluso ella misma, Darring sentía que todo era su culpa, fue ella quien le pidió ayuda a esas chicas, fue ella quien le dio el tiro a Wolf que desencadeno que se transformara en aquel lobo monstruoso, pero para Zecora, esa no era su mayor preocupación, si no, el hecho de que Tirek y esa extraña niña se llevaran a Discord con ellos, ¿Qué es lo que estaban tramando? Se preguntaba Zecora a sí misma, ¿acaso trabajaban para Sombra? ¿O trabajaban para alguien más?, todo esto le daba mala espina, pero tenía que aceptarlo, algo muy malo iba a pasar, tendría que volver a pedir ayuda de sus amigos, de "Los Portadores", pues se avecinaba una catástrofe, y con las chicas en ese estado, y ahora sin Wolf, sería algo muy difícil de superar.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte, Sombra, ya en posesión de su cuerpo, y con todo su poder liberado, estaba reunido con una pequeña niña llamada Cozy Glow, Tirek, y Discord, a quien ya conocía, además de una hermosa mujer de pelo largo de color azul opaco, y un par de ojos verde limón con el iris negro, además de una extraña bola de Crystal que Cozy Glow traía entre sus manos, de la cual salía una decrepita voz muy autoritaria, tanto casi como la de Sombra.

– Lo mejor será que se una también a nosotros, Rey Sombra, solo así podremos acabar con la luz que inunda este mundo, y devolverlo a como era antes. Exclamo aquella decrepita voz.

– Ja, no estoy interesado, yo busco dominar este mundo, y que todos sean mis esclavos, no me interesa erradicar a todo ser viviente en este mundo y liberar a sus dueños originales. Respondió Sombra altaneramente.

– No entiendo porque eres tan terco, esto nos conviene a todos los que servimos a la oscuridad verdadera, si me ayudas a liberar a los Señores Demonios Reales, ellos nos darán más poder del que podamos imaginar, todo lo que pudiéramos desear. Exclamo la decrepita voz.

– Hmph, lo siento, pero no me interesa, ahora, si no les molesta, tengo una presa por cazar, me costó encontrarlo, así que, es más importante que ustedes. Dijo Sombra mientras les daba la espalda y se marchaba.

– ¿De qué hablaba? ¿Cuál presa podría ser más importante que ser nuestro amigo? Pregunto Cozy Glow.

– Ja, no importa, si quisiera, podría acabar con ese tipo. Dijo Tirek.

– Ni siquiera lo pienses, ¿acaso no puedes sentirlo, y te haces llamar Semi demonio? El es demasiado poderoso, la oscuridad dentro de él es temible. Dijo Chrysalis.

– La presa de la que habla, es ese lobo del que me rescataron, era inimaginablemente poderoso, ni siquiera yo, el señor de caos, pudo hacer nada contra él, si él lo absorbe, se volverá aun más poderoso, y más aun si consigue absorber a todos los guardianes, no habrá manera de que lo acabemos, el era parte de "Los Portadores", los primeros que me vencieron, y ahora se han vuelto más poderoso. Dijo Discord.

– Olvidémonos de él, esperemos el momento oportuno para actuar, recuerden, que nuestro plan es otro, usemos lo que el haga a nuestro favor. Dijo la decrepita voz, mientras todos comenzaban a reír malignamente. Poco después, Sombra se dirigía hacia las montañas más adentro del bosque Everfree, pues era ahí donde el Guardián de la Oscuridad se ocultaba.

Mientras tanto, un carro misterioso seguía a las chicas, quienes habían salido de la escuela, y decidieron visitar a Zecora y Darring, pues tenía rato que no las veían, y se sentían mal por no ir a visitarlas, de por sí, desde lo de Wolf, aun no habían logrado recuperarse, iban charlando entre ellas, cuando de pronto, el auto que las seguía, se detuvo frente a ellas, las ventanas del auto bajaron, pero las chicas apenas alcanzaron a reaccionar, por lo que trataron de escapar, pero, no se habían dado cuenta de que otro auto mas se estación tras de ellas, y desde las ventanas abiertas, comenzaron a disparar, eran dardos tranquilizantes, pero ninguno logro acertar, pues Starlight las protegió con un campo de fuerza mágico, Rarity creó una base de diamante, en el cual subieron todas las chicas, Twilight uso su telequinesis para arrebatar las armas con las que les dispararon, de pronto, alguien bajo de uno de los autos, mientras que estos se fueron, era Filthy Rich, quien miraba con odio a las chicas, ellas lo miraron de regreso.

– Ja, ja, ja. Reía Filthy Rich con locura mientras lloraba y jalaba sus pelos.

– Ustedes, ustedes arruinaron todos y cada uno de mis planes, y ahora, a causa de ustedes, perderé todo, pero, ya no me importa nada, ni el dinero, ni mi familia, estoy harto, ahora solo quiero venganza. Grito Filthy Rich con locura mientras sacaba de su abrigo un contenedor, con un orbe plateado, las chicas al ver esto, se conmocionaron, pues era el alma del último guardián, las chicas dudaron, pero, decidieron transformarse para así enfrentarlo, pues, ellas habían jurado que protegerían lo que más amaban, y a pesar de la perdida que sufrieron, no podían simplemente sentarse a llorar y no hacer nada, ellas sabían muy bien qué es lo que Wolf haría, pues a pesar de las pruebas tan duras que siempre enfrento, el se volvía a levantar hasta lograr superar el obstáculo que se presentara, y ellas, estaban dispuestas a luchar, no querían perder a nadie más, entonces, Filthy abrió el contenedor, liberando así el aura plateada.

– ¿Deseas venganza? Pregunto una gutural voz, a lo que Filthy respondió si, fue entonces que aquella Aura poseyó el cuerpo de Filthy, rodeándolo en un orbe plateado igualmente, que poco a poco fue engrandeciéndose, hasta que llego al punto de estallar, lanzando una poderosa onda expansiva que voló incluso autos, las chicas apenas pudieron evitarlo, y la polvareda poco a poco desapareció, dejando ver a un gran zorro blanco de apariencia metálica, pues tenía una especia de armadura por sobre su cuerpo, además de que su pelaje parecía hecho de rayos, con un largo mechón de cabello que va desde su cabeza hasta terminar en su gran y larga cola, de igual manera tenían la apariencia de ser rayos azules, un par de enormes ojos del mismo color azul de los rayos, y una boca llena de afilados colmillos, todos sobresalían de su hocico, tenía una apariencia corpulenta, y garras como acero en cada una de sus 4 patas, las chicas quedaron impactadas, pues es como si fuera la contraparte del guardián en el que Wolf se convirtió, de pronto, ante la mirada de las chicas, aquel zorro monstruoso desapareció, y volvió a aparecer frente a ellas, clavando sus garras en el escudo que las protegía, Starlight trato de reforzarlo, pero, aquella bestia era muy poderosa, por lo que Rarity la ayudo creando un domo de diamante, pero, de igual manera, este fue destruido por las garras de aquel Guardián, Twilight trato de usar su telequinesis para inmovilizar al Guardián del Metal, lo que las chicas aprovecharían para alejarse, pero entonces, su cola se separo en nueve, apunto hacia las chicas y salieron cientos de rayos del cuerpo y colas de aquel monstruo, que para las chicas les fue imposible esquivar, recibiendo varias veces el ataque directo, haciendo que terminaran inconscientes en el suelo, fue la primera vez que las chicas habían sido vencidas tan rápido, de pronto El Guardián de Metal trato de devorarlas, pero, fue detenido por unos cristales oscuros que impidieron su paso, de pronto, empezó a ser rodeado por una extraña niebla negra, era Sombra, quien uso su niebla para reunir a las nueve chicas y absorberlas, el monstruo trato de contraatacar, pero fue completamente inmovilizado por la niebla de Sombra, que lo rodeo por completo, de pronto, en la cabeza de aquel guardián, apareció una especie de casco, que dejo al Guardián del Metal bajo las ordenes absolutas de Sombra.

– Al fin tengo todo lo necesario para cumplir mi plan, todas las piezas están reunidas, salvo una, pero, con esto, bastara para atraer y capturar a los demás "Portadores", además, del poder absoluto del Guardián de la Oscuridad. Exclamo Sombra mientras guardaba la niebla dentro de sí con el Guardián del metal y las chicas mientras reía a carcajadas y siniestramente.


	16. Capitulo 15 - El comienzo del Fin

**15.- El Principio del Fin.**

Zecora y Darring se encontraban esperando en el terreno baldío donde siempre entrenaban, pero empezaban a preocuparse, ya era tarde, y las chicas no aparecían, ni siquiera un aviso por teléfono, por lo que ambas empezaron a tener un muy mal presentimiento, pero, antes de que salieran a buscarlas, fueron rodeadas por cristales oscuros, y frente a ellas, apareció un cristal, muy parecido a un espejo, en donde lograron admirar como aparecía el cuerpo de Sombra reflejado en el.

– Saludos Zecora, ¿acaso buscaban algo? Pregunto Sombra sarcásticamente.

– ¿Que es lo que quieres maldito? Pregunto Darring molesta, pues su preocupación por las chicas comenzaba a frustrarla.

– Tranquilízate Darring, el no se aparecería frente a nosotras solo porque si, algo me dice que él tiene algo que ver en que las chicas no aparezcan, y más aun por lo que dijo al principio. Dijo Zecora tratando de calmar a Darring.

– Como siempre, eres muy astuta Zecora, siempre has sido alguien muy inteligente, mejor así, me ahorras explicaciones, veraz, soy un hombre muy ocupado, y el tiempo es algo que no puedo permitirme perder, por lo que, si quieren recuperar a sus niñas, tendrán que darme a cambio las almas de los 5 guardianes que tienen en su poder, y a cambio, les regresare a estas pequeñas. Dijo Sombra sarcásticamente mientras mostraba a las chicas atrapadas dentro de cristales, todas ellas estaban muy lastimadas y heridas, lo que hizo enfadar mas a Darring, e incluso Zecora comenzó a perder la compostura al ver en ese estado a las chicas.

– ¡Que le has hecho a nuestras chicas Sombra! Exclamo con molestia Zecora.

– Nada, aun, así que, ya saben lo que quiero, las estaré esperando en el Bosque Everfree, en donde estaba la cantera, tienen hasta mañana en la noche para llevarlo todo. Dijo Sombra burlándose y riendo sarcásticamente mientras poco a poco desaparecían los cristales, dejando muy preocupadas a Darring y Zecora.

– ¿Qué es lo que haremos Zecora? Ya perdimos a Wolf, no podemos perder a las chicas también. Exclamo Darring con lágrimas en los ojos.

– No nos quedara de otra Darring, le llevaremos a Sombra lo que quiere, pero, no se lo daremos hasta que las chicas estén a salvo. Contesto Zecora.

– ¿Y qué haremos cuando Sombra tenga a todos los Antiguos Guardianes? Se volverá demasiado poderoso, incluso con las chicas, no podríamos derrotarlo si consigue volver a liberarlos a todos y absorber su poder, será imparable. Dijo Darring con gran pesar.

– Olvidas algo pequeña, ya lo derrotamos una vez, se que podremos hacerlo de nuevo, además, ahora tenemos más ayuda. Dijo Zecora recuperando la compostura y serenidad en su actitud.

– ¿No te referirás a? ¿Les pedirás ayuda a ellos de nuevo? Pregunto Darring.

– Así es, traeré de vuelta a mis amigos, a los Portadores, se que juntos podremos derrotar a Sombra una vez mas y sellarlo totalmente para que no pueda volver a hacer daño. Dijo Zecora, aun así, Darring no se tranquilizaba.

– Pero… si Sombra esta tan confiado… y el hecho de que haya capturado a las chicas… ¿acaso, habrá capturado ya a Wolf y al último guardián que faltaba? Pregunto ella.

– Mucho me temo que así es pequeña, desde que Wolf se convirtió en aquel monstruo, sabíamos que lo perderíamos para siempre. Respondió Zecora, Darring solo se mordió los labios y comenzó a llorar, Zecora trataba de consolarla.

– Vamos, deja de llorar, aun tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, tenemos que ir y reunir de nuevo a los portadores, para así rescatar a las chicas, sé que es lo que él habría querido. Dijo Zecora tristemente, Darring se limpio las lágrimas, y ambas partieron abrazadas del lugar en busca de lo necesario para cumplir su última misión.

Darring y Zecora se separaron, y fueron en busca de Celestia, Luna, Shinning Armor, y Cadence, y una vez los encontraron, se reunieron más tarde ese mismo día en la sala de maestros de Canterlot High, una vez llegaron todos al lugar, Zecora uso sus pociones para devolverle la memoria a los demás Portadores, una vez logrado, Zecora les explico la situación.

– Pero, ¿Cómo es posible que tengan a mi Twily? Exclamo molesto Shinning mientras golpeaba una pared con su puño derecho y la cabeza agachada, pues, quería ocultar sus lágrimas, Cadence trato de consolarlo.

–No solo a ellas, las tiene a todas, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Sunset Shimmer, Trixie Lullamoon, Fluttershy y Starlight Glimmer, no fue solo Twilight Sparkle. Dijo Luna preocupada.

– Tenemos que hacer algo para rescatarlas. Dijo Cadence mientras abrazaba a Shinning Armor.

– No puedo creerlo, al final tenemos que volver a enfrentarnos a Sombra de nuevo. Exclamo Celestia.

– ¿Y qué es lo que haremos Zecora? Pregunto Luna.

– Sombra ya ha hecho sus exigencias, por eso, quiero pedirles a cada uno, que devuelvan los espíritus de los Antiguos Guardianes que cada uno tiene, si se los entregamos, el nos devolverá a las chicas. Explico Zecora.

– ¿Y cómo sabes que el maldito no nos engañara? Exclamo Shinning con molestia.

– Sombra podrá ser siniestro, pero, el sabe lo que le conviene, ya perdió una vez contra nosotros, sabe que debe estar preparado para lo mismo, por eso necesita los orbes, para aumentar su poder. Explico Celestia.

– Aun así, solo tenemos 5 orbes, y ellos son inútiles sin un recipiente, ¿Por qué Sombra los querría sin poder alguno? No creo que ya tenga listo recipientes para revivirlos, incluso si fuera así, ni el mismo podría solo contra uno de esos guardianes. Dijo Luna.

– A no ser que… Dijo Cadence mientras volteaba a mirar a Zecora y Darring con preocupación, al notar esto, Celestia y Luna hicieron lo mismo, pues, comenzaban a imaginar lo peor.

– Así es, si Sombra quiere los restantes, es porque creemos que el ya tiene en su poder a 2 Guardianes, El Guardián del Metal y de la Oscuridad. Dijo Darring apenada, tras escuchar esto, la cara de todos se ensombreció, pues, eso significaba que Sombra tenía una ventaja de poder importante sobre ellos, lo que podría cambiar por completo el resultado esperado al enfrentarse a él.

– Por cierto, ¿dónde está Wolf? Pregunto Luna mirando por todas partes, Darring comenzó a llorar, y Zecora bajo la mirada.

– El, fue poseído por el Guardián de la obscuridad y se convirtió en el mismo, liberándose por completo, creemos que, Sombra ya ha asimilado su poder. Dijo Zecora, Luna quedo impactada, y empezó a llorar, pues ya llevaba varias veces que salía con Wolf, y ella estaba empezando a enamorarse de él, pero, a pesar de todo, contuvo las lágrimas.

– Eso quiere decir que, ¿estamos en desventaja? Pregunto Cadence con temor.

– No podemos rendirnos aun, si rescatamos a las chicas y peleamos todos juntos, se que podemos lograrlo. Dijo Shinning.

– Justamente ese es mi plan, el entregarle estas auras a Sombra, a cambio de recuperar a las chicas, y en lo que ustedes lo distraen mientras pelean contra él, Cadence se encargue de curar a las chicas, incluso con ayuda de mis pociones, y así, aumentar nuestras fuerzas, para poder ponerle fin de una vez por todas a todo esto. Explico Zecora.

– Pues, no es para nada un mal plan, además, no veo que tengamos más opciones. Dijo Celestia mientras suspiraba.

– Esperen un poco, ¿Cómo saben que Sombra tiene el poder de 2 Guardianes? Pregunto Luna.

– Es nuestra suposición, nosotros ya sabíamos que el poseía el alma de 1 de los guardianes, el del metal, y derrotamos al Guardián del Fuego, sellando su alma, y quedándose en nuestro poder, pero entonces, descubrimos que Wolf fue poseído por el Guardián de la Oscuridad, pero no pudimos hacerle nada, y se fue, lo último que supimos es que Sombra fue tras de él, suponemos que logro capturarlo, además, el logro encontrar un recipiente para el Guardián del Fuego, suponemos que logro liberar al otro guardián, y con ayuda de su poder, capturar a Wolf, y así derrotar a las chicas. Explico Zecora.

– ¿Y solo porque logro capturar a las chicas creen que tiene el poder de 2 guardianes? Pregunto Shinning molesto.

– Aunque no lo parezca, las chicas lograron volverse muy poderosas, las 9 trabajando en equipo son imparables, y más ahora que incrementaron mucho su poder, el que ellas hayan sido derrotadas, solo quiere decir algo, que fue alguien mucho más poderoso de lo que habíamos enfrentado hasta ahora, si no fuera por Wolf, no habríamos sobrevivido al ataque de Discord. Al decir esto Darring, en la cara de los portadores se podía notar el temor, pues, para ellos, Discord fue su peor enemigo, incluso peor que Sombra.

– ¿Cómo es posible, Discord fue liberado de nuevo? Pregunto Celestia con temor.

– Así es, fue Sombra quien lo invoco de nuevo, y se alió con él para poder derrotarnos, sinceramente, no pudimos con Discord, era demasiado poderoso, fue entonces cuando Wolf se convirtió en el Guardián de la Oscuridad y lo derroto con facilidad, si no fuera por ello, quizás las chicas y nosotras no estaríamos vivas. Explico Zecora con pesar.

– No puedo creer que Discord fuera derrotado con tanta facilidad por uno de esos guardianes que nosotros con tanto esfuerzo evitamos que Sombra liberara. Replico Luna.

– Entonces, si Sombra obtuvo el poder de Wolf, debe de haber alcanzado niveles de poder inimaginables para nosotros, Discord fue nuestro enemigo más poderoso, que logramos derrotar los 6 Portadores originales, pero, si un Guardián logro derrotarlo tan fácil, y ahora Sombra tiene ese poder, y peor aún, que tenga el poder de otro guardián mas, entonces, ¿Qué oportunidad tenemos contra él? Exclamo Shinning Armor, todos bajaron la mirada en señal de preocupación.

– Quizás tengas razón, su poder debe de ser mayor, pero, nosotros tenemos una ventaja contra él, las chicas, el poder de su amistad, purifica toda maldad, y Sombra es oscuridad misma, al igual que Wolf, si logramos liberarlas a ellas, y darles el suficiente tiempo de que se recuperen, sin importar lo poderoso que Sombra sea, toda esa oscuridad que le otorga poder, será purificada, junto con él, ellas son nuestra carta del triunfo. Explico Zecora, tras esto, un pequeño brillo de esperanza comenzó a surgir en la mirada de todos.

– Creo que, es hora de elaborar un plan, para rescatar a las chicas, y terminar con todo esto de una vez. Dijo Cadence, tras esto, todos colocaron sus manos en el centro, en señal de unidad y esperanza, tras esto, los portadores fueron por los orbes sellados que cada uno custodiaba, pues los habían escondido, una vez los tuvieron, volvieron a reunirse, y comenzaron a elaborar su plan.

Días atrás, Sombra había terminado de charlar con el grupo de Grogar y rechazar la oferta de unirse a ellos, por lo que se dirigió en busca del Guardián de la Oscuridad, esperando atraparlo para usar su gran poder a su favor, pues, de manera increíble, ese Guardián era el más poderoso de todos los demás, pero, por alguna razón, se mantenía oculto, en lugar de cumplir con su objetivo, el cual era vengarse de los descendientes de aquellos que los asesinaron cuando eran espíritus protectores, algo que los demás guardianes que habían sido liberados, si hicieron, aquellos guardianes aun eran un completo misterio para todos, por suerte para Sombra, logro encontrar el lugar donde el Guardián de la Oscuridad estaba oculto, en lo más profundo del Bosque Everfree, justo a los pies de las montañas. Una vez ahí, Sombra comenzó a destrozar todo el lugar con ayuda de sus cristales oscuros, acabando así con muchas hectáreas de bosque y muchas vidas de la fauna local, pues, sabía que de esa manera atraería a quien sería su presa, y lo logro, ya que, de pronto, se escucho un aullido ensordecedor, que provenía desde la punta de una de las montañas, y, efectivamente, era el Guardián de La oscuridad, tras terminar de aullar, miro con odio a Sombra, y lanzo un rugido que hizo temblar todo a su paso, llegando hasta Sombra, quien tuvo que protegerse usando sus Cristales, pero estos no aguantaron y se desquebrajaron, cosa que lo sorprendió, pero, antes de que pudiera siquiera cuestionarse él como logro destrozarlos tan fácil, perdió de vista a aquel lobo monstruoso, lo que lo preocupo, fue cuando entonces noto a una enorme Sombra descender por el costado de la montaña, Sombra comenzó a lanzar cristales puntiagudos para atacarle, pero, esa sombra era muy veloz, por lo que no logro darle ni una sola vez, esto preocupo a Sombra, quien retrocedió para evitar ser alcanzado, poco después, el Lobo salió de nuevo, volvió a mirar a Sombra, y abrió su hocico, preparando así un ataque como el que uso contra las chicas, una enorme bola de fuego negro, la cual lanzo en dirección a Sombra, pero este logro absorberla usando su niebla oscura, lo cual alimento su poder, permitiéndole usar ese ataque en su contra, pero, lo que Sombra no esperaba, es que había un segundo Lobo que estaba preparando un ataque en su contra, el cual Sombra pudo advertir demasiado tardeo, pues ese ataque le dio de lleno, dejándolo gravemente lesionado, pues esas llamas oscuras quemaban como si fueran acido, por lo que uso su niebla para absorber aquel fuego y evitar su muerte, de pronto, ambos Lobos volvieron a preparar sus ataques, pero, esta vez Sombra logro absorberlos en cuanto los lanzaron, Sombra no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que él se podía multiplicar, no le quedaba de otra más que tratar de tenderle una trampa para así absorberlos por completo y asimilar su poder, pero, de pronto, desde debajo de donde Sombra estaba caído, un tercer Lobo salió desde el suelo, atrapando a Sombra entre sus fauces, clavando así varios de sus colmillos en su cuerpo, lo que le hirió de gravedad, Sombra comenzó a sentir la desesperación, pues, no podía creer la manera en la que estaba siendo derrotado de manera tan fácil, y lo peor para él, que su cuerpo estuviera siendo lastimado, tanto que le costó recuperarlo, solo para terminar siendo como comida de aquel monstruo, Sombra por primera vez, comenzó a sentirse débil, por lo que no le quedo de otra, más que retirarse de ese lugar, pues, no habría manera de que el solo pudiera derrotarlo, por lo que rodeo su cuerpo en sus propios cristales creando púas que lastimaron el hocico del monstruo logrando así que lo soltara, tras eso, se rodeo en su propia niebla, y desapareció, escapando así de aquel monstruo, por primera vez en su vida, Sombra se había sentido humillado, regreso a la mansión de Filthy, quien lo recibió y de inmediato llamo médicos que pudieran atenderlo, pues los colmillos le ocasionaron graves cortes profundos, perdiendo así bastante sangre.

Sombra despertó, ya era de noche, el se había quedado dormido, a la mañana siguiente al fin haría el intercambio de aquellas chicas que tantos problemas le ocasionaron por las almas de los Antiguos Guardianes, él quería obtener el poder de los demás guardianes para así poder vengarse del Guardián de la Oscuridad que tanto lo había humillado, por lo que libero su niebla, y de ella saco los nueve ataúdes de cristal en el cual tenía atrapadas a las chicas, las miro, miro sus rostros tan tristes, ellas estaban bastante heridas, pero el solo las veía como objetos para lograr su fin, de pronto, por algún a extraña razón, comenzó a recordar todos los buenos momentos que paso a lado de los demás portadores, entonces el mismo golpeo su rostro para olvidarse de todo ello.

– ¡No importa lo que me cueste, me convertiré en el Rey absoluto de todo este mundo, en el ser más poderoso, no dejare que nadie me impida lograr mi objet5ivo, todo, absolutamente todo será mío! Exclamo Sombra mientras reía a carcajadas como si de un loco se tratara.

El sol ha salido, el día prometido ha llegado, la batalla final por fin estaba punto de librarse, Zecora, Darring, Celestia, Luna, Cadence y Shinning Armor estaban listos, por lo que partieron directo al lugar de la reunión, lo mismo para Sombra, quien ya se encontraba en el lugar, tan solo se dispondría a esperar. No paso mucho tiempo, cuando al fin llegaron sus antiguos amigos, los portadores.

– Ja, ja, ja, regocijémonos, pues en este día, los Portadores han vuelto a reunirse. Exclamo Sombra sínicamente mientras extendía sus brazos como si fuera a dar un abrazo.

– Basta de tu hipocresía Sombra, hemos venido a negociar y eso es lo que haremos. Exclamo Darring con furor.

– ¿Donde están mis estudiantes Sombra? Pregunto Celestia tranquilamente.

– Y más te vale que por tu propio bien, ellas estén bien. Reclamo Luna.

– ¡Devuélveme a mi hermanita Sombra! Grito Shinning mientras Cadence lo detenía para evitar que hiciera alguna locura.

– Por favor Sombra, ellas no merecen esto, son muy buenas chicas, lo único que querían era proteger todo lo que ellas aman. Dijo Cadence.

– Hemos traído lo que nos pediste Sombra, ahora tu, muéstranos a las chicas. Dijo Zecora, mientras que de entre sus ropas sacaban los 5 recipientes en los que estaban sellados los demás guardianes, así mismo con ayuda de los tentáculos creados de su misma niebla, Sombra se acerco junto con las nueve chicas que aun se encontraban encerradas dentro de cada cristal.

– Pues bien, negociemos. Dijo Sombra mientras sonreía burlonamente.

– Pues, bien, lo haremos de la siguiente manera. Dijo Darring, quien ya era experta en esto de las negociaciones.

– Por cada recipiente que te entreguemos, tú nos entregaras a dos de las chicas, y así hasta terminar el intercambio. Continuo diciendo Darring mientras le eran entregados los recipientes.

– Este bien, me parece un precio justo, no entiendo por qué arriesgan tanto por estas mocosas tan débiles. Exclamo Sombra mientras liberaba a Starlight y a Trixie y las ataba con sus tentáculos para así evitar que intentaran hacer algo, seguidamente, las acerco hacia Darring, estirando un tentáculo mas para recibir el primer recipiente, mientras que Celestia y Zecora recibían a las chicas, Darring entrego el primer recipiente que contenía el alma del Guardián de la Tierra, y así, el primer intercambio se realizo con éxito, en los ojos de Sombra se miraba un brillo maligno y ambicioso. Siguieron con el segundo, Sombra libero a Rarity y a Rainbow Dash y Darring entrego a el Guardián del Agua, segundo intercambio exitoso, Cadence enseguida se ocupo de sanarlas al igual que Zecora se ocupo de darles una poción para cada una, poco a poco las chicas se fueron recuperando, se llevo a cabo el tercer intercambio, Applejack y Pinkie Pie a cambio del Guardián del Aire, seguidamente, se llevo a cabo el cuarto intercambio, Fluttershy y Twilight por el Guardián del Fuego, y por último, El Guardián de Luz por Fluttershy, quien era la última chica que faltaba, una vez terminara el intercambio, Sombra comenzó a reír como loco mirando las cinco almas de los guardianes al fin en su poder, no podía estar más feliz, mientras tanto, Cadence y Zecora seguían en su labor de sanar a las chicas, algunas ya estaban mejor, e incluso habían recuperado la conciencia, Darring y Cadence eran las que se veían más felices porque lograron salvarlas, una vez que todas estuvieron despiertas, le explicaron el cómo ellas habían sido derrotadas, y el cómo Sombra había logrado controlar al guardián del Metal y hacer que obedeciera sus órdenes, aun así, Cadence necesitaba más tiempo para lograr sanar por completo a las chicas, por lo que Celestia miro a Zecora, a Luna, a Shinning y a Darring, quienes asintieron con la cabeza.

– Saben, fue lindo y todo el volver a reunirnos todos, pero, en el pasado ustedes fueron el obstáculo principal que me impidió cumplir mis sueños, por ello, creo que también tendré que darles la despedida que se merecen, ustedes, y esas chicas, me han estorbado por mucho tiempo, y no permitiré que lo vuelvan a hacer, por lo que, aprovechare que están todos aquí, y los eliminare de una vez por todas. Dijo Sombra mientras reía de oreja a oreja y liberaba toda su niebla, dejando salir así al Guardián del Metal que estaba cautivo dentro de él.

– No somos tontas Sombra, nosotros también nos preparamos para luchar contra ti, vamos a terminar esto de una buena vez por todas, ya has causado mucho daño, y no permitiremos que sigas haciéndolo. Exclamo Celestia, ella y los demás portadores, junto con Darring se transformaron, alistándose así para pelear, las chicas también quisieron ayudar, pero Cadence no se los permitió, pues ellos tratarían de ganar tiempo para que ellas se recuperaran por completo, tras esto, Darring les explico el plan, por lo que no les quedo de otra más que esperar a sanarse, por su parte, Sombra también se transformo, apareciendo sobre su cuerpo una armadura plateada y una especie de tiara con cuernos sobre su cabeza, esta vez no subestimaría a sus antiguos compañeros, pues sabía que al igual que él, serian más poderosos, y no volvería a confiarse, incluso sabiendo que tenía a su favor al Guardián del Metal. De pronto, Celestia y Luna se elevaron en el cielo, ambas levantaron sus manos, empezarían con sus ataques más poderosos, mientras que Zecora y Shinning las cubrirían en lo que los alistaban, de pronto, Sombra ordeno al Guardián del metal atacarlos, el cual despareció en un instante, para reaparecer tras de Celestia y Luna, pero Zecora evito que pudiera acercarse usando una lanza de madera que lanzo contra él, cosa que fue muy difícil por la velocidad del guardián, quien con la misma velocidad logro esquivarlo para aparecer frente a Zecora, a quien trato de devorar, pero entonces Shinning la protegió usando su escudo quedando atrapado dentro del hocico de aquel monstruo, cuyos colmillos quedaron atascados en el escudo de Shinning, quien uso su alabarda para atravesar el hocico de aquella bestia, quien del dolor trato de sacarse a Shinning del hocico, sin poder lograrlo, para esto, Zecora ato al monstruo alrededor de su cuerpo cientos de lianas que lo inmovilizaron por completo, Shinning salió del hocico del monstruo, y ambos se alejaron de ahí, pues Celestia y Luna atacarían, enviando sus ataques en contra del Guardián, pero, lo que no esperaban, es que Sombra le protegería absorbiendo con su niebla su poder.

– En el pasado tuve que enfrentarme solo a ustedes, esta vez no volveré a cometer el mismo error. Dijo Sombra muy confiado.

– También nosotros, sabíamos que no sería tan fácil. Respondió Luna.

– Aun así, pelearemos y daremos todo con tal de vencerte. Dijo Celestia, tras esto, incendio sus puños en fuego y se lanzo a atacar cuerpo a cuerpo a Sombra, en cuanto a Luna, uso su técnica de sellado para detener al Guardián del Metal, de la misma manera en que lo hizo con Sombra años atrás, y todo iba bien, hasta que de pronto, Sombra lanza uno de los ataques que absorbió del Guardián de la Oscuridad. Liberando así al Guardián a su servicio, quien, en cuanto estuvo libre, se lanzo en contra de Zecora y Shinning Armor, quienes apenas pudieron repeler el ataque con ayuda de el escudo de Shinning y de un muro de madera que Zecora creo, pero entonces, El Guardián del Metal ataco usando electricidad, la cual Zecora pudo evitar gracias a la madera, pero en cambio, Shinning recibió de lleno el ataque, hiriéndolo de gravedad, por lo que Luna y Zecora tuvieron que intervenir atacando al guardián como pudieran, y aunque no lograron lastimarlo, si evitaron que siguiera con su ataque, salvando así a Shinning, quien quedo muy mal herido debido a tan fuerte corriente eléctrica, mientras tanto, las chicas y Cadence solo miraban preocupadas lo que pasaba, solo esperando a que se recuperaran pronto, pero, en cambio, Cadence era la más afectada al ver a su amado Shinning ser lastimado, sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lagrimas, pero aun así no se detuvo en su labor. Celestia y Sombra seguían peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, pero era obvia la superioridad de Sombra, por lo que Celestia no podía hacer más que ganar tiempo y esperar a que sus compañeros acabaran con aquel guardián, cosa que no era tan sencilla.

– Si Sombra no ha invocado a Wolf, eso quiere decir que el aun no está en su poder. Dijo Zecora, quien le estaba dando una pócima sanadora a Shinning.

– Aun así, ese guardián es muy problemático, es más veloz de lo que hayamos podido enfrentar antes, no sé si alegrarme de que el no tenga al otro guardián en su poder, pero, aun así, es muy difícil, necesitamos otro plan. Dijo Luna.

– No podemos rendirnos chicas, tenemos que acabarlo, y así las chicas puedan ocuparse de Sombra. Expreso Shinning tosiendo, pues le era difícil levantarse.

– Espera a curarte Shinning, ese ataque fue casi mortal, no podemos recibirlo de nuevo, o podríamos terminar muertos. Exclamo Zecora.

– A todo esto… ¿A dónde se fue el Guardián? Pregunto Luna preocupada, pero, antes de que dijera una palabra, fue apartada por Shinning, quien a duras penas pudo detener el ataque del guardián, quien lanzo un zarpazo hacia ellos, con esas afiladas garras, apenas pudiendo detenerla, pero entonces, estaba por atacar usando de nuevo una descarga eléctrica, cosa que preocupo a Shinning, pero Zecora intervino, y logro sellar la pata del guardián con madera, aislando así su ataque, y en cuanto no se pudo mover, Luna rodeo su cuerpo en una brillante luz que la hacía parecer luna llena, y se lanzo en contra del guardián, apuntando hacia su pecho, esperando fuera suficiente para acabar con él, pero entonces, aquel guardián rodeo su cuerpo con una densa armadura, apenas dejando espacios necesarios para poder moverse, si de por si su piel ya era como metal, esa armadura era un blindaje aun mejor, por lo que el ataque de luna no sirvió de nada, en cambio, termino por hacerse un grave daño ella misma tras impactarse con toda esa fuerza contra algo tan duro, el guardián logro soltar su pata atrapada haciendo crecer sus garras, por lo que a Zecora, Luna y Shinning no les quedo más que retirarse de ahí, si hasta ahora no podían hacerle daño, ahora sería casi imposible, no tenían el poder suficiente para ello, por primera vez, comenzaron a sentir la desesperación, tras ver esto, Celestia también comenzó a sentir un pánico terrible en su interior, pero, esta distracción le salió caro, pues Sombra aprovecho para impactar otro de los ataques de oscuridad que absorbió, Celestia recibió el impacto de lleno por la espalda, lo que la arrojo muy lejos de ahí, por suerte cayó cerca de su hermana, quien trato de auxiliarla, pero, esas llamas negras, no se extinguían, por lo que Celestia se rodeo en su propio fuego para así poder consumirla, aun así, el daño estaba hecho, y Zecora ya no tenía más pócimas, de pronto, los portadores fueron rodeados por Sombra tras de ellos, y el Guardián del Metal frente a ellos. Mientras tanto, Cadence miraba con impotencia lo que ocurría, por lo que tomo una decisión, encerró a las chicas en uno de sus campos de fuerza para así asegurarse de que no escaparan, ni que nada pudiera lastimarlas, y se lanzo al ataque también.

– ¡Sombra! Grito Cadence mientras se acercaba volando hacia él para atacarle usando sus campos de fuerza como bombas expansivas, pero el pánico la domino, por lo que no se percato de que el Guardián había desaparecido, para reaparecer frente a ella con las fauces abiertas, pero, antes de que pudiera cerrarlas, Shinning salvo a su amada empujándola, y siendo él quien quedara atrapado en sus fauces, las cuales apretó fuertemente, logrando así agrietar la armadura del portador del escudo, tras ver esto, Luna, Celestia, Zecora y Cadence atacaron en grupo dominadas por el miedo, cosa que el guardián aprovecho para usar un ataque de electricidad, la cual salía por todo su cuerpo, impactando en forma de rayos a las portadoras, ocasionándoles graves daños, tras esto, Sombra reunió los cuerpos de sus antiguos compañeros, y asegurarse de acabar con ellos de una vez por todas, pero, noto que el cuerpo de Luna no estaba, por más que busco en el suelo, no lo hayo, pero, a pesar del daño recibido, Luna se elevo en el cielo, y preparo así su ataque más poderoso, aun con el riesgo de saber que ese ataque causaba estragos en una zona delimitada, y podría darle a sus amigos, a pesar de ello, lo hizo.

– "Lluvia de Meteoritos" Grito Luna, mientras que desde el cielo comenzaban a caer cientos de meteoritos sobre Sombra y El guardián, y aunque Sombra logro protegerse usando su niebla y absorbiendo los ataques, El Guardián, a pesar de su híper velocidad, no pudo esquivar todos los ataques, los cuales lograron romper varias partes de su armadura, dejándolo expuesto y malherido, pero, lo mejor fue, que varios de esos meteoritos lograron impactar en el casco con el que Sombra lo controlaba, destruyéndolo. Tras terminar el ataque, Luna cayo exhausta, incluso perdiendo su transformación, al igual que los demás portadores que ya habían sido derrotados, pero, antes de que cayera al suelo, fue rescatada por Rainbow Dash, al igual que los demás portadores, fueron rescatados por Twilight usando su telequinesis, con ayuda de los diamantes de Rarity, al ver esto, Sombra se sorprendió, pues eran las nueve chicas, al parecer ya se habían recuperado por completo, y lo estaban mirando, pero, no eran ojos de furia, ni de tristeza, mas bien, lo miraban con ojos de compasión, cosa que enfureció a Sombra, pero, antes de que él se lanzara al ataque, de entre los escombros del suelo, se levanto el Guardián del Metal, quien ahora estaba libre del control de Sombra, lanzo un horrible rugido que más bien parecía como si de truenos se tratara, y aunque estaba malherido, logro regenerar su armadura, lo cual preocupo a las chicas, quienes se transformaron en su cuarta fase y hasta ahora la más poderosa, incluso Twilight paso a su forma Alicornio, sabían que esta vez, tendrían que darlo todo para proteger a quienes con tanto esfuerzo, lograron protegerlas, los portadores lograron cumplir su plan, hacer que las chicas se recuperaran y pudieran pelear, pero, a un alto precio, tras esto, Sombra solo se burlo de ellas, pues, si sus antiguos compañeros no pudieron hacer nada, siendo significativamente más poderosos que esas chicas, ¿Qué podrían hacer ellas?, y así continuo burlándose, pero entonces, tras de ellas Celestia, Luna, Zecora, Cadence y Shinning Armor se pusieron de pie, tomándose de las manos.

– El plan resulto, quizás no como lo esperábamos, pero, les dejamos el resto a ustedes chicas. Dijo Luna.

– Confiamos en que ustedes podrán acabar con esto. Dijo Zecora. –

Twily, te prometo que estaremos bien, a cambio, tú y tus amigas deben proteger todo aquello que amamos. Expreso Shinning a su hermanita.

– ¡Sombra! Guardamos esto para el final, sabemos muy bien el poder que tienes, pero, a pesar de ello, hay un poder mucho más grande que todo, y ese, es el poder del amor. Grito Cadence dirigiéndose a Sombra, quien seguía burlándose eufóricamente de tan lastimosa escena.

– ¿El poder del amor, dices? Por favor, no me hagas reír. Exclamo Sombra burlonamente de regreso, pero, entonces Cadence y Shinning Armor se besaron apasionadamente, cosa que avergonzó un poco a las chicas.

– Presten mucha atención chicas, esta técnica, también pueden lograrla ustedes, puesto a que ahora ya conocen el verdadero amor, el poder más maravilloso que hay en este mundo. Expreso Zecora.

– Pero, ¿qué le enseñamos a nuestras alumnas? Se pregunto divertidamente Celestia.

– Lo necesario para que salgan adelante en esta vida. Contesto Luna burlonamente, entonces, volvieron a transformarse una vez más los portadores, y le pasaron toda su magia a Cadence, quien comenzó a flotar en el aire, y tomo una forma cristalina, como si de una figura de Cristal se tratara, y frente a ella se comenzó a formar un corazón, igual de Cristal, tras ver esto, un terror comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Sombra, no se explicaba el por qué se sentía tan mal con tan solo verlo, tanto que quedo paralizado, fue entonces que Cadence disparo una especie de campo de fuerza que se expandió por todo el lugar, era magia pura, que, en cuanto impacto a Sombra, prácticamente lo desintegro, entre gritos de dolor y furia, al igual que al Guardián del Metal, al cual también parece haber desintegrado, la explosión termino, ese ataque solo afecto a aquellos que tuvieran oscuridad en el corazón, las chicas estaban intactas, pero, en cambio, los portadores estaban acabados, en un grave estado, habían desgastado por completo su magia, las chicas trataron de ayudarles, pero, no sabían como, por lo que compartieron un poco de su magia a Cadence para que se recuperara y así curara a los demás, pero, de pronto, frente a ellas, reapareció el guardián del Metal, mas furioso que nunca, mirándolas con odio y rencor, pues el recipiente, Filthy Rich, de verdad odiaba a las chicas con todas sus fuerzas, por lo que se dispuso a atacarlas, pero esto tomo por sorpresa a las chicas, pues creían que aquel ataque de Cadence lo había acabado, pero por lo visto no fue así, por lo que Rarity creó un domo para proteger a Cadence y a los portadores, pero, el guardián no fue el único en sobrevivir, Sombra también estaba ahí, maltrecho, pero vivo, con una cara llena de ira.

– Admito que si ese ataque me hubiera dado de lleno, ahora estaría muerto, por suerte, alguien me debía un favor y me salvo, no volveré a desaprovechar esta oportunidad, las acabare de una buena vez por todas. Exclamo Sombra con una tenebrosa voz. Las chicas estaban preparadas para pelear, pero, de pronto, el guardián del Metal lanzo contra ellas un ataque de electricidad desde su hocico, como si de una bola de rayos se tratara, pero, esta fue interceptada por otra bola de llamas negras que la desvió, tras eso, se escucho un aullido que las chicas reconocieron muy bien, era el Guardián de la Oscuridad, que por alguna razón, había llegado a ese lugar, esto impresiono a todos, pues pareciera que defendió a las chicas del ataque de electricidad, tras esto, el Guardián del Metal volvió a rugir en dirección a Wolf, por lo que este hizo lo mismo, haciendo retumbar todo a su alrededor, y, en un abrir y parpadear de ojos, ambos guardianes se lanzaron al ataque.


	17. Capitulo 16 - Oscuridad y Sombras

**16.- Oscuridad y Sombras.**

El Guardián de la Oscuridad se encontraba durmiendo en la profundidad del Bosque Everfree, justo sobra las faldas de las montañas, cerca del lugar donde Sombra lo enfrento, a diferencia de los demás Guardianes, el no parecía buscar destruir, por lo que solo estaba durmiendo profundamente, pero, dentro de su psique, se encontraba charlando con Wolf, quien, de alguna manera, y a pesar de haber sido absorbido físicamente por completo, su alma había logrado sobrevivir.

– Gracias. Expreso la voz de Wolf.

– ¿Por qué me agradeces? Respondió la voz de Oscuridad.

– Por no haber lastimado a aquellas chicas.

– ¿Solo por eso? ¿Por qué te importan tanto? Incluso fuiste capaz de permitirme apoderarme de tu cuerpo para usarlo como recipiente y poder liberar todo mi poder.

– Si, no sabes lo mucho que esas chicas han llegado a significar para mí y lo mucho que me importan, no sé qué sería de mi, si algo les pasara a ellas, ellas de algún modo, le devolvieron el sentido a mi vida, me hicieron sonreír de nuevo, ya hacía bastante tiempo, que alguien no me mostraba un cariño genuino. Exclamo Wolf con melancolía.

– Por amor se es capaz de sacrificar muchas cosas, de cierta forma, se podría decir que tu eres como esos viejos héroes de antaño que existieron alguna vez. Exclamo Oscuridad de manera respetuosa.

– Me sorprende que un espíritu oscuro como lo eres tu conozca palabras como esas, en especial, la palabra amor.

– Puede que sea el Antiguo Guardián de la Oscuridad, pero no por eso quiere decir que sea un espíritu maligno, hasta antes de que fuéramos malditos, mi trabajo era mantener equilibrio en el ecosistema e impedir que alguno de mis hermanos guardianes ocasionara algún desbalance, esa fue la razón de mi creación, el proteger, yo era la ofensiva principal en caso de peligro, así como mis hermanos de Fuego, Agua, Viento, y Tierra su trabajo era el de crear vida, el de Luz era purificar, y el de Metal, era nuestra principal defensa, pero, todo cambio una vez que mis hermanos fueron maldecidos, debido a mi naturaleza, de alguna manera resulte ser inmune a ello, tras nuestro asesinato a mano de los colonizadores, y gracias al poder de los sentimientos negativos, logramos liberarnos una vez más, y mis hermanos comenzaron a destruir todo a su alrededor, incluso eran demasiado para mí solo contra los 6, el balance de poder entre nosotros se perdió, ya que dependíamos demasiado de la cantidad de resentimiento guardado en cada uno de nuestros recipientes poseídos. Explico Oscuridad.

– ¿Y qué fue lo que paso? ¿Cómo los detuvieron? Pregunto Wolf.

– ¿Tanto te interesa saber?

– Pues sí, ¿o por qué me lo cuentas? Además, no es que tenga otra cosa más que hacer aquí dentro.

– Tienes razón, yo tampoco tengo mucho que hacer, mas aun con mis hermanos derrotados nuevamente, y si tú no has desparecido hasta el momento, algo me dice que no lo harás, además, es algo que debes saber.

– Pero… ¿de qué hablas? ¿Por qué tengo que saberlo?

– Tan solo escucha primero mi historia. Wolf asintió y guardo silencio para prestar atención.

– Mis hermanos ocasionaron una gran destrucción, rompimos con nuestro propósito para el cual fuimos creados, y hubiéramos acabado con el continente, de no haber sido por un antiguo y poderoso hechicero, sobreviviente de la Tribu que nos maldijo, él y su hija, fueron quienes me ayudaron y me dieron el poder necesario para poder acabar uno a uno con mis hermanos y poder derrotarlos, fue gracias al conocimiento que el hechicero poseía sobre como sellar nuestras almas, además, de que su hija, se convirtió en mi recipiente, pero, a diferencia de mis hermanos, yo me alimente de todas las emociones positivas de aquella chica, ella poseía un gran amor por la naturaleza, un amor tan grande como el de nosotros los Guardianes antes de ser corrompidas, por eso es que conozco el poder del amor, lo más poderoso que he conocido jamás, por eso es que te escogí a ti como recipiente, porque tu amor por esas chicas y por proteger a los seres que amas, era así de grande, además, de que poseías sentimientos negativos muy fuertes también, eres un caso bastante extraño, a pesar de todo el dolor y sufrimiento que llevabas dentro, eras capaz de amar, si tu solo poseyeras emociones negativas, quizás yo también habría sido corrompido al fin, pero, por alguna razón mi compatibilidad contigo fue casi perfecta, pues obtuve mi forma original.

– Acaso tú, ¿eras un lobo?

– Así es, esa fue mi forma original, cuando estaba vivo, pero, la mayor razón por la que no me corrompí por tus emociones negativas, fue porque entre esas chicas, volví a verla a ella.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– No lo sé, se que han pasado cientos de años, pero, entre ellas vi de nuevo a esa chica, incluso volví a sentir aquel amor que poseía por la naturaleza, eso fue lo que me hizo detenerme, además de tu fuerza de voluntad por querer proteger a esas chicas, fue lo que evito que me corrompiera.

– Ahora lo entiendo, el por qué conoces al amor, tu, te enamoraste de aquella chica, ¿y qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué te encerraron a ti también? Si tú les ayudaste.

– Por que el hechizo que aquel anciano uso, solo funcionaria si estaba el alma de nosotros 7, el esperaba sellarnos temporalmente, al menos hasta encontrar la manera de purificarnos nuevamente, por lo que acepte, pensé que era lo mejor, después de todo, mi propósito siempre fue mantener el equilibrio, y de esa manera podría cumplirlo, me despedí de aquella chica una vez me exorcizaron de dentro de su cuerpo, y el hechicero nos sello, y no volví a saber más nada de ellos, y cuando volví a ser liberado, me di cuenta que todo había cambiado, se que pasaron cientos de años, ya nada era igual, presencie la destrucción que mis hermanos ocasionaron nuevamente, hasta que te encontré a ti, y decidí convertirte en mi recipiente, para detener a mis hermanos, pero, eras bastante fuerte, y de alguna manera, la primera vez evitaste que me apoderara de ti, fue por amor, hasta ese día en que me lo permitiste y estuve por ser corrompido yo también, sé que no es la chica que yo conocí, quizás sea descendiente de ella, pero fue gracias a que la vi, y a tu amor por ellas, que pude evitar corromperme al igual que mis hermanos. Wolf estaba sorprendido tras la gran historia que Oscuridad le estaba contando, el no necesitaba preguntarle más, sabía perfectamente a que chica se refería, a Fluttershy, ella era justo lo que el describía, cosa que no podía creerlo, y aunque no quería admitirlo por miedo, él sabía muy bien que amaba a Fluttershy, hasta que conoció a las demás chicas, Twilight, Sunset, Trixie, Rarity, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow y Starlight, de alguna manera, por más tonto que parezca, el se termino enamorando de todas ellas por igual, pues cada una de ellas tenía algo especial, y cada una de ellas ayudo a que el recuperara su alegría, el sabia que quizás eso no estaba bien, y tampoco quería tener que decidirse por alguna, por lo que prefirió ocultar sus sentimientos. De pronto, se empezó a sentir un gran estruendo que Oscuridad alcanzo a sentir.

– ¿Que es lo que pasa? Pregunto Wolf.

– Al parecer, nuestra charla se termino, puedo sentir la energía de mi último hermano, Metal, además de la energía oscura de ese tipo que me ataco.

– ¿Te refieres a Sombra?

– Así es, pero, además, también puedo sentir la energía de esas chicas. Tras oír esto, Wolf imagino lo peor, quizás las chicas estarían en peligro, si Metal era lo que Oscuridad le conto, entonces, les sería muy difícil derrotarlo, además de Sombra, quien era bastante peligroso.

– Por favor, tienes que ayudarlas. Exclamo Wolf.

– No tienes que decírmelo, tengo que detener a mi hermano, además, esas chicas quizás sean las únicas capaces de detenerme a mí también. Exclamo Oscuridad.

– ¿A qué te refieres? Pregunto Wolf.

– Escucha bien, ayudare a las chicas que tanto amas, pero, solo con una condición. Respondió Oscuridad.

– ¿Cuál? Volvió a preguntar Wolf.

– Que me permitas pelear contra ellas, solo así podremos ser liberados, ambos, y terminar de una vez con todo esto. Wolf guardo silencio por unos momentos, tratando de pensar, pues el hecho de creer que las chicas estaban en peligro, le nublaban su juicio.

– Esta bien, pero, por favor, protégelas.

– Así será, pero, después, ellas me tendrán que demostrar, que pueden proteger este mundo que tanto ame. Exclamo Oscuridad, quien se dispuso a marchar a la batalla.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar algo alejado de la acción, se encontraba Tirek y Cozy Glow reuniendo algunos ingredientes que Grogar les pidió, cuando de pronto, Discord apareció ante ellos.

– ¿Dónde estabas Discord? Sabes que tenemos que reunir esto lo más pronto posible, y tú desapareces. Replico Tirek Molesto.

– Vamos, lo más seguro es que tenía que "Ir a regar las margaritas". Dijo Cozy con su voz chillona de niña mimada.

– Tenía que ir a cerrar un trato, ahora soy prácticamente libre. Expreso Discord alegremente mientras reía a carcajadas, Tirek solo palmeo su frente con fuerza mientras Cozy lo miraba divertida.

– Con eso estamos a mano Sombra, te salve la vida a cambio de mi libertad, fue un gusto hacer un trato contigo. Pensó Discord para sí mismo mientras ayudaba a los demás con la recolección.

El Guardián de la Oscuridad alcanzo a llegar justo a tiempo para poder evitar que las chicas fueran alcanzadas por un ataque de Metal, desviándolo con un ataque propio, por lo que prosiguió a rugir para retar al otro Guardia, quien acepto el reto rugiendo de regreso, y, de un momento a otro, ambos se lanzaron al ataque cuerpo a cuerpo.

– ¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! ¿Porque tenía que venir aquí? justo ahora, esto me complicara las cosas. Expreso Sombra con preocupación, pues él sabía muy bien el poder de Oscuridad, si él se enfrentara junto a Metal, podrían derrotarlo, pero, también tiene que encargarse de sus antiguos amigos, los Portadores, y de esas chicas que tantos problemas le han causado, por lo que decidió encargarse de ellas primero, mientras los guardianes se enfrentaban entre sí, y después apoderarse de los dos guardianes restantes, y seguir con su plan original, liberar de nuevo a los otros guardianes que ya tenía en su poder, y obtener sus poderes, y así, convertirse en el más poderoso del mundo y que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en su camino.

– Acaso el… ¿Nos salvo? Se pregunto Starlight.

– No lo sé, pero, qué bueno que lo hizo, habríamos salido muy mal de haber recibido aquel ataque. Respondió Trixie.

– Es Wolf, el vino a ayudarnos. Exclamo Pinkie con alegría y emoción.

– No estoy muy segura de que así sea terroncito. Expreso Applejack con duda.

– ¡Que importa eso! Hay que aprovechar esta oportunidad, así no tendremos que enfrentar a los dos a la vez, concentrémonos en derrotar a Sombra. Ordeno Rainbow.

– Rainbow tiene razón, hay que aprovechar esta oportunidad. Dijo Sunset con decisión.

– Acabemos de una vez con esto chicas, estoy empezando a cansarme de que mi ropa se arruine. Comento Rarity, mientras tanto, Fluttershy y Twilight miraban a los guardianes que estaban peleando.

– ¿Que ocurre chicas? Pregunto Starlight.

– ¿Creen que el solo pueda contra el otro guardián? Pregunto Fluttershy con temor, Twilight suspiro, y tranquilamente respondió.

– Wolf siempre nos ha protegido, y sin importar lo difícil que fuera, el siempre lo lograba, se que esta vez será igual. Todas las demás chicas la miraron, y vieron en ella la confianza en su mirada, por lo que todas las chicas confiaron también, todas se miraron, y asintieron con su cabeza, miraron hacia Sombra dispuestas a pelear contra él.

– Sombra, ya has causado demasiado Dolor y sufrimiento, y no permitiremos que sigas ocasionándolo. Grito Twilight mientras señalaba con uno de sus dedos hacia Sombra, el rio con locura e incredulidad.

– Si los demás portadores no pudieron contra mí, ¿Qué les hace pensar que ustedes si podrán? Sombra siguió riendo, mientras que desde dentro de él comenzaba a desplegar una cantidad inmensa de su Niebla Oscura.

Las chicas se prepararon a atacar, y a pesar de que ya todas estaban en su máxima fase de Ponificación, liberaron lo que aprendieron de Wolf, el Ki, lo que aumentaría sus capacidades físicas, al fin las chicas pelearían usándolo todo, ellas sabían que esta era la pelea final. Sombra lanzo tentáculos de Niebla contra ellas, pero fueron detenidas gracias a la Telequinesis de Twilight, acto seguido, Pinkie introdujo sus manos dentro de la niebla, cargándola con su energía Cinética, Sombra trato de contraatacar con púas creadas a partir de su niebla, pero fueron bloqueadas por los escudos de diamante de Rarity, mientras tanto, Starlight rodeo a Rainbow, Applejack y Fluttershy en un escudo mágico, Fluttershy se transformo en su modo Murciélago, y se lanzaron directamente a atacar a Sombra, ya que gracias a los escudos de Starlight la niebla no podría absorberlas, Sombra apenas y podía defenderse usando sus cristales, esas chicas eran demasiado para él, y si él y trataba de contraatacar, sería detenido por los escudos de diamante, los mágicos, o por la telequinesis, Sombra comenzó a sentirse presionado, pues casi toda su Niebla Oscura estaba por convertirse en una bomba gracias a Pinkie, por lo que estaba quedando inutilizable, de pronto, las chicas que lo atacaban se duplicaron, esto gracias a la Gran y Poderosa Trixie, quien llevaba tiempo reuniendo la magia suficiente para poder crear ilusiones solidas, Sombra estaba acorralado, lucho y se defendió, pero era inútil, de pronto se vio rodeado por las 9 chicas, fue en eso que Pinkie termino de convertir la niebla en una bomba, por lo que Twilight ordeno a Starlight y Rarity crear un escudo alrededor de Sombra encerrando con el su niebla, y así lo hicieron, poco después, exploto, con todo y el escudo, fue una explosión bastante poderosa, pero las chicas no se vieron muy afectadas gracias a que se protegieron a sí mismas, aquella explosión dejo una gran humareda, que poco a poco se fue despejando, solo alcanzaron a ver como un muro de cristal se desquebrajaba poco a poco, Sombra apenas y había logrado protegerse así mismo, aun así, no salió ileso, esa explosión lo daño gravemente, pues se veía sangre por varias partes de su cuerpo, y más aun saliendo en abundancia por su boca, pero a pesar de ello, seguía de pie, mirando con ira a las chicas, ellas se atemorizaron un poco, pero seguían en guardia dispuestas a pelear, pero fue entonces que Sunset logro notar algo, algo que le helo la sangre, a los pies de Sombra, se encontraban rotos los recipientes de Zecora en los cuales se encontraban selladas las almas de los otros 5 Guardianes, fue entonces, que en un acto reflejo miro hacia el cielo, y ahí estaban, las almas de los antiguos guardianes, pero, esta vez era extraño, pues formaron una especie de círculo en el cielo, moviéndose sobre su propia circunferencia en sentido anti horario, justamente sobre Sombra, quien continuaba inmóvil.

– No puedo creer que estoy por ser derrotado por un grupo de niñas, ¿Qué rayos fue lo que paso? Hasta hace unos momentos ellas estaban aterradas, y ahora, ¿soy yo el que está sintiendo temor? Pensó para sí mismo mientras levantaba las manos a la altura de su cara y observaba como le temblaban, fue entonces que volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia las chicas, pero, lo peor, es que tras de ellos venían los portadores, maltrechos y que apenas podían caminar, entonces miro a los dos últimos guardianes, quienes se encontraban peleando encarnizadamente, no se veía quien tenía la ventaja, todo esto impacto de sobremanera a Sombra, no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando, en algún momento todo se salió de sus manos, no había manera de que ganara, la desesperación lo hizo llevarse las manos a la cara, y derramar algunas lagrimas, de pronto, cayó al suelo de rodillas, jalo sus cabellos, y comenzó a gritar con furia, a tal grado que pareciera que su garganta se desgarraría, las chicas y los Portadores solo lo miraban desde lejos, y a pesar de la escena, se alegraron de ver que Zecora y compañía estaban bien, incluso Darring, bueno, no del todo bien, ya no estaban en condiciones de pelear, fue entonces, cuando de pronto, se escucho el ruido de algo metálico desquebrajarse, eran las Garras del Guardián del Metal, las cuales se desquebrajaban al chocar contra las garras del guardián de la oscuridad, y no solo eso, la armadura que le rodeaba el cuello, estaba siendo destrozada por los colmillos de oscuridad, nadie podía creer lo que veían, pues ellas no pudieron hacerle siquiera un rasguño, pero, del alguna forma el si lo logro.

– ¿Cómo es posible lo que está haciendo? Exclamo Rainbow asombrada.

– Ni siquiera cuando lo enfrentamos y use toda mi fuerza contra el logre hacerle nada. Exclamo asombrada Applejack.

Mientras las demás chicas cuidaban que Sombra no escapara, Twilight observaba la pelea, logrando descubrir, que de alguna manera, logro usar las vibraciones de su aullido para debilitar el metal de la armadura, y usando sus garras y colmillos para guiar esas vibraciones, es como si tuviera cuchillos progresivos en su garras y colmillos, los cuales funciona con partículas que vibran en una frecuencia alta y permiten que la hoja corte un objeto en un nivel molecular, y a pesar de que Twilight lo explico, solo Sunset y Starlight lograron entenderla, casi, las demás no lo entendían muy bien. De pronto, se escucho nuevamente metal quebrarse, la armadura en su cuello al fin se había destrozado, dejando expuesto un punto vital, en los cuales oscuridad clavo sus colmillos, metal trato de defenderse, pero, fue detenido por 5 clones de Oscuridad, los cuales sujetaron cada una de sus patas, mientras que el otro, se dedico a destrozar la parte de la armadura que protegía su pecho, hasta lograrlo, el cuello de metal, al igual que sus extremidades fueron quebradas una a una, lo que dejo inmovilizado y con gran parte de la armadura casi destruida al guardián del Metal, por lo que oscuridad lo soltó, y los 5 clones se colocaron frente a él, entonces abrieron su hocico, y comenzaron a formar su ataque de flamas negras uniendo los 5 en uno solo, pero, esta vez, en lugar de aumentar de tamaño, la comprimieron casi al tamaño de su hocico, una vez logrado, las clones volvieron a ser solo uno con Oscuridad, las chicas al ver esto, procuraron protegerse, no sin antes encerrar a Sombra en una prisión de diamante, además de encerrar a las almas de los guardianes con escudos mágicos de Starlight, y se protegieron ellas mismas, pues, sabían que ese ataque seria definitivo y muy potente, una vez las chicas estuvieron a salvo, Oscuridad disparo, lanzándola justo en el vientre de Metal, y al impactar, ocasiono una fuerte explosión, lo que literalmente, convirtió en cenizas todo a su alrededor, los escudos de las chicas apenas y lograron aguantar, pero aun así terminaron por desmoronarse, por suerte para ellas, aguantaron lo suficiente para protegerlos a todos, incluyendo a Sombra, además de que Starlight uso gran parte de su magia para asegurarse de proteger las demás almas, tras la explosión, ya solo quedaba el orbe que contenía el alma del guardián del Metal, Filthy Rich había muerto, mientras que Oscuridad se transformo en su forma de Sombras para así evitar la explosión, volviendo a su forma física una vez que todo se calmo, el penúltimo guardián había sido derrotado, ahora solo quedaba uno, aquel que demostrara ser el más poderoso de los 7, El Guardián de La Oscuridad, justo antes de que el orbe tratara de escapar, Starlight capturo el alma de Metal, recolectando al fin a los 6, por lo que Rarity creó unos recipientes similares a los de Zecora, para proceder a sellarlos dentro, Oscuridad simplemente lanzo un largo aullido, que mas que para enaltecer su victoria, parecía más bien un aullido lastimero lleno de dolor y sufrimiento, y una vez termino de hacerlo, miro hacia las chicas, y se puso en postura de batalla, dando a entender a las chicas que quería pelear contra ellas.

Fluttershy miro a Oscuridad, sus miradas se cruzaron, entonces ella pudo entender lo que el quería, sabía que solo faltaba él para poder terminar con todo, ella miro a sus amigas, con lagrimas en los ojos y una mirada melancólica, ella no necesito decir nada, las chicas entendieron perfectamente lo que tendrían que hacer, terminar con su misión y derrotar al último de los guardianes, las 9 chicas se formaron en fila frente a Wolf, y se pusieron en su guardia de pelea, las 9 empezaron a derramar lagrimas por los ojos, pero aun así, estaban dispuestas a pelear, sabían que era lo mejor, así Wolf podría descansar. El guardián de la Oscuridad de igual manera se puso en postura de pelea, pero, antes de que alguno atacara primero, Sombra lanzo un grito desgarrador.

– ¡No dejare que nada ni nadie pueda ser feliz jamás! ¡Si yo no puedo serlo, nadie lo será! Grito Sombra mientras expulsaba de su cuerpo una inmensa cantidad de Neblina Oscura y Cristales, que golpearon a los portadores, que se encontraban sentados en el piso tratando de reponer energías, ellos alcanzaron a cubrirse, pero lo que Sombra buscaba era robar los recipientes donde estaban sellados los guardianes, cosa que logro, y rompió los recipientes para así liberar las orbes nuevamente, Twilight y Starlight trataron devolver a capturarlos, pero tuvieron que defenderse de las lanzas de cristal que Sombra les lanzo, justo entonces, las 6 orbes comenzaron a introducirse en el cuerpo de Sombra, pero justo antes de que empezara a mutar, desde su boca, escupió un cristal rojizo en forma de cuerno con algo negro en su interior y lo envio lejos, tras hacer esto, su cuerpo empezó a cambiar.

\- ¡Tenemos que alejarnos de aquí! Grito Zecora con todas sus fuerzas que le quedaban, ayudando a Celestia y a Luna a incorporarse, pues apenas y podían ponerse de pie ellas mismas, Cadence ayudo a Shinning a levantarse de igual manera, Rarity creó una base de diamante donde todos se pudieran subir y alejarse lo más que pudieran de ese lugar, pues no podían arriesgarse con los Portadores en ese estado, por lo que una vez todos reunidos, se alejaron del lugar, lo extraño, es que Oscuridad fue tras ellas, pero no las ataco, mas bien, pareciera que las protegía, mientras tanto, el cuerpo de Sombra seguía mutando en una especie de masa oscura que crecía y poco a poco tomaba forma, su mutación era diferente a la de todos los demás guardianes que vieron antes. Una vez que alcanzaron una distancia prudente de Sombra, buscaron un lugar seguro donde reagruparse y poder guarecerse un poco y así recuperarse lo más posible, pues ellos no esperaban que algo así fuera a ocurrir, si para ellas pelear contra uno de esos guardianes ya era complicado, el pelear con uno que tuviera el poder de 6, sabían que sería muy difícil, por lo que las chicas otorgaron un poco de su magia a Cadence para que ella pudiera curarlos a todos usando su magia.

– Tenemos que hacer un plan chicas, esa cosa, puedo sentirlo, es mucho más poderosa de lo que hemos enfrentado antes. Exclamo Sunset con preocupación.

– Esperemos tener el tiempo suficiente para que también nosotros nos recuperemos y podamos ayudarles a combatir. Dijo Luna.

– No sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos esta vez, pero, se que si estamos juntos, podremos derrotarlo. Exclamo Shinning.

– Primero deberías pensar en recuperarte amor, fuiste de los que peor quedo en la anterior batalla. Dijo Cadence burlándose un poco, todos rieron, lo que ayudo a que la tensión del ambiente desapareciera un poco.

– No te preocupes Shinning, los protegeremos, no dejaremos que le pase nada a tu hermanita y a nuestras queridas estudiantes. Dijo Celestia consoladoramente con su voz de madre, Zecora y Luna asintieron.

– Pero, por lo visto esta vez tendremos un refuerzo más, ¿o me equivoco Fluttershy? Pregunto Zecora, todas la voltearon a ver, pues no entendían muy bien a lo que se refería Zecora, Fluttershy se apeno bastante y trato de ocultarse tras su larga cabellera.

– ¡Es cierto! Tenemos al guardián de la Oscuridad con nosotras. Exclamo Twilight con emoción, entonces todas voltearon a un costado suyo, y si, ahí estaba, Oscuridad, solo mirándolas recostado en el piso, todas se sorprendieron, pues esta vez no parecía tener intenciones de pelear.

– No estoy muy segura chicas, hace un momento de verdad que íbamos a pelear contra él. Comento Rainbow.

– Aun así, no sabemos si es Wolf quien controla el cuerpo manzanitas. Dijo Applejack.

– Pero, el nos defendió, nos ayudo a derrotar al Guardián del Metal. Cuestiono Starlight.

– Aun así, yo quiero creer que nos salvo, después de todo, Twilight lo dijo antes, Wolf siempre nos ha ayudado. Dijo Rarity.

– Rarity tiene razón chicas, de lo contrario, ¿Por qué estaría aquí? Sé que él nos ayudara. Dijo Pinkie exaltada.

– La gran y poderosa Trixie opina lo mismo, las cosas cambiaron, él era el último de los guardianes hasta hace poco, lo normal sería que lo derrotáramos, pero, ahora ha aparecido un enemigo mucho peor, y al parecer también es un enemigo para él. Dijo ella, todas se sorprendieron, pues lo que dijo Trixie tenía mucha lógica.

– El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo, ahora entiendo, Trixie tiene razón. Dijo Sunset apoyando lo que su amiga había dicho.

– Por favor Fluttershy, eres la única que puede entender a los animales, necesitamos que hables con él y le preguntes ¿Qué es lo que quiere? Pidió Darring a Fluttershy, ella suspiro, y se acerco lentamente a Oscuridad, el se puso de pie, y acerco su rostro hasta donde Fluttershy estaba, ella apenas y era tan grande como su hocico, poco a poco acerco su mano, hasta poder acariciarlo un poco, lo miro a los ojos, y empezaron a charlar.

– ¿Eres tu Wolf? Pregunto.

– Lo siento, soy el Guardián de la Oscuridad, pero, su amigo aun sigue vivo dentro de mí. Respondió.

– ¿De verdad, el aun está vivo? Dijo ella sorprendida derramando lágrimas de felicidad por tan buena noticia.

– Me dejarías hablar con él, por favor. Pidió Fluttershy.

– Yo no puedo hacer eso. Ella se puso triste de nuevo cuando él dijo eso.

– Por lo que se, una de ustedes tiene el poder de entrar a la conciencia de las personas, a su alma, así como lo hicieron cuando rescataron a la chica que era el recipiente de Viento. Comento Oscuridad, Fluttershy lo recordó, sabía que Sunset en su forma de Daydream Shimmer podría ayudarlas a hablar con Wolf.

– Les dejare hacer lo que tengan que hacer para ver a su amigo, a cambio de una condición. Dijo Oscuridad.

– ¿Y cuál es esa condición? Pregunto Fluttershy.

– El se las dirá cuando hable con ustedes. Respondió.

– Y entonces… si accedemos a esa condición… tú… ¿nos ayudaras? Volvió a preguntar la chica.

– Así es. Volvió a responder él. Tras terminar la charla, Fluttershy volteo hacia sus amigas.

– Chicas, podremos volver a hablar con Wolf. Dijo ella, lo que ilumino la cara de todas sus amigas, y les explico la manera en que podrían lograrlo, poco después, las chicas le otorgaron un poco de su magia a Sunset, para que pudiera transformarse en Daydream Shimmer y entrar dentro de la mente del Guardián de la Oscuridad, por lo que una vez transformada, se introdujo dentro de la mente de oscuridad para buscar a Wolf, por desgracia, la magia que le dieron a Sunset no era la suficiente para que pudieran entrar todas, por lo que solo entro Starlight, pues, como era la que mayor magia poseía, podía darle un poco más a Sunset, la suficiente para lograr hablar con Wolf, ya que debido a la situación, no podían malgastar su magia. Ambas entraron y se internaron mas y mas en aquella conciencia, donde pudieron observar cientos y cientos de recuerdos de su vida, de cuando Oscuridad era un guardián de la Naturaleza, y así siguieron avanzando, hasta que divisaron a un chico de espaldas, traía el pans negro que Rarity había hecho, era más que obvio que era Wolf, de pronto volteo, mirando a las chicas, lo que ocasiono que Sunset se sonrojara, pero, estaba feliz de poder verlo otra vez después de tanto tiempo, ellas se acercaron a él.

– Hola. Dijo Wolf, Sunset solo lo abrazo en cuanto lo vio, en cambio, Starlight solo los miraba.

– Te hemos extrañado tanto Wolf, todas nosotras. Dijo Sunset mientras aun lo abrazaba y descansaba su rostro en su pecho.

– Cuando salgas, por favor, dile a todas que lo siento, en especial a Darring, estoy casi seguro de que tiene muchas ganas de golpearme. Dijo el alegremente.

– No, yo no sé los diré, tienes que hacerlo tú, una vez que logre sacarte de aquí, tú mismo te disculparas con todas, y dejaras que todas te abrasemos como castigo por hacernos extrañarte tanto e irte. Dijo Sunset llorando, Wolf solo sonrió, Starlight se dio cuenta de esto, por lo que tomo a Sunset por los hombros, y la aparto de él, algo le decía a Starlight que Sunset ya sabía lo que Wolf iba a decir, lo que también la puso triste a ella, y abrazo a Sunset.

– Lo siento Sunset, yo, ya no puedo volver, ya no pertenezco mas a este mundo. Dijo el melancólicamente, Sunset y Starlight solo se abrazaron más fuertemente.

– Esta será la última vez que podre ayudarlas pequeñas, pero, no estoy triste ni nada, se han vuelto muy fuertes, se que ahora se podrán cuidar entre ustedes y siempre estarán bien, saber eso, es un consuelo para mi, y la verdad, estoy muy feliz de haberlas conocido, ustedes me devolvieron las ganas de vivir, ustedes me enseñaron que aun puedo ser capaz de sentir algo tan bonito como el amor. Tras escuchar esto, las chicas se sonrojaron aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

– Saben chicas, la única condición para que Oscuridad les ayude a derrotar a Sombra de una vez y por todas, es que ustedes prometan que también lo derrotaran a él, y nos permitirán descansar.

Tras oír esto el corazón de ambas se rompió, a pesar de que ya habían intuido algo similar, Sunset no lo quería aceptar, por lo que negaba con la cabeza, pero, entonces, la magia de Daydream Shimmer comenzaba por terminarse, lo que apresuro a las chicas. Starlight soltó a Sunset y se acerco a Wolf.

– Sabes Wolf, tarde en darme cuenta de el por qué, ya que relativamente soy nueva en esto de la amistad, pero, creo que ahora lo entiendo, el por qué todas te quieren tanto, no, incluso yo, solo que no estaba segura, tu, eres como ese Caballero de Brillante Armadura que siempre aparece cuando las princesas necesitan ayuda como en los cuentos que tanto lee Rarity, tu siempre estuviste ahí para nosotras, nos protegiste, e incluso, diste la vida por nosotras, a pesar que como eras al principio, poco a poco fuiste cambiando para con nosotras, una a una de las chicas te fueron queriendo mas y mas, incluso la Subdirectora Luna, Darring… al final… creo que todas terminamos por quererte, por eso te prometo que cumpliremos lo que nos has pedido, yo misma me asegurare de se cumpla esa condición, así que, puedes decirle a Oscuridad que nos ayude por favor. Dijo Starlight mientras tomaba a Sunset para sacarla de ahí, pues ella no quería irse aun, quería seguir hablando con Wolf, sabía muy bien que sería la última vez, pero entonces, por alguna razón, Starlight comenzó a ver imágenes en su cabeza, como cada una de sus amigas le había dado un beso en la mejilla a Wolf, ella comenzó a llorar.

– Por favor chicas, despídanme de las demás. Dijo Wolf mientras se despedía con la mano.

– No seré la única que no lo haga. Dijo Starlight, por lo que soltó a Sunset y fue corriendo a abrazar a Wolf, quien se sorprendió muchísimo por lo que sucedió, pero entonces Starlight tomo a Wolf por la cabeza y beso una de sus mejillas, esto lo sorprendió muchísimo, pues Starlight lo hizo con mucha fuerza, poco después, Starlight se aparto, se fue corriendo, tomo a Sunset, quien perdió su forma de Daydream, y ambas fueron expulsadas de la conciencia de Oscuridad. Una vez fuera, ambas salieron de manera abrupta y casi cayeron al suelo, pero fueron ayudadas por Twilight y su magia, lo que les permitió bajar al piso sanas y salvas, ya ninguna de las chicas estaba transformada, y al parecer, los Portadores también se encontraban mejor, poco después, Rainbow se acerco a las chicas, quienes estaban preocupadas por las caras de ambas, aun derramando lagrimas.

– ¿Que fue lo que paso? Pregunto Rainbow.

– ¿Pudieron hablar con Wolf? Pregunto Pinkie muy ilusionada.

– La única condición para que Oscuridad nos ayude, es que también lo derrotemos también tras vencer a Sombra. Respondió Starlight, las chicas entristecieron tras oír esto. Tenemos que aceptarlo chicas, ya no podremos volver a ver a Wolf. Dijo Sunset. Las chicas se miraron entre sí, ya lo sabían, tan solo, aun tenían un poco de esperanza, de poder recuperarlo, por lo que una a una, fueron asintiendo, en señal de que aceptaban la condición, Fluttershy se lo hizo saber al Guardián, y el acepto el trato, Luna era quien más destrozada estaba cuando Starlight y Sunset les contaron todo lo que Wolf les dijo, pero, por desgracia para ellas, ya no había tiempo para lamentarse, pues, de pronto se escucho una especie de rugido, proveniente desde donde se encontraba Sombra, pero, ahora, solo había una especie de masa negra con tentáculos por todos lados, y un solo ojo en medio con una boca llena de varias hileras de colmillos en su interior. Las chicas se reincorporaron, siendo apoyadas por los portadores desde detrás suyo, y una vez más decidieron transformarse todos juntos, para enfrentarse a su ultimo enemigo y así salvar a todos sus seres queridos, entonces Oscuridad se puso frente a ellas, y lanzo un poderoso rugido, aun mas fuerte que el anterior, y así dar la señal para que todos se lanzaran al ataque.


	18. Capitulo 17 - La Ultima Amenza

**17.- La Ultima Amenaza.**

Ya 6 de los 7 Antiguos Guardianes Corrompidos habían sido derrotados, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie Lullamoon, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash, dieron lo mejor de sí para acabar con tan grande peligro, con ayuda de sus nuevos amigos, Black Wolf, Darring Doo, y Zecora, quien originalmente fuera miembro de "Los portadores", el anterior grupo que salvaguardara Equestria, cuyos miembros eran personas que ya conocían, La Directora Celestia, La Sub directora Luna, La Decana Cadence, y Shinning Armor, quienes también les ayudaron en varias ocasiones, pues el poder de estos seres las superaba, y por mucho, de no ser por toda la ayuda que recibieron, no habrían podido vencerlos, estos seres corrompidos, a pesar de que no todos lograron liberarse al 100% de su capacidad, se encontraban en un nivel bastante alto a comparación del poder de las chicas, pero, aun así, lo lograron, pero, en esta ocasión, tendrían que enfrentarse a un solo ser que logro liberar por completo la capacidad de los guardianes, Sombra, el sexto miembro original de "Los Portadores", pero, con el tiempo, se volvió un enemigo, y, a pesar de que sus amigos lo derrotaron con anterioridad, con todo el pesar en su alma, y lograr sellarlo, una parte de él, su espíritu, logro quedar libre, y encontró la manera de regresar y recuperar todo su poder, manipulando gente a su favor y sin importarle el daño que pudiera causar con tal de cumplir su único objetivo, ser el Rey de todo en Equestria, fue él quien ocasiono todo este desastre, él le mostro a las chicas, lo que es enfrentar a alguien que en verdad es maligno, trajo sufrimiento y dolor a la vida de las chicas, pero, también, les hizo entender que ellas eran las únicas que podrían proteger este lugar de seres malignos como él, de cierta manera las ayudo a entender que debían de ser mas fuertes, o de lo contrario, no podrían proteger a nadie, por lo que decidieron darlo todo en esta última pelea, donde sabían que no estaban solas, pues, todos quienes les ayudaron con anterioridad, estaban ahí, tanto "Los Portadores", así como Darring Doo, e incluso, Wolf, que anteriormente fuera poseído por el Guardián de la Oscuridad, pero, por azares del destino, o más bien, gracias al poder del amor, no fue corrompido como sus hermanos convirtiéndose así en un ser sediento de destrucción, sino mas bien, en un Guardián puro, que, a pesar de obtener el suficiente poder de las emociones negativas de Wolf y mutar en un lobo monstruoso, logro conservar su esencia original, la cual era ser el Protector de sus demás hermanos, razón por la cual, ahora está ayudando a aquellas chicas, entre las cuales, hay una que le recordó a una chica de su pasado, esas chicas a las que su recipiente actual, Wolf, amaba tanto, pero, no sin antes, pedirles a cambio una condición, o más bien, una última voluntad, la cual sería derrotarlo, y así liberarlo por fin, a él y a su amigo, así como a sus hermanos. Todos ellos sabían, que esta sería la última batalla, por lo que lo darían todo y así poder protegerlos a todos, y acabar con esto de una vez por todas, era hora de terminar con toda esta destrucción, dolor y sufrimiento, que por tanto tiempo se dio, desde aquella vez, en que las chicas se toparon con el primer Guardián, y así asegurarse, de que nadie más tuviera que pasar por el mismo terror que ellas vivieron.

Sombra ahora solo era una enorme masa gigante y amorfa con un único ojo en el medio y una enorme y redonda boca con varias hileras de colmillos dentro, además de tentáculos rodeando su cuerpo. Oscuridad fue el primero en atacar, multiplicándose a sí mismo en 3, lanzándose directamente contra Sombra por diferentes direcciones, pero este trato de contraatacar usando sus tentáculos, Oscuridad logro distraerlo, cosa que aprovecharon las chicas, pero, en cuanto Applejack y Rainbow lograron acercarse para golpearlo, se dieron cuenta que su cuerpo era intangible, es como si trataran de golpear humo, por lo que sus ataques fiscos no le hacían nada, de pronto, frente a cada una de ellas, se formaron ojos desde el cuerpo, y entonces salieron mas tentáculos con los cuales atrapo a las chicas, las cuales fueron liberadas gracias a la ayuda de la telequinesis de Twilight.

– No puede ser, es la segunda vez que nos enfrentamos a algo que no podemos tocar, ¿cómo lograremos derrotarlo así? Se quejo Rainbow.

– No lo sé Rainbow, pero de alguna manera el si logra tocarnos a nosotras, debe de haber un momento en el que podamos contraatacar. Respondió Applejack.

– Descuiden chicas, encontraremos alguna forma de atacar, es como cuando Oscuridad peleo con Discord, tampoco logro tocarlo, pero, algo me dice que si lo atacamos con magia si podremos dañarlo. Explico Twilight, por lo que le pidió a Starlight que fuera con ella y ambas atacaran, así que fueron seguidas por Celestia y Cadence, quienes atacaron en conjunto, la suposición de Twilight era cierta, la magia si podía dañarlo.

– Así que solo podemos dañarlo usando magia, ¿Cómo si fueran ataques especiales? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Pokemon? Expreso sarcásticamente Darring, pero las chicas solo se le quedaban mirando como si no entendieran de lo que hablaba.

– Olvídenlo. Dijo Darring, pero, de alguna extraña manera, parecía como si el Guardián de la Oscuridad estuviera riendo, al parecer Wolf, quien estaba dentro, si le había entendido. Las chicas siguieron atacando, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Darring solo seguían mirando, pues ellas solo podían lograr un ataque físico, fue entonces que Starlight recordó lo que había hecho con anterioridad, creo pequeños escudos mágicos que rodearan las piernas y puños de sus amigas, para así ellas pudieran atacar también, por lo que ella se concentro totalmente en apoyar a sus amigas y ya no atacar, al fin Rainbow y Applejack podían atacar con todas sus fuerzas, Rainbow hacia rápidos movimientos con los cuales destruía todos los tentáculos que se formaban, y Applejack lograba dar poderosos y certeros golpes que lograban destruir grandes pedazos de la masa corporal de Sombra, Pinkie también ayudaba a las chicas lanzando tantas de sus bombas como podía, Fluttershy en su forma Murciélago usaba su habilidad supersónica para confundir al monstruo que enfrentaban, mientras que Twilight atacaba con sus potentes ráfagas de magia en su forma Alicornio, seguida de Celestia que atacaba con poderosas llamaradas, y Cadence, que las ayudaba con su Magia de Cristal, Oscuridad también lograba hacerle daño, pero, no era suficiente, seguía regenerándose a una velocidad impresionante, Trixie se encontraba reuniendo su magia, la más que pudiera, pues pensaba hacer una invocación aun más poderosa, en cuanto a Rarity, se encontraba protegiendo a sus amigas desde la retaguardia, además de crear un Golem de Diamante que pudiera ayudar a las chicas, Shinning Armor por su parte estaba estudiando cuidadosamente lo que ocurría, al igual que Zecora, ambos solo se limitaban a observar, Darring estaba apoyando a oscuridad para lograr distraer al monstruo, y así siguieron peleando, pero Sunset se dio cuenta de que esto no estaba funcionando tan bien como esperaban, mientras Luna también trataba de reunir la mayor magia posible.

Fue entonces que Sombra abrió su enorme boca, lanzando algo parecido a un rugido, y de pronto desde lo que podría ser su espalda, se formo una especie de ave, como un águila, que sobresalió de su cuerpo, cerrando las alas, las chicas recordaron esto, por lo que retrocedieron y fueron protegidas por los escudos de fuerza de Starlight, Cadence y Rarity, el águila abrió las alas y dejo escapar una fortísima corriente de aire que destrozo todo a su alrededor, ese era el ataque más peligroso del Guardián del Viento, pues lanzaba fuertes corrientes cortantes de aire, por suerte las chicas se salvaron de esta, pero nuevamente, algo empezó a salir del cuerpo de Sombra, esta vez era una especie de lagarto, un cocodrilo, las chicas no enfrentaron directamente al Guardián de la Tierra liberado en su totalidad, pero, recordaron cuando enfrentaron a Tirek, y como aquella vez, todo el suelo empezó a temblar, pero, esta vez era mucho peor, fue tan potente el sismo, que la tierra comenzó a abrirse, por lo que no quedo de otra más que alzar el vuelo, quienes se encargaron de esto fueron Twilight y Rarity, para poder ayudar a sus compañeras, quienes no podían volar, Oscuridad era el único que usaba su agilidad para poder evitar la catástrofe, fue entonces que una tercera bestia salió del cuerpo de Sombra, esta vez fue una enorme Serpiente que rodeaba toda aquella masa, era el Guardián del Agua, por lo que se empezó a formar una temible tormenta en el cielo, y comenzó a llover a cantaros, con rayos y truenos, las grietas que se habían formado con el terremoto comenzaron a llenarse rápidamente con toda el agua que caía, llovía tan fuerte que incluso las gotas de agua empezaron a demoler al Golem de Rarity, que, a pesar de ser de un elemento muy duro, cedió ante el intenso goteo, poco después, 2 bestias mas salieron del cuerpo de Sombra, una era una especie de dragón, y la otra, era una especie de polilla, por lo que ambas atacaron con potentes ráfagas de Fuego y Rayos de una luz tan intensa que desintegraba todo lo que tocaba, ataques que las chicas apenas y pudieron evitar, eran los ataques característicos del Guardián del Fuego y de la Luz, las chicas estaban aterradas, pues, la bestias que tenían enfrente comenzaron a mezclarse, dando paso a una horripilante criatura, que para terminar, se rodeo de una poderosa armadura, como la del guardián del Metal, de alguna manera, los guardianes se habían unido en uno solo, como Sombra hubiese querido, enfrentarlos uno a uno fue difícil, pero, ahora las chicas no sabían qué hacer para enfrentar a un solo ser que tenía casi todos los poderes de sus pasados enemigos, por lo que miraron con temor a aquel terrorífico ser, que solo destruía todo a su paso, como si lo único que quisiera fuera ver destruido todo lo que veía. Sombra ahora había mutado en una especie de caballo enorme de cuerpo negro con huesos casi sobresaliendo de su piel, su cara parecía más la de un reptil, al igual que sus patas, y dos enormes pares de alas descarnadas las cuales parecieran de murciélago, y una cola como si fuera una víbora unida a su cuerpo, además de tener su cuerpo rodeado por una armadura de metal similar a la del último guardián contra el que pelearon, su hocico estaba lleno de colmillos muy largos que sobresalían por la mandíbula interior y exterior, lo único que conservaba, eran esos ojos rojos en el iris y pupila, y verde escarlata, en el resto de ojo gris verde, además de esa extraña magia morada que siempre despedía del borde de sus ojos, además de que por varias partes de su cuerpo desprendía una especie de fuego negro, parecido a la neblina que usaba Sombra.

– Esto no puede ser cierto, ¿acaso acaba de transformarse otra vez? Exclamo Rainbow.

– ¿Se habrá vuelto más poderoso? Pregunto Trixie atemorizada, al igual que todos los que estaban presentes ahí.

– No lo sé chicas, pero algo es seguro, ahora más que nunca no debemos rendirnos. Exclamo Twilight, devolviendo las ganas de seguir peleando a sus amigas, a pesar del temor que todas sentían.

– Twilight tiene razón, no podemos dejar que el miedo nos domine, tenemos que pelear. Dijo Sunset.

– Vamos chicas, entre todos podremos vencerlo. Afirmo Starlight.

– Obviamente querida, además, tenemos toda la ayuda necesaria. Dijo Rarity.

– Vamos terroncitos, no podemos dejar que esa cosa destruya todo. Dijo Applejack.

– Después de que ganemos, organizare una gran fiesta para todos. Dijo Pinkie sonriente.

– Yo solo sé que quiero recuperar a Wolf. Dijo Fluttershy, cosa que sorprendió a las demás chicas, pero todas asintieron con la cabeza, y nuevamente se dispusieron a pelear, usando toda la magia que les quedaba y todo lo que habían aprendido. Mientras tanto, "Los Portadores" estaban agrupados, charlando entre ellos, Darring incluida.

– ¿Como haremos para derrotarlo? Pregunto Shinning.

– Debe de haber alguna manera, algún punto débil. Respondió Darring.

– Tenemos que encontrarlo pronto, o esto podría terminar mal para nosotros. Dijo Luna preocupada.

– Además, tenemos que proteger a nuestras estudiantes, no podemos permitir que algo les pase. Dijo Celestia refiriéndose a las chicas.

– No me lo perdonaría si fallamos y alguna sale lastimada, fue un milagro que nos salváramos, apenas y fui capaz de curarlos a todos, no me queda magia suficiente para poder curarnos a todos de nuevo. Dijo Cadence con tristeza.

– Su punto débil ya lo conocemos, nosotros no somos tan poderosos como el Guardián de la Oscuridad, quien solo derrotara al Guardián del Metal a base de fuerza bruta, pero, así como logramos hacerle daño cuando Cadence ataco a Sombra y a Metal, les hizo bastante daño, si Sombra no se hubiera salvado de esa manera tan milagrosa, nosotros ya no estaríamos peleando y todo esto se habría acabado, pero por desgracia no fue así, por lo que solo nos queda distraer a ese monstruo y esperar a que las chicas usen su "Rainbow Stream" contra él y así lo derroten purificándolo por completo, pero, así como la magia de Cadence, necesitara ser bastante más poderoso de lo normal, esa es nuestra única oportunidad. Explico Zecora, por un momento, los demás lo reflexionaron y decidieron que era la única opción, por lo que optaron por ella, y se la explicaron a las chicas, pero ellas no estaban de acuerdo, por lo que también querían pelear hasta poder debilitarlo, ellas querían creer que entre todos podrían derrotarlo, además, lograr un "Rainbow Stream" más poderoso de lo normal no era tan fácil, y la versión más poderosa fue cuando pelearon contra el Guardián de la tierra, y aun así no fue suficiente para derrotarlo, aun siendo una liberación incompleta, además de que no traían consigo sus instrumentos musicales, y solo estaban ellos, para crear algo más poderoso, debería de haber mucha más gente cantando con ellas, por esas razones ellas optaron por pelear, a Zecora y los demás no les quedo de otra más que aceptarlo, pero, por desgracia para ellos, su tiempo se había terminado, Sombra comenzó a atacar de nuevo, por lo que Wolf contra ataco desde varios lados usando sus clones y atacando con "Bolas de Fuego Negro Comprimidas", como con la que venció a Metal con anterioridad, pero, esta vez no eran tan eficaces, no lograba atravesar la armadura, o eran detenidas por ráfagas de fuego y aire, aun así seguía atacando, logrando obtener toda la atención de aquel monstruo, cosa que las chicas aprovecharon para poder atacar de nuevo, pero, desde el cielo, además de la poderosa tormenta que caía, empezaron a formarse tornados por todos lados, los cuales limitaban mucho la movilidad de las chicas, pues si quedaban atrapadas dentro de alguno de esos tornados, podría ser muy peligroso para ellas, la única que continuo a pesar de la adversidad, fue Fluttershy, quien fue hasta uno de los clones de Oscuridad, y comenzó a absorber su poder, hasta que este desapareció por completo, Fluttershy comenzó a tener pequeñas mutaciones en su cuerpo, ahora su forma murciélago cambiaba a una forma más canina, con varios colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca, orejas puntiagudas, y filosas garras en manos y pies, además de que su cabello comenzó a volverse negro, comenzando a ondear tal cual, como si fuera fuego, su fuerza, resistencia, velocidad y todos sus sentidos mejoraron considerablemente, ella se sentía mucho más poderosa, pero, lo que no sabía, es que absorbió una parte del poder de Oscuridad, pero este no dijo nada, sabía que era necesario para poder ganar, Fluttershy hizo que volvieran a salir de su espalda 2 pares de alas, las de Pegaso, y las de murciélago, las cuales le dieron la fuerza suficiente para poder repeler el clima, y se lanzo al ataque, usando pequeñas versiones de la "Bola de Fuego Negro" pero casi tan poderosas como las de Oscuridad, las demás chicas veían en la distancia a Fluttershy, pues era increíble ver a la mas tímida y miedosa de ellas pelear tan duro, ella de verdad quería recuperar a Wolf, era su principal razón y motivo para pelear, fue entonces que Zecora señalo con ambas manos sobre el suelo, y creo sobre ellos un Domo enorme hecho e madera, Zecora debía usar toda su magia para mantenerlo y evitar que el clima siguiera siendo un problema, por lo que no podriá ayudar en la pelea, Cadence, Luna, Shinning y Celestia también se lanzaron al ataque, y una vez más, dieron todo desde el principio.

Twilight en su forma Alicornio junto con Starlight también se dirigieron a pelear, lanzando sus ataques más poderosos, Rainbow, Darring, Pinkie Pie y Applejack tuvieron que unir fuerzas para poder pelear desde el aire, ya que el suelo estaba inundado, Rarity creó una especie de piso en el cual pudieran estar de pie los demás, solo faltaban ella, Trixie y Sunset, Rarity solo se limitaría a proteger a sus amigas usando sus escudos de diamante, pues sabía que Starlight no podría, ya que estaba usando toda su magia para poder atacar y equipar a las demás para que así sus ataques pudieran hacer daño en contra de la intangibilidad de ese monstruo, Sunset sabía muy bien que no podía hacer nada, y tampoco podía pedirle a sus amigas que le dieran más poder, pues ya no les quedaba mucho, la mirada de Sunset bajo, y comenzó a sentirse mal consigo misma, pues no sabía qué hacer para ayudar a sus amigas, fue entonces cuando Trixie la tomo con su mano por uno de sus hombros.

– Descuida Sunset, se cómo solucionar tu problema, recuerda que tienes de amiga a la "Gran y Poderosa Trixie". Dijo ella, Sunset volteo a mirarla, solo para encontrar la cálida sonrisa de su amiga.

– ¿A qué te refieres Trixie? Pregunto Sunset intrigada.

– Ya lo veraz, "La Gran y Poderosa Trixie" usara toda su magia para materializar una ilusión que te ayudara, así que aprovéchala, porque yo no podre pelear mas. Respondió, entonces junto sus manos, y comenzó a materializar copias de sus amigas, cada una en su fase más poderosa hasta ahora, la magia de Trixie casi llego a su límite, pero logro su objetivo, entonces, las chicas que creo, juntaron sus manos y se convirtieron en magia pura, desapareciendo poco a poco, quedando solo una especie de luceros, que entraron al cuerpo de Sunset, ayudándola a transformarse en una versión más poderosa de Daydream Shimmer, ahora era Daydream Shimmer fase Fénix, obteniendo el poder del sol, además de un hermoso par de alas ondeantes como si de fuego estuvieran hechas, al igual que su cabello, el color de su fuego era tan hermoso como el color del atardecer, de pronto Trixie estuvo por caer al piso desmayada, fue entonces cuando Daydream logro atraparla, evitando así una dura caída.

– Gracias Trixie, no tenias que arriesgarte tanto. Dijo ella llorando.

– No seas tonta, para eso estamos las amigas, así que, ve y patéale el trasero a ese monstruo y así podamos ir a descansar, la "Gran y terriblemente agotada Trixie" necesita un baño. Dijo ella, ambas rieron un poco, la recostó a un lado de Rarity, quien le dijo que la protegería, y se lanzo al ataque junto a Twilight y Starlight, entre las 3 lograrían hacerle gran daño a Sombra, pues Daydream Shimmer Fénix era muy poderosa, incluso más que Twilight Alicornio, todos se encontraban atacando a Sombra, quien no podía ni defenderse de los ataques que recibía, fue entonces que lanzo un temible rugido que hizo retumbar todo a su alrededor, las chicas incluso tuvieron que tapar sus oídos, pues era un ruido demasiado fuerte, y podría terminar con los tímpanos reventados, fue entonces que Sombra comenzó a lanzar ráfagas de aire y fuego que cortaban todo a su alrededor, Rarity logro proteger a sus amigas, por suerte su diamante logro aguatar muy bien, pero Sombra seguía usando el mismo ataque, el cual parecía no tener fin, pues lo lanzaba a todas direcciones y sin parar, dañando así el domo de madera de Zecora, pero ella de inmediato lo reparaba, fue entonces que comenzó a temblar nuevamente, el piso volvió a abrirse, llevándose consigo el agua acumulada, los tornados y la tormenta de igual manera terminaron por volverse más fuertes, al grado que perforaban la madera, a Zecora le costaba mucho mantenerlo, por lo que Rarity decidió apoyarla con un enorme domo de diamante, el cual por suerte logro resistir, pero, para ello, tuvo que usar demasiada magia, no sabía cuánto más podría resistir, Shinning logro acercarse a Sombra, y trato de atacarlo, pero, estuvo a nada de volver ser electrocutado, pues su alabarda no era lo suficientemente fuerte, pero esta vez fue salvado por la madera de Zecora, la cual evito la transmisión de la corriente eléctrica, Shinning retrocedió, y solo se dedico a proteger a Rarity y Zecora, además de Trixie.

Gracias a la ayuda de Rainbow, Applejack y Darring, Pinkie Pie logro caer sobre la espalda de aquella bestia, logrando así comenzar a introducir su energía cinética en ella, y lograr hacerla explotar por completo junto con el monstruo, pero, para esto, llevaría tiempo, por lo que las 3 antes mencionadas bajaron con ella y se dedicaron a defenderla, de pronto, las alas de Sombra comenzaron a brillar, usaría el ataque de protones del guardián de la Luz y así liberarse de los polizontes en su espalda, pero, en cuanto lo lanzo, Starlight logro proteger a sus amigas con un escudo mágico, el cual estuvo a nada de romperse debido a la fuerza del ataque, pero fue apoyada por Rarity, quien creó una especie de espejo con el que redirigió el ataque del monstruo contra su cabeza, dándole de lleno, logrando así destrozar la armadura que protegía su cabeza, enseguida comenzó a tratar de restaurarla, pero, fue atacado inmediatamente por Celestia, quien lanzo su "Súper Nova" directo hacia aquel hoyo combinada con el ataque "Asteroide" de Luna, quien hizo descender un enorme asteroide desde el universo, combinándolo con el ataque de Celestia, y así, dar un terrible Golpe, el cual, destrozo la cabeza del monstruo, pero, a pesar de ello, no lo habían derrotado, seguía moviéndose, cosa que aterro a las chicas, Cadence retrocedió y trato de sanar a Trixie, Zecora termino por debilitarse igual, fue entonces que Trixie despertó y le pidió a Cadence que mejor ayudara a Rarity, pues era su única defensa, Zecora apoyo esa idea, por lo que ella accedió, pero curo de igual manera a Trixie, pues, sabía que las necesitaría, podo después, Pinkie había terminado su labor, por lo que todos se apartaron, haciendo que Sombra explotara al momento, creando una gran explosión tan poderosa que ocasiono que todos los cambios climáticos cesaran y levantando una gran humareda, las chicas se reagruparon, y observaron, poco a poco que la humareda desapareció, hasta que dejaron ver un cuerpo casi cadavérico y destrozado del monstruo en el que Sombra se había convertido, pero a pesar de ello, el seguía moviéndose, fue entonces que todos sus pedazos de piel se fueron cayendo poco a poco, sus huesos quedaron en la parte exterior, comenzando a mutar una vez más, ahora tenía un cuerpo exoesquelético, parecía una extraña fusión entre fósil de dinosaurio y un insecto, para ser mas exactos, una mantis religiosa y escorpión, ahora tenía más patas, cerca de 6, y 4 brazos, 2 como guadañas, y dos más como pinzas, además de una cola con aguijón, y ahora sus alas parecían hechas de puro hueso negro como el azabache, lo extraño es que no pudo volver a recubrirse con su armadura de metal, lo que tranquilizo a las chicas, pues el hecho de que volviera a transformarse ya era demasiado para ellas, pero, lo peor, es que ya casi todas estaban por quedarse sin magia ni energía, por lo que comenzaron a preocuparse, fue entonces que delante de sus ojos, Sombra desapareció, solo para reaparecer tras las chicas y lograr capturarlas con sus pinzas a unas, mientras que a otras las lanzo volando de un golpe dado con sus guadañas, Twilight, Starlight, Fluttershy y Daydream fueron las que quedaron atrapadas en esas pinzas, poco a poco sentían como si sus cuerpos fueran a ser partidos a la mitad, mientras que Shinning, Celestia, Luna, Rainbow, Darring, Pinkie y Applejack fueron quienes recibieron el golpe, de pronto, Sombra dirigió su aguijón en contra de las chicas, pero, antes de que lograra apuñalarlas con él, Oscuridad se interpuso, deteniendo aquel poderoso aguijón con su hocico y poderosos colmillos, dando así oportunidad a las chicas de que escaparan, pero, de repente, varios aguijones mas brotaron, atravesando el hocico de Oscuridad y dejándolo mal herido, por lo que se vio obligado a soltarlo, al ver esto, las chicas terminaron aterradas, pues algo que pareciera sangre se desbordaba del hocico de Oscuridad, pero, por desgracia, no fue lo único, el trato de escapar, pero, el veneno lo paralizo, por lo que no pudo escapar de los siguientes ataques, fue atravesado en el cuello y el abdomen por las guadañas de sombra, y rebanado de la parte inferior del cuerpo y de la cabeza con las poderosas tenazas que poseía, las chicas no podían creer lo que veían, Oscuridad había sido asesinado.

El hecho de que volviera a moverse con gran rapidez, le otorgo la ventaja que las chicas no pudieron superar al enfrentarse a Metal, todos quedaron sin habla, no podían creer lo que miraban, Oscuridad, el guardián mas poderoso, se sacrifico por protegerlas perdiendo la vida en el acto, fue entonces que se abrieron un par de fauces en la cabeza de Sombra, devorando por completo la cabeza de Oscuridad, era un hecho, Wolf, estaba muerto, las lagrimas solo comenzaron a derramarse de la cara de todas, mientras miraban como Wolf era devorado por completo, y una vez termino de comerlo, empezó a mutar nuevamente, en una especie de perro gigantesco, lleno de espinas por todo el cuerpo, y cuernos en la cabeza, parecía hecho de petróleo o brea, comenzó a llenarse de escamas, que parecían formar una especie de armadura, creciendo así aun mas, Starlight uso el poco poder que le quedaba para reagrupar a todas sus amigas, quienes aun estaban en shock debido a la escena tan impactante que acababan de observar, solo llorando en silencio, mirando hacia aquel terrible monstruo, Sombra habría absorbido a los 7 guardianes, ahora su poder seria mucho mayor, y si él ha conseguido las habilidades de Oscuridad, ya no había manera de que pudieran detenerlo, la esperanza de todas había desaparecido, solo lograban ver como de su cuerpo salían otros 4 monstruos iguales a él, y el del medio comenzó a formar una especie de bola que contenía todos los elementos de los guardianes, parecida a la de Oscuridad, ellas ya no sabían que mas hacer, se habían dado por vencidas, el dolor de ver morir a Wolf fue demasiado para ellas, saber que no volverían a verlo, todas las chicas comenzaron a recordar los momentos más bonitos que pasaron con Wolf, Twilight recordó la vez que le ayudo a superar la herida en su corazón que Timber le había hecho y aquel beso en la mejilla que le dio, Sunset recordó aquella vez que lo beso en la mejilla cuando el la ayudo a levantarle el ánimo, Pinkie recordó el como al principio era frio, pero, después le permitió acercarse, al grado de poder abrazarlo y besar su mejilla, lo mismo para Applejack, a quien ayudo a recuperar su hogar dándole un beso de agradecimiento, Fluttershy, la vez que descubrió que él era aquel chico que conoció en su infancia, que al fin pudo ver de nuevo y regalarle un tierno beso en la mejilla, Trixie recordó aquella vez que lo salvo de morir ahogado y como lo beso para darle respiración de boca a boca, robándole un beso más en su mejilla después como agradecimiento por haberla salvado, Rarity recordó aquella vez que la salvo de ser secuestrada por Blueblood y como le había agradecido por la ropa que ella hizo para él, dándole también un beso en la mejilla, Rainbow recordó el como Wolf la había ayudado a saber la verdad sobre ella y Darring, agradeciéndole también con un beso en su mejilla, y por último, Starlight, quien, al final, se dio cuenta del porque sus amigas lo querían tanto, pues el siempre las protegió, y como logro darle un beso en la mejilla agradeciéndole por proteger a esas amigas a las que amaba tanto. Todas y cada una de ellas quería volver a pasar momentos así con Wolf, pues, sin darse cuenta, todas ellas terminaron por enamorarse de él, querían verlo de nuevo, pero, ahora eso ya no era posible, pues fue asesinado frente a ellas, incluso Luna y Darring lloraron cual bebes, pues ellas también sentían algo por él, pero, ahora solo se veían rodeadas por Sombra, quien estaba por atacarlas, todas ellas se rindieron, el dolor era demasiado grande, entonces Sombra lanzo su ataque, con el cual acabaría con la vida de las chicas y "Los Portadores", todos se resignaron a la muerte, y solo cerraron los ojos mientras se abrazaban.

Pero, de pronto, ellas escucharon un grito que conocían muy bien, y vieron un resplandor negro que habían visto con anterioridad.

– ¡Impacto! Se logro escuchar fuertemente, deteniendo frente a ellas aquel mortal ataque, no podían creer lo que escucharon, hasta que lograron verlo mejor, era Wolf, Wolf fue quien detuvo aquel ataque usando su ataque más poderoso, tratando de resistir, entonces, las copias de Sombra se fueron en contra del cuerpo principal, sosteniéndolo de tal manera que su pecho quedara expuesto, así como habían hecho con metal, nadie creía lo que veía, fue entonces que Wolf hablo.

– No pueden rendirse chicas, sin importar lo difícil que pueda ser, deben seguir luchando, ¿acaso ya no recuerdan lo que les enseñe? Creo que no soy tan buen maestro jejeje, por suerte pude regresar para protegerlas, yo siempre las protegeré. Dijo él con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero entonces, su expresión cambio a una más seria, gritando fuertemente, al grado que parecía que su garganta se desgarraría, entonces el aura de ki negro que lo rodeaba, creció tan grande como la bola elemental, se movía de manera más rápida y furiosa, fue entonces que poco a poco logro hacer retroceder aquel ataque, usando solo una de sus manos, y en un último grito y esfuerzo, en el que todo ese ki que revoloteaba a su alrededor, volvió a introducirse en su cuerpo, golpeando también con su otra mano, y expulsando toda su energía por ambas manos, logrando así regresar aquel ataque de Sombra de manera violenta en contra suyo, impactando de lleno, pues estaba inmovilizado. Una potente luz provocada por la explosión inundo todo el lugar, solo dejando ver como Wolf, y Sombra junto con sus copias, eran tragados por ellas, Rarity y Starlight lograron protegerlos a todos. Poco después ese destello desapareció, dejando ver a un muy malherido Wolf sobre el piso, al igual que Sombra, sus clones ya no estaban, pero él, estaba muy malherido, tenía un enorme hoyo en el pecho hasta el abdomen, por lo que se desbordaba algo como aceite, que al parecer era su sangre, parecía petróleo, fue entonces, que Zecora logro observar que justo en el medio de su pecho, se encontraban las 7 orbes que contenían a las almas de "Los Antiguos Guardianes", fue entonces que alerto a las chicas, y les pidió usar su "Rainbow Laser" más poderoso y apuntaran justo a ese lugar, solo así lograrían purificar aquellas almas corrompidas y liberarlas así de su maldición, las chicas accedieron, así que se transformaron una vez más usando la poca magia que les quedaba y que "Los Portadores" les otorgaron, mientras tanto Sombra comenzaba a moverse nuevamente, dirigiéndose hacia Wolf, pero, por alguna razón, Sunset logro recuperar su forma de Daydream Shimmer, fue entonces que las chicas escucharon a Wolf cantar por primera vez, era la canción que cantaron en la final de la batalla de las bandas, fue entonces que Daydream uso su telepatía, para así lograr comunicarse con todas las personas que conocían, sus compañeros de Canterlot High, sus rivales de Crystal Prep, a las personas que conocieron en el festival de Star Swirl, de aquel viaje en bote, o de aquella aventura en el parque de diversiones, todos ellos lograron escuchar y reconocer las voces de las chicas, quienes les pidieron que cantaran con ellas su canción, y así poder salvar su amado hogar.

– Oh oh oh wo oh oh, llevo la música en mi, oh oh oh wo oh. Comenzó a cantar Wolf junto a las chicas.

– No me hace falta oír, mi nombre vitorear, no vine aquí, buscando fama o algo mas, la única cosa que, yo vine a traer es música, es la música que está en mi corazón. Cantaban las chicas, y poco a poco se fueron uniendo más y mas personas cantando la letra de la canción, entre ellas a todos los que alguna vez ayudaron.

– Escapare, ¡Sí! Libre seré ya, no pensare ¡No! Déjalo ser ya… música hay en tu corazón, has que suene una canción que te haga despertar. Poco a poco las chicas se elevaron al cielo todas juntas tomadas de las manos, comenzando a brillar, logrando transformarse nuevamente y revitalizándose de magia, logrando así obtener todas sus fases Alicornio, Sombra solo se preparo para tratar de lanzar un ataque aun más poderoso que el anterior, pero entonces su hocico fue cerrado gracias a un "Impacto" más que Wolf le dio en forma de gancho por debajo de su hocico, haciendo que ese ataque explotara dentro de su boca, Wolf salió volando debido a la fuerza de la explosión, pero, fue rescatado por Darring.

– ¿Acaso he muerto? ¿Eres tú el hermoso ángel que me llevara al cielo? Dijo Wolf sarcásticamente. Darring solo lo miro furiosa.

– Te equivocas, soy el mismísimo demonio, y esta vez, te hare conocer el verdadero infierno por no cumplir tus promesas. Dijo Darring furiosa, pero poco después rio, y lloro de felicidad al ver que su amigo estaba vivo, sonriendo de nuevo, no sin antes golpear fuertemente a Wolf y llevarlo junto a los demás.

– No vas a hacerme sentir mal, no harás que yo vuelva a dudar de mi, amigos que conmigo están, no cantan por tener hoy fama aquí, tú tienes que saber, que va a pasar después, la bondad tiene música y va a estallar, tal vez podrás pelear, pero hay una luz que alumbrara esta amistad. Cantaban las chicas acompañadas del coro que lograron juntar tanto en Ponyville como en la ciudad y sus alrededores, toda la gente que vivía ahí estaba cantando animadamente, dándole fuerzas a las chicas logrando así que crearan una versión más poderosa de su "Rainbow Laser", pues todas comenzaron a brillar y empezaron a crear un orbe en el cielo con los 9 colores de cada una de las chicas, un orbe tan enorme que podría eclipsar al sol.

– Música hay dentro de ti, y sé que te hará feliz, siempre juntas, no habrá miedo, a la oscuridad, ven y canta esta canción, junto a todos es mejor, y la música hallara la amistad… veras… cantaban todos a un solo tiempo mientras que los portadores igual otorgaban la magia que les quedaba, logrando asique el orbe se transformara en un Alicornio que poseía todos los colores conocidos por el hombre, pero, ahora tenía una forma más angelical, parecía un Serafín.

– Música hay dentro de ti, y sé que te hará feliz, siempre juntas, no habrá miedo, a la oscuridad, ven y canta esta canción, junto a todos es mejor, y la música hallara la amistad, veraz… veraz… Terminaron de cantar todos, y el Alicornio Serafín lanzo un poderoso "Rainbow Burst" desde sus 3 cuernos que poseía, impactando de lleno a Sombra, desintegrándolo poco a poco, hasta que no quedo nada de él, ni rastro suyo, El Alicornio Serafín desapareció una vez Sombra fue derrotado, y dejo tras de sí un halo de luz, tal cual como si fuera una Aurora Boreal, que ilumino todo el cielo, el cual ya estaba oscureciendo, pues se estaba haciendo de noche. Las chicas perdieron su transformación, y bajaron exhaustas al piso, cayendo de rodillas, solo apoyándose de sus manos, "Los Portadores" estaban muy felices, lograron derrotar al enemigo final, y nadie salió herido, de pronto, las chicas se miraron entre sí, y sonrieron y lloraron de alegría, pues al fin habían logrado superar esta prueba tan difícil, lograron cumplir con su misión de salvar todo aquello que mas amaban, pero entonces, Wolf hablo.

– Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes chicas, se han vuelto muy fuertes, lo lograron, ¿ya ven? Que si se pudo. Dijo Wolf sonrientemente y muy feliz de ver sanas y salvas a sus amadas chicas, Luna y Darring solo inflaron los cachetes celosas, mirándolo con enojo, pero, antes de que lograran golpear a Wolf, y mientras los demás portadores miraban divertidos tan graciosa escena, pues Wolf sentía escalofríos en la espalda debido al enojo de Darring y Luna, pero entonces, Twilight, Starlight, Sunset, Trixie, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rarity, Rainbow y Applejack, lo abrazaron sorpresivamente, lo que ocasiono que Wolf cayera de espaldas, y las chicas sobre él, todas lloraban y lo abrazaban fuertemente mientras gritaban al unisonó ¡Wolf!.


	19. Capitulo 18 - Final

**18.- Una nueva oportunidad.**

Al fin esta larga batalla había terminado, mucho fue el sufrimiento y el dolor causados, pero al final, las chicas fueron quienes resultaron victoriosas, gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos, Sombra ha sido derrotado, y junto con el Los Antiguos Guardianes, incluso recuperaron a Wolf, a quien las chicas estaban abrazando, los demás se acercaron, y con lagrimas en los ojos miraban tan conmovedora escena, a pesar de la terrible batalla que habían acabado de liberar, ahora todo era solo dicha y felicidad.

– Que alegría tenerte de regreso Wolf. Dijo alegremente Zecora.

– Pensábamos que no te volveríamos a ver. Dijo Pinkie con lágrimas en los ojos aun, pero feliz, de pronto, se empezó a sentir un aura muy pesada, lo que hizo crecer el miedo dentro de Wolf, eran Luna y Darring quienes desprendían aquella aura tan agresiva.

– Ahora veraz lo que te ganaste por irte sin decirme nada. Dijo Luna enojada.

– Recuerdas lo que te dije que te haría si volvías a hacer una estupidez. Dijo Darring furiosa.

– Espero y estés listo para lo que te espera. Dijeron ambas, las chicas solo se apartaron asustadas de Wolf, mientras que el trago saliva y cerró los ojos, y así esperar recibir los golpes de aquellas furiosas chicas, paso un tiempo, pero él se quedo esperando, por lo que decidió abrir los ojos, y lo que vio, le sorprendió, Luna y Darring se estaban mirando a los ojos, la tensión en el ambiente era tanta que incluso se podía sentir que el aire se podía cortar con las manos, todos miraban aquella escena, pues era una ardua pelea de miradas entré las furiosas chicas, incluso salían rayos y chispas.

– ¿Y quién te crees tú para querer golpearlo, eh? Pregunto Luna mientras forcejeaba con ambas manos contra Darring.

– ¿Que quien soy yo? Pues soy la mejor amiga de este idiota y la única que puede tratarlo como saco de boxeo, más bien, ¿Quién eres tú? Pregunto Darring.

– ¿Tu eres su mejor amiga y así lo tratas? ¡Por Favor! ¿Qué clase de amiga eres? Y pues yo soy la chica con la que ha estado saliendo todo este tiempo antes de que todo esto empezara, el un día desapareció sin decirme nada, así que me debe una buena explicación. Respondió Luna, esta declaración congelo a todos por completo, pues nadie lo sabía, al parecer Celestia fue la única que no le sorprendió, ella si sabía algo, pues Luna se lo había contado, pero tanto las chicas, como Zecora, Cadence y Shinning Armor se sorprendieron, al grado de que estaban congelados por la sorpresa, fue entonces que Wolf se acerco a ambas y tomo a cada una del hombro.

– Vamos chicas, no es momento de pelear entre ustedes…no acabo de decir Wolf cuando recibió 2 golpes en la cara, cada uno por parte de Luna y Darring, lo que ocasiono que saliera volando varios metros hacia atrás.

– Tú cállate, no tienes permiso de hablar. Gritaron al unísono las chicas, mientras Wolf caía de espaldas noqueado, las 9 chicas fueron asustadas hacia él, mientras tanto Luna y Darring seguía con su pelea de miradas, Celestia trato de calmar a Luna y Zecora a Darring, pero no les hacían caso.

– ¡Te dije que yo soy la única que puede golpearlo! Grito Darring.

– ¡Te equivocas, yo soy la única con el derecho de hacer con él lo que quiera! Grito Luna, por lo que ambas volvieron a agarrarse de las manos y comenzaron a forcejear, mientras tanto las chicas estaban cuidando de Wolf, quien yacía recostado sobre el regazo de Twilight, todas parecían preocupadas, pero, al igual un poco tristes por lo que Luna dijo, entonces Fluttershy bajo la mirada, y su cara quedo cubierta por su larga cabellera rosa, se puso de pie, y se acerco a donde estaban discutiendo Luna y Darring, y una vez frente a ellas se detuvo, apretó fuertemente los puños, y trago una enorme bocanada de aire.

– ¡Ya basta! Grito Fluttershy con todas sus fuerzas mientras usaba "La Mirada", ambas chicas voltearon a mirarla solo para encontrarse con los penetrantes ojos de Fluttershy, lo que ocasiono que ambas se quedaran paralizadas, esto sorprendió a los presentes, pues jamás habían escuchado gritar a la tímida peli rosa.

– ¿Cómo es posible que traten así a Wolf? Volvió a gritar Fluttershy.

– Y más aun después de todo lo que ha pasado, después de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotras, ¿Cómo pueden tratarlo así? Decía Fluttershy con lagrimas en los ojos muy triste, tanto Darring como Luna se sintieron avergonzadas por las palabras de aquella chica, ambas se comenzaron a sentir culpables, por lo que las dos bajaron la mirada y se disculparon, Fluttershy las libero de "La Mirada" y ambas se separaron, se volvieron a ver una vez más, y quejándose se dieron la espalda una a otra, mientras que Fluttershy sollozaba con la cabeza agachada, de pronto Cadence abrazo a Fluttershy para consolarla.

– Ustedes 2 deberían aprender más de esta pequeña, deberían ser más sinceras respecto a sus sentimientos así como ella. Regaño Cadence.

– Ustedes son mayores, deberían poner el ejemplo, ¿acaso no les da vergüenza? Dijo Shinning Armor, tras esto las dos se sonrojaron y avergonzadas se disculparon con Fluttershy, tras esto, todos rieron, pero entonces, Wolf despertó súbitamente reincorporándose con un Kip-Up, cosa que sorprendió a Twilight y las demás, haciendo que esta cayera hacia atrás por la sorpresa, haciendo que terminara con las piernas abiertas, Wolf miro hacia donde habían quedado los retos de Sombra, pero sin querer miro la ropa interior de Twilight, y en cuanto ella se dio cuenta cerro rápidamente las piernas, mirando avergonzada y un poco molesta a Wolf, el solo hizo como que no vio nada, aunque por lo que vio se sonrojo un poco. Algo mas había llamado su atención, ahí se encontraban los 7 orbes, que contenían las almas de Los Antiguos Guardianes, que poco a poco se iban acercando a ellos, todos se percataron de ello, se pusieron de pie frente a los orbes, y se pusieron a la ofensiva, pero de pronto los 7 orbes se alinearon frente a ellos, fue entonces que Fluttershy se acerco, las chicas trataron de detenerla, pero ella les dijo que estaba bien el acercarse, ya una vez frente a las orbes, parecía escuchar atentamente algo que los demás no podían oír.

– Todo está bien chicas, ellos ya no nos atacaran. Dijo Fluttershy tranquilamente.

– ¿Como sabes eso terroncito? Pregunto Applejack.

– Porque ellos me lo han dicho. Respondió Fluttershy.

– Podrías explicarnos que es lo que está pasando Cariño. Dijo Rarity.

– Así es, ¿acaso quieren pelear una vez más? Pregunto Rainbow desafiante.

– Basta chicas, dejemos que Fluttershy nos explique lo que pasa, al parecer ella puede comunicarse con ellos. Dijo Starlight.

– Ellos dicen que lo sienten mucho, no era su intención causar tanta destrucción, fue la maldición la que los hizo actuar de esa manera. Explico Fluttershy.

– ¿Que quieres decir? Pregunto Pinkie Pie.

– La Gran Y Confusa Trixie no entiende lo que está pasando aquí. Dijo ella confundida.

– Esperen chicas, primero dejemos que ellos digan lo que tienen que decir. Dijo Twilight.

– Tengo una idea chicas, todas, tomémonos de las manos, usare mi poder para que todos podamos saber lo que Fluttershy está escuchando. Pidió Sunset, y así lo hicieron todos, se tomaron de las manos, y entonces, gracias a la telepatía de Sunset, fueron capaces de oír lo que aquellos orbes decían, por lo que todos prestaron atención.

– Muchas gracias por habernos liberado de aquella maldición a la que fuimos sometidos hace tanto tiempo. Se escucho una voz proveniente del orbe de luz Roja.

– También lamentamos mucho todo el dolor y destrucción que ocasionamos, pero, esa maldición de odio nos controlaba por completo. Dijo el orbe de luz Amarilla.

– Sabemos muy bien que todo el daño que ocasionamos es irreparable, quizás no merecemos el perdón, aun así, nos gustaría disculparnos al menos con ustedes, quienes lograron detenernos, y agradecerles por ello. Dijo el orbe de luz Azul.

– Por eso mismo, queremos pedirles que nos vuelvan a sellar de una vez por todas, y así evitar que nosotros seamos usados para el mal nuevamente. Dijo el Orbe de luz Café.

– Muchas vidas se perdieron por nuestra culpa, sé que no merecemos otra cosa más que ser castigados. Dijo el Orbe de luz Verde.

– En especial a ustedes, fueron a quienes más lastimamos, pero jamás se rindieron, y al final lograron su meta, detenernos, y proteger a los seres que ustedes tanto amaron, así como nosotros solíamos hacerlo, pero, el destino, hizo que esta vida diera muchas vueltas, y nosotros quienes éramos los que protegíamos, nos terminamos convirtiendo en aquello que juramos destruir, y ahora ustedes, son las nuevas protectoras de esta tierra y de todos los seres que habitan en ella, el destino siempre se ha encargado de arreglar todo y mantener el equilibrio de la vida, por eso, les agradecemos por habernos detenido. Dijo el Orbe de luz Plateada.

Todos Los presentes, tras escuchar esta historia, se sintieron confundidos, pues, hasta ahora solo habían visto a Los Antiguos Guardianes como seres malignos, enemigos a los que debían derrotar a toda costa para salvar lo que ellos mas amaban, jamás se esperaron que hubiera una historia tan triste como esa tras de ellos.

– Black Wolf. Dijo el Orbe de Luz Negra.

– A ti es a quien más debo agradecer, de no haberte encontrado, no sé qué habría pasado, quizás, al igual que mis hermanos, me habría convertido en un enemigo más de ustedes, pero, a pesar de que en tu interior guardas las suficientes emociones negativas para lograr que la maldición se apoderara de mi, fue tu corazón, que a pesar de estar tan herido y roto, sigue siendo un noble corazón, con ganas de brindar mucho amor a todos los seres a los que amas, gracias a ti, pude anular la maldición en mi, y evitar convertirme en un monstruo mas, gracias a ti, mis hermanos y yo ahora somos libres de aquella maldición, por eso, quería agradecerte una vez más, por todo lo que hicieron por nosotros, sabemos muy bien, y estamos consientes de los daños que ocasionamos, por eso, no pedimos que nos perdonen, y aceptamos el ser sellados de una vez por todas. Termino de decir el Guardián de la Oscuridad, tras oír esto, todos se miraron con pena y tristeza, todos se soltaron de las manos, y hablaron un poco entre ellos, pero, antes de que alguien dijera algo, Black Wolf volvió a tomar de la mano a Fluttershy, cosa que la puso un poco nerviosa, pero, a la vez feliz, pues le gustaba sentir esa calidez que sentía en la mano de Wolf, por lo que Fluttershy termino por sonrojarse un poco, mientras que las demás chicas, se pusieron un poco celosas, y en cuanto a Darring y Luna, ellas sí que se veían molestas.

– Son libres de hacer lo que quieran, pueden irse, y seguir protegiendo aquello que ustedes aman. Dijo Wolf, cosa que dejo impresionado a todos.

– ¡Acaso estás loco Wolf! ¿Cómo puedes decidir por todos nosotros y dejarlos libres? Más aun después de todo lo que hemos pasado, ¿Qué haremos si alguien más intenta usar ese poder? Exclamo Shinning Armor.

– Ellos ya no tienen la maldición, por lo que ya no hay forma de que hagan más daño, nada de lo que paso fue su culpa en sí, ellos siempre fueron espíritus guardianes, lo que paso fue ocasionado por la maldad humana. Respondió Wolf, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en sus palabras, acordaron que lo mejor era dejar libres a los Guardianes.

– Gracias por darnos otra nueva oportunidad, haremos hasta lo imposible para enmendar todo el daño que causamos, les estaremos siempre agradecidos por todo lo que hicieron por nosotros, si alguna vez necesitan nuestra ayuda, no dudaremos en dársela. Dijo el Orbe de Luz Negra, tras esto, todos se despidieron de ellos, y poco a poco, todas las orbes se dispersaron en la lejanía a distintos puntos, pero, todo por donde pasaban, se llenaba de naturaleza, incluso comenzó a caer una refrescante brizna acompañada de una cálida ráfaga de aire, poco a poco el ambiente se convertía en un hermoso bosque, más que antes aun. Todos estaban por marcharse, pero justo antes de partir, fueron alcanzados por el espíritu del Antiguo Guardián de la Oscuridad, Wolf aun sostenía la mano de Fluttershy, por lo que aun era capaz de escuchar lo que decía.

– Espera Wolf. Dijo el orbe negro.

– ¿Qué pasa? Respondió el.

– Tan solo quería pedirte una cosa más.

– ¿Cual es? Pregunto Wolf amablemente, como si estuviera charlando con un viejo amigo.

– Me gustaría quedarme a tu lado, y que uses mi poder para así ayudarte, y de alguna manera, ayudarme a mí y a mis hermanos para redimir nuestros errores. Dijo el orbe, Wolf suspiro y sonrió.

– ¿Estás seguro? ¿Acaso no eres el líder de tus hermanos y quien debe protegerlos? Pregunto él.

– Lo sé, por eso mismo decidí quedarme contigo, se que en tus manos, mi poder será usado con responsabilidad, además, se que si nosotros necesitamos ayuda, también podemos contar contigo. Dijo el orbe de luz negra.

– Me conoces muy bien, viejo amigo, supongo que es normal, estuvimos juntos mucho tiempo, está bien, puedes seguir usando mi cuerpo como recipiente. Respondió Wolf tranquilamente, pero, tras oír esto, Fluttershy lo miro con temor, pues no quería que Wolf se volviera a convertir en un monstruo, por lo que apretó su mano con aun más fuerza, Wolf la miro y solo sonrió amablemente mientras decía:

– Todo estará bien. Tras decir esto, soltó a Fluttershy, se acerco al orbe, y esta, se volvió a introducir dentro de Wolf, pero, a diferencia de las veces anteriores, el no mostro ninguna señal de mutación o alteración alguna de su persona, tras ver esto, todos se sorprendieron, pues era la prueba máxima de que en aquellos espíritus ya no había ninguna maldición, y, por lo tanto, ya no representaban amenaza alguna. Todas las chicas se relajaron, pues estaban preocupadas de que sucediera algo malo de nuevo, pero, al ver que no era así, todas se tranquilizaron, tras esto, todas regresaron a Ponyville, pues esta batalla los llevo a los limites extenuantes del cansancio, ya lo único que querían, era poder descansar tranquilamente tras dar fin a esta épica aventura por la que tanto sufrimiento pasaron.

Ya ha pasado una semana desde la pelea final contra Sombra, prácticamente todo volvió a la normalidad, las chicas volvieron a sus hogares, todo comenzó a ser reconstruido, además de que hubo una gran cantidad de luto, ya que cientos de vidas se perdieron tras este incidente con los Antiguos Guardianes, cosa que puso tristes a las chicas. Twilight regreso a su hogar, acompañada de Shinning Armor y Wolf, para poder explicarle lo que paso aquella noche a sus padres, y así poder hacer las paces, y a pesar de que el padre de Twilight quiso golpear a Wolf en cuanto lo vio con su pequeña hija, este no lo logro gracias a la intervención de ella y su hermano, logrando charlar con él y aclarar las cosas. Applejack volvió con su familia Apple, y empezó a involucrarse más en la administración del lugar junto a su hermano, y así la abuela Smith pudiera descansar, y de paso asegurarse que no vuelva a ocurrir un incidente como el que ocurrió con los hermanos Flim & Flam. Rainbow Dash llevo a Darring Doo a su casa, para que ella y su padre pudieran charlar una vez más y arreglar las cosas, en cuanto el padre de Rainbow vio a su primera hija, quedo en shock, al igual que su madre, pero Rainbow le explico la situación, y le permitieron a su esposo y Darring charlar, tuvieron una charla muy emotiva, en la cual Darring abofeteo a quien fuera su padre, y lo único que él pudo hacer fue disculparse, hasta que Rainbow intervino, y le dijo que ella quería mucho a Darring, y que a pesar de que fueran hijas de diferentes madres, la quiere como a una hermana real, logrando hacer que sus padres aceptaran que Rainbow y Darring se vieran. Rarity volvió a su hogar, y lo primero que hizo, fue ir a un SPA para poder relajarse y llevar a su hermanita con ella, además de que comenzó a confeccionar nueva ropa para sus amigas, y una en especial para Wolf, una ropa muy resistente, hecha de un material especial, que no se pudiera romper tan fácil, y soportara bastante daño, y además de todo esto, decidió empezar a crear su propia línea de ropa y abrir su propia boutique. Pinkie Pie preparo muchas fiestas y sorpresas para todas esas personas que terminaron afectadas por las anteriores batallas o que perdieron a sus seres queridos, ella se dedico a devolver la alegría y las sonrisas perdidas a mucha gente. Fluttershy se dedico a cuidar de todos los animales que resultaron heridos en la batalla del bosque Everfree, además de todos los que quedaron desamparados en el pueblo, ella quería ayudar a que la naturaleza se recuperara y todo volviera a la normalidad, pero, también, visitaba muy seguido a Wolf, pues sus ganas de estar con él, eran inmensas, no quería volver a separarse de su lado, quería estar para siempre con él, ella fue la primera de las chicas en aceptar que estaba enamorada de Wolf. Sunset, ella también se la pasaba con Wolf, no solo entrenando para volverse más fuerte con él, si no porque también estaba enamorada de él, solo que no era tan sincera consigo misma como Fluttershy, aun así, no quería perder contra Luna, ni contra las demás chicas, pues ella sabía que todas sentían algo por él, gracias a su Telepatía se entero de esto, pero también, quería volverse mucho más fuerte, ya que sus habilidades no son precisamente de combate, quería ser más útil para sus amigas, y poder protegerlas. Starlight se dedico a aprender a controlar sus poderes, pues sabía que de todas sus amigas ella era la más poderosa, pero al no tener control de su magia, no sabía cómo explotarla al máximo, por lo que le pidió ayuda a Celestia y Luna, quienes ya tenían mucha más experiencia, que le ayudaran a aprender cómo controlar su poder al máximo. Y por ultimo Trixie, quien uso sus habilidades de Ilusión para dar mejores espectáculos de magia, y así llego a ser reconocida como una de las mejores magas ilusionistas del lugar, pero también, aprendía a usar su habilidad de otras maneras que le podrían ayudar mucho a ella y a sus amigas en batalla. Zecora monto un campamento cerca de las ruinas de la antigua ciudad, para así adentrarse y poder investigar para ver si podía encontrar magia antigua y poderosa que les ayudara más adelante, Darring accedió a ayudarle en su misión, pues ella era una arqueóloga profesional, además de que podría inspirarse para escribir un nuevo libro de sus aventuras, y quien sabe, quizás encontrar reliquias valiosas para la cultura de la humanidad. Y por último, Black Wolf, quien ahora era acompañado por el espíritu del Antiguo Guardián de la Oscuridad, a quien nombro como Dark, tras los últimos hechos, decidió entrenar aun más y aun más duro, pues sabía que su poder no era suficiente para enfrentar amenazas tan poderosas como Los Antiguos Guardianes, pero ahora que tenía el apoyo de Dark, sabía que aprendiendo a usar su poder, podría llegar a ser mucho más poderoso y poder enfrentarse a cualquier peligro, además, de que ahora tenía un motivo por el cual vivir, proteger a esas chicas que de alguna manera, se volvieron lo más importante para él, pues no quería que nada malo les sucediera, podría decirse, que se había enamorado de las 9 chicas, cosa un poco absurda, pero era verdad, pues esas chicas lograron sanar las heridas de su destrozado corazón, al mostrarle un cariño y amor sinceros. Todo parecía que iba bien, que todo mejoraría, que podrían vivir en paz nuevamente, pero, lo que las chicas no sabían, es que su batalla contra Los Antiguos Guardianes, llamaría la atención de muchos otros seres poderosos y malignos, pues nunca antes habían visto ese tipo de magia tan pura que amenazara su existencia.

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de ahí, en una zona montañosa, dentro de una cueva, se encontraba Grogar y su grupo de esbirros, Lord Tirek, Chrysalis, Cozy Glow, y Discord, observando desde una bola de cristal todas las batallas que las chicas tuvieron en contra de los Antiguos Guardianes.

– No cabe duda que si dejamos que esas chicas se vuelvan aun más poderosas, serán una verdadera amenaza para nuestros planes, no podemos permitirlo, tenemos que "Arrancar la hierba de Raíz" si queremos acabar con ellas de una buena vez, antes de que sea tarde. Exclamo Grogar.

– ¿Y cómo pretendes que logremos eso? Ya una vez las enfrentamos, y nuestro poder no fue suficiente, ni siquiera el mío a pesar de haber absorbido el poder del Guardián de la Tierra, terminaron derrotándome, esas malditas mocosas. Explico Tirek.

– Hmp, si no fuera por mi Tirek, estarías acabado, siempre tengo que salvarte el pellejo, desde que te encontré en esa prisión y te deje libre. Dijo Cozy burlonamente, a lo que Tirek refunfuño tras oír esto.

– Ciertamente, yo fui el que estuvo más cerca de matar a esas chicas, ellas en verdad no pudieron hacer nada en contra de mí, pero… si no fuera por ese maldito peleador… el estaba prácticamente muerto, pero, al dejarse poseer por el Guardián de la Oscuridad, gano un poder inconmensurable, yo no era nada a lado suyo, no pude siquiera defenderme. Dijo Discord mientras apretaba los dientes.

– Y también terminamos salvándote el pellejo. Volvió a decir burlonamente Cozy Glow, esta vez tanto Tirek como Chrysalis y ella rieron burlándose de Discord, hasta que Grogar los hizo callar.

– En eso tienes razón Discord, ese chico llamado Black Wolf es una amenaza aun peor, y más ahora que logro obtener el poder de la oscuridad ya sin la maldición, si el aprende controlarlo, no podremos siquiera acercarnos a las chicas teniéndolo a él cómo su perro guardián. Explico Grogar, todos quedaron en silencio y muy pensativos, todos excepto la bella Chrysalis, quien solo sonreía de manera diabólica, pero coqueta, poco a poco su risa era mas y mas fuerte, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, y llevo una de sus manos hacia una de sus mejillas mientras un poco de saliva escurría de su boca, todos la miraron extrañados, viendo tan extraña escena.

– No se preocupen por él, yo me encargare de mi cachorrito, ese perrito faldero es mío, me da tanta alegría ver que su corazón está lleno de amor nuevamente, todo ese delicioso amor que podre devorar, ya una vez pude dejarlo peor que la mierda al devorar todo el amor que sentía por mí, el pobre iluso se enamoro de mi, y yo le arrebate todo, solo lo use y le partí el corazón en mil pedazos, fue tan excitante verlo sufrir y llorar por mí, verlo de rodillas llorando porque no lo dejara, como si fuera mi esclavo, con gusto hare que vuelva a pasarte lo mismo, con gusto volvere a romper tu noble corazón, y te dejare vacio una vez más, me excita tanto imaginar tu cara llena de dolor una vez más, tanto que me estoy empezando a mojar, tu amor es el más delicioso que pude probar, estaba un poco decepcionada al saber que ya no podría volver a probar de ese delicioso amor, ya que para mí solo eras un juguete que tire una vez que ya no me serviste mas, ¡Con Gusto te volveré a hacer morir de dolor en vida! Exclamo Chrysalis con euforia y excitación, mientras salía vapor de su boca de lo caliente que se había puesto de tan solo imaginar las cosas tan sádicas que haría una vez más, lanzando gemidos que a cualquier hombre harían excitar de placer.

– Muy bien Chrysalis, tú te encargaras de ese chico primero, y una vez tú hayas logrado someterlo, acabaremos con la vida de esas niñas. Ordeno Grogar, Chrysalis solo seguía gimiendo mientras acariciaba su cuerpo eróticamente, los demás solo evitaban observar tan vulgar escena.

– Típico de una Súcubo, solo se alimentan de la energía sexual de los humanos hasta matarlos. Dijo una misteriosa voz que por alguna razón les resultaba familiar, cosa que tomo por sorpresa a los presentes, pues no sabían que había alguien más ahí, a excepción de Grogar.

– Veo que has vuelto, ¿trajiste lo que te pedí que encontraras? Pregunto Grogar.

– No fue fácil hallarlo, pero aquí esta. Dijo la extraña voz que salía desde la sombras de la entrada a aquella cueva, tras decir esto, lanzo algo a los pies de los que estaban presentes, era una especie de cuerno rojo, que parecía quebrado de uno de sus extremos, como si fuera de cristal, pero dentro, tenía una espesa niebla negra, con destellos morados y verdes.

– ¿Quien es Señor Grogar? Pregunto Cozy Glow, mientras sacaba de sus ropas algunos artefactos mágicos preparándose para defenderse, al igual que Tirek y Chrysalis.

– Permítanme presentarlo, el será uno de nuestros dos nuevos aliados, al igual que ustedes, lo usare para cumplir mi plan, pasa adelante, ¡Ahuizothl! Grito Grogar, al mismo tiempo que Ahuizothl salía de entre las sombras que lo ocultaban, cosa que sorprendió a los presentes.

– ¿Que no habías sido sellado de nuevo en el éter por esas mocosas? Pregunto Tirek sorprendido.

– Así fue, pero yo lo libere de nuevo usando mi magia oscura, necesitaremos de su poder y conocimiento. Dijo Grogar.

– De verdad que el viejo Grogar debe de ser muy poderoso para haber sido capaz de re invocar a un semi demonio tan fácilmente. Dijo susurrándole al oído Cozy a Tirek.

– ¿Y quién es el otro? Pregunto Discord ansioso, tras esto, Grogar señalo el cuerno rojo en el piso, lo levanto y lo tomo entre sus manos, después, comenzó a recitar palabras incomprensibles para el oído humano, que sonaban mas como chillidos de cerdo y alaridos demoniacos, poco después magia verde salió desde debajo de sus pies, todos se alejaron, entonces en el piso se formo un pentagrama, Grogar estaba parado en la punta principal de la demoniaca estrella, y del centro del pentagrama comenzó a emanar una luz negra que llego hasta el techo, entonces Grogar puso el cuerno dentro de ese faro de luz negra, este se rompió, liberando la niebla que tenia dentro, la cual poco a poco fue tomando forma humana, hasta descubrir que era Sombra quien estaba siendo resucitado. Una vez completo el conjuro y el cuerpo de Sombra restaurado, el hechizo termino, dejando a un desorientado Sombra en el piso, quien poco a poco se reincorporo.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué trajiste a un estúpido humano entre nosotros? Grito furioso Tirek.

– Yo también soy humana, ¿sabes? Reclamo Cozy Glow.

– Pero tú eres una excepción. Replico Tirek entre dientes.

– Ya se los dije, si los he elegido a todos ustedes, es porque tienen habilidades que me puedes servir a mis propósitos, no son más que herramientas para mi, y así como puedo devolverlos a este mundo, puedo deshacerme de ustedes, así que recuerden solo una cosa si quieren conservar lo único valioso que tienen, su libertad, solo deben obedecer a mis deseos, caprichos y mandatos. Exclamo Grogar, con tal intensidad, que logro amedrentar a los presentes.

– Esta es tu última oportunidad "Rey Sombra", ¿me servirás? Pregunto Grogar a Sombra, este solo se arrodillo ante él, y asintió positivamente con la cabeza mientras los demás también se arrodillaban ante el hechicero oscuro más poderoso que jamás había existido, aquel que obtuvo su poder del mismísimo "Rey Demonio", Grogar HellGoat.

– Chrysalis, ya tienes tu misión encomendada, eliminar a Black Wolf, mientras que tu, Cozy Glow, te enviare al lugar en el que viven esas chicas, y me servirás de espía, me reportaras absolutamente todo lo que ellas hagan, y buscar una oportunidad para poder eliminarlas, en cuanto a los demás, me ayudaran a poner en marcha el plan principal, liberar a mis señores, los 12 Señores Demonios, y así, traer de vuelta, al "Rey Demonio" a este mundo, y otorgarle de nuevo poder sobre esta tierra, que le pertenece desde tiempos inmemorables. Ordeno Grogar mientras sus sirvientes asentían y él se carcajeaba malignamente.

Mientras tanto, en un laboratorio secreto, se encontraba un científico, con la típica bata blanca, cabello negro peinado hacia atrás, bastante alto, pero delgado, de mediana edad, con un par de lentes oscuros, estaba mirando los videos que se grabaron durante el enfrentamiento del Guardián del Viento y la Luz, miraba fascinado lo que ocurría, pues, para un científico loco como él, hacer un descubrimiento de algo que él desconocía, le hacía ilusión poder investigarlo, experimentar con ello y usarlo para sus fines, pues se dedicaba a crear armas con alta tecnología de destrucción masiva, esa energía que vio provenir de aquellas chicas le intereso bastante, pues vio en esa energía un gran potencial destructivo, de pronto, el video termino, y hacia aquel científico se le acerco por detrás otro hombre, con apariencia de mayordomo, de apariencia corpulenta, sin cabello, y aun más alto, aproximadamente 2 metros de altura, llevaba con él un sobre tamaño carta, que le entrego al científico.

– Mi señor CrazyBrain, hemos analizado unas pequeñas pruebas que el nano robot logro conseguir, al parecer esa energía es tan potente como los protones y fotones, es energía muy poderosa, aun mas que la energía nuclear, capaz de desintegrar incluso partículas. Dijo el mayordomo.

– Esto es tan fascinante, me muero por saber como esas chicas consiguieron tal poder, me muero por diseccionar sus cuerpos y ver cómo están compuestas, serán maravillosos especímenes de investigación, tengo que hacerme de esa energía, podre crear armas aun más poderosas, y así obtener más ingresos para financiar mis investigaciones, tenemos trabajo por hacer ONE, hay que capturar a esas chicas, veamos que tan hábiles son, probare con ellas mi nueva serie de armas autómatas, me divertiré un poco con ellas antes de capturarlas. Dijo CrazyBrain mientras lanzaba la típica risa de científico loco, muy parecida a la del científico Hououin Kyouma, de Steins;Gate, mientras que su mayordomo ONE, hacia una reverencia.

Por otro lado, en las oficinas centrales de Gobernación, se encontraban reunidos varios políticos de alto rango, entre ellos el presidente de la nación y el secretario de defensa, discutiendo acerca de las grabaciones que se tomaron en el pueblo de Ponyville y la Ciudad de Canterlot, y sobre las posibles amenazas que podrían representar para los intereses del actual gobierno, pues ese tipo de poder sobrepasaba las leyes impuestas, una humillación que el gobierno no estaba dispuesto a aceptar, pues ellos necesitan tener a todo el pueblo bajo su control, un evento como este podría iniciar una revolución que tratara de derrocar al gobierno actual, por lo que preferían obtenerlo y poder controlarlo a su conveniencia. Por lo que ante ellos, mandaron llamar a su mejor equipo de asalto y encomendarle tan importante misión, puesto que ese poder provenía de humanas, más específicamente chicas menores de edad, tendrían que hacer caso omiso a los derechos humanos, pues violarían varios de ellos por atrapar a esas chicas y usarlas como especímenes de investigación. Ante la junta entro un tipo alto, de 1.80 metros de altura, con cabello castaño, varias cicatrices en el rostro, cuerpo musculoso pero bien torneado, usaba una boina militar negra, además de un traje militar con diseño de camuflaje, negro y gris, un par de guantes y botas tácticas militares, una vez frente a los presentes, se puso en postura de firmes, e hizo un saludo militar llevando su mano derecha por sobre su cara, detrás suyo había 4 personas más, estos no se alcanzaban a distinguir, más que solo sus siluetas, todos fuertemente armados con armas exclusivas del ejercito y con equipo táctico militar.

– Comandante Deathgun, ya ha recibido el memo, por lo que ya debe de saber los detalles de la misión, por mi poder como Presidente de la Nación, le ordeno cumpla con ella al pie de la letra, usted y su Unidad Especial de Asalto y Erradicación (UEAE) generalmente han sido creados y asignados solo para misiones de "Limpieza", pero al desconocer el nivel de peligro de esta nueva amenaza, no nos queda más opción que recurrir a ustedes, pues son lo mejor de lo mejor que las corporaciones de seguridad pudieron dar, por lo que confiamos en que puedan descubrir la identidad de estas chicas, y, a diferencia de otras veces, traerlas a todas con vida con fines de investigación, y así evitar posibles amenazas futuras, ¿entendido? Explico el presidente.

– ¡Señor, Si señor! Por mi honor y el de toda la nación, para proteger y salvaguardar la seguridad nacional, juro que cumpliré con esta misión. Exclamo el Comandante Deathgun, el Presidente y los demás políticos presentes asintieron con su cabeza en forma de aprobación, tras esto, el comandante se retiro de las oficinas y su equipo salió tras él.

– ¡Equipo, tenemos una nueva misión que debemos cumplir! Grito Deathgun, mientras los miembros de su unidad gritaban "¡Si Señor!" al unisonó.

– ¿Qué misión es esta vez, hermano? Pregunto uno de los soldados de elite a su comandante.

– Esta vez será una misión de "Búsqueda y Captura" Deathshot, será divertido, espero estés listo para ello. Respondió el Comandante Deathgun a su soldado.

– ¡Si señor! Respondió Deathshot emocionado por su nuevo trabajo.

Muy lejos de ahí, en la conocida como "Tierra Santa", lugar en el que Gobernaba una antigua y poderosa orden eclesiástica que protegía al mundo de las fuerzas de la oscuridad, llamaban al estrado, conformado por los maestres más antiguos, sabios y poderosos, al más poderosos caballero de entre sus filas.

– Dart, te hemos llamado ante nosotros para asignarte una nueva misión. Decía uno de los maestres, quien al parecer era el líder absoluto de la orden, conocido como el Arzobispo.

– Hare lo que se me ordene. Respondía Dart, un chico de unos 22 años, e 1.70 metros de altura, con un cuerpo musculoso pero tonificado, por lo que se veía delgado, vestía pantalones de mezclilla negros, un par de botas negras, guantes negros sintéticos, además de una camisa tipo polo azul marino, y una gabardina de mangas cortas pero con el cuello alto, lo que cubría su cuello y parte de su cara, además que la gabardina llegaba hasta la altura de sus rodillas, cabello castaño en forma de punta hacia arriba, un par de ojos azules y un semblante muy serio, quien se hincaba frente al estrado y bajaba la cabeza en forma de respeto.

– Escucha con atención, hemos detectado una fuente de energía de irradiante pureza en un lugar muy lejos de aquí, creemos que podría tratarse de la luz que llegaría para proteger a este mundo según una antigua profecía, pudimos encontrar de donde proviene tan sagrado poder. Dijo el Arzobispo mientras en una pantalla tras de él aparecían fotos de las 9 chicas que habitaban en Ponyville, Dart las miraba con atención para grabarse sus rostros.

– Toma este sobre, ahí está toda la información necesaria para dar con estas chicas, además de que hemos recibido información preocupante, sobre seres herejes que también van tras de ellas, tu misión es proteger a estas chicas y traerlas ante nuestra presencia, sin importar que, debes traerlas aquí sanas y salvas, cueste lo que te cueste, la razón por la que te enviamos a ti solo es para mantener un perfil bajo y poder hacer esto de la manera más discreta posible. Explico el Arzobispo.

– ¿Y que pasara con mis aprendices mientras no estoy? Pregunto Dart.

– Ellos serán asignados a una misión diferente, tanto Alex y Jack, aspirantes a guerreros, serán asignados a reconocimiento, por lo que estarán seguros en tu ausencia. Explicaba otro de los maestres, Dart suspiraba aliviado.

– Acepto la misión, juro por mi honor de caballero y por el honor de la Santa Orden de La Luz, que cumpliré con esta misión. Decía solemnemente Dart.

– Sera un largo viaje, prepárate, para que partas lo más pronto posible, Que la guía y la guarda de los todopoderosos Ángeles te proteja. Decían los maestres al unisonó, dándole indicaciones a Dart para que se retirase de su presencia, Dart se puso de pie, hizo una reverencia, y se retiro a prepararse para su viaje.

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en Ponyville, la alta sociedad se encontraba de luto, pues al fin había sido encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de Filthy Rich, quien en vida fuera uno de los magnates empresarios más exitosos y ricos de la región, por lo que se encontraban realizando su funeral y póstumo entierro, mucha gente rica se presento al sepelio, pero solo lo hacían por aparentar, nadie lloraba, solo estaban ahí por compromiso, ni siquiera quien fuera la esposa de Filthy Rich en vida, Spoiled Rich, parecía siquiera acongojada, en cambio, parecía estar feliz por la muerte de su esposo, ya que toda su fortuna pasaría a ella, pero, en cambio, de entre toda esa gente tan fría y avara, solo había una pequeña que lloraba desconsolada y llena de dolor en su corazón por la pérdida de su amado padre, era Diamond Dazzle Tiara, primogénita de Filthy, era la única que se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente, mientras que su amiga, Silver Spoon, la abrazaba y trataba de consolarla. Poco después comenzó a llover, todos se fueron en sus lujosas limousines, solo Diamond Tiara permanecía postrada frente a la tumba de su padre, Silver Spoon sostenía una sombrilla para cubrirla a ella y a su amiga de la lluvia, fue la única que se quedo a su lado, ni siquiera a su madre le importo esperarla, se fue en cuanto pudo sin importarle dejar a su hija sola en el cementerio, por desgracia, Silver Spoon ya estaba siendo llamada por sus padres para retirarse por igual, pero ella no quería dejar sola a su amiga, por lo que Diamond se puso de pie, y tomo la sombrilla, tan solo le dijo a Silver Spoon que quería estar sola otro poco, que estaría bien, que podría irse, y así lo hizo, dejando a su amiga sola. Tras marcharse, Diamond Tiara se derrumbo a los pies de aquella tumba, soltando la sombrilla y siendo empapada por aquella lluvia que comenzó a arreciar, lloro y lloro, tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas con aquella lluvia, hasta que por fin saco hasta la última lagrima, se limpio el rostro, se puso de pie, y apretó sus puños.

– Te juro papi, que me vengare, vengare tu muerte, me vengare de quien te aparto de mi lado, me vengare de las personas que te asesinaron. Dijo Diamond Tiara entre dientes sollozando, y mientras volvía a llorar, la lluvia comenzaba a arreciar.

Hacia una hermosa tarde, ha pasado un mes más, y todo había vuelto a la normalidad, Wolf se encontraba sentado en la arena de la costa del mar, observando el hermoso atardecer, pues estaba descansando tras un duro día de entrenamiento, ya que desde aquella ocasión, se propuso volverse muchísimo más fuerte, pues esa experiencia le hizo darse cuenta de lo débil que el aun era, de pronto, una voz en su interior lo llamo por su nombre, era la voz del Guardián de la Oscuridad, quien decidió quedarse con Wolf, a quien ahora llamaba Dark.

– ¿Que es lo que te sucede compañero? Desde hace tiempo te siento nostálgico. Pregunto Dark.

– No cabe duda que teniendo a alguien más dentro de ti no puedes guardar ningún secreto, jejeje, menos mal la pequeña Sunset no ha leído mi mente, la pobre quedaría traumada, jejeje. Dijo Wolf tratando de bromear, pero unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

– A pesar de de estar dentro de tu cuerpo, no puedo invadir cosas como tu mente o tu corazón, aun así, hay sentimientos que puedo sentir al igual que tu. Respondió Dark.

– Te contare un secreto Dark, eres al primero al que se lo diré, y quizás, el único a quien le confiare esta verdad, últimamente, me puse melancólico, porque recordé, mi anterior vida, todo el dolor que pase a causa de buscar un amor, lo mucho que sufrí y me equivoque al buscar a alguien a quien me amara, la pase tan mal, que yo termine por suicidarme… Dijo Wolf en voz baja, mientras Dark solo se limitaba a escuchar.

– Mi ultimo deseo, aquel que pedí mientras mi sangre brotaba por mis muñecas rebanadas, fue renacer en este lugar, y conocerlas a ellas, entonces, tras dar mi último suspiro y morir, fue cuando llegue aquí, siendo solo un niño, me alegre mucho al saber que mi ultimo deseo fue cumplido, aunque, tuve que crecer solo y por mi propia cuenta, esta vez viví e hice todas las cosas que me hubiera gustado hacer en mi otra vida, entrene duro para volverme alguien muy fuerte, y entonces conocí a Fluttershy de más pequeña, fui feliz al poder ser su amigo, pero, por problemas tuve que escapar e irme de aquí, seguí entrenando y metiéndome en problemas cada vez más, hasta que conocí a Darring y a Zecora, quienes me dieron una nueva oportunidad y evitaron que me volviera una mala persona otra vez, viví muchas aventuras a su lado, y era feliz con mi vida, me enamore de Darring, y aunque ella solo me veía como su amigo, aun así era feliz estando a su lado, hasta que conocí a Crystal, y me enamore perdidamente de ella, pero, ella si correspondió a mis sentimientos, era muy feliz, pensé que al fin había encontrado a esa persona que me amaría solo a mí, fui feliz como nunca, hasta que descubrí que todo fue una mentira por parte de Crystal, ella solo me uso, me rompió el corazón de nuevo, como muchas veces me paso en mi otra vida, pero lo peor, se alimento de todo el amor que por ella sentía hasta dejarme vacio, tras esto, quede derrumbado, quería morir nuevamente, intente suicidarme nuevamente, pero entonces recordé a Fluttershy, y fui detenido por Zecora y Darring, quienes me ayudaron a recuperarme de lo que paso, a pesar de que yo ya no era igual y solo tenia sentimientos negativos dentro de mí, entonces me aleje de ellas dos, buscando estar en soledad y poderme recuperar de todo eso, y así fue, solo me dedique a entrenar, hasta que Zecora volvió ponerse en contacto conmigo, me pidió mi ayuda una vez más, ella me pidió que regresara aquí, y la ayudara a detener esta catástrofe, volví a reunirme con Darring, y entonces… volví a ver a Fluttershy, y pude conocer al fin a las demás chicas, entonces viví toda esta aventura a su lado, y pude protegerlas, en ellas, encontré una nueva razón para vivir… De pronto Wolf se quedo en silencio, pues las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar incesantemente desde sus ojos, recogió sus rodillas, y escondió su cabeza entre ellas estando sentado.

– ¿Es por eso que te sientes triste? No lo entiendo, a pesar de lo que hiciste, se te dio una nueva oportunidad de vivir, y se cumplieron tus últimos deseos, ¿Por qué estas llorando así? Pregunto Dark muy intrigado.

– No, no es por eso, estoy feliz a pesar de todo, esas chicas me devolvieron la alegría, me devolvieron las ganas de sonreír y de vivir, así como lo hicieron en el mundo del que vengo, ellas me salvaron… la razón por la que estoy tan triste, es porque tengo miedo a un día despertar y que todo esto no sea más que solo un sueño, amo a esas chicas, sé que no es normal sentir algo por más de una persona, se que quizás no está bien, pero, amo a esas chicas… y tengo miedo de perderlas… Dijo Wolf mientras ponía sus manos por sobre de su cabeza y trataba de dejar de llorar, pero, de pronto, alguien lo abrazo por detrás, cosa que lo tomo por sorpresa, aun así, para él, ese abrazo era muy cálido, era una sensación que ya había sentido antes, entonces, escucho una voz muy familiar para él.

– Descuida, eso no pasara, siempre estaremos contigo, no solo yo, todas nos quedaremos siempre a tu lado. Dijo Twilight, quien abrazaba con ternura a Wolf.

– Twilight, ¡eres tu! ¿Qué tanto escuchaste? Pregunto Wolf preocupado.

– Iba pasando por aquí, y entonces te vi aquí, quise venir a verte y estar un rato contigo, entonces vi que comenzaste a llorar, por lo que decidí acercarme con cuidado para no incomodarte, no sé que tanto decías, pero, solo escuche desde que dijiste la razón por la que estabas triste. Explico Twilight mientras soltaba a Wolf y se sentaba a su lado.

– Es un poco vergonzoso que me hayas visto en esta situación jejeje. Dijo Wolf avergonzado mientras limpiaba su rostro con la toalla que usaba para secar su sudor, Twilight solo recargo su cabeza a un costado de Wolf, entonces ambos se voltearon a ver, y Twilight acerco su mano a la mejilla de Wolf en la que este tenía una cicatriz, y comenzó a acariciarlo.

– Sabes, nunca pude agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por mí aquella vez que Timber me rompió el corazón, tus palabras me dieron el consuelo necesario para superar esa decepción, y me hicieron recordar que había personas que me amaban mucho mas, y que yo también amaba con todo el corazón, gracias Wolf, conocerte, ha sido de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida. Dijo Twilight sonrojada y nerviosa mientras continuaba acariciando el rostro de Wolf.

– No tienes por qué agradecer, se lo que es que te lastimen así, hice por ti lo que alguien más hizo por mí, además, no podía soportar verte tan triste o llorar por alguien que no vale la pena. Dijo Wolf avergonzado, entonces, al mirar a Twilight, sus miradas se cruzaron, y entonces, en su corazón, sintió un cálido sentimiento, como si fueran toques eléctricos, por lo que termino apartando la mirada, pues nunca antes había sentido eso.

– Sabes, siempre quise darle cierto regalo a Timber, pero ahora sé que él no lo merecía, por eso, me gustaría darte ese regalo a ti. Dijo Twilight mientras se sentaba frente a Wolf y llevaba ambas manos tras de su espalda.

– Podrías cerrar tus ojos por favor. Suplico nerviosamente Twilight mientras miraba a Wolf cada vez mas sonrojada con las pupilas totalmente dilatadas, Wolf también la miro directamente a los ojos, ambos se miraron en silencio, entonces Wolf suspiro, y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos.

– Ok. Dijo Wolf nervioso, pues esperaba que Twilight volviera a besar una de sus mejillas, cosa que le apenaba un poco aun, más que nada porque ahora Twilight sabía que él las amaba a todas por igual, cosa que le sorprende no le haya molestado cuando se entero.

– No los vayas a abrir, ¿de acuerdo? Dijo Twilight mientras poco a poco se acercaba a Wolf, mientras que este solo esperaba a recibir su regalo, pero entonces, Twilight tomo el rostro de Wolf con ambas manos, y lo beso en los labios, Twilight le había regalado su primer beso a Wolf, y no por lo que dijo, si no, porque ella quería ser más sincera con sus sentimientos, y hacerle saber a que ella también estaba enamorada de él. El beso apenas duro unos cuantos segundos, hasta que Twilight aparto su rostro y volvió a abrazar a Wolf, tan fuerte que ambos terminaron acostados en el piso, Wolf estaba sorprendido por lo que paso, pues no era eso lo que esperaba, aun así, aquel beso, loe gusto mucho, y al tenerla sobre él, abrazándolo, sentir todo ese calor proveniente de su pequeño y frágil cuerpo, le fue placentero, por lo que también la abrazo, ella lo miro nuevamente, y ambos volvieron a besarse apasionadamente, mientras el sol se ocultaba tras el horizonte en el cual solo se miraba el enorme mar, y así estuvieron algo de tiempo, acariciándose, besando sus cuellos, sus rostros, y sus labios, hasta el anochecer. Poco después, al notar que era tarde, ambos decidieron volver a casa, Twilight tomo a Wolf por uno de sus brazos, se dieron un último beso en la boca mas, y se pusieron en marcha, pero, más adelante se reunieron con Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer y Trixie Lullamoon, ahora estaban reunidas esas 9 chicas que eran la nueva razón de vivir de Wolf, pues salieron a buscar a Twilight, quien aun no regresaba, y la encontraron junto a Wolf, las demás chicas, al ver a estos dos tan juntos, se pusieron un poco celosas, y todas fueron a abrazar a Wolf también, pues estaban felices de verlo otra vez, todas estaban riendo felizmente, incluso Wolf.

– ¿Y que estaban haciendo ustedes dos juntos, eh? Preguntaba Starlight pícaramente, Twilight y Wolf solo se sonrojaron.

– No es justo, ustedes dos se estaban besando, ¿verdad? Dijo Pinkie, pues vio un poco del labial de Twilight en la boca de Wolf, ellos solo se sonrojaron aun mas, ambos habían sido atrapados.

– Siempre has sido muy perspicaz Pinkie, no lo negare, así fue. Dijo Twilight apenada, todas las chicas quedaron sorprendidas, y un poco celosas, pero, antes de que alguien dijera algo, Fluttershy se lanzo sobre Wolf y también lo beso en la boca, Wolf se sorprendió por esto, pero, solo le respondió con cariño, las chicas seguían mirando incrédulas lo que pasaba.

– Yo también quiero uno. Dijo Sunset mientras apartaba a Fluttershy y hacia lo mismo que ella, pero, no fue la única, el pobre de Wolf parecía solo un muñeco de trapo, ya que no estaba oponiendo resistencia, el cómo las chicas se peleaban por él, le hizo sentir bien, por lo que solo se dejo querer, hasta que todas y cada una de las chicas obtuvieron un beso de él, lo que las dejo a todas muy contentas.

– Escuchen chicas, antes de que sigan con esto, quiero decir algo. Decía Wolf un poco exhausto, todas las chicas lo miraron atentamente un poco sonrojadas.

– Yo, lo he estado pensando, y al final, me doy cuenta de que no puedo elegir a una de ustedes, no sería capaz de elegir a una y lastimar a las demás, yo, no podría hacer algo así, por favor, perdónenme por ser alguien tan indeciso. Dijo Wolf un poco triste, pues aprovecharse de la situación anterior, y ahora decirle esto, lo hizo sentir un poco mal.

– No seas tonto cariño, nosotras también lo estuvimos hablando, somos amigas, y también nos queremos muchísimo, no permitiríamos que algo como un hombre arruinara nuestra amistad. Dijo Rarity.

– Si, puede que Twilight se nos adelantara un poco, pero, entre todas decidimos que te compartiríamos como a una jarra de rica sidra. Dijo Applejack, lo que sorprendió a Wolf al escuchar esto.

– ¿Eh? Dijo Wolf muy pero muy sorprendido.

– La gran y humilde Trixie también acepto. Dijo ella orgullosamente

– Al final, hiciste que todas nos enamoráramos de ti por todo lo que hiciste por nosotras, así que, tendrás que hacerte responsable. Dijo Sunset.

– A mi no me importa mientras sea con mis amigas con quien deba compartirte. Dijo Pinkie efusivamente.

– Esta vez seremos todas generosas como Rarity, así que, aprovecha la suerte que tienes. Dijo Starlight burlonamente.

– Incluso yo acepte algo así, solamente porque amo a mis amigas, al igual que a ti. Dijo Rainbow avergonzada.

– Jeje, yo ya lo sabía, pero, no podía aguantarlo mas, quería ser la primera en darte un beso, sé que esto es raro, pero, al final, todas te amamos Wolf, y no queremos que nada de lo que hemos vivido contigo hasta ahora, pero, esta vez, todas seremos más sinceras con nuestros sentimientos, y no nos importa si esto está bien o mal, pero, mientras podamos estar todas contigo, seremos felices. Dijo Twilight alegremente, todas las chicas asintieron.

– Te amo Wolf, quiero estar para siempre contigo, no te vuelvas a ir de nuestro lado. Dijo tiernamente Fluttershy mientras abrazaba a Wolf tan fuertemente como podía, todo lo que Wolf acababa de escuchar lo dejo muy sorprendido, el de verdad no esperaba que algo así pasara.

– ¿Están seguras de esto? Pregunto Wolf una vez más, entonces todas las chicas gritaron ¡Sí! Al unisonó y todas juntas lo abrazaron, entonces el comenzó a sentir una inmensa felicidad en su interior, solo se dejo llenar por ese bonito sentimiento de calidez que provenía del abrazo de todas las chicas, cerró los ojos, y suspiro.

– Yo también las amo chicas. Dijo Wolf mientras unas lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos, pero, esta vez, esas lagrimas eran de felicidad, pues, al fin encontró a quien lo amara con sinceridad.

Todo parecía tan perfecto, todo parecía estar bien, parecía que la paz al fin habría regresado, y que esas chicas podrían tener nuevamente una vida tranquila y normal fuera de todo peligro, o al menos, eso es lo que quería pensar Wolf, pero aun no estaban consientes, de que esta aventura, aun no terminaría, y que les esperaban pruebas tan duras, o incluso más de las que habían terminado de vivir.

Mientras tanto, en un santuario ubicado en un lugar desconocido en el cielo, alguien miraba tan tierna escena de las chicas abrazando en grupo a Wolf a través del reflejo de una fuente de agua, entonces, una mano deshizo la imagen al golpear la superficie del agua, esta mano pertenecía a un Ángel, de 6 grandes alas blancas y emplumadas como si de una paloma se trataran, un vestido blanco con holanes en los bordes, una larga cabellera que llegaba hasta su cintura de color rubio, y una piel rosada muy clara, además de un par de hermosos ojos de color café, se veía molesta por la escena que acababa de mirar.

– No, esto no debería estar pasando, no te perdonare que hayas alterado el transcurso de la historia, yo, Destiny, el Ángel del Destino, no te perdonare, no perdonare que te hayas entrometido con la historia de este mundo. Dijo Destiny mientras aleteaba furiosamente.

Continuara…


	20. Gaiden - Black Wolf - Parte 1

Gaiden: "Black WOLF".

Planeta tierra, 24 de diciembre del año 2019, la actualidad en la realidad. Aquí es donde termina, la historia de un chico de noble corazón, tan bueno que muchos decían que no era más que un idiota, durante su vida siempre trato de ser buena persona y ayudar a cuantas personas pudo, por lo que casi siempre las personas se aprovechaban de él, en especial a las mujeres, pero esto a él no le importaba, pues todo lo que hacía era para resarcir el daño que hizo cuando era más joven, pues asesino a una persona con solo 15 años de edad tras dejarse dominar por el dolor y el odio, pues esa persona a la que asesino le arrebato a la única chica que le había mostrado amor en toda su vida, pero, a pesar de todo esto, uno de sus más grandes sueños siempre fue volver a encontrar a otra chica que lo amara de verdad. Siempre fue amante de las artes marciales, por lo que dedico su vida a ellas, incluso llego a ser un renombrado campeón internacional y uno de los mejores peleadores de todo América, hasta que un día fatídico, conoció a una mujer, de la cual se enamoro perdidamente, pero esta mujer solo lo engaño, y lo uso, dejando en su corazón una herida de la cual no pudo recuperarse, dejo de entrenar, ya no comía, sus ganas de vivir desaparecieron, hasta que una víspera de navidad, ese chico ya no aguanto más aquella herida de amor que tanto dolor y agonía le causaban en vida, la desilusión era demasiado, por lo que decidió quitarse la vida en aquella noche buena, a casi nada de vísperas de navidad, por lo que decidió pasar esa última noche viendo videos de My Little Pony y Equestria Girls, una serie que el amo demasiado, de las pocas cosas buenas que tuvo en su vida, él sabía que era la última vez que vería esa serie que tanto amaba y que tantos ánimos le dio para seguir esforzándose día tras día, pero, ahora, ya no era así, el ya no podía mas, por lo que tras mientras veía las películas de Equestria Girls, el tomo su katana, una original japonesa real que con tanto esfuerzo y trabajo compro, y corto las venas de cada una de sus muñecas, la sangre comenzó a salir, y el solo se sentó en el piso frente a su televisor en el cual estaba viendo los especiales de Equestria Girls, aquel en el que Sunset lleva a Starlight al mundo humano, y tras reír un poco, sus fuerzas poco a poco lo abandonaban, su corazón latía cada vez menos, su piel comenzaba a ponerse pálida, y en el suelo se formaba un charco enorme de sangre, su conciencia poco a poco se iba perdiendo, pero, justo antes de que quedara inconsciente, pronuncio unas últimas palabras; "Ojala y hubiera conocido a chicas tan lindas como ustedes". Estas fueron sus últimas palabras, pues la pérdida de sangre acabo al fin con su vida, llevándose junto con ella todo ese dolor, una vida más se había acabado justo en vísperas de navidad, y como él vivía solo, nadie se daría cuenta hasta mucho tiempo después… cuando su cuerpo comenzaba a pudrirse, nadie nunca lo reclamo, y solo fue enterrado en una fosa común, nadie nunca sabría que él habría muerto, y a nadie le importo, solo fue un caso más de suicidio navideño, al que nadie le importo…

Mientras tanto, en otra dimensión, para ser más exactos, la dimensión de Equestria Girls, una familia formada por un papa, una mama, y un pequeño, habían sufrido un accidente automovilístico, en el cual los 3 fallecieron de camino al hospital sobre las ambulancias, pero entonces, de manera milagrosa, el pequeño, de tan solo 5 años de edad, regreso a la vida, cosa que dejo perplejos a los paramédicos, pues hace unos momentos lo habían dado por muerto, pues ya no presentaba signos vitales, pero de alguna manera milagrosa, su corazón volvió a latir, y logro volver a respirar, por lo que los paramédicos lo ingresaron al hospital, para hacerle una revisión medica, pues los forenses presumían que su deceso habría sido provocado por un fuerte traumatismo encefálico, por lo que no podían creer que volviera a presentar signos vitales.

Mientras tanto, en un santuario del cielo, en una fuente de agua sagrada, el agua se agito un poco, lo que ocasiono que se formaran ondas en el agua que recorrían desde el centro hasta el borde de la fuente, de pronto, una hermosa ángel de cabello rubio y 6 hermosas alas blancas, además de un vestido blanco con holanes, noto esto, pero, al ver la imagen de aquel pequeño niño herido, no le tomo importancia, pensó que no sería nada importante, pero, lo que no sabía, es que aquella señal era a causa de una importante alteración espacio tiempo, pues a esa dimensión llego el alma de alguien que no pertenecía allí.

Pasaron unos cuantos días, y los médicos ya no le dieron más vueltas al asunto, lo único que pudieron diagnosticar fue varias fracturas alrededor de su cuerpo ocasionadas por el accidente, pero el chico ya estaba fuera de peligro, aunque, seguía inconsciente, en cambio, los padres, no tuvieron la misma suerte, ellos habían fallecido, por lo que los cuerpos fueron entregados a los familiares, quienes se encargaron de darles cristiana sepultura, en cuanto al niño, prometieron regresar por él una vez lo dieran de alta. Paso 1 semana desde el accidente, y el niño despertó, abrió los ojos lentamente, su cuerpo le dolía por las fracturas, y apenas podía moverse por la mascarilla de oxigeno en su cara, los yesos en varias partes de su cuerpo, los vendajes y demás, pero, algo extraño parecía suceder con aquel niño tras despertar, tenía una mueca de sorpresa e incredulidad, como si no entendiera nada de lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? Se supone… que yo… había muerto… Dijo aquel chico mientras se sentaba en la cama y miraba extrañado su nuevo cuerpo, de alguna manera, aquel chico que se suicido en vísperas de navidad en la realidad, reencarno en el cuerpo de este pequeño niño que había acabado de fallecer, alguien, le había dado una nueva oportunidad de vivir, el aun tenía todos los recuerdos de su vida pasada, y no solo eso, le permitió hacer realidad su última voluntad, esas últimas palabras que dijo antes de fallecer, el, aun sin saberlo, se volvería un héroe en este mundo.

\- ¿Y cómo te sientes hoy pequeño? Preguntaba una linda doctora mientras le hacia las típicas pruebas medicas a niño para revisar su estado de salud, ya no tenia los yesos ni las vendas, se había recuperado bastante bien de sus lesiones, pues ya ha pasado un mes desde que se despertó.

\- La verdad ya me siento muy bien, ya no me duele nada. Dijo el pequeño niño.

\- Sabes, siempre que hablo contigo ciento como si hablara con alguien de mi edad, me impresionas, debes de ser un niño muy inteligente, es muy extraño, ¿no crees? Decía la doctora bromeando mientras tomaba la presión del niño.

\- Si jejeje, que extraño. Respondió el pequeño nerviosamente, poco después, la doctora se retiro y tras salir de la habitación, se dirigió a la enfermera que estaba de guardia.

\- Dígame enfermera, ¿han tenido noticias de la familia de este pequeño? Pregunto la doctora preocupada.

\- Lo siento doctora, hemos tratado de ponernos en contacto con quienes recogieron el cuerpo de los padres, pero, no hay manera de contactarnos. Respondió la enfermera triste.

\- Es un chico muy inteligente, sus papas debieron quererlo mucho y darle una educación ejemplar, aun es increíble el milagro que ocurrió con este niño, el cómo logro sobrevivir, y ahora ya se encuentra bien, tengo que darlo de alta, ya no tiene caso tenerlo aquí. Dijo la doctora triste.

\- ¿Y le ha dicho al pequeño sobre sus padres? Pregunto la enfermera.

\- Pues, planeaba decírselo, ya que parece ser un niño muy maduro para su edad, pero, con esto de que nadie de su familia aparece, y que presenta síntomas de amnesia, creo que es mejor que no lo sepa… Explico la enfermera.

\- ¿Y qué piensa hacer con él? Volvió a preguntar la enfermera.

\- No me queda otra opción, lo mejor será enviarlo a un orfanato. Dijo la Doctora suspirando.

Pocos días después, tras no lograr contactar con ningún familiar de aquel pequeño niño, no le quedo más opción que enviarlo a un orfanato, el problema es que ese pequeño niño no poseía ningún papel de identificación, por lo que no tenía ni siquiera un nombre, por desgracia para él, ese orfanato no era un lugar muy grato, había muchos chicos mayores problemáticos, que siempre trataban de meterse contra él, pero, como aun poseía los recueros de su vida pasada, logro defenderse gracias a los conocimientos de artes marciales que aun poseía, pero, el siempre terminaba por ser castigado, por lo que decidió preparar una maleta con las pocas cosas que tenía, además de algunos aperitivos, y escapo de ahí a buscarse una vida mejor.

\- No sé como llegue aquí, pero, de alguna manera reencarne, como en los animes isekai, no puedo creer que llegue a este universo, justamente al que quería, no sé cómo o porqué paso esto, pero, si me han dado una nueva oportunidad de vivir, entonces no las desaprovechare, solo espero conocer a esas chicas, ahora puedo ser quien quiera, puedo hacer lo que quiera, muy bien, me llamare Black Wolf, como mi nombre de peleador en mi otra vida, de ahora en adelante hare lo que quiera. Dijo el niño emocionado mientras caminaba a un rumbo desconocido a formar su propio destino.

Ha pasado un año desde que el pequeño Black Wolf se aventuro a este nuevo mundo por su cuenta, pero, como era de esperarse, no fue fácil, pues ahora solo contaba con 9 años de edad, por lo que prácticamente era un niño de la calle, solo se mantenía del poco dinero que conseguía haciendo pequeños mandados, además que se la pasaba entrenando para volverse cada vez más fuerte, resistente, veloz, y ágil, cosa que estaba logrando, pues, a pesar de su corta edad, ya le era posible derrotar a adultos mayores en plena condición física, lo que le hizo llamar la atención de la gente, quienes empezaron a hablar de "El pequeño guerrero", una pequeña leyenda que se creó en torno a Black Wolf, pues, siempre que alguien estaba en problemas, el aparecía para ayudarles, enfrentándose así a brabucones, hombres violentos, borracho problemáticos, drogadictos, e incluso delincuentes y criminales peligrosos, a los cuales venció y derroto uno tras otro, lo que origino su leyenda, el pequeño se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de "Héroe" o "Vigilante", y debido a que era huérfano, nadie sabía quién era, aunque, las personas que tuvieron el gusto de conocerlo, jamás dijeron nada para que así nadie pudiera dar con su paradero, puyes el pequeño era buscado tanto por la policía como por delincuentes, ya fuera para arrestarlo o vengarse, mientras tanto, el seguía tratando de sobrevivir en este nuevo mundo, y aprovechar la nueva oportunidad que se le dio de vivir.

Era un día como cualquier otro, Wolf estaba muy feliz caminando por la calle, púes, después de tanto tiempo, había logrado conseguir el dinero suficiente para comprarse una rica malteada de chocolate, una de sus bebidas preferidas, el iba contento disfrutando de su malteada, pero entonces, frente a él, una familia, una pequeña como de su edad y sus padres, estaban siendo asaltados por un delincuente enmascarado, quien les estaba apuntando con un arma de fuego.

\- ¡Vamos imbécil! ¡Dame todo lo de valor que tengas, o te juro que veraz morir a tu hija y a tu mujer frente a tus ojos! Gritaba aquel delincuente.

\- Esta bien, solo no dispares. Decía el pobre hombre aterrado mientras entregaba su cartera que parecía tener bastante dinero dentro y un teléfono muy lujoso, lo que hizo que aquel delincuente sonriera, mientras que la pequeña se abrazaba de las piernas de su madre, ambas estaba aterradas, pero, justo cuando el delincuente iba a tomar las cosas, cometió el error de bajar el arma y apuntarla hacia el suelo, oportunidad que aprovecho el pequeño Wolf para atacar rápidamente y patear la mano en el que aquel delincuente traía el arma, logrando desarmarlo, para después golpearlo justo en las narices, haciendo que aquel delincuente retrocediera del dolor sobando su cara y gritando.

\- Deprisa, tome a su familia y váyase. Gritaría Wolf a aquel hombre que miraría impresionado aquella escena, pero entonces, como pudo, tomo a su hija entre sus manos y trato de escapar mientras que aquel pequeño seguía golpeando al delincuente, pero entonces, se escucho una moto acercarse, de la cual, su conductor comenzó a disparar, la familia se tiro al piso para así evitar recibir algún tiro, pero entonces, se escucharon las sirenas de las patrullas policiales.

\- ¡Maldición! lo siento imbécil, pero no puedo permitir que por tu estupidez yo termine en la cárcel. Diría el conductor de aquella moto mientras disparaba justo en la cabeza al delincuente que estaba siendo derrotado por el niño, pero la cosa no paró ahí, disparo más veces para tratar de matar a aquel niño, el solo trato de esquivar los disparos, las sirenas cada vez se escuchaban más cerca, por lo que el tipo se fue rápidamente en su moto, aquella familia miraba aterrada lo que pasaba, poco después, las patrullas llegaron, eran 2, de las cuales bajaron 4 policías, pero, no todo había salido bien para el pequeño Black Wolf.

\- Pero, ¿Qué?... Se preguntaba Black Wolf mientras tocaba su abdomen, y tras mirar su mano, vio sangre, uno de los disparos logro darle, atravesando su joven cuerpo, por lo que empezó a sangrar, el pequeño cayó de rodillas al piso, pues su conciencia comenzó a desvanecerse por la pérdida de sangre.

\- Aprovechemos, vayámonos de una vez de aquí. Diría el hombre que hace unos momentos estaba siendo asaltado, pero entonces, antes de que saliera corriendo de ahí, fue detenido por su pequeña hija quien lo sujeto de la pierna, además de su esposa, quien tomo su mano.

\- Papa, no podemos dejar solo al niño, el nos ayudo, debemos ayudarlo. Diría la pequeña.

\- Cariño, ese pequeño ha sido herido, no podemos dejarlo morir, el nos salvo. Diría la mujer, el hombre miraría los rostros preocupados, de pronto, un oficial se acerco a ellos.

\- ¿Están bien? ¿Qué sucedió aquí? Pregunto el oficial, mientras que sus compañeros se dirigieron hacia donde quedaron tendidos los cuerpos del delincuente y el pequeño, la mujer le explico lo que sucedió, mientras el hombre se miraba con cara de no querer involucrarse, poco después, todos se acercaron junto a los heridos, al igual que la gente que comenzó a reunirse para ver lo que paso.

\- ¿Debería llamar a una ambulancia? el pequeño aun tiene signos vitales, en cuanto al occiso, está muerto, el tiro que recibió en la cabeza le dio una muerte rápida, he llamado a los peritos para que procedan con el levantamiento del cuerpo. Explicaba uno de los oficiales a sus compañeros.

\- ¿Qué haremos con el niño? Por su apariencia, parece ser un niño de la calle, yo digo que lo mejor que podríamos hacer es dejarle morir. Opinaba otro de los oficiales.

\- ¡No pueden hacer eso! El pobre niño no merece morir así. Grito la mujer.

\- Escuche señora, entendemos, pero, es un niño de la calle, y usted sabe que la sociedad actual solo gira en torno al dinero, sin nadie que corra con los gastos, da igual que llevemos a ese chico a un hospital, al saber que no hay quien pague el dinero, igual lo dejaran morir. Explico uno de los oficiales, la señora solo puso una cara de impotencia al escuchar el desino que le esperaba a aquel pobre chico que les salvo, su hija también se veía triste, en cambio, su marido solo le hacía señas para que se fueran de ahí, pero entonces, la mujer tomo una decisión.

\- Llame una ambulancia, yo me hare cargo de los gastos. Diría aquella mujer, otro de los oficiales volvió a tratar de persuadirla, pero fue detenido por uno de sus compañeros, quien por fin llamo una ambulancia, mientras tanto, aquel pequeño, a pesar de estar inconsciente, lograba oír y ver de manera borrosa lo que ocurría, apenas logro ver la cara de esas personas a las que salvo.

\- Yo, no moriré, no puedo morir otra vez, no puedo morir aun. Pensaría Wolf hasta que por fin quedaría inconsciente, poco después, llego la ambulancia, tomaron al pequeño, y lo llevaron directamente a un hospital donde lo ingresarían a una sala de urgencias para proceder a operarlo y salvar su vida.

Unos días después, Wolf despertó, se encontraba nuevamente en una habitación de hospital, al parecer todo había salido bien, en su herida ahora solo tenía unas gasas y una cicatriz acompañadas por unas costuras.

\- Je, creo que, si sigo haciendo lo mismo, tendré que acostumbrarme a que visitare seguido este lugar. Diría Wolf para sí mismo, pero, a pesar de querer ser gracioso, el estaba aliviado, pues, la idea de morir otra vez cuando recién comenzaba su nueva vida, le lleno de miedo, pero entonces, se oyeron unos pasos acercándose hacia la puerta de su habitación, después alcanzo a escuchar unas voces.

\- Es un chico increíble, debe de tener unas ganas inmensas de vivir, además, que durante la operación, pude apreciar que se aferraba con fuerza a la vida, pero más increíble aun, es como su cuerpo se recupera tan rápido, más que un humano normal, este chico es todo un caso, lo daremos de alta en unos días a este ritmo, solo hará falta retirarle los puntos, bueno, pues esta es su habitación, aun tengo otros pacientes a los cuales revisar, el chico aun se encuentra durmiendo, así que solo podrá estar un tiempo corte, ¿De acuerdo?. Explicaba una voz masculina.

\- Si doctor, muchas gracias, le agradezco mucho, gracias por salvarlo. Dijo una voz femenina que le resulto familiar a Wolf, de pronto, se escucho como abrían la puerta, por lo que Wolf fingió estar durmiendo, poco después, entraron a la habitación una hermosa mujer acompañada por su hija, eran las mismas a las que Wolf salvo días antes, tras entrar, la pequeña se sentó a lado de la cama de Wolf, mientras que la mayor, dejo una bolsa con algo de ropa y algunos otros víveres para Wolf.

\- Muchas gracias por salvarnos a mí y a mis papas. Diría la pequeña muy alegre, estoy muy contenta de que no te haya pasado nada malo, despierta pronto, y te invitare a comer muchas cosas deliciosas. Diría aquella pequeña de pelo negro y rayos de varias escalas de grises, además de un par de gafas rojas y ojos rosa oscuro, su mama tras oír esto, solo sonrió.

\- Descuida, el despertara pronto, el doctor ya dijo que está bien, así que no tenemos de que preocuparnos. Diría la amable madre, quien estaba arreglando un poco aquel cuarto, Wolf solo las escuchaba, poco después, ambas decidieron que era hora de partir, por lo que se empezaron a retirar, pero antes de esto, la pequeña dijo unas palabras que dejarían en shock a Wolf.

\- ¿Qué harás ahora mama? Tuviste que gastar todo tu dinero en la operación del niño, ¿aun queda algo para que lo invite a comer? Diría la pequeña, tras oír esto, Wolf quedaría impactado.

\- Descuida, aun tengo unos pocos ahorros, admito que esto me salió caro, pero, se que valió la pena. Diría su madre sonriendo, y ambas estaban por irse, pero entonces, fueron detenidas por la voz del chico, lo que sorprendió a ambas.

\- ¡Esperes por favor! Gritaría Wolf para llamar la atención de aquellas mujeres, quienes se sorprendieron, pero, al ver que el chico estaba despierto y sentado en la cama, ambas sonrieron de alegría.

\- ¡Mira mama, al fin despertó! Gritaría emocionada la pequeña, ambas se acercaron a él de nuevo.

\- ¿Que pasa pequeño, está todo bien? Diría amablemente la mujer mientras sonreía, una sonrisa tan linda, que incluso hizo que Wolf se sonrojara al ver tan linda sonrisa, pero, sacudi0o su cabeza para centrarse en lo que diría.

\- ¿Por qué, porque lo hizo? ¿Por qué gasto su dinero en alguien como yo? Preguntaría Wolf, la mujer consternada pondría cara de sorpresa, pues ella al ser escritora, sabía que ese tipo de expresiones no eran de un niño normal.

\- Era lo mismo que podía hacer por el pequeño que nos salvo. Respondería la mujer mientras volvía a sonreír, la pequeña miraba extrañada esta escena.

\- Pero, yo no la salve esperando recibir algo a cambio, solo la salve porque ustedes me recordaron a mi madre y hermana que murieron y no pude hacer nada para salvarlas. Respondería Wolf un poco triste.

\- Lo sé, por eso mismo decidí ayudarte, se que tu eres el niño del que hablan esos rumores acerca de "El pequeño guerrero", has ayudado a mucha gente de manera desinteresada, eres un pequeño héroe, no pensé que esa leyenda de verdad fuera real, pero, al ver lo que hiciste por nosotras, me di cuenta de que era verdad, tu más que nadie merece un poco de ayuda. Diría la mujer muy amablemente, Wolf, al oír esto, inexplicablemente comenzaría a llorar, madre e hija al ver esto, se sentaron a su lado y lo abrazaron.

\- Ya, todo está bien. Diría la pequeña.

\- Perdón, es solo que, desde hace tiempo, las personas siempre me hicieron sentir como una carga, un estorbo, y yo no quería ser una molestia para nadie, nadie me había ayudado hasta ahora, y justamente cuando pensé que moriría… Diría Wolf mientras lloraba cada vez más, ambas lo seguirían abrazando, hasta que se calmo.

\- Y dime niño, ¿Cómo te llamas? Pregunto la pequeña niña.

\- Yo, me llamo… Black Wolf. Respondería el avergonzado.

\- Que nombre tan curioso, yo me llamo Fantasy Writer, y esta pequeña es mi hija, Daring Do. Diría aquella mujer, quien dejaría de abrazar a Wolf, la pequeña solo lo saludaría con la mano alegre.

\- Gracias por ayudarme, le prometo, que algún día le pagare por todo esto que hizo por mí. Diría Wolf agradecido.

\- Descuida, no será necesario, entonces, ¿perdiste a tu mama y hermana, verdad? ¿Desde cuándo vives en la calle? Preguntaría Fantasy.

\- Eso paso hace mucho tiempo. Respondería Wolf algo deprimido, pues el perdió a su madre y su hermana en su anterior vida, ambas asesinadas y violadas por la pareja sentimental de su madre.

\- Entiendo, está bien, si no quieres hablar de ello, pero, si dices que nosotras te las recordamos, entonces, las cosas serán más fáciles. Diría Fantasy muy alegre sonriendo junto con Daring.

\- ¿De qué habla? Preguntaría Wolf confundido.

\- Dime Wolf, ¿te gustaría vivir con nosotras? Preguntaría Fantasy muy alegre.

\- Si, por favor, ven a vivir con nosotras. Diría Daring muy animada.

\- ¿Eh? Diría Wolf muy sorprendido.

Poco después Wolf fue dado de alta, y Fantasy Writer regreso por él, para llevarlo con ellos a vivir, pero no solo eso, le ayudo a tramitar los papeles necesarios para que tuviera sus registros legales y una identidad propia. Tras hacer todo ese papeleo y tramites, Wolf se fue con ellas a lo que sería su nuevo, hogar, pero, no todo seria felicidad como él esperaba, pues, al llegar, Fantasy Writer, tuvo una discusión con su esposo, Bow Hothoof, quien no estaba de acuerdo con lo que ella hizo, pues aunque era su marido, solo era un adicto a los deportes que vivía de lo que ganaba su esposa con los libros que ella escribía, pues era una famosa escritora, y el saber que habría alguien más, significaba que habría menos dinero para él, y como estaba saliendo en secreto con otra chica llamada Windy Whistles, quien estaba embarazada de él, le haría aun mas falta ese dinero que su esposa tendría que usar en Black Wolf, lo que le molesto demasiado a Bow, aun así, ha Fantasy no le importo, y a pesar de que Wolf se dio cuenta de que su presencia ahí le ocasionaba molestia a Bow, aun así, ella decidió que se quedaría ahí, y no solo eso, incluso lo enviaría a la escuela a la que Daring estaba yendo, por lo que ella estaba muy feliz de tener al fin a un amigo con quien jugar, pues en la escuela nadie se juntaba con ella, los días empezaron a ser muy felices para Wolf, a pesar de que la relación de Fantasy y Bow se iba degradando cada vez mas, Wolf pensó que esto era por su culpa, pero, la verdad es que no era así, el tiempo paso, ahora Daring y Wolf tenían 13 años, ya se encontraban en secundaria, Wolf siguió entrenando, a pesar de su corta edad, ya era mucho más fuerte, ágil y resistente, ni siquiera los peleadores profesionales se comparaban con él, Daring al ver esto, le pidió que le enseñara, y él lo hizo, pero, Daring al ser mujer, se volvió mucha mas ágil de lo que Wolf era, ambos iban charlando acerca de lo que querían hacer en el futuro, Wolf aun no se decidía, en cuanto a Daring, ella deseaba estudiar arqueología y hacer importantes descubrimientos en la historia de la humanidad, además, de que algún día deseaba casarse y tener una familia así como su mama, esto, ella lo dijo sonrojada mientras miraba a Wolf con ojitos a medio morir, pues, con los años que pasaron juntos, y al estar en la pre adolescencia, había empezado a desarrollar sentimientos por Wolf, lo mismo pasaba con él, pero, debido a sus inseguridades creadas en su anterior vida, dudaba sobre si intentar ser algo más que amigos, además, que uno de sus defectos era no entender las señales femeninas, ambos siguieron caminando uno al lado del otro, pues iban de regreso a casa, pero, no se esperaban con lo que encontrarían al regresar, pues, Fantasy Writer, se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente dentro, o que preocupo bastante a los dos chicos, su mama de verdad estaba mal, tanto que tuvo una crisis nerviosa y tuvieron que llamar a una ambulancia para que la llevaran a un hospital, poco después, ella estaría mejor, y Daring volvería a casa a por unas cosas, mientras que Wolf se quedaría a lado de Fantasy, entonces, ella le contaría todo a Wolf, tuvo una pelea con su esposo Bow, y este le revelaría que la ha estado engañando por años, y que incluso ya tenía otra pequeña hija a la cual quería mas que a Daring, que solo estaba por ella por su dinero, y que se iría a vivir junto a su otra mujer, a la cual si amaba de verdad, por lo que Bow la abandono, el saber todo esto la dejo en Shock, por eso estaba tan mal, su corazón había sido destrozado, al oír esto Wolf, se lleno de una furia interna, tanto que sus deseos de ir a golpear a ese tipo eran inmensos, pero, antes de que hiciera algo, notaron que Daring había oído todo esto desde la entrada de la habitación, por lo que salió corriendo y llorando, Fantasy le pidió a Wolf que fuera tras ella y la cuidara, y así lo hizo el, incluso olvido su ira, salió tras Daring, a quien alcanzo en un parque, también estaba destrozada por todo lo que escucho, el saber que su padre nunca la amo, y que prefería a alguien más, que su familia había sido una mentira, entonces, Wolf se sentó a su lado, mientras que Daring solo lo abrazo y siguió llorando desconsoladamente hasta que logro tranquilizarse.

\- ¿Por qué paso todo esto? Se preguntaría Daring aun triste.

\- Lo siento mucho Daring, siento que esto fue por mi culpa, desde que yo llegue a su casa, sabía que estaba ocasionándoles molestias, sabía que tu papa me odiaba, debí de haberme ido cuando pude. Decía Wolf cuando de pronto Daring lo abofeteo.

\- ¡No seas estúpido, nada de esto fue por tu culpa, escuche todo lo que mama dijo, nada de esto fue tu culpa, yo siempre supe que mi padre no nos quería, lo que me duele es que haya lastimado a mama, lo odio Wolf, odio a mi padre con todo el corazón, así que deja de culparte, tú has sido de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en la vida! Si vuelves a decir algo como eso, te juro que te golpeare más duro. Gritaría Darring mientras lloraba.

\- Lo siento. Se disculparía Wolf.

\- No importa, yo ahora lo único que quiero el golpear a mi padre por haber lastimado a mama. Diría Darring mientras se ponía de pie y sacaba su celular de su bolsillo.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? Preguntaría Wolf.

\- Primero buscare su ubicación con el teléfono, y en cuanto lo encuentre, iré a golpearlo. Contestaría Daring enojada mientras usaba su teléfono, pues siempre ha sido buena en informática.

\- ¿No estarás hablando en serio? Yo no te enseñe artes marciales con el afán de hacer daño, si no, para que te defendieras a ti misma. Diría Wolf molesto.

\- ¡No me importa! Gritaría Daring, quien daría con el paradero de su padre mediante el celular que el traía consigo, por lo que iría corriendo hacia donde estaba el, pues no era lejos, estaba en un parque infantil cerca de ahí, Wolf solo fue tras ella para cuidarla y evitar que hiciera alguna estupidez.

Poco después ambos llegaron a aquel parque infantil, por suerte, aun alcanzaron a Bow Hothoof, que se encontraba junto a su nueva pareja, y con una pequeña de unos 3 años aproximadamente, de piel cerúleo muy claro, un par de ojos cereza moderado, y su cabello parecía tener los mismos colores del arcoíris, los 3 se veían muy felices, jugando y disfrutando en los juegos de aquel parque infantil, al ver esto, Daring se quedo paralizada, solo observando, al igual que Wolf, quien de pronto, recordó una experiencia similar en su anterior vida, el también creció sin padre, y creció odiándolo, pues en parte lo culpaba por muchas de las cosas malas que sufrió en su niñez, por lo que al crecer, decidió ir a vengarse, y así lo hizo un día, pero, al ver a su padre biológico con su nueva familia, no pudo golpearlo, solo espero a que estuviera solo, para acercarse a él, en cuanto lo vio este lo reconoció, pero ni dijo nada, solo trato de ignorarlo, pero entonces Wolf paso a su lado deteniéndose justo al lado suyo, "Si a ellos les haces lo mismo que a mí, no te lo perdonare", diría Wolf a su padre biológico y se iría para no volverle a ver. Wolf volvería en sí, entonces gracias a lo que recordó, decidió evitar que Daring hiciera algo, así que tomo su hombro, a lo que ella voltearía, y una vez más, estaría llorando.

\- No puedo, no puedo Wolf, si yo ahora hago algo, entonces lastimaría a esa mujer y a la bebe, y ahora seria yo la mala. Diría Daring llorando mientras se refugiaba en los brazos de Wolf, el solo trataría de consolarla.

\- Esta bien Daring, volvamos con tu mama, ella nos necesita ahora más que nunca, ahora nos toca a nosotros cuidar de ella. Diría Wolf mientras abrazaba a Daring, ambos se irían de ahí de regreso al hospital donde se encontraba Fantasy Writer internada.

\- Sabes Wolf. Diría Daring, quien estaba tomada del uno de los brazos de Wolf.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Respondería Wolf.

\- Yo siempre quise tener una hermanita, y esa pequeña, es idéntica a la hermanita que siempre quise tener, a la que siempre soñé, ojala, y ella sea muy feliz… Diría Daring deprimida, pero, término por sonreír aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Bueno, créeme, esa pequeña será muy feliz, y quizás algún día tengas la oportunidad de conocerla. Respondería Wolf amablemente mientras miraba al cielo, pues, sabía que esa pequeña era Rainbow Dash.

\- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? Respondería Darring incrédula.

\- Solo estoy pensando positivo. Respondería Wolf muy animado, esto hizo reír a Daring, y Wolf solo rio con ella también, poco después, ambos estarían de vuelta en el hospital junto a Fantasy Writer, a los 3 les esperaban difíciles pruebas, pues esto que acaba de ocurrir, ocasionaría muchos cambios tristes y difíciles en sus vidas, pero, por suerte para Wolf, no todo sería tan malo, pues estaba por conocer a una de las personas más importantes de esta vida que el conocería, su maestro que le ayudaría a volverse uno de los seres humanos más fuertes de este mundo.


	21. Gaiden - Black Wolf - Parte 2

**Gaiden: "Black Wolf".**

**Parte 2.**

Han pasado unos cuantos meses desde que Bow Hoothoof se marchó, tanto Daring como Wolf habían logrado terminar la secundaria, pero, las cosas no habían mejorado, pues Fantasy Writter no pudo recuperarse de aquella herida en su corazón que le dejo su ex esposo al marcharse, la depresión acabo con ella en muy poco tiempo, tanto que apenas y podía moverse por su cuenta, ella ya no volvió a escribir ni una novela más, por lo que el dinero comenzó a ser un problema para esa pequeña familia, pero, al ver esta situación, Wolf hablo con Fantasy y le dijo que esta vez era su oportunidad de devolverle aquel favor que le hizo tiempo atrás, al darle una familia, por lo que esta vez, él se haría cargo de ella y Daring, por lo que decidió abandonar los estudios y se dispuso a trabajar para poder pagar los servicios de la casa, así como el tratamiento para ayudar a mejorar a Fantasy, y los estudios de Daring, pues el mas que nadie sabia lo mucho que ella quería ser arqueóloga, por lo que todo esto lo motivo a tomar tan difícil decisión, cosa que para el no fue tan difícil, pues en su vida pasada logro terminar una carrera, además de tener varios diplomados y cursos en el área físico-deportiva, así que no le importaba sacrificar sus estudios esta vez.

Y así lo hizo, el trabajo de muchas cosas, todo con tal de sacar adelante a esas 2 chicas que ahora eran como su familia. Incluso una vez trabajo como personal de limpieza en un zoológico, en donde para su desgracia o fortuna, hubo un incidente en el cual un león se escapo y ocasiono un gran caos en el lugar, por lo que el al querer ser un héroe, se dispuso a ir tras el y lograr atraparlo, pero lo que no se esperaba, es que en ese lugar conocería a la pequeña Fluttershy, quien para ese entonces tendría 6 años, quien estaba a punto de ser atacada por aquella temible bestia, pero el logro defenderla y salvar su vida, aunque, a cambio le quedaría una cicatriz en su rostros, pues ese león logro darle un zarpazo en la cara, ambos fueron llevados al hospital, y el tiempo que estuvieron ahí, la pequeña y el se hicieron muy buenos amigos, incluso sus padres y su hermano mayor le dieron las gracias por salvarla, por lo que de vez en cuando la llevaban a visitarlo, también le enseñó a hacer su propia versión de "La mirada", para que aquella pequeña pudiera defenderse también, y así fue por 2 semanas, hasta que un trágico día, Fantasy llamo de urgencia a Wolf y este tuvo que partir, incluso aun cuando no le habían dado el alta médica, por lo que tampoco pudo despedirse de Fluttershy, y así, el regreso a su hogar.

Ya en su hogar, Wolf entro, pero, no vio a Daring, por lo que subió a la habitación donde se encontraba Fantasy, el no sabía lo que le esperaba, pues, al llegar a su hogar, se toparía con un evento muy desafortunado.

\- Hola, ya estoy aquí, disculpa por tardar, pero el zoológico estaba hasta Ponyville, y sabes que esta bastante lejos de aquí, Cloudsdale, me tomo algo de tiempo volver. Dijo Wolf mientras se sentaba a lado de Fantasy, quien se encontraba arropada y acostada en su cama.

\- Lo importante es que estas aquí Wolf, y que estas bien. Dijo Fantasy con una voz muy tenue y débil, esto preocupo a Wolf, pues, al parecer, el tratamiento que le estaban dando no la estaba ayudando.

\- ¿Y dónde esta Daring? Pregunto Wolf nervioso, Fantasy solo rio un poco al notar esto.

\- Mi pequeña aun no ha vuelto de la preparatoria, ella de verdad le esta poniendo mucho empeño, incluso es la mejor de todo el bachillerato, y todo gracias a ti. Respondió Fantasy sonriendo dulcemente.

\- No es nada, ustedes me ayudaron una vez, es lo menos que podía hacer, no saben lo agradecido que estoy con ustedes. Dijo Wolf amablemente.

\- Dime algo Wolf, ¿quieres a mi hija? Pregunto coquetamente Fantasy.

\- ¡Eh! Bueno, pues si, a ella y a ti las quiero mucho. Respondió Wolf avergonzado mientras rascaba una de sus mejillas con su dedo índice.

\- Lo sé, pero, no me refiero solo a eso, te pregunto si tu la amas. Dijo Fantasy, quien con mucho esfuerzo se sentó sobre la cama, Wolf se sonrojo al oír esto, el no esperaba una pregunta así, pero, al ver a Fantasy, su dulce sonrisa, y como esperaba amablemente una respuesta, decidió hacer a un lado su vergüenza, y se sinceró con ella.

\- Si, si la amo. Dijo Wolf mientras suspiraba, en eso, Fantasy acaricio una de las mejillas de Wolf, el solo la volteo a ver sorprendido.

\- Por favor, cuida siempre de mi pequeña hija, se que puede ser muy torpe a veces, pero es buena niña, no sabes el gusto que me daría que un chico tan bueno como tu fuera quien se casara con ella, sé que, a tu lado, ella seria muy feliz, y tu siempre la protegerías. Dijo Fantasy muy ilusionada, Wolf no sabia que decir, pues el aun no lograba superar sus traumas de su vida pasada, además que su relación con Daring iba avanzando poco a poco.

\- Te lo prometo, siempre la cuidare, no dejare que nada le pase, incluso si ella no se casa conmigo, siempre la protegeré. Respondió Wolf decidido mientras tomaba la mano de Fantasy con las suyas y la miraba a la cara, esto sorprendió mucho a Fantasy, quien solo sonrió y lloro un poco de alegría.

\- Definitivamente eres un chico muy raro, tu madurez está muy desarrollada para tu edad, es como si fueras un hombre en el cuerpo de un niño jeje, pero, estoy muy feliz de que seas como eres, en este mundo hay muy pocos hombres buenos como tú, así que, Gracias Wolf, se que puedo confiar en ti, se que mi bebe estará bien a tu lado. Dijo Fantasy mientras volvía a recostarse en la cama, pues parecía aun mas exhausta de lo normal.

Poco después, Daring llego de la escuela, y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a Wolf, ella estaba muy feliz de verlo, por lo que en cuanto lo vio lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo, el igual le devolvió un abrazo con mucho cariño, mientras que Fantasy miraba esto alegre, su mayor ilusión era verlos formar su propia familia, fue una tarde linda, los 3 comieron, charlaron y estuvieron toda la tarde juntos, hasta que anocheció, por lo que todos fueron a dormir, pero, no sin antes de que Fantasy se despidiera de ambos con un abrazo y un beso en la frente. Y así transcurrió la noche, sin que nadie esperara lo que pasaría al día siguiente, pues en cuanto amaneció, Wolf fue a la habitación de Fantasy para llevarle el desayuno, entro, arreglo un poco la habitación, mientras le daba los buenos días, y habría las cortinas para que entrara un poco de luz a la habitación, pero lo que vio Wolf fue una escena muy hermosa, Fantasy se veía tan tranquila mientras dormía, parecía un ángel, pero, lo mas curioso, era una hermosa sonrisa que ella aun tenia en el rostro, ella no despertaban, por lo que Wolf se acerco para acariciar una de sus mejillas y lograr despertarla amablemente, pero, de un momento a otro, esa hermosa escena se volvió una muy triste, pues el rostro de Fantasy estaba frio, helado, el tomo una de sus manos, y esta estaba completamente rígida, al igual que todo su cuerpo, Wolf sabía lo que había pasado, pero, no quería aceptarlo, aquella mujer a la que quería como si fuera su madre, ya no estaría más, pues, había fallecido durante la noche anterior, poco después, Wolf se sentó a lado del cuerpo inerte de Fantasy, pero ya no pudo más, el llanto comenzó a brotar de sus ojos, y, por más que quería soportarlo, empezó a llorar, el lloro amargamente, incluso comenzó a gritar de dolor, lo que despertó a Daring, quien se dirigió preocupada hacia donde estaba el, para saber por que estaba llorando, pero, una vez llego al cuerto, vio a Wolf sentado a lado de su mama, llorando.

\- Wolf, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Dijo Daring muy preocupada, mientras que el llanto también comenzaba a brotar de sus ojos, pues ella comenzaba a imaginarse lo que pasaba, pero, una parte de si no quería creerlo.

\- Ella murió Daring, ya no está, mama murió… Dijo Wolf mientras seguía llorando, mientras que Darin caía de rodillas al piso y también comenzaba a llorar muy amargamente, por lo que se acerco gateando a lado de su mama para verla una vez mas y confirmar que lo que Wolf dijo era verdad, su mama había fallecido, ella lloro desesperadamente mientras abrazaba el cuerpo inerte de su mama, Wolf las abrazo a ambas, y ambos lloraron a mas no poder, pues la perdida que sufrieron fue muy grande para ambos.

Poco después, una vez que ambos se tranquilizaron, llamaron una ambulancia, quienes procedieron a levantar el cuerpo de su madre, y llevarla a una funeraria para preparar el funeral y darle poco después sepultura. El funeral de Fantasy Writer fue un evento muy grande, pues, al ser una escritora tan reconocida, mucha gente del medio fue a darle el ultimo adiós, amigos cercanos, familiares y conocidos, todos estuvieron en su sepelio, incluso Bow Hoothoof, quien de alguna manera se enteró, pero el solo miro de lejos, tanto Wolf como Daring eran los mas afectados por aquella perdida, pero, a pesar de su dolor, terminaron con la ceremonia luctuosa y despidieron a su madre con una sonrisa, tras esto, ambos volvieron a su hogar, aquel lugar que ahora ya no sería lo mismo.

. No puedo con este dolor Wolf, me duele mucho, saber que no volveré a ver a mama, me duele, no aguanto más. Dijo Daring llorando desconsoladamente, al verla, Wolf también comenzó a llorar y fue a abrazarla.

\- A mí también me duele mucho, pero, se que ella se fue feliz, esa sonrisa que tenia esa ultima mañana, y con la que la despedimos, se que ella se fue feliz, y que ahora nos cuidara a ambos desde arriba. Dijo Wolf tratando de consolar a Daring, ninguno de los dos podía parar de llorar.

\- Ahora me quede sola, primero mi padre que nos abandonó, y ahora mama ya no está, ¿Qué hare Wolf? Me he quedado sola. Dijo Daring muy triste.

\- No estas sola Daring, yo estoy aquí, y puede que le haya echo una promesa a tu mama, y quiero estar siempre contigo, no solo por aquella promesa que cumpliré, si no, por que te amo Daring, quiero quedarme por siempre a tu lado. Dijo Wolf mientras abrazaba a Daring, ella solo lo miro sorprendida, no esperaba escuchar en ese momento aquellas palabras, ambos se miraron a los ojos en silencio.

\- ¿Me prometes que siempre estarás a mi lado, que siempre cuidaras de mi y me protegerás? Pregunto Daring mientras seguía mirando directo a los ojos de Wolf.

\- Si, siempre estaré contigo, siempre te amare. Diría Wolf mientras besaba en los labios a Daring, ella le respondería aquel beso, ambos se dejarían llevar aquella noche por la pasión, y harían el amor por primera vez, buscando olvidar el dolor que aquella perdida les ocasiono, buscando refugio el uno en el otro.

Han pasado 3 años desde la muerte de Fantasy, ahora Wolf y Daring tenían 19 años, el seguía trabajando en diferentes oficios, e incluso participaba en todo tipo de eventos deportivos, pues Daring logro entrar a una de las mejores universidades del país, en canterlot, y aunque no era muy barata, Wolf daba todo de si para juntar todo el dinero necesario para poder pagar la colegiatura, mientras que Daring solo se dedicaba a cumplir su sueño, aunque los dos ya eran una pareja formal, pues, desde aquella noche que pasaron juntos tras la muerte de su madre, se hicieron novios, y ambos vivían muy felices juntos, parecía un sueño, pero, a pesar de todo, Wolf seguía entrenando, se ha vuelto mucho mas fuerte ahora que es mayor, además que el amor de Daring le daba muchos ánimos y una gran fuerza para seguir adelante y nunca rendirse, él se había vuelto un peleador tan bueno que ganaba cualquier tipo de torneo o combate deportivo al que entrara, ´por lo que muchos cazatalentos comenzaron a ir tras de el para así convencerlo de que empezara una carrera en las artes marciales.

Era un día como cualquier otro, era viernes, fin de semana, lo que significaba que Daring regresaría de la universidad para estar todo el fin de semana con Wolf, por lo general se pasaban todo ese tiempo en la cama, pero, esta vez, Wolf quiso sorprenderla, por lo que fue a comprar algunos insumos, y así preparar una deliciosa y romántica cena para ellos dos, el iba caminando tranquilamente, cuando de pronto, paso por unos aparadores de una joyería, y noto varios anillos de compromiso que estaban siendo exhibidos, pues recordó las palabras de Fantasy, que ella estaría muy feliz de que el se casara con Daring, por lo que el estaba empezando a considerar proponerle matrimonio, el estaba listo para dar ese gran paso, quería estar el resto de su vida con Daring, pues estaba muy feliz por poder conseguir en esta vida lo que no pudo encontrar en la anterior, y así siguió viendo aquellos anillos, y decidir cual compraría, aunque, sabia muy bien que tendría que esperar a que Daring terminara su carrera, y así se la paso un rato, mirando aquellos anillos, soñando despierto, cuando de pronto, fue sacado de su mundo de ensueño por algunos gritos que provenían de un callejón cercano, al parecer eran cerca de 10 tipos, todos armados con palos, cadenas, bates, machetes, navajas, e incluso uno traía una pistola, todos estaban amedrentando a un anciano con apariencia oriental, parecía uno de esos maestros japoneses de las películas de artes marciales que tanto veía Wolf, por lo que decidió ir en rescate de aquel pobre anciano.

\- Te lo advertimos anciano, que si te volvías a meter con nosotros la pagarías muy caro. Dijo uno de los delincuentes, quien parecía ser el líder, pues traía un machete además de una pistola como de 9 milímetros.

\- Un guerrero como yo no iba a permitir que ustedes abusaran de una inocente niña, mi honor no me permite hacerme de la vista gorda con esas injusticias. Dijo aquel anciano tan tranquilo, al parecer no tenia ni un poco de miedo.

\- ¡Ya veraz maldito anciano! De aquí no saldrás vivo. Grito el líder de los vándalos a punto de lanzarse al ataque, cosa que no parecía amedrentar al anciano, pero, justo antes de que diera inicio aquella pelea, fueron interrumpidos por Wolf.

\- ¿No creen que 10 tipos contra un abuelito es algo injusto? Que clase de basura tienen que ser para hacer algo así, patético. Exclamo Wolf mientras miraba con desprecio a aquellos sujetos.

\- ¿Y tu quien rayos eres? ¡Sera mejor que te largues de aquí antes de que también te matemos. Grito uno de los delincuentes, mientras que aquel anciano había puesto toda su atención en aquel chico que llego en su rescate, al parecer, el se dio cuenta de las capacidades de Wolf con tan solo verlo.

\- Sera mejor que acabe rápido con ustedes, mi novia llegara pronto, así que lo diré una sola vez, o se largan de aquí y dejan en paz al pobre abuelito, o me temo que tendré que detenerlos. Dijo Wolf mientras ponía sus cosas en una esquina y se preparaba para pelear poniendo su típica guardia diestra de karate.

\- ¡Muérete imbécil, también acabaremos contigo! Grito otro de los delincuentes.

\- Pues bien, muchachos, al parecer este imbécil tiene prisa por morir primero, ¡Todos! A él. Grito el líder mientras sacaba su pistola de su cintura, pues la tenía en su funda colgada en la cintura, pero, por mas que la busco, no la encontró, no sabía como la había perdido, pero, justo antes de que los delincuentes atacaran a Wolf, el los paralizo solo con la mirada, de alguna manera logro influir un miedo extremo en aquellos vándalos, ellos no entendían lo que pasaba, pero, en cambio, el anciano si que lo entendía, pues no era por lo intimidante que se miraba la cara y la mirada de aquel chico, si no, mas bien era su sed de sangre que expulso, haciendo que sus rivales la sintieran, de esta manera les ocasionaría un miedo terrible que los paralizaría debido al peligro al que se estaban enfrentando, una habilidad que algunos animales poseían, por lo que el anciano quedo muy impresionado de que alguien tan joven poseyera esa habilidad, que solo verdaderos maestros de artes marciales podían poseer, esa capacidad de fulminar a los enemigos solo con la mirada.

Mientras que Wolf aprovecho esto para lanzarse al ataque, sus golpes, patadas, y movimientos eran muy rápidos, aquellos delincuentes no podían percibirlos, por lo que uno a uno, fueron cayendo, pues Wolf los golpeaba directo a la quijada y a la boca del estomago para asegurarse de que estos no se levantaran de nuevo, y así siguió, hasta que ningún delincuente quedo en pie, una vez termino con todos, se acercó a aquel anciano.

\- Pues bien, abuelito, ya estas a salvo, lo mejor será que nos vayamos de aquí, llame a la policía para que se lleve a estos tipos, y mejor no estar aquí cuando lleguen. Dijo Wolf mientras se disponía a recoger las compras que traía, pero entonces, aquel anciano ya las traía consigo, y no solo eso, estaba frente a Wolf, de alguna manera, el logro moverse tan rápido que ni Wolf pudo notarlos.

\- Te lo agradezco mucho joven, pero no era necesario, aun así, debo admitir que me has impresionado, tiene tiempo que no veo a un joven con las capacidades que tienes tu, aunque, para serte franco, aun eres muy débil, solo te has enfocado en los aspectos físicos del entrenamiento, no has ido mas allá, ni en lo psicológico, espiritual o en la energía Ki. Dijo aquel anciano mientras le alcanzaba sus cosas a Wolf, el seguía sorprendido por lo que pasaba, y mas aun por lo que dijo aquel extraño anciano.

\- Usted no es un abuelito normal, ¿verdad? Pregunto Wolf mientras tomaba sus cosas, pero aquel ancianito ya no estaba frente a él, estaba de nuevo detrás suyo, devolviendo un arma de fuego al líder de aquellos delincuentes, al parecer de alguna manera el se la arrebato sin que se diera cuenta.

\- Pues ahora que ya he devuelto lo que tome, podemos irnos. Dijo aquel anciano que volvía a desaparecer para volver a aparecer en la entrada de aquel callejón y se ponía en marcha, Wolf solo lo siguió muy intrigado.

\- Espere por favor abuelito, usted es maestro de artes marciales, ¿verdad? Pregunto Wolf mientras le daba alcance al anciano, mientras que detrás suyo, llegaron patrullas, de las cuales bajaron varios oficiales de policía y comenzaron a llevarse a aquellos delincuentes que yacían inconscientes en el piso.

\- Deja de llamarme abuelito, mi nombre es Zakaki Kuroki, y sí, soy maestro de artes marciales, Karate, he desarrollado mi propio estilo, así como tú, veo que has practicado muchos estilos, y de diferentes países y culturas. Dijo aquel anciano mientras seguía su camino.

\- Si jeje, trato de ser un peleador completo. Respondió Wolf orgulloso.

\- Pues aun te falta mucho, si sigues concentrándote solamente en lo físico, no obtendrás verdadero poder. Dijo Zakaki mientras reía burlonamente.

\- No tiene por qué reírse, yo jamás tuve un maestro que me enseñara esas cosas espirituales, yo solo se fortalecerme físicamente. Dijo Wolf un poco desanimado, pero entonces aquel anciano detuvo su camino, por lo que él también se detuvo, de pronto, aquel anciano volvió a desaparecer, pero de manera casi inmediata, Wolf comenzó a retroceder, soltó sus cosas que cayeron al piso, solo alcanzo a ver como aquel anciano logro darle un golpe justo en el estómago, para después salir disparado varios metros hacia atrás hasta estrellarse contra un muro, el solo vio a aquel anciano que tomaba una postura normal nuevamente, el no pudo ni siquiera defenderse de aquel golpe, Takashi solo lo miraba, ´poco después, el siguió su camino, pero entonces, Wolf se puso de pie.

\- Oye, Takashi, aun no me has derrotado. Dijo Wolf tambaleándose sobre si mismo, mientras escupía sangre de su boca y se ponía en guardia, Takashi solo sonrió mientras le daba la espalda, para desaparecer una vez más, esta vez Wolf estaba alerta, por lo que logro esquivar una patada lateral que venía desde su flanco derecho, Takashi volvió a sonreír, y volvió a desaparecer, esta vez apareció tras de la espalda de Wolf.

\- Eres bueno chico. Dijo Takeshi, tras escuchar esto, Wolf se dio la media vuelta, pero solo alcanzo a ver como una especie de aura se formaba en la palma de la mano de Takashi, y este la puso sobre el pecho de Wolf, el por puro instinto solo se hizo hacia atrás, pero, aquella aura exploto, logrando lanzarlo aún más fuerte que con el golpe anterior, esta vez choco tan duro contra una pared, que quedo incrustado en ella, dejando un hueco con su forma en el muro, poco después cayo de frente sobre el suelo, pero, una vez más, Wolf logro levantarse, estaba casi noqueado, él no podía hacer nada, y al parecer Takashi solo estaba jugando, no había sudado ni un poco, solo estaba riendo.

\- Ja, lo admito, eres muy fuerte, ahora entiendo, que yo soy muy débil, gracias, por mostrarme que aun tengo un largo camino que recorrer, aun me falta mucho. Alcanzo a decir Wolf, hasta que cayo nuevamente al suelo de frente, ya no podía moverse más, aquel último golpe acabo con él, el solo dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba Takashi, pero, una vez más, este había desaparecido, solo para aparecer hincado a lado de Wolf.

\- Eso ultimo que usaste, ¿era el Ki? Pregunto Wolf con dificultad, pues ya no podía más.

\- Ki, Chi, Energía, llámalo como quieras, pero si, si lo fue, sabes, no esperaba que fueran tan modesto y humilde, generalmente a los que me enfrento son más tercios y se niegan a aceptar su propia debilidad, "No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver. Dijo Takashi mientras suspiraba.

\- Gracias. Dijo Wolf mientras descansaba tendido sobre el piso, de pronto, Takashi le alcanzo una tarjeta, la cual tenía una dirección, Wolf la tomo y le dio un vistazo.

\- Felicidades, has pasado la prueba, te has ganado el derecho a ser mi discípulo. Dijo Takashi sonriendo mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda a Wolf, el solo lo miraba impresionado a casi nada de desmayarse.

\- Bueno, ve a buscarme a esa dirección, te enseñare todo eso que no te han enseñado, por ahora, ve a descansar, estas esperando a tu amada, ¿verdad? Dijo Takeshi muy alegre mientras se ponía de pie y se marchaba, Wolf solo lo miraba alejarse caminando, para después sentarse, echar un vistazo nuevamente a aquella tarjeta, y sonreír, poco después, recordó que iba tarde, y que aun tenia que preparar las cosas para recibir a Daring, por lo que se puso de pie como pudo, fue por sus cosas, y se dirigió rápidamente de regreso a su hogar para prepararlo todo.

Unas horas antes, en la universidad de antropología de Canterlot, se encontraba Daring asistiendo a un Simposio, dado por uno de los arqueólogos más famosos de toda Equestria, el Doctor Caballeron, a quien se le daba el crédito por muchos de los descubrimientos mas famosos y de mayor importancia en la historia de la arqueología, era un sujeto muy apuesto, además de estar en una muy buena posición económica, el no le quito la mirada de encima a Daring en todo el rato, y Daring lo mismo, al parecer, había sido flechada por aquel hombre tan exitoso que parecía tenerlo todo, para ella el, era el hombre perfecto, como esos galanes de telenovelas, o de las novelas que tanto amaba leer, poco después, el simposio termino, y Daring decidió irse, pues tenia que volver con Wolf, pero, a pesar de tener a su novio, ella no podía dejar de pensar en Caballeron se había enamorado a primera vista, iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no noto que una limosina muy lujosa se estaciono un poco frente a ella, de pronto, de ella bajo el hombre de sus sueños, el mismísimo Caballeron se acerco a ella para hablarle.

\- Buenas tardes, señorita, eres Daring Doo, ¿verdad? He escuchado tanto de ti, de la mejor estudiante de esta universidad, he leído todos tus trabajos de investigación, y déjame decirte que me parecen muy interesantes. Dijo Caballeron seductoramente, Daring solo se ruborizo, y al mirarlo, sus pupilas se dilataron, ella estaba embelesada con aquel hombre.

\- ¿De verdad cree eso? Yo también he leído todos sus trabajos, usted es mi mayor inspiración. Respondió Daring mientras sonreía y jugaba con su cabello.

\- Y dime linda señorita, ¿Qué te parece si te invito esta noche a cenar y charlamos un poco más? Estoy buscando nuevo personal para que me ayude con mis investigaciones, y créeme, que no pude dejar de mirarte desde que te vi, ¿Qué dices? Pregunto Caballeron con una seductora voz, casi como de locutor de radio, Draing se emocionó, pero, entonces, miro su reloj y vio que ya era tarde, pero no le importo el dejar plantado a Wolf, así que aceptó la invitación del hombre de sus sueños, para abordar aquella limosina, ambos charlaron bastante de cosas en común durante el viaje, Daring no podía creerlo, cada vez comprobaba aun mas que ese era el hombre perfecto para ella, poco después, llegaron a un Restaurante de 5 estrellas, Daring estaba impresionada, no podía creer que estaba en el mundo de la alta sociedad, tantos lujos, todo ese ambiente parecido al que leía en sus novelas, sentía como si estuviera en un sueño, del cual no quería despertar, pasar esa velada a lado de Caballeron era tan mágico, ella se olvido por completo de Wolf, terminaron de cenar, y Caballeron la llevo a dar un paseo por varios centros comerciales muy lujosos, en los cuales le compro la ropa mas fina y cara que pudo encontrar, Daring se había olvidado completamente de Wolf, ella solo estaba disfrutando de aquel sueño que estaba viviendo, no podía creerlo, ya era de noche, por lo que ambos fueron a uno de los antros mas exclusivos para bailar un poco, y aunque Daring no bebía alcohol, accedió a tomar un poco en compañía de Caballeron, bailaron hasta que cayo la madrugada, para después ambos irse directo al pent-house de Caballeron y pasar la noche juntos, mientras tanto, Wolf se quedo dormido esperando a Daring, aquella cena que con tanto esmero preparo, habría sido en vano, el confiaba en ella, por lo que no la molesto con llamadas o mensajes para saber que le había pasado, el solo comió un poco de lo que preparo, para poco después quedarse dormido sentado en la mesa, mientras que en una de sus manos sostenía una pequeña cajita, la cual contenía un pequeño anillo de compromiso que él había comprado antes de la pelea que tuvo esta tarde, el no se imaginaba que había perdido a la mujer que tanto amaba.

Al día siguiente, Daring despertó con un poco de resaca, estaba desnuda, acostada a lado de Caballeron, al verlo, ella recordó la mágica velada que tuvo anoche, su único pensamiento ahora era que ese sueño durara para siempre, pero entonces, recordó a Wolf, por lo que decidió levantarse para llamarlo.

\- Hola. Dijo Wolf al otro lado del teléfono.

\- Hola, Wolf, oye, discúlpame, quizás no pueda ir este fin de semana, he estado un poco ocupada, y tengo que trabajar en algunas investigaciones mas para mis materias, no podre, discúlpame por no avisarte, pero, estaba tan sumida leyendo los libros, que se me fue el tiempo y me quede dormida. Explico Daring nerviosamente mientras miraba a Caballeron aun durmiendo.

\- Descuida Daring, se que terminar tu carrera es lo mas importante para ti, y es tu mas grande sueño, así que está bien, yo también quiero que cumplas tus sueños y metas. Dijo Wolf amablemente.

\- Gracias por entender Wolf. Respondió Daring un poco afligida, pues no sabia que decirle a Wolf.

\- Por cierto, ya te he depositado lo de este cuatrimestre, espero no haberme atrasado mucho, pero es que no hay mucho trabajo que digamos últimamente jejeje. Dijo Wolf tratando de sonar gracioso.

\- Gracias, y esta bien, aun tengo chance de pagarla, y bueno, me tengo que ir, debo empezar con mis cosas, Respondió Daring cortantemente.

\- Oh, ya veo, bueno, gracias por avisarme, me alegro de que estés bien, la verdad me empecé a preocupar un poco, menos mal que no fue nada, cuídate mucho Daring, por favor, Te amo. Dijo Wolf cariñosamente, tras oír esto, algo dentro de Daring murió.

\- Adiós. Dijo Daring mientras colgaba el teléfono y suspiraba.

\- Supongo que podre decírselo después, que quiero terminarlo. Pensó Daring para sí.

\- Con quien hablabas mi amor. Dijo Caballeron, quien abrazo por detrás a Daring, tras sentir su cuerpo, ella olvido ese sentimiento amargo que le produjo charlar con Wolf.

\- Con nadie importante, solo era el conserje de mi edificio donde vivo en Cloudsdale, le dije que no iría este fin, que no se preocupara por limpiar. Respondió Daring.

\- Je, ya veo, así que, ¿planeas quedarte conmigo todo este fin de semana? Pregunto coqueto Caballeron.

\- Quiero quedarme para siempre contigo. Respondió Daring mientras se daba la vuelta para abrazar a Caballeron y besarlo apasionadamente, entregándose una vez más a la pasión desenfrenada.

El fin de semana paso rápido, Wolf no tomo importancia a lo que paso, ya que creía en Daring, por lo que decidió seguir trabajando, pero, no sin antes buscar la tarjeta que aquel poderoso anciano le dio, por lo que decidió ir a visitarlo para aceptar ser su discípulo y aprender todo eso que el desconocía, no podía creer que en este mundo hubiera tal cosa como el Ki, por lo que se emociono bastante al saber que podría aprender a dominarlo, por lo que una vez encontró la tarjeta, se dirigió a aquel lugar tan rápido como pudo. Un poco mas tarde, logro dar con aquel lugar, pues por algún motivo estaba un poco escondido, era un sitio de apariencia oriental, le recordaba al Japón de su mundo anterior, había gente con rasgos orientales, todos lo miraban extrañados, pero el decidió seguir con su búsqueda, cosa que logro gracias a preguntar, hasta que dio con el lugar, era un edificio antiguo, parecía una mansión de las del Japón Feudal, con una enorme puerta de madera, el sitio tenia un cartel como aquellos antiguos dojos, por lo que decidió entrar en él, aquella puerta era muy pesada y difícil de abrir, pero, lo logro usando toda su capacidad al 100%, por desgracia para él, tenia que volver a cerrar la puerta, esto ya fue bastante para él, si no fuera por su alta condición física, jamás habría podido abrirla.

\- ¡Vaya!, veo que al fin decidiste venir. Dijo Takeshi quien apareció súbitamente tras de Wolf, sorprendiendo al pobre, haciendo que saltara del susto, Takashi solo rio un poco, mientras que abría aquella pesada puerta con una enorme facilidad solo para salir a barrer un poco su entrada, esto dejo impactado a Wolf, algo que a el le costo demasiado, lo hizo un ancianito de manera tan fácil, ahora no le quedaba duda a Wolf que él era alguien increíblemente poderoso.

\- Y dime, ¿al fin has aceptado ser mi discípulo? Pregunto Takeshi tras terminar de barrer su entrada y cerrar la puerta tras de sí acercándose a Wolf.

\- Si, estoy dispuesto a venir a aprender lo que tienes para enseñarme, y si es necesario, incluso podría "vaciar mi taza". Diría Wolf mientras hacia una reverencia a Takashi.

\- Je, me gusta como hablas, y descuida, ya te lo dije, en el ámbito físico y psicológico estas mas que bien, casi perfecto, solo te falta aprender acerca de la energía Ki y lo espiritual, eso es lo que aprenderás, no necesitas olvidar nada, solo necesitas aprender lo que no sabes. Diría Takeshi.

\- ¡Por favor! Acéptame como su discípulo. Grito Wolf respetuosamente.

\- Descuida, no necesitas pedirlo, ya esta decidido, superaste todas las pruebas que te puse, fuiste capaz de soportar uno de mis golpes mas simples y te levantaste, aprendiste rápido y lograste esquivar mi segundo golpe, además que lograste aminorar el daño a un impacto directo usando mi Ki, tienes talento chico, un talento que no es nato, se nota que has trabajado duramente, además, acabas de pasar mi ultima prueba, tu ya eres oficialmente mi discípulo. Explico Takashi prgulloso.

\- ¿Cuál prueba? Pregunto Wolf confundido.

\- ¿Cuál más?, abrir esa puerta, alguien que no es capaz de abrirla por si mismo, no seria capaz de soportar mis entrenamientos. Respondió Takeshi, Wolf solo lo miro impresionado.

\- Bueno, pasemos dentro, espero que tengas tiempo, mis entrenamientos son largos, extenuantes y agotadores. Explico Takashi mientras se ponía en marcha, Wolf fue tras de él.

\- Por cierto, ¿y cuanto me costara? Pregunto Wolf con inseguridad.

\- Jajaja, descuida, yo no busco ganar nada de dinero, yo lo que busco es dejar un legado, en ti encontré a la persona indicada para heredar todo mi conocimiento, aunque, no te costara dinero, si necesitare que me pagues con esfuerzo, sudor, y si es necesario, sangre. Diría Takeshi con un tono mas serio, Wolf solo asintió positivamente, poco después ambos llegaron a una típica casita japonesa del Japón antiguo, ambos entraron, había una duela de madera en el suelo, y estaba adornado con varios objetos orientales, además de un par de espadas de tipo Katana, una blanca y otra negra, pareciera que simulaban un Yin Yang, Wolf las miraba curioso, hasta que recordó aquella noche en que se suicido usando su propia katana, por lo que miro las muñecas de sus manos, recordando aquella noche en que murió por su propia mano.

\- Por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre. Pregunto Takashi para llamar la atención de Wolf quien estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, el reacciono y volteo, solo para ver a Takashi sentado frente a una mesita con una tetera y dos tazas de té recién hechas.

-Me llamo Black Wolf. Respondió el.

\- Vamos, n seas tan serio, acompáñame a tomar un poco de te antes de comenzar, vamos, toma asiento. Dijo Takashi muy amable, Wolf así lo hizo, y se sentó frente a él, tomo una de las tazas, y bebió un poco, era un sabor increíble, era la primera vez que Wolf bebía algo tan delicioso.

\- ¿Y usted vive aquí solo? Pregunto Wolf mientras daba un vistazo a todo el lugar, ese sitio era como una mansión.

\- Así es, solo yo vivo aquí. Respondió Takashi.

\- ¿Acaso no tiene familia? Volvió a preguntar Wolf, pues era un sitio muy grande para una sola persona.

\- Mi esposa falleció hace unos años atrás, y mi hijo, fue a hacer su propia vida, el no quiso seguir el camino marcial. Respondió Takashi mientras bebía su te.

\- Lo siento, no era mi intención meterme en lo que no me importa. Se disculpo Wolf apenado.

\- Descuida, no importa, no es algo de lo que me moleste hablar, en cambio, mejor tu dime algo, ¿para qué has estado usando todo lo que has aprendido hasta ahora? Pregunto Takashi en un tono más serio.

\- Yo, pues… Respondió Wolf dudoso.

\- Descuida, puedes contestarme con sinceridad, esto ya no es una prueba más., sin importar para que lo uses, yo ya he decidido enseñarte todo lo que se. Dijo Takashi un poco más relajado.

\- La verdad, lo he estado usando para jugar un poco a ser el héroe, no me gustan las injusticias, odio a las personas que lastiman a otras con tal de conseguir sus objetivos, odio a todo aquello que hace el mal, se que la gente normal no puede en muchas veces defenderse o hacer algo al respecto, y los sistemas de Justicia son muy defectuosos, yo simplemente no puedo no hacer nada, si yo que tengo el poder de hacer algo no hago nada, entonces, ¿Quién lo hará? Respondió Wolf.

\- Ya veo, en eso también te pareces mucho a mí. Respondió Takashi mientras servía nuevamente un poco de té a Wolf, pues el le gusto tanto que lo bebía casi de inmediato.

\- Pues bien, espero que estés listo, por que te espera un entrenamiento muy rudo, así que, espero que lo des todo, y así dejaras de jugar a ser un héroe, pues podrás convertirte en un héroe de verdad, así que de ahora en adelante solo me llamaras sensei, ¿entendido? Dijo Takashi mientras terminaba de beber su té y se ponía de pie, Wolf se apresuro a tomar su te, y de igual manera se reincorporo.

\- Si sensei. Diría el muy emocionado.

\- No te escucho, ¿acaso esa es toda tu energía? Pregunto Takashi.

\- ¿Si sensei! Grito Wolf usando todas sus fuerzas.

\- Así me gusta más, ahora, empecemos. Dijo Takeshi, ambos se pusieron en el medio de aquel dojo, y adoptaron su posición de guardia.

Y así empezaría la nueva aventura de Wolf, su camino a convertirse en uno de los humanos mas fuertes de este mundo estaba por comenzar, el destino estaba jugando las cartas necesarias para poder prepararlo para las pruebas que estaban por venir, ya que el no lo sabía, pero, estaba por recorrer un camino lleno de espinas en el cual sufriría tanto o incluso mas que en su vida pasada, era un inmenso dolor el que lo esperaba al final de aquel camino que justo ha empezado a recorrer.


	22. Gaiden - Black Wolf - Parte 3

**Gaiden: "Black Wolf"**

**Parte 3.**

Ya han pasado dos meses desde que Wolf comenzó a entrenar con Takeshi, sus progresos eran increíbles para su maestro, pues el esfuerzo y empeño que le ponía era inaudito, se notaba que ese chico de verdad amaba entrenar artes marciales, Takeshi estaba muy contento con su nuevo alumno, por lo que decidió enseñarle absolutamente todo, pues para Wolf solo bastaba un día para que el aprendiera y dominara todas las técnicas que le enseñaban, solo le faltaría perfeccionarlas, pero eso si le tomaría aún más tiempo, pues por mas bueno que fuera, eso no podría lograrlo en poco tiempo, y no es que Wolf fuera alguien con un talento natural, si no mas bien, todo lo que lograba era gracias a su esfuerzo y trabajo duro. Todo iba bien para Wolf, pues ya había aprendido a usar y liberar el ki, lo que le otorgaba mayor fuerza, velocidad, y resistencia, además de que le permitía usar ataques devastadores, todo parecía estar bien, pero, en el interior de Wolf, el estaba muy preocupado y temeroso, pues Daring ya no ha llamado, ni siquiera un solo mensaje, por sus experiencias en su vida pasada, el se comenzaba a imaginar cosas malas, el tenia un muy mal presentimiento, y para colmo, siempre que el tenia malos presentimientos, estos siempre acertaban, pero, él no quería creerlo, él quería creer en Daring y que debería haber alguna explicación del por que ella no se ha comunicado ni viajado de regreso a casa, pero, por desgracia para él, las cosas no serian así, una vez más, recibiría una herida de amor que le rompería el corazón nuevamente, pues tras un arduo día de entrenamiento, el estaba volviendo a casa, era un sábado muy tranquilo, con un hermoso clima, pero, de repente, comenzó a llover y el cielo oscureció, por lo que Wolf se apresuro en volver a casa, pero, conforme se acercó, logro observar frente a su hogar uno de los mejores autos y más lujosos que había en el mundo, y a su costado estaba recargado un tipo con un traje que parecía ser muy caro y con todo el aspecto de un tipo millonario, que sostenía una sombrilla para cubrirse de la lluvia, poco a poco Wolf se acercó, hasta que ambos estuvieron de frente y cruzaron la mirada, aquel hombre era Caballeron, quien habría traído a Daring por petición de ella, por lo que la estaba esperando fuera, la mirada de ambos se cruzó, pero ninguno dijo nada, Caballeron miro con desprecio a Wolf, mientras que el lo miraba extrañado pensando en que hacia alguien como el en ese lugar, pero siguió su camino y entro a su hogar, mientras que Caballeron seguía mirándolo de manera muy altanera, una vez dentro, Wolf noto que la puerta estaba abierta, un escalofrió comenzó a recorrer la espalda de Wolf, pero, no por miedo, su cabeza poco a poco estaba armando las piezas del rompecabezas, el estaba empezando a entender lo que estaba pasando, el entro, solo para darse cuenta que era Daring quien estaba dentro, ella traía varias maletas consigo, al parecer con todas sus cosas, ambos se miraron, ella no podía ver a Wolf a la cara, por lo que aparto la mirada, mientras que el la miraba con unos ojos tristes al borde de las lágrimas, pero el, aguanto como todo un campeón.

\- Así que así son las cosas, ya lo sospechaba, pero, una parte de mí no quería creerlo, yo confiaba en ti Daring. Dijo Wolf mientras bajaba la mirada, de tal manera que sus ojos no se vieran.

\- Yo no quería esto, de verdad esperaba no cruzarme contigo. Dijo Daring quien trato de seguir su camino, pero justo cuando estaba al lado de Wolf, el la detuvo con uno de sus brazos.

\- ¿Y te iras así sin más, sin decir nada, una explicación siquiera? Diría Wolf con la voz a punto de quebrarse, al oír esto, Daring comenzó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, por lo que suspiro, y se dispuso a decir todo aquello que quería callar.

\- ¡Yo no quería lastimarte! Tu has sido tan bueno conmigo, me has ayudado mucho, cuidaste de mama y de mí, por eso no quería decir nada, tu no te mereces esto, se que tú y yo teníamos algo, pero… pero… ¡Tu no tenias nada para ofrecerme! Grito Daring llorando mientras miraba a Wolf con el corazón destrozado, tras oír esto último, Wolf llego a su límite, y las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

\- Yo al fin encontré al hombre de mis sueños, y el me puede dar todo lo que tu no puedes darme, yo no puedo seguir contigo Wolf, perdóname, además, ya me he comprometido con él, pronto nos casaremos. Explico Daring mientras mostraba un anillo de compromiso con diamantes incrustados en él, parecía ser uno muy caro, Wolf solo seguía callado.

\- Perdóname Wolf, yo no quería que esto pasara, pero, al fin encontré al amor de mi vida, contigo solo estaba como consuelo por perder a mama, pero al fin me he enamorado de alguien de verdad, se que a su lado podre ser feliz, tener todo lo que siempre he querido, y cumplir todos mis sueños, te agradezco por todo lo que has hecho por mí, por eso siempre serás para mi un buen amigo, pero, por favor, entiéndeme, yo merezco ser feliz, por favor, no hagas esto más difícil Wolf, déjame ir, si quieres puedes quedarte aquí en casa, pero yo, necesito hacer mi propia vida, aun hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer, y se que a tu lado jamás podría lograrlas. Diría Daring mientras tomaba el brazo de Wolf como rogándole que la dejara ir, el solo aparto su brazo para así dejarla pasar, pero no dijo nada.

\- Gracias Wolf, siempre te recordare como mi mejor amigo, gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí, siempre estaré agradecida contigo, gracias por entender… adiós… Diría Daring mientras salía de ese lugar que hasta hace poco fuera su hogar, cerro la puerta tras de sí, y fue hacia donde Caballeron, quien le abrió el maletero para subir sus cosas, después le abrió la puerta del auto para que abordaran, encendió el motor, y ambos partieron.

\- ¿Qué fueron todos esos gritos amor? Estaba a punto de entrar para ver lo que estaba pasando, ¿acaso ese pobre diablo quiso hacerte algo? ¿Quién era? Vaya que tenía finta de un muerto de hambre. Preguntaría Caballeron mientras se burlaba de Wolf, Daring solo miraba las gotas de lluvia resbalar por la ventana del auto, mientras miraba su reflejo en el cristal, ella solo suspiro, limpio un poco sus lágrimas, y sonrió.

\- No era nada importante cariño, eso ya no importa, ahora lo único que me importa es que pronto seré tu esposa y podremos vivir felices los dos juntos. Diría Daring muy alegre mientras abrazaba el brazo de Caballeron y se apegaba a él muy melosamente, mientras tanto, en aquel pequeño hogar que poco a poco se iba quedando más vacío, Wolf no pudo aguantar más, y cayo de rodillas al suelo, sujetando con fuerza su camiseta a la altura de su corazón, mientras que con su otra mano clavaba los dedos en el piso con fuerza, a tal grado que sus uñas se abrieron y comenzaron a sangrar sus dedos, poco después, Wolf comenzó a llorar desgarradoramente, su corazón había sido destrozado.

\- No puede ser que aquí me este pasando lo mismo que en mi otra vida… Diría Wolf con la voz totalmente quebrada mientras sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos y la azotaba contra el piso, al grado que se abrió la piel comenzando a sangrar en la frente, y ahí se quedó llorando… toda la noche… hasta que logro sacar todo ese dolor que le ocasionaron, pero, el cayo en una fuerte depresión, algo en Wolf cambio, se volvió alguien sombrío y un tanto frio, ya no era el mismo chico que había llegado con tanta ilusión a este mundo, el cual significaba una nueva oportunidad de tener una mejor vida.

Han pasado dos semanas desde aquel trágico momento, Takeshi estaba un poco preocupado ya que Wolf llevaba todo ese tiempo sin aparecer, por lo que decidió ir a buscarlo, pues él había prometido entrenar todos los días, y el mas que nadie sabia todo el esfuerzo que el le estaba poniendo, por eso el hecho de que faltara y no se hubiera comunicado siquiera, le era muy extraño, por lo que pensó que algo pudo haberle ocurrido, por lo que aunque no sabia donde vivía, pues nunca se lo pregunto, tan solo le basto con preguntar para poder dar con su hogar. Una vez llego al hogar de Wolf, pudo sentir que un aura de tristeza rodeaba aquel lugar, pero, también pudo sentir el ki de Wolf, aunque muy débil, lo que lo preocupo un poco, por lo que se apresuró a entrar, encontrándose con un lugar un poco abandonado, algo empolvado, pareciera que no lo habían limpiado hace tiempo, el solo siguió el rastro del ki de Wolf, hasta encontrarlo en el primer piso, acostado sobre su cama en su habitación, envuelto en cobijas, oculto en la oscuridad de aquel lugar, Takeshi se acerco a él, pero, solo vio a un Wolf muy descuidado y bastante desaliñado, sin rasurarse ni cortarse el pelo, con una mirada muerta, sus ojos no parecían tener brillo alguno, si no fuera por el movimiento de su cuerpo al respirar, cualquiera diría que esta muerto, Takeshi solo se dispuso a abrir las cortinas y las ventanas de ese sitio para ventilarlo un poco, pues se había almacenado un poco de mal olor, pronto la habitación se inundo de luz y aire fresco, pero esto, no parecía afectar ni un poco a Wolf, parecía ido, sus ojos apenas y tenían movimiento.

\- Pero mírate nada más, en que estado tan deplorable estas, ¿Cómo es que terminaste así? Pregunto Takashi bastante sorprendido, pues sabia que Wolf era alguien muy fuerte, tras oír esto, Wolf solo miro a su maestro, sus ojos recuperaron un poco de brillo.

\- ¿Sensei? Pregunto Wolf con una voz muy débil.

\- Has faltado mucho a los entrenamientos, te recuerdo que me hiciste una promesa, y ahora la has roto, ¿Qué debería hacer contigo? Creo que mereces un castigo. Dijo Takeshi burlonamente.

\- Perdón, sensei. Respondería Wolf, Takeshi volvería a regañarlo, pero gracias a la luz que entro a la habitación, pudo ver los ojos hinchados de Wolf, por tanto llorar, de hecho, aún seguía llorando, su cara se veía un poco demacrada, al parecer no había podido dormir o comer como es debido, la desnutrición empezaba a hacer estragos en su cuerpo.

\- Conozco, muy bien esos síntomas, yo también pase por eso alguna vez, te rompieron el corazón, ¿verdad? Pregunto Takeshi un poco mas amablemente, se sentó al lado de Wolf, quien comenzó a llorar de nuevo al recordar todo lo sucedido.

\- Dime, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Pregunto Takeshi nuevamente, pues quería ayudar a Wolf., el solo comenzó a llorar, y empezó a contarle a su maestro todo lo que ocurrió con Daring.

\- No puedo creer lo que esa chica hizo, pero, me impresiona aún mas lo fácil que te resignaste y la dejaste ir, tu la amabas de verdad, pero mira nada mas como terminaste, encerrado en tu habitación lamentándote, faltando a tu palabra, ¿es que acaso esperabas morir aquí dentro? Regaño Takeshi a Wolf tras escuchar todo lo que paso.

\- Perdón sensei, pero siempre, mi corazón fue mi punto mas débil, es el único lugar donde siempre me pueden lastimar, siempre termino con el corazón roto, y sin importar cuantas veces me pase, siempre duele, y mucho. Dijo Wolf cabizbajo, pues se había sentado en su cama.

\- Vamos, no puedes quedarte encerrado aquí para siempre, esa chica decidió irse sin importarle el dolor que te causo, no puedes sufrir por esa persona para siempre, eres un chico con mucho potencial, no puedes desperdiciar tu vida, así como así, tienes que olvidarla y seguir adelante, a veces no queda de otra, pero tu tienes tus propias metas que lograr, tus propios sueños, ¿no es así? ¿o es que acaso ya no te importa nada ni nadie, es que acaso piensas tirar a la basura todo el esfuerzo que los que confiamos en ti? ¿Acaso no prometiste aceptar ser mi discípulo y convertirte en el heredero de mi estilo marcial? Pregunto Takeshi muy seriamente mientras miraba a Wolf, el al oír estas palabras, se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo lo mismo que siempre hacían con él, por lo que comenzó a llorar arrepentido por dejarse derrotar así por el dolor y la depresión., por lo que solo rogo perdón a su maestro.

\- Escucha, te daré lo que resta de la semana para que arregles tus cosas y tu hogar, no deberías descuidar este sitio, y mucho menos a ti, yo confió en ti, creo en ti, y decidí que tu serias mi heredero marcial, así que, te espero el siguiente lunes en el Dojo, no me falles, o harás que me arrepienta de haberte escogido y no volveré a enseñarte nada, no hagas que sienta que me equivoque contigo. Dijo Takeshi mientras se ponía de pie y se disponía a marcharse, Wolf respondió afirmativamente, seco sus lágrimas, inhalo profundo y lanzo un muy largo suspiro, se levantó de la cama, y se dispuso a arreglar su vida y no dejarse vencer por el dolor.

\- No volveré a cometer el mismo error de mi vida pasada. Se diría Wolf para si mismo decidido, mientras se golpeaba duramente con sus propios puños en cada una de sus mejillas.

Ya han pasado 2 años, Wolf se convirtió en un peleador muy poderoso, ya había dominado todo lo referente al Ki, Takeshi estaba muy orgulloso de él, no podía haber escogido a nadie mejor, pero, a pesar de todo, Wolf ya no era el mismo de antes de que Daring le rompiera el corazón, cierta oscuridad se encontraba creciendo dentro de él, pero gracias a los duros entrenamientos, se mantenía bajo control, además de que Wolf consiguió el permiso de Takeshi para poder participar en todo tipo de peleas, de las cuales se amntenia, pues para poder conseguir algo de dinero, comenzó a participar en peleas del bajo mundo para ganarse la vida, todo eso le ayudaba a controlar esa oscuridad que trataba de dominarlo, haciéndose así un peleador callejero muy conocido por gran parte del mundo.

Era un hermoso día, soleado y despejado, además de cálido, Takeshi se encontraba en su Dojo regando un pequeño jardín que el tenia, cuando de pronto Wolf apareció sin más.

\- Veo que al fin has llegado, ¿y como te fue, pudiste verla? Pregunto Takeshi burlándose.

\- ¿Cómo sabe que fui a verla sensei? Pregunto Wolf algo apenado.

\- Jajaja, te escuche planeándolo todo, tienes un muy mal hábito de hablar solo. Dijo Takeshi mientras reía, Wolf también reía apenado.

\- Bueno, me da gusto ver que Daring al fin logro graduarse. Dijo Wolf satisfecho.

\- Sigo sin entender por que estas al pendiente de ella. Exclamo Takeshi.

\- Le prometí a su mama que siempre la cuidaría, y, además, siempre quise verla lograr su sueño de ser arqueóloga, al menos ya tengo algo que contarle a Fantasy cuando vaya a visitarla a su tumba. Respondió Wolf con una amable sonrisa.

\- Siento que deberías darte la oportunidad de buscar a alguien más, y olvidarte de esa chica, además, su boda es pronto, ¿verdad? ¿es que acaso también piensas asistir? Pregunto Takeshi en un tono más serio.

\- Jeje, obvio no, tras todo este tiempo al fin pude superar todo lo que paso aquella vez, aun si fuera ya no me afectaría, pero eso ya no me importa, además, no se si sea buena idea embarcarme en otra relación… Dijo Wolf un poco sarcástico, ambos rieron.

\- Ahora que recuerdo, tu cumpleaños numero 21 esta cerca, ¿verdad? Preguntaría Takeshi alegre.

\- Eh, sí. Contestaria Wolf algo desanimado, pues, él no había vuelto a festejar ese día desde que Daring lo dejo, pues siempre lo festejaba con ella.

\- Pues mas te vale no desaparecer ese día nuevamente, tengo un regalo especial para darte ese día, así que mas te vale presentarte ese día. Ordeno Takeshi autoritariamente, Wolf solo asentiría con la cabeza positivamente, mientras le entregaba a su maestro un sobre con algo de dinero, tras aceptarlo Takeshi, Wolf se despidió, pues tenía que asistir a unas peleas clandestinas que se celebrarían en cloudsdale, por lo que se despidió, y así como llego, desapareció para irse, ya había dominado a la perfección una técnica llamada "Paso de Desvanecimiento", la cual le permitía moverse a gran velocidad usando la fuerza de sus piernas, por eso parecía que se desvanecía, cuando en realidad lo que hace es desplazarse de manera muy veloz, tan veloz como el mach 3.

Mas tarde, Wolf se encontraba ya en el sitio donde se librarían las peleas, ya estaba peleando en las finales, una pelea mas y el seria el ganador del primer premio, 1,000,000 de bits en efectivo, para el las peleas ya no eran tan difíciles, pues su nivel estaba muy por encima del de los peleadores profesionales, además que el no solo se centraba en dar golpes y patadas, dominaba el arte del contra ataque, por lo que su arma principal eran llaves para fracturar o romper las articulaciones, o incluso huesos de sus oponentes, además que sus golpes eran tan poderosos como para fracturar huesos de un solo golpe o patada, e incluso abrir la carne misma, pero, su arma más poderosa, eran sus dedos, los cuales entreno arduamente para poder usarlos como si fueran garras, capaces de abrir incluso concreto o abollar el metal, además de usarlos para desgarrar la carne, músculos y tendones de sus oponentes, o peor aún, atacar a sus puntos vitales o a puntos de presión que Takeshi le enseño para así acabar pronto la pelea e incluso dejar incapacitado al rival, aunque, Wolf no usaba esto en contra de las personas, pues sabia que era un ataque muy peligroso, y el no pretendía volver a matar a nadie, y todo esto sin usar el Ki, hasta ahora el único con quien sentía que podía pelear al 100% era en contra de su maestro, a quien aun no lograba derrotar, pero eso le ayudo para ´poder refinar todas esas técnicas tan peligrosas que aprendió, incluso logro desarrollar su propio golpe firma, llamado Impacto, este golpe consistía en concentrar toda la fuerza en su puño derecho abriendo y cerrando rápidamente la mano, para así aumentar la velocidad del pulso y enviar toda su energía de golpe hacia su puño, y una vez reunida, usaba toda esa energía para dar un golpe fatal, el cual tras impactar, liberaba toda esta energía acumulada, ocasionando un impacto tan fuerte que podía romper incluso piedras de cantera o el metal mismo, a este golpe lo llamo "Impacto", y hasta ahora, era su técnica mas poderosa, de igual manera tuvo que entrenar todo su cuerpo, para así fortalecer su piel y huesos, para que estos fueran capaces de aguantar la fuerza de aquel impacto tan poderoso, el esqueleto y piel de Wolf ahora parecían mas una armadura blindada, aunque, aun no era tan duro como para soportar impactos de proyectiles, o armas muy afiladas. La pelea termino, pues Wolf tomo el brazo de su oponente cuando este trato de asestarle un golpe en la barbilla, y le disloco el hombro y el codo, dejando expuesto a su oponente, terminándolo con una patada de empeine justo en la cabeza, dejándolo fuera de combate, así el arbitro hizo sonar la campana y dio por terminada la pelea, llamando a los paramédicos, y nombrando ganador del torneo a Wolf, toda la audiencia, que eran personas de dinero y jóvenes rebeldes, enloquecieron por completo y aplaudían a tan gran evento que presenciaron, pero, de entre toda esa gente, había una chica que miraba muy interesada a Wolf, al parecer se había enamorado de él, por lo que ella se decidió a ir a buscarlo en cuanto pudiera y poder conocerlo, esta chica tenía el cabello castaño con rayos anaranjados, un par de ojos verde limón y verde opaco, era una chica muy preciosa, tenia un cuerpo que cualquier chica envidiaría, no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Wolf.

Ya era casi media noche, el evento al fin había terminado, Wolf estaba por retirarse, pues estaba un poco cansado, no solo por las peleas que tuvo, si no también por el largo viaje hacia Canterlot y de regreso a Cloudsdale, Tomo su mochila, y saco de ella unas llaves, se dirigió al estacionamiento del lugar, y se acerco a una motocicleta Vento Tornado, 250 centímetros cúbicos, de color negra con rayas rojas, era semi deportiva, un vehículo que Wolf logro comprarse tiempo atrás, amaba su motocicleta, así como amaba pasear en ella, se puso sus guantes, su equipo de protección, le retiro los candados a su moto, y encendió el motor con las llaves, pero, justo antes de que se colocara el caso para partir, fue detenido por una tierna y dulce voz.

\- Hola. Dijo nerviosamente la chica que momentos antes miraba enamorada a Wolf, el al escuchar su voz se dio media vuelta solo para encontrarse con aquella belleza de chica, al verla, el volvió a sentir un sentimiento que no había sentido antes, algo en esa chica de verdad lo hizo sentir atraído, él no podía entender como un sentimiento así podía surgir de un momento a otro, ambos se miraron a los ojos, y justo en ese momento, Wolf sintió algo en su corazón, una especie de sentimiento que ni con Daring sintió, ¿acaso él se había enamorado a primera vista de aquella chica? Se preguntaba Wolf para si mismo, mientras seguía mirando a aquella preciosa chica, ambos estaban sonrojados, estuvieron un momento en silencio, hasta que Wolf se decidió a romperlo.

\- Hola pequeña, ¿Qué hace una chica tan linda aquí sola? No deberías arriesgarte así, aunque no lo parezca, a este tipo de eventos suele venir gente muy mala jejeje. Diría Wolf un poco avergonzado, pero, algo en esa chica no le permitía quitarle la mirada de encima, es como si estuviera hechizado o algo así.

\- Lo sé, sé que andar sola puede ser peligroso, pero… pero… es que quería conocerte. Diría aquella chica con una voz tan dulce y tierna, que Wolf al escucharla sentiría que podría morir de ternura.

\- ¿Querías conocerme? Pregunto Wolf nervioso y sorprendido, aunque un poco incrédulo.

\- Si… es que… yo… me enamoré de ti a primera vista, desde que te vi, me gustaste mucho… y yo quería conocerte, quiero estar contigo, quiero que seas mi novio por favor. Diría aquella chica armándose de valor para poder decir todo eso, estaba tan apenada que incluso unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, temerosa de ser rechazada, apretaba sus puños con fuerza cerca de su rostro, y cerro sus ojos esperando por una respuesta, mientras que Wolf no podía soportar tanta ternura, sentía que moría de lindura, pero entonces, al ver a aquella chica, su expresión, su nerviosismo, y el como se armó de valor para expresar esos sentimientos, el sabia que no era nada fácil, entonces, recordó las palabras de su maestro, que debería de darse la oportunidad de estar con alguien más, en su otra vida hubiera dado lo que fuera por que una chica así apareciera, él no podía creerlo, parecía un sueño echo realidad, pero, justo antes de que el dijera algo, noto que había algunas personas escondidas en la oscuridad solo observándolos, por lo que el tomo las manos de aquella chica, cosa que la sorprendió, tanto que termino abriendo los ojos, solo para ver la cara de Wolf sonriéndole.

\- Muchas gracias pequeña, es la primera vez que alguien me dice palabras tan lindas, ¿Qué te parece si te invito a cenar? Así platicamos un poco mas antes de darte una respuesta, lo mejor sería que nos fuéramos antes de que se haga mas tarde. Diría Wolf, mientras miraba hacia la oscuridad del estacionamiento para no perder de vista a quien quiera que fuese quien los estaba observando, tras esto, la chica, aunque muy avergonzada acepto, y ambos abordaron la moto, Wolf la puso en marcha sin descuidar sus espaldas mirando por los espejos retrovisores, la chica se abrazo fuertemente de Wolf, pues no traía equipo de protección, y pareciera que era la primera vez que subía a una moto, poco después ambos salieron del lugar, y una vez que Wolf se aseguro de que nadie los siguiera, por lo que se dirigió con la chica a un café que el solía visitar, una vez ahí, la ayudo a bajar, aseguro su motocicleta, se quito el equipo y lo puso en el maletero de la moto, y la invito a pasar con él, una vez dentro, fueron recibidos por una amable mesera, quien les indico donde sentarse, les dio el menú, y ambos ordenaron una taza de café, Wolf ordeno un capuchino de moka, lo que siempre pedía, mientras que la chica ordeno un capuchino clásico, ambos acompañados de un postre, la mesera tomo su orden, y casi de manera inmediata se las trajo.

\- No tardo nada, que buen servicio. Diría Wolf bromeando para tratar de romper el hielo, la chica reiría un poco, mientras seguía mirando a Wolf sonrojada. El igual seguía un poco apenado.

\- Y, ¿Cómo te llamas? Preguntaría Wolf.

\- Me llamo Crystal. Respondería aquella chica tímidamente.

\- Sabes, tu declaración de verdad me tomo por sorpresa, la verdad no esperaba que nunca en la vida me pasara algo así. Bromearía Wolf, ambos continuaban disfrutando de sus capuchinos.

\- Yo solo se que desde que te vi me enamore de ti, no podía resistirlo más, quería verte, conocerte, estar contigo, así que me arme de valor y te busque, no quería perder la oportunidad de poder conocerte, si no lo hacía ahora, podría no volver a verte jamás. Dijo Crystal con valor, Wolf solo miraba impresionado a aquella chica tan valiente, no podía creer que hubiera una chica así, el siempre vio a las mujeres como cobardes, incapaces de ser sinceras, mas aun por lo que Daring le hizo, pero, más que eso, él no quería lastimar a aquella chica, sabia que para hacer eso se necesitaba una cantidad increíble de valor, él pensó que quizás, esta sería la chica correcta, que jamás volvería a toparse con alguien tan valiente como ella.

\- Escucha, se que apenas es la primera vez que nos vemos, peor, tampoco quiero lastimarte, así que, si de verdad quieres estar conmigo, y que a pesar de que prácticamente aun somos desconocidos, quieres que sea tu novio, pues, por mi esta bien, acepto, no tengo razones para negarme, no tengo a nadie mas ni estoy saliendo con nadie, así que, acepto ser tu novio, mas que nada por que me impresiono el valor que tuviste para dar ese paso tan difícil, supongo que ya podremos irnos conociendo a través de los días jeje. Diría Wolf amablemente, pero, al escuchar esto, Crystal sonrió de oreja a oreja llena de alegría, estaba muy feliz de que sus sentimientos hubieran sido aceptados, tanto que incluso comenzó a llorar de alegría, al ver esto, Wolf se apeno un poco, pues la gente podría hacerse una idea equivocada, por lo que se acerco a lado de aquella chica, pero antes de que el dijera algo, ella se lanzo a abrazarlo y lo beso en los labios apasionadamente, cosa que tomo por sorpresa a Wolf, esta chica en verdad era muy "Aventada", pero, ese beso se sintió tan bien, que lo acepto y la beso de la misma forma, ambos se besaron con dulzura, la gente al verlos incluso aplaudió tan tierna escena.

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que Wolf y Crystal comenzaron su relación, todo parecía perfecto, era como un sueño para él, ella era tal dulce, tierna, linda y atenta con él, además de que siempre lo apoyaba en todo y lo acompañaba a los torneos, Wolf de verdad estaba muy feliz con ella a su lado, incluso la presento con su maestro Takeshi, pues para Wolf, el ahora era como su padre, Takeshi estaba muy feliz de ver a Wolf tan feliz y lleno de vida, como cuando lo conoció, pareciera que incluso más, ella se volvió parte esencial en la vida de Wolf, y aunque ella no entrenaba, lo acompañaba, e incluso preparaba comida para él y Takeshi, comenzaron a ser días muy felices para Wolf, tanto, que él fue capaz de decir nuevamente te amo a Crystal, él había vuelto a abrir su corazón para dejar que ella entrara en él, el volvió a ser capaz de amar con todas sus fuerzas.

El cumpleaños de Wolf al fin había llegado, por lo que Crystal con ayuda de Takeshi le organizaron una pequeña fiesta en el dojo, y una vez que Wolf llego, fue recibido por su maestro y su amada novia, con una deliciosa cena y un rico pastel que Crystal misma preparo, todo estaba delicioso, charlaron y festejaron por buen rato, Takeshi le dio el regalo prometido a Wolf, le regalo ambas Catanas que Wolf vio la primera vez que el llego a ese lugar, él no podía creerlo, estaba muy emocionado por su regalo, pues era fan de las catanas, Takeshi le pidió que las cuidara mucho, pues también eran unas reliquias heredadas a través de las generaciones, forjadas por uno de los mas famosos herreros de Oriente en la época antigua, por lo que Wolf prometió que las cuidaría y atesoraría por siempre, además que Takeshi empezaría a enseñarle a como usarlas a partir de mañana, este cumpleaños se convirtió en uno de los mejores para Wolf, el de verdad estaba feliz. La tarde paso muy rápido, ya casi era de noche, por lo que Wolf y Crystal tuvieron que retirarse, se despidieron de Takeshi, y ambos partieron en la moto de Wolf, en la cual solían salir a pasear muy a menudo, pero antes de que Wolf tomara el camino para ir a dejar a Crystal a su casa, ella le pidió que si podía quedarse a dormir con el esta vez, y el sorprendió, aunque un poco avergonzado, acepto, poco después, ambos llegaron al hogar de Wolf para así descansar, cenaron una taza de leche poco antes de ir a descansar, y ambos subieron a la habitación de Wolf para dormir, él le ofreció a ella la habitación que era de Daring, pero ella quería dormir a su lado, así que Wolf termino por aceptar, ambos estaban nerviosos, se acostaron en la cama, se cubrieron con las cobijas, y Wolf procedió a apagar la luz, ambos quedaron en silencio por un momento, se acostaron de manera que quedaron espalda con espalda, pero, poco antes de que Wolf fuera vencido por el sueño, Crystal se dio la media vuelta, y lamio la oreja de Wolf, cosa que le sorprendió.

\- Feliz cumpleaños mi amor, perdona que no te diera tu regalo antes, pero, quería que estuviéramos solos para poder dártelo. Diría Crystal apenada.

\- Esta bien bebe, no necesitas darme un regalo, tu eres el mejor regalo que la vida pudo darme, contigo tengo todo lo que alguna vez soñé, te amo Crystal, y no sabes cómo estoy feliz de que estés a mi lado. Dijo Wolf un poco nervioso, mientras que Crystal seguía lamiendo su oreja y besando su cuello, cosa que comenzó a excitar a Wolf.

\- Yo también estoy feliz de estar contigo cariño, por eso, he decidido, que yo seré tu regalo, esta noche seré tu muñeca, puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras, quiero darte mi primera vez. Dijo Crystal coquetamente mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de Wolf, quien, por mas que quiso aguantar, termino por ceder a sus instintos sexuales, por lo que se dio la media vuelta, y abrazo fuertemente a Crystal, la beso en los labios, en el cuello, poco a poco la desnudo, al mismo tiempo que ella lo desnudaba a él, y así, ambos se entregaron aquella noche tan especial.

Ya era de madrugada, Wolf estaba completamente dormido, termino rendido tras la noche tan apasionada que paso junto a Crystal, mientras que ella, estaba aun despierta, observando a Wolf con una malévola risa en su cara, mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas de Wolf, de pronto, ella se puso sobre de él, y comenzó a transformarse en un ser horripilante, de piel negra, con alas como de insecto, un enorme cuerno salió de su frente, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar en un verde mas intenso, sus manos se convirtieron en garras, y su cuerpo parecía el exoesqueleto de los insectos, con varios hoyos en su cuerpo, entonces abrió su boca llena de colmillos y saco una larga lengua bífida con la cual lamio sus labios y la cara de Wolf, quien estaba profundamente dormido, entonces el cuerno de Crystal comenzó a brillar del mismo tono verde de sus ojos, y comenzó a absorber algún tipo de esencia de Wolf que salía por su boca, una vez que termino de absorberlo, se sentó sobre Wolf, limpio sus labios, y volvió a sonreír malévolamente.

\- Pero que delicioso, jamás había probado un amor mas rico que este, muchas gracias, cariño, me alimentare de ti hasta dejarte seco, devorare todo este delicioso amor, será solo mío., ahora solo perteneces a Chrysalis. Diría Crystal mientras reía a carcajadas, quien en realidad era una semi demonio del tipo súcubo llamada Chrysalis, una vez más, el destino le hizo una mala jugada a Wolf, pues el ni siquiera se lo imaginaba, y menos ahora que el estaba totalmente enamorado.


	23. Gaiden - Black Wolf - Parte 4

**Gaiden: "Black Wolf"**

**Parte 4.**

Han pasado unos cuantos meses desde que Wolf vive feliz a lado de Crystal, el logro completar su entrenamiento con Takeshi, quien lo felicito, y le entrego su primer cinta negra en este mundo, Wolf estaba muy feliz, por lo que le pidió permiso para poder viajar por el mundo y así probar sus habilidades en torneos de todas partes, Takeshi gustoso acepto, y le permitió partir, no sin antes Wolf prometer que regresaría pronto para verlo, poco después, en compañía de Crystal, el partió en rumbo de una nueva aventura, mientras que Takeshi, tomo unas cuantas cosas, y se dirigió con un notario público, ya una vez dentro, se dispuso a tramitar un testamento.

\- Dígame, en que puedo ayudarle señor. Pregunto el Licenciado a cargo del despacho jurídico.

\- Me gustaría hacer un testamento, se que es un hombre de confianza, así que me gustaría pedirle que guarde estos pergaminos, hasta mi muerte, y entregárselas a la persona que le indicare, además de algunas otras cosas más. Dijo Takeshi mientras tomaba asiento, y sacaba de una maleta algunos extraños rollos que llevaba consigo, se veían muy antiguos, como si fueran reliquias, el licenciado se puso a escribir el documento con las indicaciones que el le pidió, y una vez que estuvo listo el formato, procedió a hacer una última pregunta.

\- Y dígame, ¿a quien quiere heredarle todo esto Señor, Takeshi? Pregunto el Notario.

\- Quiero que todo esto le sea entregado a mi hijo adoptivo, Black Wolf, tras mi muerte, además, de esta carta, por favor, se lo encargo mucho. Explico Takeshi.

\- Descuide señor, bueno, pues ya solo faltaría el pago de mis honorarios y el costo de recuperación de los documentos, solo necesitare que me firme unos cuantos documentos más, y su testamento estará listo, no se preocupe, me encargare de cumplir con todo lo que me pidió, permítame felicitarlo por asegurar su patrimonio de esta manera. Dijo el licenciado, tras esto, los papeles fueron firmados, se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos, y así cerraron el trato.

Mientras tanto, Wolf y Crystal habían llegado a el Cairo, Egipto, pues ahí se llevaría a cabo un torneo muy importante para el mundo marcial, por lo que Wolf estaba muy ansioso por participar, pero no esperaba que el destino lo haría vivir otra aventura, además, que se reencontraría con la persona que menos esperaba.

\- Vaya, nunca había viajado a otro país amor, y lo mejor de todo, es que estoy contigo. Dijo muy alegre Crystal mientras abrazaba a Wolf de uno de sus brazos muy melosa, Wolf tenia un semblante muy feliz.

\- La verdad, no podría pedirle nada mejor al cielo, al fin estoy cumpliendo uno de mis más grandes sueños. Dijo Wolf mientras miraba hacia el cielo, lanzando un largo suspiro.

\- ¿Hablas de poder participar en torneos de artes marciales importantes? Pregunto Crystal un poco desanimada, entonces, Wolf la tomo por su barbilla, y la miro directamente a los ojos, muy coqueto, ella le devolvió la mirada.

\- Te equivocas bebe, me refería a poder tener al amor de mi vida a mi lado mientras vivo esta maravillosa aventura, tu eres mi mas grande sueño hecho realidad Crystal, mi mas grande y bonito amor, te amo. Dijo Wolf mientras daba un apasionado beso en los labios de su amada, pero entonces, este tierno momento entre ambos, seria interrumpido por un escandalo en las calles de la ciudad en la que se encontraban, una mujer encapuchada, de hermosas facciones, y tono de piel oscuro, con cabello negro y rayas blancas, además de pintura tribal en su cara, se encontraba escapando de un grupo de hombres que la perseguían, llevaba en sus manos una especie de maletín, el cual parecía cuidar mucho, de pronto, fue interceptada por otro grupo de hombres que salieron de un callejón frente a ella, dejándola rodeada y sin posibilidades de escapar, todas las personas que se encontraban por las calles se fueron a ocultar donde pudieron, pues todos esos hombres estaban armados, y al parecer, la situación se pondría fea, pues estaban apuntando todos a la pobre mujer acorralada, de pronto, algunos hombres se apartaron para dejar pasar a quien parecía ser el líder, en cuanto Wolf lo vio, no lo podía creer, era aquel hombre que estaba fuera de su casa en aquel triste día en que Daring lo dejo, el logro reconocerlo de inmediato, por lo que se ocultó junto a Crystal.

\- Espera aquí bebe, por nada del mundo vayas a salir, no quiero que corras peligro. Dijo Wolf seriamente mientras miraba los ojos de su novia y la tomaba por los hombros.

\- ¿Y que es lo que piensas hacer? Yo tampoco quiero que te pase nada, por favor, Wolf, no vayas, te lo suplico, no te quiero perder. Dijo Crystal con una tierna y suplicante voz, y sus ojos a punto de llorar.

\- Por favor, confía en mi bebe, te prometo que estaré bien, sabes que no puedo permitir que haya injusticias así, te prometo que te compensare después, pero, por favor, confía en mí, y por lo que mas quieras, no te alejes de aquí, lo mas seguro es que tengamos que escapar. Explico Wolf, para así besar una vez más a su novia.

\- Esta bien cachorrito, pero, por favor, cuídate, no quiero que te pase nada, prométeme que volverás. Dijo Crystal con la cabeza cabizbaja y apretando sus puños, Wolf solo asintió, y le dio un beso más, tras esto, desapareció, Crystal puso una cara de disgusto, y dejo ver sus ojos demoniacos, mientras tanto, en la multitud, el hombre al fin había logrado acercarse a la mujer encapuchada, quien termino por descubrirse su cara, la cual era muy hermosa, tanto que varios de los hombres ahí comenzaron a babear por ella.

\- Ríndete de una vez Zecora, estas rodeada, no hay manera de que escapes, así que, se buena chica, devuélveme las reliquias, y se buena chica y conviértete en nuestra prisionera, eres muy hermosa, y no me gustaría solo desperdiciar a una mujer como tu sin antes "probarla". Dijo Caballeron mientras reía perversamente.

\- Lo siento Caballeron, pero, no puedo permitir que tengas estas reliquias antiguas, se lo que planeas hacer, no permitiré que el poder del antiguo ejército de Anubis caiga en tus manos, el mundo estaría en peligro si lo permito. Dijo Zecora mientras bajaba el maletín y juntaba sus manos, al parecer, planeaba hacer algo, pero, justo antes de que ella quisiera hacer algo, serian interrumpidos.

\- Es una lastima Zecora, esperaba que entendieras por las buenas, pudiste convertirte en una de mis esclavas, pero ve que no entenderás por las buenas, señores, disparen. Ordeno Caballeron, pero, justo antes de que lograran accionar sus armas, Wolf apareció justo en frente de Zecora, y uso su "Sed de Sangre" para así paralizar a todos los presentes ocasionándoles un gran terror que los dejo paralizados, al ver esto, Zecora quedo impresionada de tales habilidades.

\- Te llamas Zecora, ¿verdad? Descuida, te ayudare a salir de esta, prepárate, por que escaparemos. Dijo Wolf, mientras que Zecora solo lo miraba desde sus espalda.

\- Tu, yo te conozco, eres el pobre muerto de hambre que vivía con Daring. Dijo Caballeron temblando, el no entendía por que estaba al borde del terror, incapaz de poder moverse un poco siquiera, pero, al menos podía hablar.

\- Yo también te recuerdo, eres el imbécil que me quito a Daring, jamás iba a poder olvidarte maldito, ¿sabes? Siempre tuve ganas de desquitarme contigo por arrebatarme a Daring, no esperaba que la vida me diera tal oportunidad. Dijo Wolf para desaparecer nuevamente, Caballeron le contestaria burlándose de él, pero entonces Wolf apareció frente a él, y le conecto un derechazo justo en la cara, lo suficientemente potente como para lanzarlo lejos, junto a varios de sus hombres, Wolf volvió a desaparecer, y uno a uno, fue dejando fuera de combate a todos y cada uno de los hombres armados, los cuales eran cerca de 30, tras terminar, volvió a lado de Zecora, quien solo miraba estupefacta, pues no podía creer lo que miraba.

\- Es momento de irnos, y lo mejor es hacerlo rápido, podría haber más. Dijo Wolf mientras se ponía de cuclillas indicándole a Zecora que subiera a sus espaldas, ella lo pensó un poco, pero en cuanto se escucharon gritos y pasos de personas que se acercaban, subió inmediatamente en la espalda de Wolf, para así ambos desaparecer, casi inmediatamente, aparecieron a donde Crystal se encontraba.

\- ¿Cachorrito? Espera… ¿Quién es ella? Diría Crystal un poco celosa tras ver a Zecora, pues era una mujer muy hermosa, pero, antes de que dijera algo, Wolf la tomo en sus brazos.

\- Lo siento bebe, te lo explico después. Dijo Wolf, para volver a desaparecer cargando con ambas chicas, salto de techo en techo, hasta así lograr llegar al hotel en el cual se estaban hospedando, para así poder relajarse un poco y que Wolf le explicara la situación a Crystal.

\- Y eso fue lo que paso amor, espero lo entiendas, además, te prometí que estaría bien, y lo he cumplido, ¿no? Así que, por favor, no te enojes mi amor. Diría Wolf arrodillado en el piso suplicando a Crystal que dejara de estar molesta, Zecora solo miraba todo esto un poco divertida, pero con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, mientras que Crystal solo estaba de brazos cruzados refunfuñando, y una vez más, miro a Zecora, quien le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa, Crystal suspiro, y se tranquilizó.

\- Esta bien, te perdonare por esta vez, ya que esa chica estaba en peligro, pero mas te vale que me des una muy buena compensación por hacer que me ponga celosa. Dijo Crystal un poco sonrojada, pues Zecora era una mujer muy hermosa, hasta ella lo admitía, Wolf se levantó, la abrazo y le dio un tierno beso en la frente, lo que hizo que Crystal se sonrojara, tras esto la situación se calmó.

\- Vaya, he de admitir que son la pareja mas linda que he visto en años. Diría Zecora mientras reía un poco, tras esto, Wolf y Crystal se sonrojaron.

\- Por cierto, ¿Cómo supiste que me llamaba Zecora? Preguntaría ella muy intrigada, Crystal también pondría un semblante entre molestia y celos nuevamente.

\- Si cachorrito, ¿Cómo sabias como se llamaba, eh? Pregunto molesta Crystal.

\- Tranquila, ya sabes que mis sentidos están muy agudizados, incluso mas que los de los animales, escuche que ese tipo la llamo así. Respondió Wolf nerviosamente, pero esta respuesta fue suficiente para calmar a ambas chicas.

\- Así que, a grandes rasgos, y por lo que mencionaste a aquel tipo, estas protegiendo unas poderosas reliquias que sirven para liberar un gran poder y tienes que evitarlo para que así el mundo no termine devastado. Diría Wolf.

\- Vaya, no solo eres fuerte, también tienes cerebro, eso sí es inesperado, pues si, esa es la situación, y te agradezco mucho por haberme salvado, dime algo, ¿ya conocías a ese tipo? Por la manera en que lo trataste a el y a sus hombres, puedo decir que en verdad lo odias, además, aquel nombre que dijiste, Daring… es el nombre de su prometida, ¿no es verdad? Pregunto Zecora intrigada, y aunque Wolf le hizo señas para que no dijera nada, ya era demasiado tarde, Crystal escucho todo, lo que ocasiono que se volviera a molestar, Wolf solo suspiro, y Zecora solo se disculpo con un ademan de manos.

\- Bueno, pues ya salvaste a la chica, ahora que esta bien y a salvo es libre de irse, en cuanto a ti, Black Wolf, tienes mucho que explicarme. Diría Crystal molesta refunfuñando, Wolf se preocupo un poco, pues era la primera vez que veía tan molesta a su novia.

\- Te agradezco lo que hiciste por mí, y disculpa por hablar demás, espero no hacer enojar mas a tu linda novia, pero tiene razón, debo irme, Caballeron tiene esclavizado a mi pueblo, y tengo que liberarlo, de verdad, gracias por tu ayuda. Dijo Zecora, quien se levanto de la cama donde estaba sentada, tomo el maletín con las reliquias que traía consigo, y estaba por irse, pero, fue detenida por Wolf.

\- Espera, Zecora, ¿necesitas ayuda? Diría Wolf, pues sus valores y enseñanzas de su maestro no le permitían hacerse de la vista gorda con ese tipo de situaciones, el sabia que tenia que ayudarla, pero, esto hizo enojar a Crystal, quien inflo sus cachetes del enojo, y unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

\- Sabes, jamás había conocido a un chico tan poderoso, pero, creo que esto no le agrada a tu chica, no quiero arruinar su bonita relación, te agradezco la oferta, pero, me temo que debo rechazarla. Dijo Zecora, quien se acercó a la puerta, pero volvió a ser detenida.

\- Moh, esta bien, se que no puedes hacer como si nada pasara, por esta ve, te permitiré que le ayudes. Diría Crystal aun molesta a regañadientes.

\- Gracias amor. Diría Wolf muy contento mientras abrazaba a Crystal y le daba vueltas en el aire, Crystal aún se vería molesta, Zecora solo miraba esto extrañada, no sabia porque, pero, algo en aquella chica no le parecía normal.

\- Usare a esta mujer para llegar a esa tal Daring, y asesinarla, nadie, pero nadie, puede estar dentro del corazón de Wolf, el es mío, solo mío y de nadie más, su amor es solo para mí. Pensaba Crystal dentro de sí mientras seguía fingiendo estar celosa.

Mientras tanto, en otro lado, mas exactamente en el hospital de la ciudad, Daring estaba llegando muy apresurada, pues le avisaron que su futuro esposo estaba internado ahí, por lo que se dirigió rápidamente a donde se encontraba.

\- Cariño, ¿estas bien? Preguntaría muy preocupada Daring a Caballeron.

\- Daring, estas aquí, descuida, no fue tan grave, pero, eso no fue lo peor. Diría Caballeron.

\- ¿A que te refieres, quien te hizo esto? Preguntaría Daring casi al borde de las lágrimas.

\- Aquel chico, el que vi en tu casa la ultima vez que fuimos, fue quien me ataco a mi y a mis hombres, pero eso no fue todo, robo unas reliquias muy valiosas que logramos recuperar para donarlas a los museos de trothingham. Explico Caballeron, pero, lo que Daring no sabía, es que era mentira, de hecho, todo en la vida de Daring, era mentira, pues, Caballeron no era mas que un farsante que robaba los descubrimientos de arqueólogos de verdad, asesinándolos en el proceso, y tomando todo el crédito por sus descubrimientos, pero eso no era todo, también robaba piezas de valor invaluables y los vendía en el mercado negro, y así fue como el se hizo de su enorme fortuna, Caballeron no era otro mas que un "Criminal de cuello blanco".

\- ¿Wolf? Pero… ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo logro viajar tan lejos? ¿Y por que justo aquí? ¿Por qué ataco a mi prometido? ¿Por qué robo las reliquias? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Pensaba dentro de sí mismo Daring.

\- Dime Daring, ¿sabes como se llama ese chico? Debemos denunciarlo ante la policía, y recuperar lo que robo, dime todo lo que sepas de el Daring, tenemos que detener a todos esos criminales que atentan contra el patrimonio de la humanidad. Dijo Caballeron hipócritamente.

\- El, su nombre… se llama Black Wolf… Dijo Daring dudosa, pues no podía creer que Wolf hiciera algo así.

Ha pasado una semana desde que Zecora y Wolf se conocieron, por desgracia para él, tenía que moverse a escondidas, pues ahora su rostro estaba en afiches por toda la ciudad con una exorbitante recompensa a cambio de que lo capturaran, por lo que tuvo que tomar a Crystal, y escapar de ese lugar para así encontrar un lugar seguro donde aún no los estuvieran buscando, y que Crystal pudiera estar segura mientras terminaba de ayudar a Zecora. Poco después, ambos llegaron a la aldea de ella, estudiaron un poco la situación, y así encontrar la mejor oportunidad para atacar, pero, no eran los únicos, pues, tras lo que Caballeron le conto sobre Wolf, y al ver que pedían recompensa por él, empezó a investigar por su parte que estaba pasando, pues había algo que no le cuadraba, ella conocía muy bien a Wolf, y sabía que no había manera de que el hiciera algo tan malo sin razón alguna, por lo que termino descubriendo varias cosas turbias en las cuales su prometido estaba involucrado, ella no lo quería creer, pero entonces, se enteró acerca de que tenían un pueblo esclavizado al cual forzaban a trabajar en una antigua excavación, ella no quería creerlo, pues para ella Caballeron era el hombre perfecto, pero, algo no la dejaba tranquila, por lo que decidió ir a investigar lo que ocurría, dando al fin con aquel pueblo, una vez llego, fue detenida por un convoy armado, ellos la reconocieron, por lo que trataron de persuadirla de irse, ya que al ser la prometida de su patrón, no podían lastimarla, pero ella, seguía siendo terca, por lo que entro por la fuerza, para así descubrir que era verdad lo del pueblo esclavizado, familias enteras encadenadas en condiciones deplorables, montañas de cuerpos de personas muertas debido a los abusos de sus captores, mujeres violadas, era un panorama muy desolador, Daring enfureció, y amenazó con llamar a las autoridades, pero, justo antes de que lograra hacer la llamada telefónica, uno de los mercenarios la golpeo en la cabeza para así dejarla inconsciente. Mientras tanto, Wolf y Daring se encontraban vigilando desde las afueras esperando la oportunidad perfecta para poder atacar, cuando de pronto, Wolf noto cierto aroma en el aire.

\- Este aroma, ¡No puede ser! Es el aroma de la sangre de Daring, ¿ella está aquí? ¿Por qué huelo su sangre? ¿Estará en peligro? Pensaba Wolf para sí mismo.

\- Wolf, ¿estas bien? Tienes una cara que demuestra mucha preocupación. Diría Zecora.

\- Perdóname Zecora, pero, ella esta en peligro, tengo que ir a rescatarla. Diría Wolf quien desaparecería de ese lugar, Zecora trato de detenerlo, pero, era demasiado tarde, él se había ido, por lo que decidió ir tras el e infiltrarse aprovechando la conmoción que el ocasionaría.

Mientras tanto, Daring despertaría, solo para darse cuenta de que estaba atada de pies, cuerpo y manos de modo que no pudiera moverse, de pronto, una voz muy conocida para ella, llamo su atención.

\- Es una lastima que hayas descubierto todo esto Daring, esperaba poder usar tu genio arqueológico un poco mas antes de deshacerme de ti, pero me temo que tendré que deshacerme de ti antes de lo planeado, de verdad es una pena. Diría Caballeron mientras miraba a Daring con lastima.

\- Pero… yo pensé que me amabas, yo lo deje todo por estar contigo… incluso deje a Wolf por ti, no me importo romper su corazón en miles de pedazos, hice tanto por ti… Dijo Daring mientras comenzaba a llorar amargamente, pensando en todos los momentos que vivió a lado de Wolf, y como tiro todo eso a la basura, muy tarde se dio cuenta que el amor de Wolf era sincero, y que a su lado tuvo todo, cosas que Caballeron jamás pudo darle, a pesar de tener todo lo material, ella se resignó, pues muy tarde se dio cuenta de todo lo que perdió, comenzó a creer, que ella merecía esto que le estaba pasando, que era su castigo por lastimar a Wolf.

\- Mátenla en cuanto yo abandone este lugar. Ordeno Caballeron mientras le daba la espalda a una destrozada Daring, quien estaba tan herida, que ni siquiera el hecho de saber que estaba por ser asesinada le importo, poco después, Caballeron abandono el lugar, los mercenarios que se encontraban ahí, un total de 3 mercenarios armados con armamento militar, apuntaron hacia Daring, quien solo levanto la mirada para esperar su muerte, pero, justo antes de que abrieran fuego, alguien rompió la pared de aquel lugar, levantando una polvareda, provocando una conmoción, entre el polvo se alcanzo a ver una silueta, a la cual dispararon aquellos mercenarios, el escandalo llamo a mas y mas mercenarios que se acercaron al lugar, Daring solo tosía por tanto polvo, pero, solo alcanzo a ver una silueta pasar rápidamente a su lado, acercándose a los mercenarios, quienes fueron violentamente golpeados, de pronto, alguien volvió a acercarse a Daring, y comenzó a desatarla, ella logro liberarse, pero, de pronto, los demás mercenarios atraídos por aquel escándalo, comenzaron a disparar desde afuera del lugar. Daring se quedo acostada en el piso, esperando no recibir alguno de los disparos, ella aun estaba llorando, por todo lo que había acabado de pasar, pero, de pronto, volvió a escuchar una voz que no pensó volver a escuchar jamás, lo que la termino de romper.

\- Daring, perdóname, pero debo de cargarte para sacarte lo más rápido de aquí. Dijo aquella voz, era la voz de Wolf, tras esto, tomo a Daring entre sus brazos, y se desvaneció rápidamente, logrando rescatar a la pobre chica, para así aparecer en las afueras de aquel pueblo.

\- Menos mal, logre llegar a tiempo, ¿estas bien Daring? Pregunto Wolf amablemente, Daring no lo podía creer, era aquel chico al que ella no le importo lastimar solo con tal de conseguir lo que ella quería, y, a pesar de todo lo que le hizo, el estaba ahí, frente a ella, sonriéndole de la misma manera amable como siempre lo hizo.

\- ¿Por qué? Dijo Daring sollozando en voz baja.

\- Bueno, aquí estaremos seguros por el momento, ahora solo necesito dar con Zecora… ¿Dijiste algo Daring? Pregunto Wolf, pues no alcanzo a escuchar lo que Daring dijo.

\- ¡¿Por qué viniste por mí?! ¿Por qué regresaste por una idiota como yo? Yo te lastime, ¿Por qué estás aquí, porque me salvaste? Dijo Daring gritando, pero entonces Wolf le tapo la boca, pues esos gritos podrían atraer la atención de los mercenarios, aún quedaban bastantes en el pueblo.

\- ¡Por que no iba a salvarte? Le hice una promesa a tu madre de que siempre cuidaría de ti, además, tu lo dijiste, que siempre seria tu mejor amigo, ¿no es así? ¿Qué clase de escoria tendría que ser para abandonar a mis amigos? Dijo Wolf amablemente, mientras sonreía para calmar a Daring, soltó su boca, y ella comenzó a sollozar, para entonces abrazarlo fuertemente.

\- ¡Perdóname! Dijo Daring varias veces, al escuchar estas palabras, Wolf quedo sorprendido, pero, solo la abrazo, y con una de sus manos, acaricio ese cabello y cabeza que no había acariciado en mucho tiempo.

\- Esta bien Daring, no hay nada que deba perdonarte, ya todo eso quedo atrás. Dijo Wolf.

Daring continuaba llorando, abrazando con fuerza a Wolf, pues estaba muy arrepentida por todo lo que le hizo, de pronto, Zecora llego a donde ellos dos estaban.

\- Wolf, menos mal que te encuentro, ahora entiendo por que te lanzaste sin pensarlo 2 veces, esta chica debe de ser alguien muy importante para ti como para haberte lanzado así a la boca del lobo. Dijo Zecora mientras miraba aquella tierna escena.

\- Te presento a Daring Do, ella es mi amiga de la infancia, casi como mi hermana, ella es lo que me queda de familia en esta vida. Dijo Wolf mientras aún seguía acariciando la cabeza de Daring.

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora? Hemos perdido el factor sorpresa. Dijo Zecora suspirando, Wolf trato de apartarse de Daring, pero ella no lo quería soltar, fue entonces que Daring sintió algo mojado, viscoso y caliente en sus manos, ella soltó a Wolf, y miro sus manos, era sangre, ella no lo había notado, pero de la boca de Wolf igual estaba escurriendo sangre, Zecora tampoco lo había notado, esto dejo en shock a ambas al darse cuenta, al parecer Wolf había sido alcanzado por algunos disparos en su espalda, poco después, Wolf se desmayó, Daring y Zecora se lanzaron para atraparlo y así evitar que cayera al suelo.

\- ¡Wolf, despierta! Gritaba Daring preocupada.

\- Tranquila chica, ya me hare cargo yo, por favor, ayúdame a quitarle la ropa de su torso. Dijo Zecora mientras sostenía a Wolf, Daring solo hizo lo que Zecora le pidió, y esa misma ropa que le quito, la acomodo en el suelo de manera que recostaran a Wolf boca abajo en el piso, para que así Zecora procediera a sacar las balas que quedaron atrapadas en el cuerpo de Wolf.

\- Ha perdido mucha sangre, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? El esta así por mi culpa, si alguien merecía morir era yo, no él. Dijo Daring desesperada, pero, fue callada por una cachetada que Zecora le dio.

\- Escucha niña, actuando así solo eres una molestia, así que tranquilízate, el esta así por que se arriesgo con tal de salvarte, ¿es que no te das cuenta de lo importante que eres para él? Ahora solo cállate, y ayúdame. Regaño Zecora a Daring, ella solo limpio sus lágrimas, suspiro, y ayudo a Zecora, poco después lograron sacar las balas de su cuerpo, y de alguna manera detuvieron el sangrado, pusieron a Wolf boca arriba, y Zecora saco una pequeña botella de entre sus ropas.

\- Con esta pócima podre curarlo casi enseguida, no se de que esta hecho este chico, pero por suerte ninguna bala logro romper sus huesos ni atravesarlo, ahora solo harta falta ayudarlo a beber esta pócima. Dijo Zecora mientras pensaba en una forma de lograrlo, pero entonces Daring tomo esa pócima.

\- Quizás no merezco volver a hacer algo así, pero, es la única manera en que puedo ayudarlo, es mi culpa que el haya sido herido, así que debo asumir la responsabilidad. Dijo Daring para así destapar aquella botella y beber su contenido, Zecora trato de detenerla, pues no sabia que hacer, pero entonces, Daring beso a Wolf en los labios, y de esa manera lo ayudo a beber aquella poción, tras verterla toda en su boca, Daring separo sus labios de Wolf, lo miro a la cara por un momento, esperando que la pócima hiciera efecto pronto, Zecora solo miraba incrédula lo que acababa de pasar, de pronto, Wolf comenzó a toser un poco, para así levantarse de golpe, las heridas en su cuerpo comenzaron a cerrar, y su piel volvió a retomar su color normal, pues la perdida de sangre lo hizo ponerse pálido, al ver esto, tanto Daring como Zecora se sintieron aliviadas.

\- ¿Qué rayos paso? De repente perdí el conocimiento y ya no supe que paso… ¿Por qué no tengo camisa? Dijo Wolf confundido, pues no sabia que es lo que había pasado, pero entonces vio las caras aliviadas de Zecora y Daring.

\- Estuviste a punto de morir, pero, por suerte estaba yo aquí para evitarlo, mis pociones son las mas eficaces para curar heridas graves, curan casi cualquier herida, siempre y cuando la persona que lo beba aun este viva, por suerte, tu pequeña amiga aquí te ayudo a beberla. Dijo Zecora burlonamente, tras esto, Daring cubrió la boca de Daring apenada.

\- Gracias, creo que fui muy descuidado jeje. Dijo Wolf tratando de ser gracioso, pero entonces recibió una cachetada de Daring.

\- Yo no te pedí que me salvaras. Dijo Daring con la mirada baja un poco enojada.

\- Lo sé. Dijo Wolf mientras se ponía de pie y colocaba una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Daring, tomo sus cosas, y a pesar de estar manchadas de sangre, se las puso de nuevo.

\- ¿Y que piensas hacer ahora? Pregunto Daring confundida.

\- Zecora, te prometí que te ayudaría a liberar a tu pueblo, y eso es justo lo que hare, me has salvado la vida, así que tengo que pagar mi deuda. Dijo Wolf decidido a terminar con su misión.

\- Gracias, pero, esta vez será mas difícil, todos los mercenarios están alerta, y, quizás ya nos estén buscando. Explico Zecora mientras llevaba una de sus palmas a su frente.

\- Descuida Zecora, no son mas de 30 hombres, se que podre con todos ellos si los ataco en pequeños grupos. Dijo Wolf con valentía.

\- Supongo que tendré que usar mi magia también para ayudarte. Dijo Zecora, Wolf y Daring no sabían de que hablaba, pero, sabían que podían confiar en ella.

\- Yo también ayudare. Dijo Daring mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro y recuperaba la compostura, Wolf volvió a ver en ella a aquella chica tan decidida y valerosa que alguna vez conoció.

\- Pero, Daring, no sé si tu... Decía Wolf, pero entonces fue golpeado en el estómago por Daring, lo que ocasiono que se le saliera el aire de los pulmones.

\- ¿Acaso ibas a decir que soy muy débil? Pues, solo para que te lo sepas, segui entrenando, todo lo que tu me enseñaste, también tome cursos de autodefensa y aprendí a manejar armas de fuego, también aprendí a usar el látigo, se que puedo ayudarlos. Dijo Daring temeraria.

Esta bien, ya entendí, veo que no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo la misma de siempre. Dijo Wolf mientras recuperaba el aliento y se ponía de pie, Zecora solo reía por tan graciosa escena entre Daring y Wolf, se notaba que tenían mucho de tiempo de conocerse, ambos se avergonzaron, y una vez todo se calmó, los tres se lanzaron al ataque, Zecora comenzó a brillar, y tuvo una especie de transformación, sus orejas parecían las de un pony, su cabello creció y ahora tenia una cola de caballo muy larga del mismo color de su cabello, y su cuerpo fue envuelto en una especie de traje tribal que dejaba poco a la imaginación, Zecora era una mujer de muy buenos atributos, tanto que Wolf se sonrojo al verla, y Daring incluso sintió un poco de envidia, los tres decidieron atacar de frente, por lo que entraron por la entrada principal a aquel pueblo, en el cual ya había varios mercenarios, que en cuanto los vieron abrieron fuego, pero entonces Zecora hizo extraños ademanes de manos e invoco desde el suelo unas raíces muy gruesas que detuvieron el impacto de todas las balas, y de igual manera, unas raíces mas delgadas salieron desde el suelo y le arrebataron las armas a aquellos mercenarios, para así sujetarlos, lo que aprovecharía Wolf para lanzarse al ataque y dejarlos inconscientes, tras esto, Zecora los dejo totalmente atados con raíces de madera. Y así siguieron, trabajando en equipo para derrotar a los cerca de 30 hombres armados, Zecora siguió usando su magia que le permitía controlar a la naturaleza, dejaba atados a los criminales, Daring ayudaba a Wolf para dejar fuera de combate a los mercenarios, hasta terminar con todos, sin matar a ninguno, para así liberar finalmente a los esclavos, ayudándoles a escapar, liberando así por fin el pueblo de Zecora.

Poco después, llamaron a las autoridades, quienes se encargaron de arrestar a todos los mercenarios, todas las personas esclavizadas fueron atendidas, al parecer todo esta bien ahora, pero, tanto Daring, como Zecora y Wolf estaban preocupados, pues entre todos los arrestados, ninguno era el Doctor Caballeron, y sabían que el era la mente maestra detrás de todo esto, pues Zecora les conto a ambos todo o malo que él había hecho desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, esto fue un poco doloroso de escuchar para Daring, pues ella lo amaba, y ahora solo se sentía usada y engañada, por esta razón, los tres decidieron seguir haciendo equipo para así acabar con la mafia que Caballeron controlaba y liberar todos los demás pueblos que estaban siendo esclavizados por él.

\- Bueno, yo creo que al menos deberías ir con Crystal y decirle lo que piensas hacer, recuerda que no vienes solo, y vaya que se molestó mucho a pesar de que acepto de que me ayudaras. Dijo Zecora haciendo Burla a Wolf, quien, al recordar a su novia, se dio un fuerte golpe en la frente, si ella se llegaba a enterar lo que le había pasado, se molestaría aún más.

\- ¿De que hablas Zecora? ¿Quién es Crystal? Pregunto Daring intrigada, pues la reacción de Wolf le pareció muy curiosa.

\- Es mi novia. Respondió Wolf quien aún seguía pensando en lo que le diría a su amada, al oír esto, algo en Daring la hizo sentir muy mal, ahora, de alguna manera, sabía lo que Wolf sintió aquella vez en que lo dejo, pudo sentir el mismo dolor que ella le ocasiono.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte, Caballeron se encontraba dentro de unas ruinas que se encontraban siendo excavadas por más esclavos de otor pueblo, estaba frente a lo que parecía ser una especie de puerta, cuyas llaves eran los objetos que Zecora tenia guardados en aquel maletín, el creía que dentro de esa puerta había tesoros invaluables con los que podría volverse muy rico, mucho mas de lo que ya es, por lo que estaba planeando como conseguir esas llaves de nuevo, las cuales consiguió en otras excavaciones.

\- ¡Maldita sea! Tengo que recuperar esos brazaletes y así abrir al fin esta puerta. Se quejaba Caballeron, pero, fue interrumpido por un gripo de seres encapuchados con mantas negras.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes, que quieren? Pregunto Caballeron un poco asustados, pues no sabia como esos seres llegaron hasta el, si estaba siendo resguardado por un grupo elite de guardaespaldas.

\- Descuida, no hemos venido a hacerte daño, en cambio, hemos venido a ayudarte. Dijo uno de los encapuchados.

\- Pero ¿de que hablan? ¿ayudarme con qué? Pregunto Caballeron confundido.

\- Te ayudaremos a conseguir las llaves de esa puerta de vuelta, pero, a cambio, queremos vivo al hombre conocido como Black Wolf. Dijo otro de los encapuchados.

\- ¿Y por que quieren a ese perro muerto de hambre? Pregunto Caballeron.

\- Eso es algo que a ti no te importa, el trato es este, tu nos entregas vivo a ese hombre, y nosotros te damos la única manera de recuperar esas llaves. Diría otro de los encapuchados.

\- ¿Y como se que no me están mintiendo? Dijo Caballeron, pero, justo antes de que dijera alguna otra cosa, dos de los tipos encapuchados lanzaron ante el a una chica atada de pies y manos, era Crystal.

\- ¿Y quien es esta chica? ¿Acaso un regalo? Pregunta Caballeron intrigado.

\- Ella es nuestra garantía para que puedas tener de regreso lo que buscas, esta chica es la persona que Black Wolf mas ama en su vida, si se la ofreces a cambio de las llaves, te aseguro que las tendrás de vuelta, y es la oportunidad que debes aprovechar para capturar también a ese hombre. Ordeno el encapuchado que hablo al principio.

\- Jajajaja, ¿y no puedo jugar un poco con ella antes? Decía Caballeron mientras se acercaba a esa chica que yacía en el suelo inconsciente con muy sucias intenciones, pero entonces, en un rápido movimiento, aquellos encapuchados lo rodearon, y uno de ellos rodeo su cuello con lo que parecía ser una especie de garra, Caballeron estuvo por gritar del terror, esos seres eran de un color totalmente negro, parecían una mezcla entre insectos y humanos, y todos tenían un par de ojos azulados que igual parecían de insecto.

\- Por su bien espero que no cometa ninguna estupidez.

Dijo uno de los extraños seres insectoides, el cual rodeaba el cuello de Caballeron con una de sus manos, la cual era como una larga espada, parecían las garras de una mantis religiosa, Caballeron solo asintió. Y fue liberado.

\- Le aconsejamos que no se haga enemigo de nosotros, los Chagellings, ya que somos una reza demoniaca muy poderosa, una ofensa hacia nosotros podría salirle muy cara. Dijo otro de los Changellings de manera amenazante, tras esto, Caballeron acepto los términos, y cerro el pacto con ellos, por lo que una vez terminaron, así como aparecieron, misteriosamente aquellos seres conocidos como Changellings desaparecieron, Caballeron llamo a sus hombres, y comenzó a preparar un plan para cumplir con el acuerdo que acababa de hacer.

Mas tarde, Wolf, acompañado de Zecora y Daring, volvieron al pueblo donde Crystal se había quedado, para así reunirse con su amada y tratar de convencerla que regresara a casa de su maestro Takeshi para que estuviera sana y salva en lo que terminaba su misión.

\- Espera a que la conozcas Daring, ella es la chica mas linda y hermosa que he conocido en la vida, es tan tierna, dulce, y aunque a veces es muy celosa, es muy buena chica, enserio, no pude haber pedido algo mejor. Decía Wolf mientras abría la puerta del lugar donde Crystal estaba esperándolo, Daring se sentía muy incomoda al escuchar la manera tan animada en que Wolf hablaba de esa chica, se notaba que en verdad la amaba, incluso mas de lo que amo a Daring, y ella podía darse cuenta de ello, por lo que solo trataba de ocultar esa incomodidad sonriendo nerviosamente, todo parecía ir bien, pero, por desgracia, al llegar a aquel lugar, por mas que Wolf llamo a Crystal, ella no aparecía, por lo que empezó a buscarla preocupado por todos lados, pero no la encontró, incluso comenzó a pensar que ella se había molestado y había decidido volver sola, pero, no era así, Zecora hayo una carta que estaba en el buzón de la puerta, la leyó, y se la entregó a Black Wolf, quien tras leerla, comenzó a sentir mucho dolor, Daring al notar esto, también se preocupó, pues hasta hace unos momentos Wolf parecía mucho muy feliz, pero, ahora, su semblante era el de alguien dominado por el mido.

\- ¿Y que paso? ¿Acaso esa chica ya también te abandono y te dejo una carta de despedida? Dijo Daring bromeando para tratar de relajar el ambiente, pues se volvió muy pesado de un momento a otro, pero, Zecora solo la miro seriamente como regañándola por lo que hizo, lo que avergonzó un poco a Daring, pero en cambio, Wolf solo seguía mirando aquella carta en silencio, hasta que comenzó a estrujar aquella hoja hasta convertirla en una bola de papel, y la lanzo muy fuerte contra la pared, ocasionando que esta se incrustara en ella, cosa que sorprendió a Daring y Zecora, pues solo era papel, ¿Cómo consiguió agrietar una pared usando solo papel?, pero entonces, ambas notaron que Wolf comenzó a llorar.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Wolf, fue por lo que dije? Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención. Dijo Daring apenada tratando de disculparse.

\- No Daring, no es tu culpa, ella, mi novia… Crystal… fue secuestrada por Caballeron… Dijo Wolf sollozando, pero, algo en el dejaba ver una gran furia, mientras que Daring estaba sorprendida por lo que el dijo, no solo casi acabo muerto por salvarla a ella, ahora también, Caballeron había secuestrado a esa chica que tanto amaba, Daring comenzó a sentir que todo lo que ocurría si era su culpa, pues fue ella quien se involucro con Caballeron en primer lugar, y ahora, involucro a la chica que curo el corazón de Wolf que ella había roto.


End file.
